


Personal Connection

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: Personal Connection [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 3 year gap fic, Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, IF, Kama Sutra, Lip Sync Battle, My First Smut, POV Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Smut, The Prince and the Heiress Vegebul Spring Smutfest 2018, Vegebul, janet jackson - Freeform, vegebul smut is the best smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 152,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: Vegeta's continuing pursuit to ascend to the Legendary Super Saiyan is proving tougher and harder than he thought.  He racks his brain to figure out the key and believes he's found it...and who's the only person that ever could possibly hold it for him on Earth:  Bulma Briefs.Buried feelings resurface with a new burning intensity...and so do old demons.  For both of them.





	1. Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first submission ever for The Prince and the Heiress Spring Vegebul Smutfest. The theme for this year was positions from the Kama Sutra. This is for the first day’s prompt: the Kama Sutra position, The Butterfly. Also a huge shout out to Janet Jackson for her “If” song and it's music video and my local anime con’s cosplay skit competition for the idea of Bulma’s performance here in a lip sync battle as well as TemptingTemptation’s “Scandalous” fic in which Vegeta follows Bulma to a club wearing a blue shirt, I couldn’t get the fabulous image out of my head, but I did my own riff on the idea along with my own favorite button up shirt for Vegeta.

The cool night air felt refreshing on his skin, but it also reminded him of how much he needed to take a shower.  Quietly he rose into the air and begin his flight back to his room’s balcony for his routine shower before dinner.  The screeching laughter caught his ears instantly and her froze, levitating, watching.  _She_ was walking down the driveway.  A ridiculous amount of arms reached out of a car’s windows waving at her.  She waved back.

It had been…a while since he had…been with…the Woman.  She had mentioned at breakfast that she was going out with “friends” tonight…to some club…for dancing…to cheer her up after finally breaking up with that pathetic excuse for a fighter _or a man_ …to get her back to being the “old” Bulma.  _Old_ Bulma?!  Who the fuck was that?  What were they implying?!  That somehow the old version of her who fell for the moron and kept taking him back after his multiple infidelities (he had found out later from her Mother’s lamentations) over and over again was somehow _better_ than this one that finally told him to go to Hell and stay there?!  But apparently, she _was_ going out with these friends to reclaim some past version of herself.

_Tch_ , he huffed.

She leaned over at the driver’s window to talk to the women inside.  Her salaciously short black dress riding up to barely cover her pert ass.

Twitch, he steeled himself.  Trying to allow the cool air to freeze out his suddenly sparked arousal.

She straightened back up.  The bottom of the skirt lowering back down to still barely cover her ample backside…and revealing that the low swooping cut of the back plummeted just far enough to reveal a peep of the top of her butt crack.

His eyes widened in shock.

The black metallic fabric shimmered like liquid, starry night as she made her way around the vehicle to the front passenger side.

_Dear Gods_ , the damn dress had a plunging front neckline as well.  A healthy amount of the crack of her bosom was exposed above the draped fabric being held together at her neck by two thin straps of fabric apparently tied at the back of her neck underneath her curling, longer hair.  She gave her locks a playful flip back over her shoulder as she opened the door and got into the car.

As soon as her door closed, the tires spun harshly against the driveway then the car tore away from the main residence of Capsule Corp.

_Tch_ , his eyes went straight ahead.  Within seconds, he landed on his balcony and stormed in to his room.

_Well, if that_ blasted Woman _wanted to go out to whatever the_ Hell _a_ club _was then so be it._

Vegeta headed straight for his bathroom.  Flinging his stinking towel on the tile floor as he turned on the shower and let it get raging hot while he took his shoes off then flung them, his socks, and his training shorts on the floor as well.

_Who the Hell does that Woman think she is?_

Steam began filling the room and he stepped into the shower.  Instantly the water seared his skin.  He washed quickly, thoroughly.  When his hand brushed his still semi-aroused member, the swift memory of the way she’d felt around him when he’d entered her ghosted across his mind.  He stiffened more.

“Shit!”

He finished cleaning then shut the water off.  He got the hell out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed a second towel, and stormed back into bedroom, drying his hair as he went.  The flame returning to his black hair once again before throwing the spare towel on the floor.

He went to his dresser and caught sight of the clock on it.  It had taken him five minutes to shower…maybe another five to dress…Capusle Corp was a large compound of buildings, they’d just be getting out of it and onto the main road into the rest of the city by now—“WHAT THE HELL?!”

He slammed his fists down the dresser top.  It dented, thank the Gods that the old man had it made out of the same metal that the Gravity Room was and just made it look like dark wood.  He opened one of the drawers, pulled out a pair of briefs, and slipped them on.  He headed into the walk-in closet ( _Walk-in?!  Why the_ Hell _did a closet have to be this_ huge _!  Who needed this much clothes?!_ ) and grabbed a tank top and a pair of sweatpants.  He slipped those on quickly and began looking around for another pair of sneakers when his eyes caught a glimpse of the set of clothes the Woman had got him that he never ever touched.  With a growl he turned away from them.  He slammed the door on his way out of his room.

*                      *                      *

The annoying mother was twittering around the kitchen bringing out dish after dish to the table.  Enough for his Saiyan appetite as well as the old man and herself.  He caught a few words of what she was blathering about as he sat down and started shoveling food into his face.

“Bulma _blah blah_ excited _blah blah blah_ going out _blah_ friends.  _Blah blah_ good _blah blah_ her getting out and about _blah_ Yamcha.  _Blah_ hope Bulma finds _blah_ new man _blah_ make her happy.  She deserves _blah blah_ happy.”

Vegeta reached for his fourth bowl of noodles.

“ _Blah blah blah,_ Panchy, _blah blah_ don’t think _blah_ nightclub _blah_ where to find one.”

Fifth bowl.

“ _Blah blah_ not, _blah_ she’ll _blah blah_ find one _blah_ have a fun night with.  She _blah blah_ deserves that after all she’s been through with Yamcha.  He was nice and all, but…”

Vegeta slowed down while slurping his seventh bowl of noodles… _But what?_

“Well,” the irritatingly chipper Mother continued, “Well, Bulma’s a woman now, not a little girl.  And Yamcha’s a man, not a boy. They’re both different people now, they need different relationships.”

Vegeta slurped up the last noodles from the bowl…and didn’t go back for another.

“Panchy,” the old man smiled as he sipped his coffee, “What relationship is she going to get into at a club?”

“A fun one dear.  A quick fling that resets everything for her.  It doesn’t _have_ to be anyone special, just a man who shows her a good time for the night.”

“Anyone, Panchy?”

“ _Anyone_ , dear, just _someone_.”

Finally the woman sat down and the parents began to eat.  Vegeta stood up.

“Oh, Vegeta, finished already,” the mother chirped at him, “Are you ready for dessert?”  She beamed at him.

“No, thank you,” he mumbled and walked out of the room.

*                      *                      *

The Saiyan Prince’s scowl had set deep by the time he reached his room…He closed the door silently behind him, leaning back against it…He couldn’t get the ditsy Mother’s words out of his mind…His thoughts raced.  Bulma smiling that beaming smile of hers, eyes glittering.  Her body gyrating, the dress moving languidly across her skin.  Men brushing up against…

His fist hit the door, “No.”

He marched over to his walk-in closet and peered in at the clothes he swore he’d never go near.  The special ones the Woman had bought him:  Club clothes.  He rolled his eyes, looking away again.  _Anyone…just someone…_

“Shit,” he snarled and looked over what she had purchased for him since he’d first arrived here.

He decided on a shimmery ( _Gods, a_ shimmery _damn top_ , his eyes rolled) that shifted colors from royal blue to black with black buttons and a pair of black pleather pants that fit as skintight to his body as the pants of his Saiyan uniform.  A pair of black Capsule Corp boots finished the whole look off.  He stripped naked and, with a sigh, began to put on the outlandish ensemble.

*                      *                      *

“Really?  I, the Prince of All Saiyans, reduced to this?”  Vegeta swore his ancestors would disown him if the saw him now.  Hovering over some building with a front exterior so lit up, it was like some Gods damn space beacon.  And the racket coming from inside it.  It was a wonder the people inside weren’t deaf.

It had been embarrassingly simple to find her ki signature…and it was just as embarrassing to realize that sensing her anywhere on the planet was pure instinct to him.  All he had to do was step out on his balcony, close his eyes, and think of her and he’d immediately found her signature and tracked it here.  He’d been floating high above the wretched place with his arms crossed over his chest, his scowling down at it.  Was he really sure he wanted to do this?  He looked ridiculous, felt ridiculous…

“Chasing after a woman.  Me?  Tch.”

A door opened in an blackened alley below, the music blaring even louder now that a door to the inside had been opened.  He watched two people stumble out.  He heard woman’s laughter ringing loud and clear.  His heart temporarily caught in his chest until the couple stumbled nearer the main street and the dim glow of a streetlight revealed her to be blonde.  He exhaled.  Immediately she pinned her back to the alley wall and pulled the man against her.  They didn’t waste time getting down to the scandalous business they’d sought the relative privacy for.  He glared at the spectacle of the two humping like animals against a disgustingly putrid wall.  His pulse raced though.  _That was close…too close._   He had to get to the Woman before anyone else did.

The alley door opened again.  In an instant, Vegeta was there and while the next horny couple stumbled out, he slipped in.

 

*                      *                      *

He winced as he walked up the dark hallway, the assault on his ears was enough to make him think twice about going right back out the damn door, but he wasn’t about to go back now that he’d come _this_ far.  _However, this does explain why she harps so loudly, she’s damn well_ deaf!

Vegeta tried to adapt to the ear splitting blast of the music filling the place while he dodged person after person.  They were waiting in lines on either side of the hallway at a door on either side marking the halfway point of each side.  Women on one side, men the other.  Females just as scantily clad as the Woman had been—a black-haired woman reached out and grabbed his hand as he tried to make his way down the center of the hallway.  He looked down at her red polished nails trying to dig into his clothes then glared at her dark eyes.  She was startling Saiyan looking, a physique that very nearly rivaled Bulma’s but with the dark hair and dark eyes of his own alien species.  There was a lusty glint in her eye, but no sparkle, no glitter of sapphire…no fire period.  Just lust.  She was in heat like, he could smell, nearly all the women…and the men, in here were.  He yanked his arm away from her and get barreling through the throng of humans.  Luckily the Saiyan looking cow hadn’t torn the shirt the Woman had bought him.  His nerves, his patience, his ability to stand being among so many of these _stupid, Gods damn people_ were frayed almost completely; he didn’t want to think of how dangerous he’d get if some horny nobody _bitch_ ruined his clothes with her clawing… _She wasn’t the one he wanted clawing him_ —he shoved the thought away as he finally made it out of the hallway…and into the massive expansive room.

He gaped around him.  The room was absolutely dark except for the dozens and dozens of lights of every color he knew of swirling and beaming in every direction and moving all over the room, illuminating different parts at different times.  A large wide stage, brightly lit by it’s own army of lights, stood as the left side wall and the main level of the right side wall was taken up by the longest most well-stocked and just as brightly lit bar he had ever seen in his life (and he had been to many bars as part of his travels as part of Frieza’s Force) while the other walls were tiered with balconies identifying four additional levels above the main one.  And the people…everywhere!  It was a rippling see of cajoling and gyrating bodies.  Everyone was shoved up against each other _and no one cared!_   Their bodies brushing against each other, touching…Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, where the Hell is the Woman?!  And _Gods_ help her if she was grinding against someone, _Gods help the asshole grinding on her!_

The dark Saiyan Prince wove his way further into the center of the room.  Gritting his teeth as men bumped into him.  Gnashing his teeth when some random slut tried to paw him again.  Eyes darting here and there.  Searching for that elusive hint of brilliant teal…

Some talentless female finally ended her caterwalling on the stage and the assembly of morons flailing themselves about behind her finally stopped moving.  She and they waved and blew kisses to the temporarily calm crowd before exiting the stage.  A lone man walked to the front with a microphone to address them all and Vegeta ignored it all.  His dark eyes continued searching, taking advantage of the sudden stillness of bodies.

“How was that performance, people!  _Blah blah blah blah blah…_ ”

It was all the same.  Assinine behavior, idiotic quips.  Vegeta scoffed.  Eyes still searching.

“ _Blah blah blah blah blah_ tonight’s final performer!  _Blah blah…_ ”

The crowd exploded.  The damn room was shaking!  _Gods damn it_ _!_   Vegeta gritted his teeth again.  All these people!  It’d be so much easier if he could just fly up over the crowd, find the Woman, and get the Hell—

There was horrific guitar screeching.  Vegeta cringed and slammed his hands over his ears.  Clenching his eyes shut.  His teeth ground so hard he swore his jaw was cracking.

“Gods damn this place!”  He yelled although no one heard, but himself.

He felt the shift in the air…Vegeta opened his eyes and looked around.  Everyone’s attention was focused on the stage.  He let go of his ears and looked.

A handful of men were descending from the hidden top of the stage, chained like— _Slaves, but the Woman send that this planet had ended slavery hundreds of years ago…_

An almost primal drumbeat joined the guitar screeching…then _alarm sirens?  What the Hell was going on here?_

A group of five women all wearing black, leather outfits of varying designs were dancing on the stage while the men were freed of their chains wearing black pants with sneakers and leather vests… _Wait, that female on the far left, wasn’t she the driver Bulma had been talking to?_

The guitar screeching was replaced with a driving intense melody that sounded like musical sex…

The women’s routine was basic…then they fell to their knees and splayed themselves before the back of the stage.  Twin doors butterflied open and a surge of fire red linens fluttered out of it…a figure emerged from the center of the ‘fire’, dressed in tight black leather pants with black leather boots like him, a black leather crop top showing off her incredible bust and even more fantastical midriff, and her long, wavy teal hair capping it all off.

Vegeta gaped.  _The_ Woman?!

As he watched, she took center stage.  Commanded it.  And he and the rest of the audience were utterly captivated by her.

The dancers fell to the knees behind her and began a new set to their routine.  The Woman flung her hands up then brought them down on her thighs then dragged her claws up her body.  Repeating.  Her legs shimmied then she strutted forward with the female dancers, leaving the males behind to Vegeta’s relief.  The women closed ranks and the Woman looked out into the crowd and sang.

Her voice was low, husky and, Vegeta knew, not her own.  She was mouthing the words to someone else’s recording…but still her presence was as dripping with heat as the voice was low and lusty.

Her hips swung to a beat.  They crossed their arms over their bodies then she pointed out into the crowd before turning away, coy and sexy.  Enticing.  Then running her hands down her body before using them to spread her legs then shutting them again.

Vegeta felt his breathing pick up.  His heart rate pick up.

Her hips were swinging from side to side again as she brought her arms up in fists by her head…

His mind flashed to their last encounter… _held her by the hips as he thrust into her relentlessly.  She begged for more.  Her hands gripping the edges of her desk for dear life.  Her legs trembling up his chest and on either side of his neck.  He was on fire to oblige.  The desk began rattling with her moans.  It’d been so long since he’d touched her, so long since Namek…_

The music and her voice changed, becoming lighter, but the lusty instrumentation remained.  Bulma’s hips swayed as she ran her hands up over her body, eyes closed, singing.

“I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways.”

_Hundred_ , Vegeta gasped.

She showed her back again then turned with a dazzling smile rushed a blush to the Saiyan Prince’s cheeks.  She beamed, eyes sparkled.

“…I wonder how bout you.”

_Yes, Woman_ , he admitted to himself.

“Day and night, night and day. All I’ve got to say is…”

The men danced back in.  Pairing off with the females.  Vegeta scowled viciously at the one who dared to approach the Woman.

“If I was your girl, the things I’d do to you.”

The man grabbed his head and rolled it around as the Woman’s hands splayed out over his chest and ran down his body.  Vegeta’s blood boiled.

“I’d make you call out my name,” Bulma reached between the man’s spread legs and grabbed his crotch; Vegeta gawked, _No!_   Then she flung the man face first forward onto the ground.

“If I was your woman,” the man quickly turned and sat up on his knees.  He grabbed her hips and was face to worshipping face with _her_ crotch.  Vegeta was about to fly to that stage and blast the man away when Bulma’s hips rotated quickly, simulating…

“…the things I’d do,” Vegeta felt his heart numb when she grabbed the other male’s head and bowed it to her crotch, “you.”

“But I’m not,” she shoved the head away and began throwing it from hand to hand, side to side like a toy, “So I can’t.  So I won’t.  But…,” the man was flung back, splayed before, as she dragged one lone finger down his just to his crotch again, “If I was your girl.”

The males slinked to the sides again and the women ruled the stage alone once more.  Vegeta breathed, but he was still raging as that recorded voice returned to it’s quick speaking low, lusty husk.  She’d touched another ma…The women’s hands roved down their own bodies to their own crotches.  His throat clenched.  Then back up their bodies…

“…imagine my _body_ undressed,” Bulma’s hands flung her hair away from her face, she glowed in the spotlight.

The dance routine went back to slipping their hands over their bodies to their nether regions, “You on the rise as you’re touchin’ my thighs…”

His mind raced… _Gods, he wanted her to cum on his cock.  He wanted to cum inside her.  His hand slithered over her trembling thighs against his chest while his other held her hip to keep her in place for him.  His lips caressed the inside of her knee next to his mouth as he pounded and pounded into her wet core.  His tongue snaked out and she writhed under his touch, he…_ grinned, Vegeta couldn’t keep the heated grin from pulling at the corner of his mouth at the memory.

Her hips swayed then she bucked them and her head forward, “down da down down.”

_“Ah, Kami, Vegeta!”  She screamed as tried to buck against his attentions.  His heart pounded, he continued to thrust and thrust.  Her juices, feeling her juices all over his cock.  He thrust harder.  Harder.  Harder.  The desk cracked beneath her grip as she came screaming, “Vegeta!!”  He followed her, “Woman!”  Her legs spasming by his head as his pelvis jerked and slammed into hers…_ Vegeta felt his crotch twitch and his cheeks heat.  She had been wildfire that night…she could be again.

He wanted her to be again.

“I want you so bad,” she strolled confidently forward and Vegeta felt himself step towards her as well.  Her hands slipped to perfect ass, “I can taste you love,” her hands slid around to her crotch, “right now, baby.”

_Yes, yes right now Woman_ , Vegeta breathed.

“All I’ve got to say is…”

_What the Hell are those damn_ men _doing_ back?!

They paired off again.  That man from before returned to stand infront of the Woman, her hands groped him as she sang, flung him, simulated acts _Vegeta had done with her_ , she flung him back again, her finger dragged down his torso again.  Then the male flung himself forward, towards her.  Bulma dodged easily.  The male rolled onto his back as she began to step over him.  She stopped, straddling him as his pelvis rose up and she squatted down.

“No!”  Vegeta yelled as the intimate areas seemed to touch.  His eyes narrowed.  He tried to catch his breath.  Hold back his ki.  They hadn’t _actually_ touched, they hadn’t.  Bulma wouldn’t do that to him so flagrantly… _But, she doesn’t know I’m here.  As far as she’s concerned, I know nothing about this.  But she’d, she’d, she’d never do this to him, she knows what it feels like to have a mate betray you with another…mate…she wasn’t his mate though, he’d never declared her that…never claimed her as_ his _woman…_

“But I’m not.  So I can’t.  So I won’t.”  She swung and struck the air as though fighting, “But,” her hand went to her crotch and she stared out at the crowded with hot steel, “If I was your girl.”

The guitar screeching returned as the hand slid up to her mouth as swiped across it the way he did when wiping away sweat or blood from his mouth after a battle.  The dance assembly split in half, retreating to the sides…the siren sounds returned—Vegeta gaped as the dancers returned to the middle in a perfect synchronization to the fast tempo of the sirens.  Bulma was crisp.  Sharp.  They reformed and swung their arms.  Katas, it reminded him of the katas he practiced every day.  Their own katas…Bulma was the best at the angles, the steely confident swings, rigidity where needed, lithe where required in the position.  The soft voice returned and she continued their semi-katas with that enchanting grin and glittering sapphire gaze that demanded he simply watch and admire her performance…

“I've laid in bed excited over you.  One hundred different way I've thought ya’.  Many, ma-aa-any.  Allll I got to say is,” they paired off again, Vegeta gritted his teeth, “If I was your girl,” his mind settled, “the things I’d do to you.”

He crossed his arms over his chest as she groped another man on stage…played with him like a toy… “I won’t.”  Their pelvises mocked touching again then she walked away from the man.  He crawled after her like a dog, reaching for her.  She turned, grabbed his cheeks, then dropped him to fall flat on his face as she strutted past him.  Vegeta grinned wickedly, pleased with her dismissal of the weak specimen.  The male reared back and she stepped behind him so he could brace his back against her legs.  He reached back possessively for the back of her legs.  She lowered herself down behind him to drag her hands down his chest again then back up…she backed away from him, he jumped up, and the group went back to their katas.

“But I’m not.  So I can’t.  So I won’t.”  The kata abruptly stopped when the Woman stared straight ahead, a daydreamy haze to her eyes.  Her hips swayed languidly and her hands travelled up her own body again as if she were imaging someone else’s erotic touch going where she wished they would, “I not.  I can’t.”  She flung herself into leaning over nearly in double.

Suddenly the male struck a pose beside her, like he was trying to command her attention to him.  She responded to him, turning to him, facing him, her hands on his chest.  She lowered herself before him, dragging her hands down wantonly with her.  Staring up at him.  The sonuvabitch had the audacity to smirk as he looked down at her.  She rose back to her feet and walked around to face his back.  His smirk rose to gloat out at the audience.  Vegeta _glared_ at him.  Bulma’s clawed hand came over his skull, snapped back his head, and dragged him down to his knees like the beta-male he was.  She flung him forward again.  His hands hit the stage.  She was at his side, reached a hand down to his chin, and slowly lifted him back up.

“If I was your woman, the things I’d do to you,” her hand came against his cheek as though to slap him, but she simply shoved his face away as she turned hers, “But I’m not.”

All the lights on the stage slowly faded to black.  The music ended.  The crowd cheered.  Vegeta watched the shadows still moving on stage.  The bright normal stage lights returned.  Bulma and her group stepped forward, hand in hand, in a line.  They smiled.  Bowed.  Waved and blew kisses to the audience.  Then retreated to the back of the stage as the Emcee came forward again.

“And that is why _she_ is our reigning and still Champion of our Lip Sync Battle!  Give it up for Miss _Bulma Briefs!_ ”

Vegeta wove his way to the front of the stage as it’s lights dimmed back to the way it had been when he’d first entered and the blaring music damn well blew his ears off, but he’d adapted to it by now.  Out of the corner of his left eye, he caught sight of the woman and her dancers that had been performing on the stage prior to the Woman’s performance.  Their clothes were changed to the same style of club clothing that surrounded him.  So somewhere over there was a pathway that led to _changing rooms?_

His hunting instincts took over and the Saiyan slinked and moved as elegantly and intently as a black panther on the prowl towards the failed performers.  One of the dancer’s eyes spotted him and she drew the others attentions towards him as well.  _Good_ , a teasing smirk slipped over his lips.  He licked them suggestively and every single female licked theirs and struck what the obvious thought was an enticing pose to lure him to them and them alone.  _As if_ , he scoffed, but sauntered up to the won that had done the singing; although he know realized that the horrible racket had been a mere recording as well, but all that told him was she made poor choices in showmanship…the Woman didn’t.

“You changed back there?”  He asked his voice gravelly and low.  Drawing the woman closer to him.

“Uh-huh,” she nodded.

“A hallway?”

“At the end,” she breathed, probably thinking it sounding lusty and inviting.  It didn’t, she sounded like she had allergies.

“Which room?”  He made the question sound as suggestive as possible.

Her chest heaved, “Fifth one down on the left.”

His smile dropped.  He ditched her where she stood, shoved past the others, and made his way in the semi-dark to the door that must be there to lead to this hallway.  Behind him, he heard the talentless females bitch about how rude he was, what an ass he was.  They had no knack for cursing him the way the Woman did, that drove him to want to bend her over her desk and take until the damn thing broke beneath her and then he’d keep taken her in the rumble until she herself crumbled into pieces…and even then he wasn’t sure he’d stop fucking her senseless.  A door of light illuminated ten feet infront of him, leading to a hallway lined with doors, and coming out of it were the same males who had performed with the Woman’s group.  Vegeta edged to the side of the wall, let the group past, then turned, raised a hand, and let the small ball of ki form in his palm.  He let it loose at the back of the head of the inferior male that had dared to pair of her.  The shot was weak but accurate.  The man’s head snapped forward making it look as though he tripped over his own feet and face planted to the floor, taking two others that had been walking in front of him with him.  Vegeta allowed himself a chuckle as he found the door handle in the dark, opened the door, and slipped through into the hidden stage left hallway.

*                      *                      *

It was bright, but Vegeta was thankful for the return to normal light in it’s normal color and some rainbow madness going in all directions at once.  The air was cool, not cloying with sweat despite there being nothing but performers being back here.  His dark eyes trained on the fifth door down on the left side.  He could hear the tittering laughter of woman muffled somewhere, most likely there.  As he neared, he was sure the sounds were coming from there.  Without hesitation, he opened the door…

*                      *                      *

The women gasped when they looked up at the intruder.  Judging by their expressions, they were undoubtedly expecting friends.  Not him.  But there was one woman who didn’t even bother looking up from primping her hair in the mirror of the makeup station.  And he headed right for her.

Bulma was back in her slinky, little, black dress with strappy high heels that made her legs look long and luscious and made him instantly want them wrapped around his waist like a flesh and blood belt.  Immediately he leaned behind her, hands on the armrests of her chair.

“Vegeta,” she startled.  Staring at their reflections in the station’s mirror.  His eyes zeroed right in on hers.

Before she could say single thing, he closed her eyes and nuzzled the back of her neck.  His buried nose moved up her hairline to end behind her right ear.  Scenting her deeply the entire way.  She shuddered uncontrollably.  Warmth pooling in her center.  His eyes half opened as his lips parted and he whispered next to her ear, “You are _my_ woman.  Now what are those things you’re going to do to me?”

Her eyes bugged, _Oh my Kami_.  Her breath caught in her chest.  He’d seen her.  Seen her performance.  He opened his eyes the rest of the way.  The dark stare making her melt under it’s intense heat.  While she turned her chair around, he straightened.  When she faced him, she stood.  Instantly his hands were on her hips and his mouth devoured hers in a kiss so fierce it could only be described as sheer hunger.  He never did anything like this infront of others no matter what.  The two times they’d been together had both been private, illicit things that they’d kept secret and never talked of.  She indulged in the kiss just as much as him.  Her eyes closed.  Her hands rested on his absolutely ripped chest then glided caressingly up to the sides of his neck.  Their breathing coming loudly out of their noses.  Bulma tilted her head.  Drawing him even more into her.  Kissing him deeper.  Vegeta’s hands traveled lower and lower until he slipped them underneath the very short, short hemline of her scanty club dress.  A soft moan escaped her into his mouth at the feel of his rough, calloused, warrior’s hands slipping underneath her black lace panties to grab healthy handfuls of each of her butt cheeks.  She didn’t know whatever the hell it was that had gotten into him or why he was wearing the club clothes she’d bought him when he’d first decided to continue living on Earth or why he was even here, but thank Kami he had.  The kiss ended.  His breathing remained calm and steady while Bulma panted.  His dark eyes bored into hers again, a growl rumbled in his chest and she felt immediate wetness between her legs.  Kami, she loved it when he growled at her like that.  It was like Saiyan for ‘Fuck me now!’

“Come back with me now, Woman,” he gave her ass a firm squeeze.

Her breathing hitched.  Yep, definitely Saiyan for ‘Fuck me now!’

She reached behind her and grabbed her clutch purse then led the way back to the door.

It didn’t escape their notices that the other women were glaring at Bulma jealously.  Finally one of the brunettes, the one with the meanest scowl crinkling her features spoke up as Bulma passed.

“Well, I guess it wasn’t _only_ Yamcha who was getting something on the side while you two were together.”

Bulma froze.  So did Vegeta.

“We’re broken up,” Bulma’s voice was ice, “But why don’t you go running to his apartment to comfort him by spreading your legs again?”

The mouthy female paled.  Vegeta stared at her, _So_ this _is the one she caught him with.  The one he finished with that night._   Gods, her ex truly was a pathetic excuse for a man and an idiot if he passed on Bulma to get with this woman.

Bulma turned a blank face to her ‘friend’ who had driven her and the rest of them out to the club tonight.

“But you should know that you’re the only one in this room he didn’t go back to for seconds.”

The woman’s eyes dropped to the floor.  The other women turned pale, looking away from Bulma as well.  Vegeta stepped up behind Bulma, he admired her ability to crush her enemies with just her voice.  He pressed his body to hers.  Her eyes widened when she felt his rock hard approval pressed firmly against her butt cheeks.  She grabbed his hand, “You girls have fun tonight, bye bye.”  She bolted out into the hallway with Vegeta right behind her.

*                      *                      *

They practically burst through the door that led back into the main part of the club, racing past the stage.  Bulma immediately headed left, her sights set on the front doors, but Vegeta yanked her over to the right.

“Not that way!”  He shouted to be heard over the music.

“But, Vegeta, the doors are over there!”

“Back alley!”

She nodded and followed him as he led her to the bathroom hallway.  His grip on her hand tightened as he shoved them a path through the crowd.  Finally he pushed the door open and they were the dark alley.  Bulma looked around at the disgusting surroundings and noticed at least three couples getting in on.  _Ugh, who the hell thinks fucking against a dumpster is—_

Vegeta swept her up in his arms and took flight.

*                      *                      *

His speed was murder on her hair.  _Kami dammit, I liked my perm!  Now the wind’s pulled all the curl out._   She still clung to him as they flew.  He stared straight ahead.  She looked at his face, his eyes.  So intent.  She wondered…

“Why?”  She asked him over the raging of the wind.

But the enigmatic Saiyan Prince ignored her.  Picked up speed instead.

Bulma took that as the only answer she was going to get out of him and buried her face in his neck, tightening her hold on him.  She felt his hold tighten on her.

*                      *                      *

He landed easily on her balcony.  As soon as her feet touched the floor, Bulma dropped her clutch, yanked on his neck, and smashed his lips to hers.  He forced her back, she followed as quickly as her heels would allow.  Her back hit the curved exterior right by the sliding glass doors to her bedroom.  Vegeta pressed his body to hers, pinning her.  Her leg slipped up his.  He took her cue and slid his hand down her rising thigh to her knee and hiked the leg up above his hip.  She moaned.  He began grinding his leather against her lace.  As their lips continued to devour each other, she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.  _These Kami damn things!_   She growled, gripped his shirt, and ripped.

Vegeta broke their kiss to stare down open mouthed at what the Woman had done.  _I, I actually liked that shirt…_ he looked at her.

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

A sly smirk slowly tugged at the corner of his mouth…he slipped his hand under her skirt to her lace covered wetness.  And rubbed.  She shuddered.  His fingers slithered underneath the sticky, flimsy barrier, the back of his fingers brushing her warm flesh.  She moaned, eyelids lowered, and she leaned her head back against the cool wall.  A wicked grin spread across his lips, his eyes never leaving her.  His fingers wrapped around her lace…and ripped.  Her head snapped up and she stared down between them.

“Vegeta!”

He tossed her panties away, “Buy yourself a new one.”

She gaped at him…but the look in his eyes.  Dark as space itself, but blazing with the fires of all the suns in it.  Bulma bit her lip, “Bed.  Bed now.”

He scooped her up and carried her inside.  Bulma began pulling off her strappy heels and throwing them wherever before turning to Vegeta and applying her lips to Saiyan Prince’s neck.  His hold on her tightened.  She smiled against his neck then dragged her teeth of so lightly down his throat.  He immediately tossed her on the bed.

She bounced high with a squeal and a contagious grin.  She’d wondered what that would do to him.  When he did it to her, she was putty in his hands.  Now she knew it had the same results for her.  She bit her lower lip as her glowered at her.  But his chest was heaving.  He stood at the foot of her bed.  His eyes never left her as he slowly slipped that fantastic blue-black shirt off (she really was going to have to buy him a new one of that because it was just perfect on him, lucious) and threw it to the ground.

Her chest began heaving when he put his hands on the edge of her bed…and began to crawl to her.  Stalking her with all the primal heat that meant.  She bit her lip and retreated up her bed.  A wicked grin spread over his lips with that gleam in his eyes when he was on a hunt.  She knew’d that thrill the shit out of him.  Then this should absolutely drive him wild…She tried to dive off the bed.  But she was too slow.  They both knew she was to slow.  With an intoxicating laugh, he pulled her back underneath him.  His hands traveled back up her hips…over her breasts, cupping them in a way that elicited a moan from her as she bit her lip again, and he discovered something…then he tore her dress in two.

She gaped again.

“I said buy yourself a new one.”

Then he reared up.  She watched under his intense focus as he began to slowly undo his belt.  She hurried to shimmy the dress remnants off and toss them away.  He was right, she’s rich as hell, she can buy a new one.  And laid there naked as he began to just as slowly unbutton his pants.  Kami, this was his game with her as much she playing prey was her game with him.  He made her wait.  The ultimate test for the impatient woman…he took hold of his zipper pull and began slowly dragging it down…down…down.  She gripped the bed sheets; Kami, she was wet.  She saw his tip…his shaft… _Oh Kami._   Then his thumbs hooked into his waistband on his hips and pulled his pants down.  She gasped when his member sprung from it’s tight, black leather enclosure.  When his pants neared his knees, he sat back on her bed and pulled the pants the rest of the way off and tossed them.

Slowly he crawled back up her waiting body.  She parted her legs for him.  Welcoming him to her.  He stopped just above her spread legs, her scent filled his nostrils.  He closed his eyes and tracked the sweet, enticing smell down…he sniffed and kissed her knee, down…the tip of his nose caressed the inside of her thigh as his lips occasionally applied the softest of kisses, down…a violent shuddered went through her body when she felt his hot breath over her lips and the swollen bud between them.  He sniffed deeply, savoring her.  Then continued up to her waiting arms.  She wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips met hers.  He tasted her deeply as he laid his body down on hers, his hands worshipping up and down her sides.  Her inner thighs rubbed against his hips as she raised her legs to wrap around the back of his legs.  The back of her knees fitting the back of his perfectly.  His lips trailed to her jaw…down to her neck.  With one single movement, he slipped inside her.

She moaned as he began thrusting.  One of her hands clenched the back of his head while the other drifted to his bicep.

“Ah, Vegeta, ah.”

The tip of his tongue lapped up her pulse.

Her back arched beneath him, “Oh Kami!”

_Gods, I love it when she does that_.  He thrusted faster, harder.  Her bed began creaking. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah,” she moaned in his ear with every thrust.

He gripped the bed sheets, burying his face into her neck.  Her hands shot under his arms to his back. 

“Kami, yes, yes,” she whined. 

Faster, harder. 

“Ah, Vegeta, Vegeta!”

Her bed was rattling.

He started grunting as he pounded into her.

“Yes, ah, yes,” she groaned, “Ah, Kami, Vegeta!”

Her nails dug into his flesh.  Spurring him on.

Faster.

“Harder!  Ah, Kami, Vegeta, harder!  Harder!”

She screamed the magic words.

He drove into her relentlessly.

She screamed, “Vegeta!!”

“Woman,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

She kept screaming his name over and over.

“Gods, Woman.”  _If she keeps this up, I’ll come before she does._

“Ve-, ah, Vege-, ah, ah, Ve-,” her voice descended into whimpers.  She couldn’t say his name anymore.  She was trying to, but couldn’t.

“Gods,” he moaned.  He could feel it in his balls.

Faster.  Faster.

She couldn’t even moan now.  The sounds getting choked off in her throat.  She was just as close as he was.

Harder.  Faster.  Harder.

“Vege-, Vege, ah, ah, ah, Oh my _Kami, oh my Kami, ah, ah, Veg-, ah, Vege-, ah, Ve-ge-TAAAAAA!!!”_

She clung to him as her walls butterflied against his cock.  Her nails digging in fiercely.  Her legs spasming against his hips.  Her hips bucking.  She began whimpering as he refused to stop.

Faster.  Faster.  Fast—

“Fuck, Woman!”  He growled as he came in her.  His pelvis jerking, slamming into her ferociously.  He groaned as he continued moving his hips, dragging out his own orgasm as his cock felt the fluttering aftershocks of hers.

They panted.  He heard her gulp for air a few times, trying to catch her breath, by his ear.  Her pulse throbbed against his lips, his heart pounded in his ears.

Suddenly he reared up.

“Vegeta?”  She asked breathlessly.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over. 

“Vegeta, what the hell?!”

He answered by grabbing her hips and thrusting into her again.  She popped up from the bed, her hands digging in to the sheets again. 

“Ah,” she screamed.

He pounding her just as relentlessly as before.  Gritting his teeth, he wrapped an arm around her stomach to hold her to him as he leaned over.

“Ah, _Kami, Vegeta, yes!”_

He kissed her shoulder blade…

_“Ah, ah, ah!”_

He kissed her shoulder…

_“Mmmm, ah, hmmm, Shit!  Vegeta!  Uhnn, Kami, Vegeta!”_

His free hand clawed a handful of sheets to balance himself on…

_“Vegeta, Oh Vegeta!  Please, ah, pleaaase don’t stop!”_

_Gods,_ she knew how to do it to him every time.  First Namek then her bedroom and now, _Fuck_ , her bedroom again!

_“Harder!  Please, uhnn, harder!”_

Oh, he could fuck her harder…and faster again.

She was practically vibrating.  So was her bed again.  Her screams drowned out the creaking.

_“Kami, Vegeta!  Vegeta!  Vegeta!”_

Again she chanted his name at the top of her voice.  He felt his balls clench.  Every time, every time she’s screams his name in pleasure, every fiber of his body reacts.  He was used to people screaming his name in implores to spare their lives, spare their villages, spare their planets.  They begged him for mercy.

_“Ah!  Ah!  Ah!  Oh, Ka-mi, Vegeta!”_

She didn’t do that.  Never had.  She bellowed it like a shrew when they fought and, Gods, did she fight him.  At first it aggravated him then…

He pounded into her faster.  Faster.  Harder.  She was screaming incoherent sounds again.  He felt her arms give and his one arm was the only thing keeping her upper body from collapsing onto the bed and continuing to shriek into the sheet-covered mattress.  She held onto his arm across her stomach.  Her claws digging in again.

_“Vegeta!! Vegeta!! Veget-,”_ she panted, _“Ve-,”_ she panted, _“Ve-!!”_   She couldn’t do it.  She just could not do it.  She just couldn’t say his name any more.  Hell, she could barely manage to breathe!

“Wo-, ah, Wo-,” _Fuck!_   He couldn’t either.

She gripped handfuls of sheets in her hands.  Bowing her head.  Her gorgeous hair falling forward, exposing her neck to him.  He opened his eyes, staring at it.  Primal Saiyan urges surged in his mind through his proud Saiyan blood.  He pounded harder.  She screamed, no sounds, just screaming.  Harder.  _Gods, her neck._   Faster. 

_“Vege-, Veget-, Ve-, Ve-, Ve-, ah, ah, Ve-, VEGETA!!!”_

He never felt her come so hard before.  Her walls didn’t flutter around his cock, they quaked.  Squeezing him inside her.  Begging to milk him dry.  Her whole body shook.  She spasmed.  Every part of her tensed with the power of the pleasure he gave her.

Still he pounded… and pounded.  Her neck mesmerized him.  He felt… he felt—

“ _Fuck!  Woman!!”_   He roared, squeezing his eyes shut as he finally released his seed into her. 

He groaned as his body shuddered and jerked.  Her aftershocks squeezed his cock just as hard inside her as her orgasm had.  A few more powerful thrusts helped to eke out the last of his seed and prolong their pleasure before they were finally spent.

His hold loosened and she collapsed to down to her bed…and he collapsed on top of her.

She still gripped the sheets, but her hold was loose and her fists were shaking.  His breaths puffed across her face.  After awhile, he rolled off her.  He kept his eyes shut, trying desperately to bring his breathing under control.  Dammit, it shouldn’t be this hard for him.  He’d fucked her before, he fucked her _twice_ before, why the Hell was this time so different?  Why couldn’t he stop panting?!

Bulma could barely open her eyes, but she saw him just as winded as she was…

“Why,” she whispered.

He opened an eye and looked over at her then shut it again as he looked away from her.

“I had to get his smell off you.”

“Who’s—”

“That other male,” he snapped, “the one from the stage.”

Her eyes widened, “Vegeta.”

“Never dance with him again.  Never let him touch you again.  You’re mine, Woman, no other male touches you but me.”

_Jealous?  He’d seen her in her clubbing clothes going out with friends…and had followed her in clothes that would allow him to blend in so that he could make sure no other guy made a move on her_ except for him _?!_

She grinned.  He glanced at her again, this time with both eyes.  His breathing finally starting to return to normal.  He could hear that hers was as well.  How ridiculous that it had taken him as long as her to stop panting?!

Suddenly she moved.  He looked down at her hand on his chest.  Her fingertips tracing the lines of his muscles.  Then she lifted herself up and he watched as she rose up to straddled his waist.  Before he could ask what she thought she was doing, she slipped her other hand between her parted legs and rubbed her fingers between her soaked lips.  Her breathing hitched and her pelvis slowly bucked as she rubbed herself, her eyes closed with her head thrown back.  He gaped at her, her vulgarity causing his limp member to twitch again.  His hands grabbed her thighs.  She looked back down at him as she withdrew her hand from her pussy.  Her fingers and palm glistened with their juices.  Keeping his attention on her, she slowly raised one of her glistening fingers to her mouth.  Her tongue licked up it’s length the same way she licked up his shaft.  She heard a low lusty rumble come from his chest.  She took the fingertip in her mouth, sucking on it.  His fingers gripped her thighs harder.  She took her whole finger in her mouth, sucking and rolling her tongue around it until the digit was clean, then she pulled it from between her lips with a pop.  His eyes were focused on her, back to being dark as space and burning with desire.  She grinned mischeviously and made to lick her other finger when his hand lashed out and grabbed her hand.  She watched him lower her hand to his mouth.  His tongue licked up her palm…her breathing caught in her chest, she felt her crotch moisten again…his tongue lapped up the length of her finger the same way he had licked her pussy the night her ex had disappointed her for the last time…a lusty moan rumbled in her chest…he took her fingertip in his mouth and sucked it gently the way he had her swollen bud that night…Bulma gasped and her toes curled.  She was ready again…he took her whole finger in his mouth and sucked and licked it clean easily, he was ready again too.

“Vegeta,” she called, “More.”

His cock hardened between her legs.  She took her hand back and took hold of the rock hard, Saiyan royal penis.  She lifted her hips ever so slightly, placed his head at her entrance, then slid down his shaft.  He growled and she moaned.  He made to grab her hips, but she put her hands against his.  Threading their fingers together.  She bit her lip again as she guided his hands away from her hips.  As she leaned forward, she placed them on either side of his head then slide them up the cool linen of her pillows to just above his head.  She looked down at him.

“I made you a promise, Vegeta.”  Her voice playful.

“Did you?”  He can play too.

“Uh-huh,” she leaned further down to him, her breast resting on his chest, “I promised if I was you’re woman,” she kissed him with a nip at his lower lip, “the things I’d do to you.”

He smirked, getting comfortable, “Do your worst.”

“Try to keep up, Saiyan.”  She reared back up, keeping his hands pinned above his head.

“See if you can last, Woman.”  He allowed her to keep him restrained for both their carnal desires.

She grinned wickedly as her hips began to grind against him.

 


	2. Capricorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an impulsive night together, Bulma has to attend a business meeting, but gets the shock of her life when Vegeta shows up to ask her on a lunch date...before getting to the real reason he's come to visit her...and the real reason why he's suddenly become so enthralled with her.

The music blared.

“Turn.  It.  Off.”  Vegeta growled in Bulma’s ear.

Instead she snuggled her back closer to his chest, a contented sigh escaping her lips as she held his hand tighter.

“Turn.  It.  Off.  Now.  Woman.”  He growled again.

“Fine,” she grumbled, sitting up, and reaching out to shut the radio alarm off.

She stretched before slipping her legs out from under the sheets and putting her feet on the floor.  Vegeta’s arm instantly tightened around her waist, “Where are you going?”  He mumbled with the side of his face against a pillow.

“I have a business meeting.  That’s what the alarm was for.”

His arm loosened, enough for her to pull away from him and get out of bed.  He opened an eye and watched her naked body make it’s way around her mess of a room (even before they’d flung their clothes all over the place) to her dresser.  She bent over and started rifling through drawers.  He sat up, leaning back against the pillows, and watched her perfect ass, her pink peeking out from between her legs…he licked his lips.  _This woman_ , he’d take her all over again even though, he glanced at the clock, it’d been only a couple of hours since they’d finally fallen asleep.

She straightened up with a new bra and panty in her hand.  _Damn her_ , the cups and strap of the bra were blood red with a bottom band of navy blue with a navy blue panty with a blood red waistband.  His favorite colors, the Saiyan Royal colors.  She was declaring herself his even if she didn’t know it and merely believed herself to be wearing his favorite colors.  There was a reason they were his favorite colors and the reason was not trivial.

She picked her way over to her vanity.  She caught his eye in the reflection of her large mirror, “Do you mind if I don’t shower?”

“No, why?”

She blushed violently; her eyes looked down, sheepish.  The wolf in him was curious.

“I, I wanna smell like you,” she admitted.  Her head stayed down, but her eyes lifted to meet his in the mirror again.

He could have howled.  “Why,” he husked then abruptly cleared his throat and asked again, “Why?”

“Because the busjness meeting I have is with a bunch of men,” she slipped on the panties and began to put on the bra, “that keep trying to get handsy.”

“Do you want me to do something about them?”

“No,” she turned to him with a horrified expression, “It’s just,” with her undergarments on, she made her way back over to him and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.  He straightened.  “It’s just that I thought if I smelled like sex, like _you_ , then they wouldn’t keep trying to put their hands on me.”

His brows furrowed, “Do you not head this company?  Does such rank not demand their respect?”

“It’s still my Dad that’s technically the head, but I’m the one in the office.  And you’re right, it should demand their respect.  But it doesn’t.  I’m still seen as some sort of glorified secretary or assistant for my Dad and, well, all that’s left me as to most men in this industry is Dr. Brief’s daughter.  Not me, just his daughter.”

He nodded.

She sighed heavily, a little bitterly, before getting up and tip-toeing over to the entrance to her massive walk-in closet.  She disappeared inside for a few moments then came back out with a very professional, crisp white, button up blouse and royal blue skirt with a pair of golden hued pumps.  Bulma dropped the shoes on the floor at the end of the bed and laid the skirt out on it before Slipping the blouse on and buttoning it up.

“No lotion?”

She shook her head as she slipped on the skirt, “No, I don’t want anything interfering with our scent.”

The smile tugged the corner of his mouth up as she tucked in the blouse in, but his brows furrowed… “Is it that bad with these men?”

“Just the usual really.”  Bulma balanced herself precariously as she put on one pump.

“Usual,” he repeated.  He wasn’t liking this, he wasn’t liking the sound of this at all.

“Yeah, this happens all the time with men doing business with us.  I’m young and dropped dead gorgeous with a hot bod to match,” he frowned, “and I will only ever be seen as a daughter pretending to her father’s throne,” that struck Vegeta at his core, “Somehow all of that conspires in their stupid brains to mean ‘Gee, I can put my hand on her back right exactly where her bra hooks together and rub it like some creepy perv’ or ‘Oh of course that means instead of handshake like any other regular business transaction, I can get suddenly get in close and hug her for _way_ longer than is okay with my hands at the small of her back and trying to go lower to grab her butt’.”

Vegeta started, “They’ve grabbed your behind?”

“No, but they try to.  Assholes.  Frankly if this wasn’t a matter of business, I’d fucking slug them, but one of us has to maintain professional decorum.”

With both her shoes on, Bulma returned to her vanity and looked at herself.  “Wow, the freshly fucked, bed head look really suits me.”

She turned a grin to him and he agreed, but his frown remained.  Bulma walked back over to the bed and put a hand on Vegeta’s cheek, his eyes looked up into hers.  She leaned down and kissed him.  He kissed her back.  Vegeta took a long inhale.  Oh, yes, those males would be able to smell him on her, smell the all night long sex on her; she wore it like her lotion, soaked in her skin giving her an eternal scent uniquely all her own.  She broke their kiss. 

“Have a good day training.”  Bulma walked out her door and immediately came face to face with her, “Mom!”  She slammed the door shut behind her.

“Oh, Bulma, don’t you look all business-like today,” Her ever chipper Mother beamed at Bulma.

Kami, Bulma hoped the Saiyan Prince was out of her bed and gathering up his clothes and shoes from her bedroom floor.  That was all they needed was for her Mother to find their alien houseguest in her bedroom naked.

“Well, it is a business meeting today, Mom.  Is that my laundry?”  Bulma stalled.

“Oh yes, dear.  Fresh and clean.  I’ll just—”

“Let me,” she snatched the laundry basket from her Mother’s hands, opened her bedroom door just wide enough to fit the basket through, then shut it again.

“Oh, dear, but shouldn’t I put those away?”

“You can do that later,” Bulma grabbed her Mom’s arm and started leading her back down the hallway to the stairs, “So why don’t you tell me what you made for breakfast today?”

As her Mom, prattled on about the Saiyan appetite’s worth of food she’d prepared this morning much to her cooking heart’s delight, Bulma glanced back at her bedroom door in time to see Vegeta, Destroyer of Worlds, Prince of All Saiyans, sneaking out of her bedroom while holding the pile of his clothes over his manhood.  Their eyes looked for a moment and he nodded at her as he hurried back to his own room.  Bulma held the sigh of relief in her chest and looked back forward again as her Mother expounded on this new recipe for blueberry pancakes she’d found and was thinking of trying out tomorrow morning.

“Do you think Vegeta will like it?”

“Well, he’ll definitely tell you if he doesn’t,” Bulma laughed.  It was actually really bizarre and sweet the way her Mother had taken to Vegeta from the first moment he’d come to live with them.  At first Bulma thought it was because her Mother’d found out that he’d saved her from that disgusting guy Zarbon back on Namek, but the longer and longer Vegeta stayed with them, Bulma had come to believe that it was simply that Panchy loved being a mother and found someone she knew just needed exactly that.

Oh, Kami, if her Mother found out that she was sleeping with him, she’d be planning their wedding.  So far the times they had been intimate had been their secret.  To reveal that their first time had been on Namek would have cost her the trust of her friends, both of them had been certain of that especially after Vegeta killed most her friends, including her now ex-boyfriend who was her then boyfriend, Yamcha, on that planet…but he had saved her from that beast Zarbon, even though Vegeta had kept threatening to kill her just like he had almost all her friends.  But then to let out that that hadn’t been their only time, that she had slept with him the night she was dumped by Yamcha…and that they had just slept together again last night?  No, she was fairly certain that her friends, who were still understandably hostile to him ( _Well, all except for Son_ ), would turn their backs on her for sure.  She hoped they wouldn’t, but they all, again except for Son, had questioned why she trusted him to be in her house.  Told her how dangerous he was, how she was playing with fire with him around, but that hadn’t proven true…Okay so there was that time he’d blown up the Gravity Room.  She kept vigil at his bedside while he recovered, just in time to go into the rebuilt Gravity Room and start training himself to near death again.  But still, he threatened her and never ever acted on it.  In fact, kissing her, having sex with her, was the only thing he _had_ acted on…that they’d _both_ acted on…

Down in the kitchen, she grabbed a quick cup of coffee and one of her mother’s delicious scones before heading out to the main Capsule Corp office building for her business meeting with the representatives of Capricorn Inc.

*                      *                      *

The elevator opened on the primary conference room floor, Bulma stepped out, and turned left.  After ten feet of classy, futuristic looking hallway, the path opened into a small lobby with dark wood accents.  The far wall was all wood panels with a giant Capsule Corp logo on it in shiny chrome.  Bulma smiled, the company seal being the first thing you couldn’t help but see when you first came out of the hallway was the hallmark and first rule of great branding.  To her left was the beautiful dark wood and chrome desk of the conference floor assistant.  The woman beamed at Bulma, “Good morning, Miss Briefs.”

“Good morning, Qira,” Bulma answered back.  She heard rustling from her right and looked over.

That wall was lined with floor to ceiling windows, letting in plenty of light from the spectacular day outside, and fronted by a line of comfy, leather and chrome chairs.  The three men from Capricorn Inc. were already on their feet and smoothing out their business attire as they were walking over.  She turned to the leader of the trio and extended her hand with a smile.

“Mister Dodge, good morning,” he shook her hand and came in close to turn the business form handshake into that awkward bra hook-groping hug, but his hand only slipped to her elbow before she heard him inhale and hesitate before retreating back and letting the handshake stay a handshake.

“Good morning, Miss Briefs,” he— _Is that a grimace?  Is he freaking grimacing at me?!_   “That’s quite the perfume you have on.”

Her eyes sparkled; it had worked, it had freaking worked!  “Yes, my boyfriend gave it to me this morning,” she lied.  _Well, he had given it to me all night long technically, even though he isn’t my boyfriend…I’m not sure_ what _we are exactly._   She went on to shake the other two men’s hands, noting that they too kept a respectful and business-like distance from her and also leaving a handshake to just be a handshake.  Hopefully, their business dealing wasn’t linked to their dicks and just because she’d thoroughly shutting down their unwanted advances that they wouldn’t make Capsule Corp suffer.  After all, they were simply here to sign the papers to finalize the deal between their two companies, but all that meant is that it only takes Mister Dodge not signing the contract to utterly destroy the past nine months worth of negotations.

“Well, it’s very…very…”

“Musky,” she said, “Like him.”

The man nodded, looking uncomfortable.  _Oh Kami, please don’t let this guy back out of the deal just because I wanted one meeting, the_ last meeting _, with these guys to be grope free._

“In here, Gentlemen.”  Bulma gestured to the wood wall, she walked over to it’s far left side and opened the door hidden in the wall.

The men gaped as she held the door open for them to enter the fabulous Conference Room 1.  She politely cleared her throat with a smile.  That got their minds back on track, they entered with their briefcases.  Bulma flashed a cheeky grin at the assistant that the young woman shared with her.  The powerful heiress gave a wink before entering.  Qira finally let out quietly the snicker she’d barely been holding back.

*                      *                      *

It was still two hours long…ridiculous.  The three men went over every single line of the relatively simple Multilevel Service-Level Agreement with a fine-toothed comb.  Dotting ‘I’s…crossing ‘t’s…minding all the ‘p’s and ‘q’s…there were a few times that she was certain that her little trick of walking in here reeking of Eau de Fucking Vegeta had backfired on her spectacularly, but it was not handsy business guy making a mountain out of a mole hill because the woman he was groping was suddenly off-limits to him ( _Of course, I’ve been off-limits the entire time but he didn’t seem to get that_ ) but handsy business guy making sure he gets his cut.  Finally, _finally_ , the three men signed the paperwork in all the necessary areas.  Mister Handsy slide the papers over to Bulma and she signed them where required as well.

She offered the Capsule Corp pen to Mister Handsy, “With our compliments, Mister Dodge.”

“Thank you, Miss Briefs.”

She went to the door and opened it.  They followed her back out into the lobby.  She glanced at the assistant to see the woman gesture nod with a grin over at the chairs, “You have a guest, Miss.”

Bulma’s brows furrowed, “Guest?”

She turned to look.  Confusion turned to shock.

“Vegeta,” she gasped.

There he stood in front of the center chair with the cockiest damn smirk on his face.  His hands resting in the pockets of his khakis.  A crisp and clean, white, dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows.  Kami, it fit his incredible torso and arms so nicely it was criminal.  The red tie expertly tied at his throat with it’s tongue running down his stomach made Bulma want to run _her_ tongue down his stomach too… _without the shirt though_.  His whiskey-colored oxfords finished off the look nicely.  _Kami, when Vegeta even thinks of cleaning up he really_ cleans up.  Bulma snapped her mouth shut before her saliva could dribble out.

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

There was a glint in his dark eyes to match his smirk as he walked over to her.

“How about grabbing something to eat?”

_Oh Kami, the look in his eyes…wait, what?  Did Vegeta just ask me out?!  Like a_ date _?!_

She stared at him.  He kept his eyes on hers with that same focus he had when he’d thrown his ripped shirt off and crawled up her bed after her.  What was it exactly that he wanted to eat?

Mister Handsy coughed and snapped Bulma out of her thoughts, she shook her head, “Uh, sure.  I’m could go for something.”

“This must be your boyfriend,” Mister Handsy interjected.

Vegeta’s eyebrows rose, _Boyfriend?_

“The one who gave you the perfume you’re wearing.”

“Yes, that’s him.  _This_ is him.”  She jumped at the inference.

“Yes,” Vegeta agreed to her shock; he stepped up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist as he turned to face the men.  _So these were the ones trying to put their hands on her_ , “I am the one who gave her that scent.  She is my woman after all.”  Vegeta held her close.

Bulma dipped her head, blushing violently.

“Ah, yes, well, Miss Briefs, please pass along how much were looking forward to working with your father.”

Bulma’s blush died as her head rose back up.  A complete mask of a smile on her face as nodded, desperately clinging to what professionalism she had left, “Yes, _we_ are looking forward to it as well.”

The three men nodded at her, bowed the goodbyes, and left.  She scowled at their backs and didn’t let up until they were out of sight then stormed back into the conference room.  Vegeta followed her and shut the door politely behind them.

_Oh.  My.  God._   Qira mouthed to herself.

*                      *                      *

Bulma glared at the papers she was struggling to shuffle into a neat, clean stack, but it wasn’t the papers that her fighting her, it was her trying to keep her temper from boiling over.

Vegeta leaned back against the door and watched her fight to keep her anger at bay.  The slight hadn’t escaped his notice either that the men had referred to working with her father rather than her.  Allowing her her moment to fume, he glanced around the room.  Just as he’d hoped, this was the only door in or out of here.  He reached behind him and quietly flipped the lock.  They were alone.  His eyes went back to her.  Her anger was winning.

“Damn it!”  She snapped and slammed the neat stack back down on the massive, long, dark wood table.  She looked out the floor to ceiling windows that lined the elegant room.  “We’re in transition right now and my Dad stays in his lab all the time unless he’s specifically requested to show up anywhere.”  Suddenly she was in Vegeta’s face in seconds.  Her eyes burned fire.  “And those assholes really think _he’s_ going to be the one they’re dealing with!”  She stormed back to the table and glared down at the contract.  “All of this,” Vegeta came over and leaned back against the edge of the table, crossing his arms of her chest, and listened to her vent, “All of this and I’m still only a pale shadow of my Father to them.”

He winced, hearing her voice on his closest held inner demons.  All his life in lived in the shadow of his destroyed planet, his nearly extinct race…the legacy his Father hoped would survive, the Legend her raised Vegeta to someday become…the Legendary that was evading him but _not that idiot Kakkarot!_

“And _you!_ ”  She suddenly turned on him.  Grabbing his tie and yanking his face to hers as she roared in his face. He slid a few inches off the table.  He reached out.  His fingertips found her hips.  “What the hell are you doing here!”

_Insolent Woman,_ to treat him as though he were on a leash!

“Hell-ooo, Vegeta, why the hell are you here!”

“I want to fuck you, Woman.”  He growled at her.

Bulma startled, “Wait, what?”

Suddenly Vegeta ran her back against the wall, pinning her there with his body.  Shock filled her.

“Vegeta?”

But he didn’t answer, he let his body to the talking.  Her grabbed on to the top button of her blouse, her hands latched onto his wrists.  Now that he had her trapped, he smiled a luscious, predatory smile at her.  Her wide doe-eyes held his.  Slowly he edged his knee between her legs.  Her mouth fell open as she felt her limbs slowly part at his urging.  His fingers began to move.  Undoing button after button.  He felt her chest heave beneath his hands as they descended down her front.

Then her legs wouldn’t part any farther.  He looked down.  Her tight skirt was pulled as tight as it could go.  His leg only wedged halfway in.  Suddenly her breathing shallowed.  He looked up at her again.  She lowered her hands from his wrists.  Curled her fingers around the short hem.  Slowly, ever so slowly, she began lifting her skirt.  With half-lidded eyes, she spread her legs just as slowly for him.  He guided his leg in bit by as much bit as she would allow.  Her fingers released her skirt and his went to catch it.  He braced pelvis against hers to prevent the skirt from sliding back down.  Nicely manicured, feminine fingernails traveled to the lowest button of his untucked shirt.  Nimbly, she began to undo button after button.  Her fingers traveling up his body as his returned to her blouse and traveled down hers button by button.  By the time his knee met the wall, their fronts were exposed to each other.

He pressed his bare chest to her perfect body.  She greeted it by holding her hands up in surrender pressing her bent arms back to lay against the cool, dark wood paneling.  Her eyes closed.  He leaned forward, his nose burrowing through her hair.  Scenting her through it.  She turned her head with deep exhale, giving him better access.  His nose seeking out and nuzzling underneath the wavy, teal tresses to the sensitive flesh right behind her earlobe.  She loved it when he did that he’d discovered. 

“Do you want me, Woman?”  He breathed in her ear.

Her breathing hitched, “I want you, Vegeta.  I only ever want you.”

His eyes closed in her hair.  _She wants me._ It was the sweetest music to his ears short of her screaming the pleasure he gave her.  She wanted him back.  Even after knowing all the evil that he had been, that he still could be if he so chose, she still wanted him.  Only him.

He let go of her blouse and caressed his fingers along her bare sides.

“Ooohh, Kami, I don’t want another man to touch me ever again.”

He used his nose to shove her hair away from her neck.  Just the puffs of his breath across the flesh there caused her body to shudder and a low moan to escape her lips.

“Kami, Vegeta, only you.”

“Only me,” he asked huskily before pressing the tip of his tongue on her pulse.

“Ooohhh-whooo, _yes_ ,” she moaned almost painfully.  Her thighs quaked against the outside of his leg.

He could tell she wanted to rut herself against his leg.

He licked slowly along the side of her neck.  She quivered.  Her pelvis bucking against the top if his thigh just the way he knew she wanted to.  A groan shuddered through her body, “Kami, I’m going to fucking come.”

“Not yet, Woman.  Now say it.  Again.”

“Ooohh—”

“No.  Say it again.”  He breathed on her jawline.

“Only you.”

“Again.”

“Only you.”

“Again,” he groaned.

“Only…you.”  Her breathing was getting out of hand.

“Only me,” he groaned.

“Only you,” she growled.

That was it, his cock couldn’t take anymore.  He bolted back.  Scooped her up in his arms.  Immediately her legs wrapped around his waist.  He turned and charged back to the table.  He slapped the stupid stack of papers off before dropping her down to sit on the tabletop.  She leaned back a little as his hands went under her skirt to her pretty much soaked panties.  He pulled and she lifted up enough for the damn thing to slip off her butt.  With that hurdle cleared, he pulled them down, down her legs until she could pull one of her feet free from the leg hole.  His hands and hers went frantically to his belt buckle…then his button and fly…shit, why did have to wear underwear as well; he grabbed the waistband of both pants and briefs and started pulling them down…finally her hand dove in and freed his member of it’s tight confines as soon as she could.

“Please, get in me, Vegeta.”  She begged in just above a whisper to him as she stroked his hard member.  “Please, Vegeta.”

“Gods, Woman, of course I will.”  He answered back in the same semi-whisper. 

He grabbed his cock with one hand and balanced himself leaning over the table, leaning over her, as she laid back.  _Oh Gods, her scent._   He knew she’d started to moisten again the moment he’d to approach her in the outer room, but she was drenched with her want for him.  He licked his lips as his precum weeped from his swollen cock.  He dare not stroke himself.  He didn’t want to ruin feel of her on him.  The walls of her womanhood slipping up and down his stiff manhood as he thrusted in her.  He prepared to press his head at her entrance when she suddenly sat up.  It startled him and he stared at her, frozen in place with his cock in his hand.

“What is it?”

“I scream,” she looked scared.

“Gods sake, I know that, Woman.”

“No, the room isn’t sound proofed for as loud as I get.  Me yelling at someone, yeah, that it’s been proofed for.  Me screaming your name over and over, no, it hasn’t been proofed for anything anywhere near that.”

He thought for a moment as she stared at the door, he was staring at her waiting wet lips.  Suddenly his eyes rose to her face.

“Do you trust me?”

She looked at him.  They’re eyes meeting.

“Yes,” she nodded.

He didn’t dare let on how much emotion that stirred in him.

“Lay back down.”

She did, holding his gaze.  Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he pressed himself at her moist folds; she gasped then he slid all the way in.  The moan that escaped her lips was pure ecstasy to him.  Pure adrenaline to fuel him while they were intimate.  He grabbed her hips and slowly pulled back out.  Then slowly slid back in.  She gripped the edges of the table with white knuckles.  He pulled slowly back a little then just as slowly went in again.  He let go of her hips and braced his hands on the table surface immediately beside either side of her hips.  He picked up his pace.  Their eyes never leaving each other.  Her breathing picked up.  She raised her legs so the back of her knees rested on the top of his hips; her panties dangling from one of her ankles gently slapping against his partially bare ass.  It sent a thrill up his spine, he picked up his pace some more.  He breasts were starting to bounce in her bra, her breathing turned to panting.  He picked up his pace more.  Watching her, waiting.  Her whole body bounced with his thrusts.

“But Vege—”

He suddenly smashed his lips to hers.  He lifted his lips away just enough to tell her, “Scream as much as you want.”  He began kissing her passionately.  His mouth fitting so tightly over hers.  The moment his tongue pried her teeth apart, she understood.  She could scream as loud and as much as she wanted down his throat.

Her legs tightened around his waist as he swallowed her first muffled screaming moans.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  One set of fingers threading into his hair, nails digging into his scalp.  His skin tingled.  The other hand digging into the flesh between his shoulder blades.  He grabbed her hips and started pounding her.  Her screams shattered through his body.  She clung to him as the table began to tremble with their movements.  She said a silent pray of thanks to Kami for the damn thing being bolted to the floor.

One of his hands flew up to the back of her neck, holding her head up better to kiss her.  She returned his passion just as hungrily.  He allowed himself to groan into her mouth.  She nodded with their mouths still suctioned together.  She’d given him the same trust he gave her.  His fingers dug in a little harder and she swallowed his muffled moans.

They just kept going…and going…and going…he could feel her walls starting to tense, his balls were starting to pinch tight too.  Suddenly she broke their kiss, but he didn’t stop pounding.

“Vegeta,” she whispered, clamping her lips to cover her moans like he was, “Vegeta,” she whispered again.  “Bend me over,” she breathed.  “Bend me over the table.  Please.”

He nodded.  He straightened up instantly and fell out of her as he stepped away to let her slip down the table and turn over.  He stared at her perfect ass under the skirt that was shoved up around her waist as she hiked a knee up on the table top.  The moment she had her balance, he was there again, slipped back inside her, and continued thrusting.  Their breathing was ragged out of their noisy nostrils as their shut lips held back their moans.  There was a knock at the door.

“Miss Briefs, is everything fine?”

“Don’t stop,” her gasp begged.

He didn’t, his libido begging.

“Yes,” she finally allowed herself to scream, “Kami, everything is fantastic!”  She groaned, lowering herself till her forehead hit the warm wood and biting back her screams again.  Her arms retreating from gripping the edges of the table she could reach and folding in under her.

“Oh, okay.”

He held kept his hand on the back of her thigh to keep her leg from slipping off the table, but his other left her hip to slip under her neck to gently grab her throat.  He lifted her back up.  Her body fought him to still lay crumbled forward on the desk just to keep the orgasm from arriving sooner.  But he couldn’t allow that.  She wanted to scream and he needed her to scream.  He needed to groan.  Finally, her quaking legs eased her body.  She let out one moan before he had her face up to his again.  He mashed his mouth over hers.  They started screaming they pleasure down each other’s throats again.  One of her hands continued to brace her lifted body on the table, but she couldn’t help but grab a healthy junk of the hair at the back of his skull.  Her nails in his scalp spurred him.  He pounded harder.  Faster.  Hitting the right spot each and every time.  She just screamed and screamed.  His head rubbing over that strip of rough flesh inside her.  Fuck, he was going to come.  Fuck.  Fuck.  Suddenly she shattered.  Her screams dying down into agonized moans.  Her walls fluttered against his cock.  Squeezing him.  Between her orgasm milking his cock and her g-spot, at least that what he thinks she called it once, rubbing his head, he joined her sweet oblivion roaring his own pleasure down her throat.  He slammed his cock into her when he felt the first squirts of his cum release into her.  He kept slamming into her a few more times, jerking and shuddering as he extended his gratification for as long as he could.

After a few moments, she began tilting her head.  Slowly kissing him.  He kissed her back just as intimately.  Her grip on his hair and his on her throat loosening to gentle massages as the sexy kiss continued.  Finally, Vegeta angled his hips back to slip out of her.  Her gasp broke their kiss.  She let her leg fall off the table as he stepped back from her and began pulling his underwear and pants back up.  He tucked himself back in and zipped up as he noticed her shakily lift her leg to get a hold of her own panties.  She tried to balance as she lifted the other leg to get it back in the leg hole, but she lost her balance.  Vegeta stepped forward and caught her.

“Thanks,” Bulma breathed as she shakily got her leg in the hole and back on the ground.

For a moment he was concerned that maybe he had been too much for her, but she managed to stand of her own accord.  She pushed her skirt back down, it instantly smoothed back out.  He should have known, she threw everything around on the floor so much that something wrinkle-free was a must.  He began buttoning up his shirt as she did the same.

There was another knock at the door, “Uh, Miss Briefs, the next group that needs the conference room is here.”

Bulma and Vegeta stared at the door.  “Just a moment, I, uh, I…dropped the contract.  We’re picking it up now.  Just a moment.”

Vegeta hurried to gather up each and every sheet while Bulma tucked her blouse back under her skirt and rushed to help him.  They double-checked…Okay, good, that had every sheet.  It was a relatively neat pile in her arms as Vegeta stepped over and unlocked the door.  He opened it for her and they both walked out.

The first thing that caught Bulma’s notice was that she practically walked into Qira.  Kami, she hoped the assistant wouldn’t— _Oh, damn._   A knowing grin broke out on Qira’s face.  Okay, so hoping the woman wouldn’t notice their still panting breaths or flushed skins had clearly been too much to ask for.  Quickly, Bulma handed the paperwork over to Qira.

“Here, it needs to be reorganized.  Then take it down to the lawyers for filing.”

“Yes, Miss Briefs.”  Qira scurried back to her desk.

The next group of Capsule Corp Division leaders and their part of the clientele gave her their greetings.  She stepped aside as Vegeta continued to hold open the door as they entered the hidden conference room.

When the last person went by, Vegeta let go of the door; they could shut it themselves.  He went to Bulma and she began to lead them back to the hallway.  Bulma pushed the button to summon the elevator and they were waiting at the doors when a man called back into the lobby from the conference room.

“Miss,” Qira looked up at the yell, “Can I get a wet paper towel in here?  There’s something sticky on the part of the table top here.”

Bulma and Vegeta’s eyes bugged.  Thankfully the elevator dinged it’s arrival.  Vegeta shoved Bulma in as soon as the doors opened and he slammed his finger on the main floor button over and over until the doors closed again.

“Oh Kami,” Bulma began to panic.

“Calm down.”

“Oh Kami.”

“Calm down.”

“Oh Kami!”

“Calm down!”

“How can I—”

He clamped a hand over her mouth and pointed up at the top right corner of the tiny compartment.  Her eyes found the camera recording there.  _Shit!_

She shut up and quietly stood beside him with her head down.

The Saiyan Prince chose to lean back against the railing and the wall casually…but he couldn’t help but notice the way she was standing.  Anger started setting into his chest.

Then she shifted again.  One arm covering her chest defensively and her other hand coming up to shield her face even more from view, “How can I calm down when one of my employees just found our cum on one of our conference tables?!”  She was whispering again.  “And how do I know that because he stuck his _hand_ in our cum!”

She went back to looking embarrassed and humiliated.

“Are you ashamed?”  He asked in a low voice.  His anger narrowing his eyes as he kept them intently forward.

Her face immediately snapped to his, the shock on it was enough for the anger to start to ebb, “What?  No, I just…I just don’t want my staff to know stuff like that about me.  It’s bad enough that they gossiped about me behind my back with Yamcha.  ‘Oh, poor Miss Briefs, her boyfriend was seen at a bar with another woman again.’  ‘Poor Bulma, the tabloids caught that Yamcha taking another woman back to his apartment again.’  But I don’t want to hear, ‘Oh, that Miss Briefs, so desperate after getting dumped that she straight up just porked a guy on one of the conference tables.  How scandalous and slutty and desperate.’  ‘Media whore.’”

He nodded, even though it made him uncomfortable to hear her call herself a whore, but he could understand where she was coming from.  When he was under Frieza’s command, he kept things from the underlings as well.  He didn’t go whoring like them; the mere thought of soiling his Royal Saiyan lineage with some alien slut that let herself or served a master that allowed her to be defiled by dozens of others nightly disgusted him beyond words.  If there was no woman worthy of him, then there was no woman to satisfy his urges.  Instead, he’d lock himself in his quarters and stroke himself until he came in his own hand then go wash up alone in the crew showers.  Sometimes, he’d satisfy himself in the showers.  Then there was the equally disgusting fact that Frieza had actually taken a liking to him if such a sentiment could be applied to Frieza’s relentless torture and abuse of him since the age of 6.  He had been Frieza’s favorite _pet_.  Unleashed and leashed at the sick, depraved lizard’s amusement and need for wanton destruction, murder, and chaos.  The lesser soldiers grew jealous of him said that he was only Freiza’s favorite because he serviced the lizard the way Zarbon did.  He fought the urge to shake and disgust.  No, none of it was true, he just relished in the kill because it was the only time he could imagine Freiza’s face and punch it, blast it, annihilate it without mercy the way he wanted to.

“So you’re not…”

“Kami, no.  Actually, I find it really flattering.  Like the first time.”  He side-eyed her and saw the sly grin she was giving him, her shielding hand lowered to her chin with a fingertip trapped playfully between her teeth.  He smirked back before returning his eyes straight ahead.  The anger entirely gone.

“So,” he felt her edge herself closer to his side, “still wanna go get some lunch?  I know a great place to get bacon cheeseburgers and fries not far from this part of the compound.”

“Tch,” he grunted.  And she knew that was ‘grumpy’ Saiyan Prince for ‘Yes’.

*                      *                      *

The waiter led them to one of the tables near the fence line in the outdoor part of the restaurant.  Vegeta held out the chair for Bulma, tucking it in as she sat down, before taking his own seat.

“What drinks would you like to start out with?”  He asked as he handed them menus.

“Coffee,” Vegeta answered.

“Me too,” Bulma seconded.

“Cream and sugar?”

“For me, yes,” she knew the Saiyan liked his black and strong.

The waiter looked to Vegeta and he shook his head.  The young man retreated to fetch their refreshments as they left their menus on the table.  Vegeta’s eyes went to scouting their surroundings, old habits die hard, while Bulma eyed him with a smile as she balanced her chin on her palm.

“So, you’re being very gentlemanly today.”

“I told you woman.”

“Told me what?”

He glanced at her before mumbling something so low she couldn’t hear.

“What?”

He closed his eyes with a deep sigh and mumbled again.

“What?”

His eye flew open, “I’m not saying it as loudly as you, vulgar Woman.”  He snapped then went back to eyeing their surroundings.

Bulma stared at him for a few more moments…then got up, that got his attention, moved her chair right next to his instead of opposite of it, and sat back down.  She leaned in and talked low with him, “What?”

He leaned in, his mouth by her ear, “I want to fuck you, Woman.”

“You just did,” she grinned as he leaned back enough to face her.

“No,” he shook his head, “The whole day.”

“Wait, what?”

He leaned in so that their foreheads were touching.  His dark eyes piercing into hers.  “I want to spend the whole day bedding you, Woman.”

Her breathing hitched again.  _Kami, how many times is he going to make me wet today?!_

“I want to spend the whole day in your bed making you scream yourself hoarse.  I want to fuck you senseless, Woman.”

“Why,” her voice trembled.  “Normally you like to train all day.”

Suddenly his eyes lowered.  His whole demeanor changed, he was biting back something.  He pulled away from her entirely.

“Vegeta, what’s wrong?”

…

“Are you having trouble reaching Super Saiyan?”

His scowl deepened…

“You’ll get there.  If Goku can do it, you sure as hell can.”

…

…

… “You said that the fool Kakkarot achieved the Legendary when he saw that pathetic shrimp get killed.”

“His best friend in the whole world, Krillin, yes?”

“It appears that a personal connection of some sort is required to ascend.”

“Oh,” Bulma leaned back herself, “So this is all a different way for you to try to become Super Saiyan.”

Vegeta looked at her, saw the downturn of her eyes and the droop of her shoulders.  He began to open his mouth when the waiter returned.

“Be careful, please, it’s still very hot.”  He laid their pre-filled cups down infront of them before setting down a little porcelain creamer pot and a dish of sugar cubes with a tiny silver set of tongs resting on top.  He slipped the tray under his arm as Bulma began to sweeten and cream her coffee to her liking, “Are you ready to order?”

“Bacon cheeseburger and fries,” Bulma answered.

But the Saiyan Prince detected a…hurt note in her voice.

“Yes, Miss,” the man jotted it down on his little notepad then turned to Vegeta, “And you, Sir?”

“Five bacon cheeseburgers and fries.”

“Five, Sir?”

“Yes, five.”  Vegeta glared at the man.

The waiter took the hint, jotted it down, and quickly scurried away to deliver their orders to the kitchen.

Bulma stirred her coffee with the supplied spoon.  She didn’t look at him as she took a sip.   Vegeta watched her.  His chest tightening, he really couldn’t stand to see her hurt…

“No, you’re the only being I could ever possibly have a personal relationship with on this Gods forsaken planet.”

She looked over at him.

He looked down at his own drink, “You have been on my mind ever since, Namekian Goddess.”

“Since your new try at becoming Super Saiyan.”

“Since Namek.”

He met her eyes then looked away.  He was so uncomfortable with his feelings, let alone expressing them.  He looked back down a the table and saw her hand.  Vegeta reached out his fingers and began to caress her hand.  She opened her palm to him and he slipped his hand over her smooth, soft skin.  Lacing their fingers together.

“Saiyans don’t take mating lightly,” well, that wasn’t entirely true; Nappa and Radditz both had absolutely no problem indulging in brothels, “ _I_ don’t take mating lightly.”

“Is what we’re doing mating or sex?”

He looked in her eyes, “I’m not sure yet…But I want to find out.”

“Well,” her fingers closed over his rough knuckles with a mischevious grin on her face, “we have _all day_ to figure _that_ out.”

“More, if you think you can handle it, Woman.”

Bulma bit her lower lip, Vegeta licked his.

“I’m not sure yet,” her grin made her eyes sparkle, “But I want to find out.”

A genuine smile spread across Vegeta’s lips as the waiter returned and set down Bulma’s burger and fries then set down the plat of a single burger and fries infront of Vegeta while a second waiter approached him on his other side and sat down another plate stacked with four more burgers. 

“Actually,” Bulma stopped the waiters, “Perhaps we should get these to go?”  She looked to Vegeta.

He shook his head, “No, we should eat first.  Trust me.”

Vegeta dismissed the waiters with a wave of his hand before grabbing his first burger and downing it in three large Saiyan-sized bites.  Bulma just stared at him.

“Are you seriously saying that you wanted to eat rather than…with me?”

Vegeta froze halfway through his second burger.  That voice, he knew that tone of voice.  He looked up at the expression on her face, yeah, he knew that tone of voice.

“I, I said trust me, Woman,” he stammered.  Gods, he hoped she wasn’t going to start anything in public like this.  “You’ll need the energy.”

Her beautiful, sapphire eyes narrowed at him, “Really?”

He leaned in and lowered his voice, “We already spent the night together and it wasn’t our first time.  And we just fucked in one of the conference rooms.  Do you really think that spending the rest of the day _and_ night screwing won’t require you at some time to refuel your body?  Trust me, do it now.”

He yanked her chair an inch closer, she startled and her in her face, “Because I won’t let up until tomorrow.”

Bulma shuddered.  She reached over and snatched some fries from her plate and shoved them in her mouth.  Vegeta went back to his burger.  After one more bite, it was gone and he moved on to his third.

“Would it help if I—”

“No, it doesn’t help if you eat faster.”

“Damn,” she ate a few more fries.

“I know.”

The Saiyan ordered another five bacon cheeseburgers before the half-hour was done.  Bulma handed over her credit card and left a healthy tip for the waiter.  As soon as she returned the card to her purse with the receipt, they stood up and Bulma led them back out of the restaurant.

On the street, Vegeta caught her off guard and slipped his hand into hers.  She stared at their hands then stared at him.  He was continuing to survey their surroundings.  Paparazzi irritated the crap out of him; part of it was Vegeta just didn’t like being prey and the other part was the clicking and flashing of the cameras assaulted his senses to the point of flat out rage.

“Moving pretty quick with the ‘personal connection’ there, huh?”

He broke his surveillance, leaning in close enough for their foreheads to touch again, “Let’s get back to your room and I’ll show you how personal the connection can get.”

“I like it when you talk dirty to me.”

His body stepped closer to her, his other hand finding her waist, “Vulgar Woman.”  He growled.

“You like it when I’m vulgar, it’s me being vulgar and _loud_ that you don’t like.  But,” she brushed the tip of her nose against his and he found the gesture strangely arousing, his breathing picking up, “when we get back to my room, you’ll hear how _vulgar_ and _loud_ I can be for you.  _Just_ for you.”

“Fuck No Fly Zone.”

He swept her legs out from under her and shot off into the sky with her in his arms.


	3. Tornado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So BEHOLD THE TORNADO OF SMUT! In the last chapter, Vegeta told Bulma he wanted to spend the rest of the day and night in bed with her. In this chapter, he keeps his promise real good. Really good.

When he first came to live on Earth, it had to be explained to Vegeta that flying in the city was not allowed.  First of all: not all Earthlings flew like the ones he’d met at the time, second: the people had not been informed yet that there were aliens among them.  So the Saiyan Prince had begrudgingly obeyed the rule about flying in the city…until now.  And the Capsule Corp heiress was so freaking happy he’d broke the rule as he landed on her balcony.

Vegeta leaned over to put her feet on the ground.  As soon as her heels clacked, she stood and grabbed his tie again.  He straightened up.  She began taking steps backward through the already open glass doors of her balcony, leading him by his tie into her bedroom.  The Saiyan Prince hated leashes, but if she was the one holding the tether, then he guessed this leash wouldn’t be so bad.  Especially since she was biting her lower lip with her beautiful sapphire eyes sparkling at him in that way that told him this was going to be the funnest and most sexually intense day and night of his life!  He smirked, he smirked in that dark, gloating way that he knew instantly made her wet for him.  Her chest heaved and he sniffed the air…yep, she loved that smirk.

Bulma kicked off her heels.  The golden items falling Kami knew where, but at least since they’d been gone, her mother had come in and cleaned her bedroom for her.  It fleetingly crossed her mind that that also meant that her mother had seen and gathered up the bed sheets they had soiled last night.  But her mind was more focused on anticipating how thoroughly drenched they were going to make the new sheets today _and_ tonight.  A marathon with Vegeta, her heart fluttered; it actually fluttered!

Vegeta bent over and lifted his leg to slip one shoe off then tossing it somewhere…then the other.  He straightened as Bulma silently commended him.  _No socks, smart man._

“Still hungry,” she asked.

“I’m a Saiyan, Woman.  Of course I am.”

With that, Vegeta began to undo his belt.  Slowly.  Her eyes lowered to watch him work.  She licked her lips as his fingers moved nimbly.  Suddenly he whipped the leather strap from his waistband loops around her waist, slipping it through the buckle ring, and pulling.  Turning it into his own leash for her.  His hand crawled up the leather tether.  Each pull yanking her a step to him.  She did the same with the fabric one in her hands.  They were face to face in two good yanks, already panting.  Holy fuck, this was going to be _hot!_

“Now,” she breathed.

They practically ripped the tethers off of each other.  Bulma’s lips were on Vegeta’s in seconds.  He drank her deeply.  Their fingers found the buttons of their shirts.

“Rip them.  Just rip them all off.”  Bulma ordered breathlessly.  Each move of her mouth brushing her lips against his.

“No.”

She froze.

“I like you in Saiyan colors.”

She pouted, but he had an answer for that.  His tongue snaked out and licked.  Then he sucked that protruding lower lip into his mouth before playfully nipping it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she breathed.

He inhaled deeply.  _Gods, she’s so wet._

Her own tongue licked at his lips while pale and caramel fingers easily worked through row after row of buttons.  They pulled the undone shirts open and began to pull them down each other’s arms.  Vegeta leaned in to kiss her neck, but Bulma had a different idea, one she thought he might like.  She leaned in further, her cheek against his.  Her tongue licked at his earlobe.  Then she sucked it gently.  He moaned softly in her ear.  Her blouse fell to the floor.  Bulma’s hands swiftly went to Vegeta’s shoulder and other side of his neck as her lips travelled down to his neck.  He slipped his own shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it as she applied little kisses, sucking ever so gently on his luscious caramel skin.  Taking great pleasure in feeling his pulse race beneath her plump lips.

“Gods, Woman, the things you do to me,” Vegeta moaned again.  The sound vibrating through his throat to her lips.  His fingers tracing the most sensuous designs along the flesh of the small of her back.

Bulma answered by adding her tongue to her kisses.  His hands traced down until she felt his fingers at the zipper of her skirt.  Her soft hands trailed down from his shoulder and neck to his chest.  Tracing muscles with her fingertips…then tracing the muscles of his abs…she finally reached his waistband just as his fingers finished lowering her zipper halfway down her round ass.  Bulma unbuttoned Vegeta’s waistband as his lips began applying the gentlest kisses she ever experienced to her shoulder.  His tenderness…she moaned.  Her fingers found the zipper of his fly and pulled down, down, down.  His hard cock was straining against the metal teeth.

Vegeta added his tongue to a single kiss to her shoulder while his hands pushed her skirt down.  As soon as the fabric cleared her ample hips, the garment fell to the floor around her feet.  Vegeta gave Bulma’s shoulder another French kiss…then another closer to her neck…then another closer to her neck.  When his tongue and lips pressed on her pulse, Bulma’s head fell back.  Her grip tightened on his waistband and she pushed it past his hips.  She let the pair of pants fall to the floor around his feet.  Vegeta grabbed her butt cheeks.  They felt so soft and plush in his hands.  He squeezed.  She lifted her head, moaning into his ear.  One of her hands dug her nails into his hip and the other cupped his cock.  She fondled it like an artist molding clay, massaging the shaft.  His lips immediately left her throat when the groan burst from them.  He couldn’t let something like that go unanswered.  He moved on of his hands around her hip and slipped it between her legs.

“Fuck, you’re soaked.”  He touched his forehead to hers, eyes nearly closed.  _Gods, why did this Woman have to feel so damn good?_

He rubbed the sticky wet fabric against her lips underneath.

She thumbed the head of his member through his briefs, making it weep precum.

“I’ve been wet ever since I first saw you in that lobby and I haven’t been dry since.”  Her eyes nearly closed as well.

“And here I thought I was the only one who couldn’t stop getting hard every time I see you.”

Bulma grinned.  She gave his cock a tight squeeze eliciting a deep groan from her Saiyan Prince.

“Mmm, Veget—”

Knock, knock, “Bulma, honey, are you in there?”

They froze.  Bulma Briefs’ eyes went wide.  _Holy shit!  My Mom_ can not _find me here with Vegeta’s cock in my hand and his hand between my legs!_

“Relax,” he whispered to her, “I came in through your balcony and locked the door before I went out to meet you.”

“Yeah, Mom, what do you want?  I’m busy.”

“Oh, well, I was just wondering how that meeting went this morning?”

“Great.  Contracts all sig—”  Her voice caught when Vegeta chose that moment to start rubbing her lips again.

She stared at him and the wicked smirk on his face.  He wasn’t going to make this easy for her.

“Contracts signed and with the lawyers,” she said, her voice firm and confident.

Uh-oh, his smirk just got cockier.  She felt him apply more pressure at her lips and they were so slick that they easily spread to allow his fingers in.  Now he was rubbing her clit through her soaked panties.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned and her legs buckled.

“What was that dear?”

“Go away, Mom.”  Her voice shook as much as her legs.

“Okay, Sweetie…Oh—”

“What now?!”  The harpy voice snapped.

“If you see Vegeta,” his hand froze between her legs, staring at the door with wide eyes.  _Could the blasted Mother see through the door somehow?_   “Would you tell him that I folded his clothes and left them on his bed for him to put away as he likes?  He gets so temperamental about his things.”

Bulma looked at him, “Your clothes are folded and waiting on your bed for you.”

“Yeah, I got that,” he answered just as quietly.

“Yeah, okay, Mom.  Consider it done.”

“Okay, dear, see you at dinner.”

“I’ll be working all day and night here.  Don’t worry about food, I’ll get something myself.”

“Okay.”

They waited in silence.

When she thought the coast was clear, Bulma turned to Vegeta, “You heard me, I’ll get something myself.”

His smirk returned and he spread his arms out on either side of him, “Then get it.”

She grinned as her fingers curled over the waistband of his wine-colored Capsule Corp briefs and pulled down.  Bulma lowered with his underwear, his hard cock springing free of the fabric nearly at her lips.  Then she rose, her hands slipping up his body.  She stopped part of the way up to sweetly kiss his tip, Vegeta felt his balls clench.

“Get on the bed,” she ordered when she stood again.

“Don’t order me, Woman,” he growled.  The moment taking a sudden turn he didn’t like.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, before turning her back to him, and walking over to her bed.  She slipped her hands behind her back and undid her bra as she stepped.  She tossed the garment aside and crawled onto her fresh bed…his chest heaved when he saw how wet she was when she bent over.  She laid herself out, writhing and stretching on her pale blue sheets.  Gods, he wished it was him her bare breasts were rubbing against.  She rolled over onto her back, her sapphire eyes finding him, “I said get on the bed…with me.”

He stalked forward…she lifted herself up on her elbows watching him approach…he licked his lips and she squirmed… _Oh that’s it_ , he rushed at her.  Before she could scurry back an inch, he was on her—And his lips ran right into her held up finger.  He frowned with the digit against his lips.

“Lay down.”

He hesitated…until memories of last night of what she’d done to him while she held his hands above his head filled his mind…then, with another growl, he eased off of her, angled back, and sat down.  He laid back, slipping his hands behind his head.  The pillowcases smelled fresh and clean and the pillow inside had been fluffed expertly.  He relaxed into them, getting comfortable for what he thought was coming next.

The beautiful Heiress sat up with a grin.  Now it was her turn to stalk over to her man and pounce on him.

His erection saluted her as she crawled up his body.  _Maybe_ , the thought crossed his mind, _it’s just as fun to be the prey as the hunter._   She tilted her head and her lips met his.  She sucked his lips as she leaned her head back, breaking the kiss with a wet pop that made him ache to be inside her.  She kissed him again…sucked his lips up again…pop.  He licked his lips as he stared at hers.  Then she kissed his chin…then nuzzled under his neck to kiss his throat…then angled down to kiss his chest…she retreated slowly down his body, her lips kissing down each of his abs.  Her teal hair fell over his stomach, tickling his skin.  Vegeta shifted underneath her, feeling the head of his cock slipping up her body as her lips slipped down his.  She kissed the center of the deep vee of his lower abdomen.  He groaned, licking his lips again.  Then she glanced up at him.  Frightening devilish eyes winking at him before she retreated further and he watched his own penis slicking a path of precum up her throat, up underneath her chin, before popping free of her body and wobbling in front of her lips.

“Fuck,” he whispered.  That was perhaps the most cock hardening thing he’d ever seen.

She kissed the notch of his head.  Licked it.  He shifted again, he balls tightening even more.  Her hands reached under his thighs to his hips as the tip of her tongue licked up his shaft from base to tip.  Vegeta hissed.  She gripped his hips as she took his head into her mouth.  Her tongue rolling magically over it.  He gripped the sheets.  His eyes riveted to her literally gobbling him up.  She was getting herself something indeed.  She released his head then took it back into her mouth again.  Her tongue working wickedly over him.  His chest was heaving.  Grip tightening.  His head popped out of her mouth as she rolled her head around.  She slipped the perfect tip of her tongue over his head.  Rolling it around the sensitive wet flesh.  His eyelids drooped.

“Fuck,” he winced with the intense, teasing pleasure.

“Not just yet,” she breathed.  His cock wept for her.

She took his head back into her mouth…then slid her lips down his length, taking more of him in her warm, wet mouth…little by little she took him in until his fists full of sheets were trembling with want.  Then her head started bobbing.  Sucking him.

Vegeta’s jaw released with an agonized moan.  Her mouth felt like no place he ever thought he’d get to…like heaven.  His hands abandoned the sheets and grabbed chunks of her soft luscious hair.  She devoured him over and over again.  As the moments ticked away, he gripped more and more of her hair.

“ _Uhnn, Woman_ ,” he groaned.  Gasping when he felt himself hit the back of her throat.  She bobbed and he hit the back of her throat again…and again…again.  _Shit_ , he wasn’t going to be able to take much more of this.  She gripped his hips as she bobbed again, taking all of him inside her mouth again.  Sucking deeply.  She wanted him to cum, to taste him.  His hands abandoned holding onto her hair and his fingers clutched her skull.  He was gasping.  Each one a desperate, breathless plea for her to put him out of his sinful misery.  She bobbed faster, sucking harder.  His fingers trembled on his skull.  Faster, harder, faster, harder.  Faster.  Faster.  Faster.

“ _Wo, Woman!”_   His pelvis bucked into her mouth as he came.  Bulma stilled, sucking in what his member was spilling down her throat.  It was thick and sticky, sweet like honey accented with sea salt.  _Delicious_ , she moaned as she drank him deeply.  Her hips jerked against her mouth.  His member continuing to shudder in her mouth…until he’d given her all he could for the moment.  He released her head.  His arms falling back onto the sheets limply as he panted.  She slowly lifted her head.  His spent member slipping out of her mouth little by little until it fell out of his mouth and down between his legs.

Bulma licked her lips then slinked back up Vegeta’s body and laid hers down on his.  She kissed at his parted lips.  He tried to kiss back, but is was difficult while he was still trying to catch his breath.  His tongue snaked out over his own lips and he tasted himself there.  She edged closer and they shared a kiss.  He reached up and gently took her cheeks in his rough, calloused hands.  Their tongues tangling with each other.  Lips wet with saliva.  He tasted himself inside her mouth.  She’d never blown him like that.  Never so far in her throat before.  Had she done this to the weakling?  Why on Earth or anywhere else for that matter would he leave her for anyone else?  Who else could there possibly be?  She was perfect.  She was magic.  Gods, she was Bulma.

Their kiss broke and his lips trailed kisses down her chin.  Bulma tilted her head back so he could kiss her throat.

“Did you like that,” she purred.

He knew how to answer.

Suddenly he rolled her over onto her back.  A yelp escaping her.  He pressed his hard, muscular body against hers.  A dark desire in his black eyes.  Bulma’s eyes widened, she gripped the bed sheets by her hips.  _Oh, dear Kami, what have I done?_

He eased down her body, keeping her eyes locked with his.  His hands slid with him; not soft but not firm, intense, knowing exactly where they were going…and what they were going to do.  She trembled at the thought.  Her breathing picking up.  A wicked smirk split across his lips at the sight.  She bit her lip again.  He licked his.

“Kami,” she gasped.

He heard the hyper-sexualized dread in her voice and grinned, “You can call to him all you want but he’s not going to answer your prayers, _I am_.”

“ _Oh Kami._ ”  She gulped.

His fingers curled around the waistband of her panties.  He slid them down her legs, she parted her legs, but he kept his hands close together to keep her from parting her legs any further apart than what he underwear needed to move.  He ebbed down the bed with them until he reared up at her feet.  Still keeping her legs together, he finally slipped the panties off her feet.  He waded them in his hands then he brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply.  His eyes finally closing and breaking their unwavering contact with hers as he breathed in her wet scent.  Then he tossed them away.  His eyes opened again and once more Bulma was the only thing in Vegeta’s sights.

He leaned forward again, slowly making his way back up her body until he was where he wanted to be on her.  His dark eyes were even more intense with lust and hunger.  She moaned, what was he going to do to her?  His hands took hold of her knees and parted her legs.  She didn’t have the heart or the want to deny him anything with that look in his eyes.  Her heart was pounding in her ears as she felt his breath on her wet lips.  He caressed the side of her knees then under them.  He lifted one leg over his shoulder…then the other over his other shoulder…his finger tips gently caressing the back of her thighs as they moved up to take her hips in his hands.  He closed his eyes again and smelled the air infront of him, savoring it.  She was soaked, drenched in her want for him.  He salivated, felt himself harden underneath him at the primal call of her body to his.  His tongue slipped out and licked her juices from her lips.  Her body shuddered underneath him, her breathing rasping.  Once he’d licked her lips clean, he went for the full meal.  He slowly pressed his tongue between her lips.  Bulma’s back arched, but he held her hips firm.  A pained cry escaped her lips.  Vegeta dragged his tongue up achingly slow.  Every part of her body spasmed.  Final his tongue passed over her swollen bead.

“Ahh!”  She screamed.  Her hands yanking on the fistfuls of bedsheets.

He grinned.  He kept the tip of his tongue on her clit and flicked.

“Ahh, _Vegeta!_ ”  Her body jerked.

He flicked again.

She squeezed her eyes shut.  Bit her lip.  Biting back the agonized wail that wanted to escape her mouth as her body spasmed to him using her like sex toy.

He flicked again.  She writhed.  Flicked again.  Writhed again.  He flicked.  Flicked.  Flicked.  She wailed pathetically each time.  Her body tensing more and more each time he played with her.  Flicked.  Flicked.  Flicked.

“ _Ahh, Kami, please Vegeta!_ ”  She begged desperately.

Sucked.

“Fuck!!”

It felt like he was kissing her clit the way he kissed her lips.  Sucking powerfully, his tongue a thing of pure magic.

“ _Ah, Kami!  Ah, Kami!  Ah, Kami!_ ”  She chanted under his administrations.  Her hands abandoning the bed and diving into the hair at the back of his head.  She desperately grabbed clumps of his hair.  Hung on for dear life.  “ _Ah, Kami!  Oh, fucking Ka-mi!  Vegeta!  Vegeta!_ ”

Her juices were wetting his chin.  He abandoned her clit, to her greatful gasp, to lap them up like a cat savoring milk.  His tongue slipped inside her.  Her knees spasmed by his head.  She tasted so _good!_   Mmmm, he couldn’t get enough of her.  Never would get enough of her.  His tongue worked inside her.  Lapping up ever drop she had to give him.  She writhed beneath him.  He growled at her fight.  She shoved his face against her.  Her hips rising.  His nose rubbed her clint.

“ _Vegeta!_ ”  She screamed.  Hips bucking.

Her juices were flowing.  He drank and drank.  _Gods, she’s the most sinful dessert!_   He moaned.  Drinking and drinking.

“ _Vegeta!  Oh my Kami, Vegeta!  Oh Kami!  Ve-, uhh, ve-, uhh-huuuhhh, Vegetaaaa!_ ”

She was close so desperately close…He angled his head and rubbed her clit with his nose…her hips bucked and bucked…rub, rub, rub, drinking…

“ _Vege-, ah, Vege-, ah, Kami, Kami, ah, ah, ah, Ka-mi, Ve-, Ve-, Fuck Vegetaaaaa!!!”_

She came hard and he was there for the wealth of juices she offered him.  He drank and lapped them up as her walls fluttered against his tongue.  It took a few moments for the fluttering to ease.  It was a few moments more before he was done.

Her hands fell to the bed.  He lifted his head with a gasp for the air, breathing heavy then he gently shimmied her limp legs from his shoulders and crawled his way back up her body.  He admired the view.  She lay there with eyes closed, a dreamy, blissful smile on her lips, chest heaving still, and her body limp with the exhaustion of a thoroughly great orgasm.  She was an absolute paradise.  A sanctuary of peace for him.  With her, all his past demons went away.  With her, he wasn’t in a training rut.  With her, he was Legendary…with her, he was Vegeta.

He gently laid his body on hers.  Her eyes opened halfway, she saw his face above hers, and smiled.  He angled his head, lowered it, and gently kissed her lips.  She moaned and her hands found his biceps as he slipped his arms up underneath her shoulders and his hands began to gently massage her shoulders from behind.  Bulma’s hands caressed lovingly up his shoulders as she kissed him, slipping her tongue past Vegeta’s lips.  Her hands moved to the sides of his neck as his mouth created the slightest suction, their tongues slipping and sliding over each other, intertwining, playing together.  She broke the kiss.  But he went back for more, she obliged him.  His leg bent, sliding his knee up between her legs; she bent up on leg and hooked over his bent leg.  He broke the kiss and she went back for more, he indulged her (as if he’d ever deny her this).  Finally the kiss ended.  They looked into each other’s eyes.

“You’re so good to me,” she breathed.

Vegeta smiled.  A genuine smile.  A smile he only ever showed to her.  But he didn’t answer…he was to scared to, to frightened of the strong emotions she brought out in him.  He’d almost uttered words to her he’d never thought he would ever utter to anyone when he’d laid his body down on hers…and now, now she was telling him how good he treated her and it terrified him.  He never treated anyone well including her, although she did fare better than most with him, but still even he wouldn’t consider his constant yelling at her, his refusal to use her proper name as much as possible, his constant threatening to blow up her, her planet, and kill all her friends as being good to her.  But here, now, in her room, _in her_ , she believed he was.

“Of course, I am,” he breathed back to her.  She _was_ right to believe that of him right now.  He only ever…  “I’ve only ever touched a person to inflict pain,” he looked over the features of her face, “I’ve only ever touched a person to torture or kill them, but you, Woman,” his eyes met hers again, “you, Woman, are the only one I’ve ever touched to give pleasure.”

Her eyes softened in something other than lust, he looked away from the affection he saw there…she cupped his cheeks and brought his gaze back to hers.

“I’m glad I’ve been the only one.”

“You’ll—”  He stopped himself.  _No, that’s too far.  He can’t say that right now._   His heart clenched in his chest.  _I can’t tell her that she’ll be the only one I’ll ever touch like that._

She must have seen something in his eyes because she lifted up her head to meet his.  “I understand,” her lips pressed gently against his.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into her, easing her head back down on her pillow.  Thank the Gods, she didn’t him to say anything further.  Thanks the Gods, she wasn’t going to push him beyond what he could give her right now.

He broke the kiss…sliding his lips to her cheek and kissing…moving to her neck and burying his face there as he kissed and kissed.  Her body shifted underneath him, moans of pleasure humming in her mouth.  He shifted his lips to her ear, “I want you again, Woman.”

“Then take me again,” she gasped.

His hands left her shoulders.  He hiked her already bent leg further above his hips.  His other hand found her other leg and gripped the back of her thigh to bring her other leg up.  She bent it willingly and he shifted his hand to her hook under knee and hike it up to be above his hip as well.  He felt her hook her feet at the ankles over the small of his back.  He balanced himself on one of his elbows as his hand took hold of his member, he was already starting to reharden for her.  Her hands moved to caress his shoulder blades with roving fingertips.  Vegeta looked into Bulma’s eyes.  She nodded and he pressed his tip against her entrance.  He pushed slowly, meeting resistance.  He figured he might after he’d licked her clean.  He eased back out of her and pushed again.  Hoping the movements would revive her body.  Bulma closed her eyes and moaned.  Her body shifting under him.  He eased back out…then in again, she was wetter this time.  He eased back out then pressed his tip back in again, it was easier this time, she was wetter this time, and he slide more of himself in her…more…more, her nails dug…all…the…way…in.  She moaned a sigh of ecstasy and relief.  He balanced himself on his elbows so he could look down at her.  And began to move.

Her feeling like Heaven was becoming a comfort to him.  Somehow the usual and yet astounding him each and every time.

“Oooh,” she cooed underneath him, her eyes closed as she enjoyed him.

It never ceased to amaze him.  She enjoyed him.  How could she possibly enjoy him?

Her breathing hitched in a gasp.  Her thighs tightening against his hips.  Vegeta slipped his hands underneath her shoulders, cupping them gently, and picked up his pace.

“Uhnn,” she moaned.  Biting her lower lip again.

He grinned down at her even though she couldn’t see it.  He loved it when she did that…it made him want to be the one to bite that lower lip of hers.  To take it gently between his teeth and apply more and more pressure to it before sucking it between his own lips…  His thought consumed him until Vegeta felt her hands join at the back of his neck.  He picked up his pace and intensity.  Instead of just moving, he was thrusting into her now.  Her mouth dropped open as she moaned with each thrust, “Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…”

Her joined hands jerked on the back of his neck, bringing his face a little closer down to hers.  Her head dipped back and her mouth hung open as she gasped for air.

“Uhnn, Kami.”

He looked down at that reddened lip of hers…and acted.  Immediately Vegeta lowered his head and took her reddened lower lip between his teeth.  The bed began squeaking as his thrusting picked up pace and heeded the begging of her thighs ever tightening clench on his hips for his thrusting to be harder.  It was a blessing to have a woman that begged for more from him rather than begged for less.  His teeth bit down playfully of her trapped lower lip.

“Ah,” she cried.  Her hips bucked at him.

Her wet walls suddenly tightened on him… _Gods, she just got wetter._   She was getting close to cumming.  He didn’t want to miss out on cumming with her.  He gripped her shoulders and went at her faster, harder.  Her hands broke apart.  One grabbed a chunk of his hair at the base of his skull and desperately latched onto his bicep.  He sucked her lip into his mouth as her walls tightened their grip on his thrusting cock.  Bulma’s back arched under him, ripping her lip free of his lips’ suction.  Her thighs were a vice.  She was oh so fucking wet.  His teeth dragged along her exposed throat.

“Uh, Kami, Vegeta,” she gasped.  “More, oh Kami, more!”

The pads of his fingers dug deeper into her shoulders, holding her in place.  He pounding into her, his thrusts harder and faster.  Bulma’s back arched more.

“Vegeta!!”  The screamed escaped her.  “Kami!  Kami!  Kami!  _Fuck_ , Kami!”

Vegeta grunted.  Her bed was rattling beneath her.  Nearly drowning out her screams.  The heels of her feet were bouncing against his ass.  Literally spurring him.  He gave in.  His cock drover faster, harder into her slick, tight pussy.

“Ahhh!!”

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut.  Gritted his teeth as he grunted.  Her fingernails dug into him deep enough he was sure she’d draw blood any moment.  She groaned.

“ _V-, Ve-, fff-, ah, ah, ah, ah, shhh-, ah, ah, ah, ah!”_

He didn’t stop.  Couldn’t stop.

“ _Yes!  Vegeta, yes!”_   She finally found her voice again.  Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, clinging for dear life.  “ _Please!  Please!  Please!  Vegeta, pleeeasse!_ ”

“Don’t beg,” he gritted out in her ear.

“ _I’m not, ah, ah, ah, ah, Fuck, Vegeta, I’m praying!_ ”

He grinned despite his gnashed teeth.  Of course she’d remember what he told her even at a moment like this.

“I,” he grunted, “Gods, I’d said I answer them.”

“ _Answer!  Answer!  Answer!  Vegeta, answer my prayers!_ ”  She cried.

“I am!”

Sweat beaded on his back.  Wettened her hairline.  They were panting in each other’s ears.  No more words just sounds coming out of their mouths.  The bed, Gods, they were going to break her bed.  That couldn’t happen.  Not yet.  The Gods answered _his_ prayers, he felt his balls clench tight.  Soon.  He’d cum soon.

“ _Vvvv-,_ ” she was trying to speak again, a sign she was near too, “ _Ve-…Ve-…Ve-, ah, ah,_ ” she descended into whimpers by his ear.

Their bodies tightened.

“ _Vegeta_ ,” the panged whisper came to him.

He lifted his head up to look at her again.  Her eyes were barely open.  He put his forehead to hers.  She gasped…gasped…suddenly she kissed him deeply, screaming her moans into his mouth.  He felt her walls flutter around his thrusting member.  One thrust, two, he gasped as his aching cock released into her.  His hips jerked and slammed against her trying to prolong the sweet agony for both of them as long as he could.  Her flutters helped to milk him of his seed.  After a minute, their bodies had calmed and they lay limp and panting.

It took another minute before Vegeta had enough air back to speak.

“I, I never…meant to hurt…to hurt you.”  That whisper…the expression on her face, they haunted his closed eyes.

“You…you didn’t.  Multi…multiples are…are hard…on me.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Neither…did I.”  She laughed a little.  An airy, whispy thing that made him smile.  If she was still able to joke, then he hadn’t hurt her as much as he thought he had.

“So,” at her question his eyes opened and he was looking into the sapphire blue eyes of his Woman on the pillow that they shared, “Ready for more yet?”  Her smile was weak but wicked.

Her gave her a wicked smile back, “Whenever you are Woman.”

She wiggled underneath him, her grin beaming at him.  It was cute how she thought her weak little hands could grip his wrists and nudged him with her tiny hips.  Like she could actually get him to move with physical force.  He chuckled.  The sound made her breathless with it’s sensual raspiness, but the shock was written on her face before she descended into a fit of her own infectious giggles that rang like spine tingling music in his ears.  She didn’t know it, but he loved her laugh, it warmed him.  He began to move off of her when his pelvis shifted against hers and both their breaths caught when they realized he was still inside her.  Limp, but still inside.  A quick mischievously cruel thought crossed his mind and he acted on it.  In one swift movement, he rolled onto his back next to her.  His spent member slipping out of her so quickly it triggered a moan from her followed by a panged one.  He made himself comfortable then looked over at her.  The cocky grin on his face meeting the pouting one on hers.

“Asshole,” she spat.

He shrugged it off with another chuckle before moving his eyes to look at her ceiling.

“Oh no you don’t.”  _Challenge met._   Bulma got herself up from the mattress and in her own single swift movement, straddled him like she had the night before.

“I don’t what,” his cocky grin deepened as he brought his arms up and slipped his hands behind his head like he was lounging by a pool.

_Fucking bastard, holy shit he’s hot when he’s cocky but I’ll be damned if I let him know that I think that._   She bit her lower lip again and felt his spent member stir between her legs…against her wet core.  She moved her hips a little to stoke him.  He growled in that deep, chest rattling way that drove her wild the same way it drove him crazy when she bit her lip.  He was getting hard again…and she was getting wetter.  Her hips stilled and she lifted herself up from him just enough to reach underneath her.  She took his eager cock in hand.  He watched her place his tip at her moist entrance.  She held him perfectly in place as she lowered herself back down on him, moaning deep and low in her chest as she slid down his erect shaft.  Then she leaned over him, reaching out, and grasping his wrists for a moment before slipping her hands up to his.  Their fingers intertwining.  His mouth salivated at the beautiful breasts above him.  He licked his lips.  _Gods, this Woman._   She shifted back, dragging his hands with her.  The back of his hands sliding along the cool bed linens.  Their eyes met and the glint in her eye was a mirror of his own.  She wanted to do things to him.  He wanted to do things to her, after all he did tell her he wanted to fuck her all the rest of the day and all the night too if she could last that long, Hell if _he_ could last that long with her…and his reflexes her faster.

Suddenly Vegeta’s fingers clamped down over the back of her hand.  He suddenly sat up.  He pushed off the bed onto his knees, dumping her backward on the bed on her back again beneath him.  He slammed her trapped hands above her head, nearly off the bottom edge of her bed.  The firm thighs of his bent legs pinning her bent legs up.  Her knees hooking around his hips.  Vegeta loomed over Bulma.

“Shit!”  Bulma yelped.  She tried moving her hands…they wouldn’t budge, she angled her head to look up at them.  She tried moving them again, her limbs tried to move, but he had her absolutely restrained with his physical dominance of her.  She looked back at him and tried shifting her legs…they bounced useless against his thighs and hips.  She looked down and gasped, his grinned broadened at the shock on her face; somehow in shoving her back onto her back, he’d managed to stay inside of her.  She looked back up at him.  “Dammit, Vegeta.  I wanted to try a different position.”

“I’m not done with this one yet.”

“You already pretty much fucked my brains out in it just a moment ago.  I mean I saw stars when I came.  What the hell is there left to do?”

“You,” he stared down at her, muscles flexing underneath bronze Saiyan flesh.  “Slowly,” he luxuriated in the word.

“Oh Kami, Vegeta.”

He leaned down over her.  His lips oh so close to hers.  Kami, she wanted him to kiss her, but his lips merely ghosted over hers, “That’s not how I want you to say that.”  He breathed on her.

His lips moved on to ghost over her cheek, his breath prickling her skin.  She turned her head and lifted her chin in reaction to the hot tingling her skin.  Vegeta’s tongue firmly planted itself against her pulse and dragged…all…the…way…up…her…neck…to lick up the bottom tip of her earlobe before leaving her skin.

“Oh, _Ka-mi,_ Vegeta.”  She closed her eyes against the midday sunlight shining outside her still open balcony doors and indulged in the feel of tingling her throat in a way that made her body tense with the anticipation of his attentions to her body.

“That’s better,” he purred in her ear.

She smiled, toes curling.

To add emphasis to his words, he flexed his butt muscles.  Slowly, achingly slowly driving himself to the hilt into her spread womanhood.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” she moaned, back arching slightly.

“That’s exactly what I intend to do.”  He slowly eased out of his flex, slipping a few inches back out of her, and pulling his pelvis back a little, slipping out even further.

“More,” Bulma hummed.

Vegeta took his time flexing his butt muscles and pushing into her again, his lips finding the side of her neck and gently sucking against her soft, flushed skin just as long as it took for him to enter her to the hilt again.  He lifted his head and broke the suction only when he was all the way inside her.  As he unflexed and pulled back out again, he shifted his head.  As he reentered her, Vegeta puts his lips just a little further down her neck and sucked slowly again.  He repeated, not thrusts but achingly perfect, expert slides into her slick pussy.  The tip of his manhood rubbing that little rough spot inside her.

“Ahhhh,” she moaned.  Her fingers bending, her nails starting to dig into the flesh on the back of his hand.

He reentered her, applying his slow sucking kiss to the end of her collarbone by her shoulder.

“ _Ka-mi_ ,” she mewled as he slipped out.

He applied another kiss on her collarbone next to where he’d given the previous one as he slipped slowly insider her again, filling her to his hilt.  This wasn’t about thrusting.  This wasn’t about faster or harder.  It was about going into her so deep there was no denying the intense pleasure she felt radiating through her body from him taking his time to please her.  Little kisses of gentle, intense suction sending jolts through her body like being struck by the most heat, sparking electricity imaginable.  Every woman should want to be made love to like this, pleased by her man like this.  Every man should want to please his woman like this.  To show her that he knew her body so thoroughly that he would never leave her unsatisfied under any circumstance.  Vegeta could deny many things about her and him, but he couldn’t deny to himself that in this moment he was making the most achingly sweet love to his Woman, to his Bulma.

His kiss moved along her collarbone and her nails dug into his skin, “ _Ahhh_ ,” she groaned.

There was no more collarbone, he dipped his hand and his lips found the pillowy soft flesh of her breast, “ _Sweet Kami_ ,” she gasped, “ _Ahhh_.”

His little puckers hardened her nipple against his chin.  “ _Oh fuuuck_ ,” Bulma agonized.

He slipped into her slowly again, feeling every part of her womanhood respond around his manhood, as his lips descended to her milky, pillowy flesh and suck just a small bit of into his mouth.  Her flesh entering him just as slowly as his entered her.

“ _Oh Kami, Vegeta, you feel so good_.”

He eased out again.  He dipped his head lower and nuzzled her pert nipple.

“ _Ahhh, Kamiii!_ ”  She writhed.

He began to slip into her again.

“ _Oh Fuck!_ ”  She gasped.  “ _Oh Fuck!_ ”

His lips descended around her pert nipple…and sucked.

“ _Ahhh Kami!!  Kami, Vegeta!!  Fuck Kami!!  Ooohhh, fuuuck!!_ ”

His tongue slide up her hard nipple the way her tongue slid up his hard shaft.  “ _Oh Kami!!”_   It felt like bliss, she writhed.  He slid slowly back into her, the tip of his cock rubbing her G-spot exquisitely, as his tongue slipped all around her nipple the way it did to her own tongue when they kissed.

“ _Oh Fuck!! Oh Fuck!!_ ”

She wanted desperately to buck, but his position held her in place.  She was helpless to alleviate the pressure building throughout her body, she simply had to endure his slow movements and laving tongue.

“ _Oh Fuck!!  Oh Fuck!!_ ”  She gasped.

He gave one last little suck to her nipple as he pushed deep into her soaked pussy…he began sliding out again, her G-spot was practically vibrating.  Her body was bracing for something immense, more than anything she’d ever felt before…He angled his head and dipped it down again.  His slick, hard cock began sliding back into her as his lips met the hot soft flesh of her other breast.

“ _Oh Kammiiii!_ ”  She cried, tears brimming in her eyes.  She wanted to cum.  She wanted to cum so badly.  “ _Fuck, Vegeta!!  Fuuuckkkk!_ ”

Her legs bounced against his taught ass.  It was all she could do.  All she could move.  Her fingernails long since becoming embedded in the skin between his knuckles.  He broke the kiss on her flesh without even the whisper of a pop, but the feel of one.  Oh, Kami, he was sliding back into her again.  Bulma just gasped trying to endure it, but his lips found another spot on her breast to land closer to her waiting, hard nipple and his hot breath pulled the flushed, pillowy flesh into his mouth so slowly she could barely breathe.

“ _Oooohhh, fuck!_ ”  She whined.  Her body pooling more and more to her core as eased out of her.  Oh Kami, this was going to be big.

His perfect manhood slid back in ever so slowly.  Vegeta’s lips closed around her nipple.

“ _Fuck!!_ ”  Her voice strained.  Eyes wide.  Back traying to arch but too much into anticipation of something more that it could only manage a shrug of an attempt at arching.

He was easing out of her.  His tongue working it’s slow magic of her hard nipple.

“ _Oh Kami!!  Oh Kami!!_ ”  Her heart pounded in her ears.  “ _Oh Fucking Kami!!_ ”

She was close and judging by the way his thighs were tensing behind hers and his fingers were clenching her hands, so was he.

His buttocks flexed slowly again.  Plunging inch by inch deeper and deeper into her.  His tongue slipped over her nipple.  Licked slowly around it.

“ _Oh Fuck!!  Oh Fuck!!_ ”  She’s…She’s…

He eased out of her again.  His tip rubbing her G-spot.  Her legs trembled.

“ _Oh Fuck!! Oh Fuck!! Ffffuuck!! Fuck!!_ ”

He began sliding back in…Her body tensed…His buttocks flexed ever so slowly…Her legs stilled…His tongue laved up her nipple…She felt her body cool…His tip was rubbing her G-spot as it slid slowly in…Her whole body stilled…His lips gently sucked up her pert nipple…Her body was a rubber band stretched to compacity…His tip rubbed her more as it slid further…Snap!

“ _Fuck!!  Fuck!!  Oh, fffuck, Vegetaaaa!!!!_ ”  She sobbed, back arching hard like she could snap herself in half.  His lips abandoned her nipple as he braced his body down on hers.  Her mind blanked under the incredible power of the most intense orgasm she’s ever had.  Her body was a tornado of pure pleasure.  Her heart thundered and roared in her ears like a wild wind.  Every nerve was firing lightning jolts through to her core.  Her walls didn’t flutter.  They hammered.  Her strong walls clamped around his deep cock.  They squeezed the orgasm from him.

“ _B-B-Bulma, uhnn, uhnn, Buuulmaaa, ahhh, ahhh,_ ” Vegeta moaned.  Saying her name during their intimacy for the first time.  He buried his face in her neck as he let her hands go and wrapped his arms around her.  He held her tight.  His buttocks flexing hard, ramming his purging cock deep into her still cumming pussy.  Her arms wrapped stranglingly tight around his neck.  Her walls clamping down unbelievably hard on him over and over, milking his hard cock…milking and milking…draining more and more of his seed into her.  His balls ached.  His body trembled as his manhood gave her all he had to give her.  And Oh _Gods_ , he’d give her all he had, every last drop.  He’d fill her to compacity then keep giving her more until their juices oozed out of her around his throbbing cock still releasing inside her.  It wasn’t seconds, it was minutes of his buttocks flexing all of him into her and her pussy milking him of all he had to give.  They trembled in each other’s arms when it was done.  “I made love to you, Bulma, did you feel it?  I made love to you.”  He gasped in her ear, too exhausted to open his eyes.

She nodded tiredly against his lips, “I did, I did feel it.”

He nodded against her ear, “Rest my Bulma, the sun is starting to set and we have all night left to go.”

She nodded and kept panting.  Her heart still thundering in her chest.  Holy Kami, did he nearly give her a heart attack with a single orgasm so good she didn’t see stars she saw Heaven?  He had given her his love for a moment and it was the most amazing, beautiful experience she could ever have in her life.  And he said her name!  He called out to her the way she called out to him!  And he called her his.  He had shown her his lust for her, shown her his love for her, she had no clue what he would show her next.

“Rest Bulma,” he whispered tenderly in her ear.  She snuggled further into him and let her blissful exhaustion carry her away in his warm, loving arms.

*                      *                      *

Her eyes drifted open.  A caramel toned shoulder just infront of her distant view of her ceiling filling her vision.  It took a moment for her to remember that she was under a man…and who that man was…and what they had done that had exhausted them both into needing a quick respite before continuing.  She turned her head, but didn’t get very far.  Vegeta still had his head semi-buried in her neck.  He was still asleep.  She turned to look in the other direction and a darkened sky greeted her eyes beyond the opened glass doors of her balcony.  She lifted her head as much as she cloud with Vegeta’s body still on hers and looked down towards her feet.  Her alarm clock on the nightstand there told her it wasn’t that late.  She laid her head back down with a heavy sigh, staring at her ceiling again.  Well, she just wasn’t going to lay here until the Saiyan Prince woke up.  She bit her lip as an idea came to her.  Her smile puffing her cheeks.  She turned to look at him again—

“Shit!”  She screamed when his opened eyes greeted her, looking away, trying to flee from him but his body’s hold on her was too firm.

“The sky darkened five minutes ago.  I have been waiting thirty-five minutes for you to wake up, Woman.”

She grinned, she should have known the ‘My Bulma’ thing wouldn’t last beyond that single moment.  “Why didn’t you wake me up then?”

His lips were at the side of her neck, working with his tongue to kiss her there.  One of his hands wriggled down to the small of her back and held her to him while he leveraged himself on the other and heaved himself up.  Bulma kept her arms wrapped around his neck and clamped her thighs to his hips so she wasn’t entirely dangling off of him as Vegeta continued to rise up to sit back on his muscular calves.  He lowered her down onto his lap, his newly freed hand going to her plump, round ass as her knees lowered down to the mattress on either side of his legs.

“I was watching the sweat dry on my Woman’s naked body.”  He gave her butt cheek a good firm squeeze.

Bulma’s arms loosened from his neck, her hands slipping down his mesmerizing pectorals.  Playfully, she nipped at his lips.  He nipped back.  Her lips met his and they kissed deeply, hungrily.  Their tongues slipping over each other with the familiar ease of two lovers knowing exactly what the other liked to taste.  A cool crisp breeze blew through the open balcony doors.  She shivered in his arms.  While keeping their kiss going, he rose up off his calves with her still held against his body easily.  His hand left her ass again as he leaned over slightly.  Her hand slid immediately to the side of his neck.  She was devouring him.  He gripped the top of her top sheet and pulled it down a little.  Vegeta leaned forward a little, Bulma clinging to him passionately, and he shifted their weight to his opposite knee as he snaked the top sheet out from underneath the one leg.  He shifted their weight to his other knee and yanked on the top sheet, it came out just enough from underneath his other knee.  He ended up breaking their kiss as he tried to move his legs out from under him.  When his movements threatened something else, Bulma reacted.

“Don’t.”  He stilled staring at her, “I don’t like it when you’re not inside me.”

He closed his eyes and kissed her lovingly as they maneuvered their bodies together so that he was sitting on the mattress with his legs resting straight out under the top sheet and Bulma on his lap.

Her hips moved over him with his limp dick still inside her.  Bulma broke their kiss just enough, “Lay back.”

He leaned back, his head resting into the fluffy comfort of her bed’s pillows.  She laid on top of him, her hips still grinding away on him.

“I wanna fuck you,” she panted against his lips,

“Fuck me.  Fuck me, Bulma,” he breathed back.

“Ooohhh, say it again,”

“Fu—”

“No.  Say it.”

Her hips moved with a desperate urgency.

Then he got it…

“Bulma,” he purred.

“Yes.”

“Bulma.”

“Yes.”

“Bulma.”

“Oh, fuck yes.”

She started moaning as she sat up on him.  Bouncing instead of grinding.  Her bed began to creak again.  Her tits bouncing wildly.  The sweat dampened waves of her hair bouncing around her face like she was on a trampoline.  Her hands fingered his etched abs as she bounced, head flung back.  Vegeta pulled the top sheet against her ass before grabbing hold of her hips and enjoying the view.

“Vegeta, ah, Vegeta, you’re getting hard for me again.  Oh, I can feel you getting hard inside me.”

“Vulgar Woman,” he panted.  She was right, he _loved_ her vulgar.  He _loved_ her vulgar and loud.

“Oooh, Vegeta, you feel so good in my pussy.”

“Watch your dirty mouth, Vulgar Woman,” but it thrilled him to hear her tell him how good he made her feel.  How much pleasure she was getting from riding him.  And he felt the instant clench in his balls meant that he’d gone hard inside her.  A stiff rod for her delicious pussy to bounce up and down on.

“Uhnn, Vegeta, you’re so hard.  Oh, Kami, you feel so fucking good.  I wanna cum.”

He started working his hips, matching her rhythm.

“Ah, Vegeta!  Ah!  Ah, Vegeta!  Ah, Vegeta!”

He was panting.  Gods, she felt so good on him.  He picked up the pace, forcing her down harder on his hard cock.

“Uhnn, Vegeta!  Ah, ah, Kami, Vegeta!”  She screamed.

_Gods, I’m going to cum if she doesn’t stop saying that._

“Ah, ah, Ve-, Ve-, Oh fuck!”  Her nails dug into his abs.  He gripped her ass through the crumpled bedsheet.

He went faster.  She matched him.  Coming down on him harder and harder.  Her bed squeaked it’s protest of their carnal behavior.

“ _Ah, ah, ah!_ ”

He could feel his balls tighten again, feel her walls tighten on him.  She was close, they were close.  He pushed faster, harder.  Her moans were uncontrollable.  He started moaning too.  Gods, they were so close.  Faster.  Harder.  Closer.  Faster.  Harder.

“ _Kami!  Kami!  Kami!_ ”  She prayed.

Faster.  Harder.  Faster.  Harder.  Almost.  Almost.

“ _Vege-, Vege-,_ ” a gasped rattled her so deeply it scared him before she keened forward, her finger nails suddenly digging into his chest, “ _Vegeta!!!_ ”  She screamed as her walls fluttered excitedly against his cock.  He couldn’t let her cum alone.  He pounded into her.

“Fuck,” Gods, “Fuck,” Gods, “Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck.”  He gnashed his teeth together as the roar ripped from his vocal cords, “ _Fuck, Woman!!!_ ”  He jerked and spasmed as he came violently in her.  Gasping and moaning as his seed filled her again.  He didn’t know any was left to give after he’s given her so much already, but apparently she inspired an endless supply of semen in him for her.  Vegeta opened his eyes and saw her gasping, dripping sweat over him.  Her body was covered in a glistening sheen of sweat, her eyes, the most beautiful eyes his ever seen in the universe were bright with exertion, and she panted over him so hard her head bobbed up and down causing those beautiful curls of her gorgeous teal hair bounce lightly around her face.  Gods, he wanted to see how plentiful the supply could be for her.  This most beautiful creature the universe had in it.

“Don’t stop,” she panted, “Don’t ever stop, Vegeta.”

It was his turn to bite his lip.  She wanted more, he wanted more.

“Roll over,” he ordered.

She rolled off of him, spinning like a tornado until she was back on her stomach again beside him.  In less than a second he was on her.  Vegeta hooked his hand behind her knee and hiked her leg up.  He took up his limp member, leaving a shiny trail of their juices from where it laid on her already glistening ass.  He slipped his already weeping tip into her entrance then pushed himself inside her constantly wet core.  Apparently her body supplied her with an endless supply of arousal for him inside her.  His hands clenched bed sheets as he loomed over her and began thrusting again.  Gods, she was so sticky sweet inside.

“Gods, you feel like honey,” he moaned, “Sweet, fucking honey.” 

The front of his legs slapped into her the back of hers.  He looked down at her.  She was grasping the edge of the pillow underneath her head like a lifeline, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open as she panted with his movements.  Her body moving by the force of his alone.

“ _Ah, fuck,_ ” she gasped, turning her head to bite into the pillow.

His eyes were riveted by bouncing curls.  Suddenly a chunk of curls shifted, falling away from where it had been teetering on the edge of either slipping over her shoulder to cover her face or slipping behind it to expose more of her face.  He caught a glimpse of her bare neck…near her nape.  _Fuck, no!  Don’t show me that!  I can’t see that right now!  I can’t do that with her right now!_

“Look at me,” he demanded, but she couldn’t hear him over her own moaning into the pillow.

Desperate, Vegeta pulled her hair away from her face and covered the alluring glimpse.  She turned at his gesture and his hand ended up cupping her face as she stared up at him.  Her brows pinched.  Teeth biting her lip to hold it back.

“Scream,” he told her.

She shook her head.

He leaned his face down to hers, “Do you want me to?”

That unleashed her.  Her teeth released her lip.  “Say it,” she gasped.

Despite his thrusting efforts, he leaned down so that his forehead touched hers.  His sultry eyes boring into hers.  He lifted his chin.  Their panting breaths mixing and puffing over their faces.

“Bulma,” he purred nearly against her parted lips.

“ _Ah, ah, yes.  Again,_ ” she gasped.

“Bulma,” he breathed, gripping a chunk of those teal curls bouncing with sin by the side of her face.

“ _Uhnn.  Again._ ”

“Bulma,” he whispered, his lips brushing hers.

“ _Uhnn, ah, ah, Vegeta._ ”

“Bulma.”

“ _Vegeta_.”

“Bulma.”

“ _Vegeta._ ”

“Bulma, Bulma, Bulma—”

Her lips were on his.  Her tongue in his mouth.  Her uncontrollable screams vibrating down his throat.  He groaned into her.  Devoured her.  One of her hands was at the back of his head.  Clutching his face to hers as he thrusted into her without mercy.  She moaned… groaned… screamed…  He swallowed it all in grunts and groans down her throat.  Suddenly she broke their kiss flinging herself back to the pillow.

“ _Oh, Kami!  Oh, Kami!  Ah!  Ah!_ ”  She gasped, her body starting to vibrate.

“No,” Vegeta growled.  He let go of her hair and clutched sheet behind the small of her back so hard he nearly tore into the mattress.  His other hand dug underneath her cheek and pulled her face back over to look at him again.

“Look at me!”  He roared.  “I want to see you cum!  I want to see you cum for me!”

What the Hell had nearly seeing the back of her neck done to him?!  He was getting out of control. 

He leaned his face down to hers.  “Gods, Bulma, I didn’t, I didn’t mean that.”

“ _Ah.  Fucking_ say it _!_ ”  She roared at him herself.

“Bulma!”  He roared.  Gods, that felt good.

“ _Say it!_ ”

“Bulma!”

“ _Ah, Kami, Vegeta!  Vegeta!  Vege-, Vege-, Vege-, Vegeta!!!_ ”

She flung her head back, screaming his name, as she came hard around his cock.  Gods, she looked beautiful.  He gave her pleasure.  The only woman in the universe he gave pleasure to.  The only woman he ever gave pleasure to in his life.  The only woman her ever wanted to give pleasure to…  The only woman…

“ _Fuck!  Gods, fuck!  The on-ly Woman!!  Uhnn!  Uhnn!_ ”  Vegeta roared as he came in her.  He jerked and slammed and jerked again.  Filling her once more.

But this time he wasn’t as satisfied as before.  His body ached for her!  His body was on fire for her!  And she was the only Woman who could douse the flames!  Or fan them!

He shifted and she rolled on her back.  She reached behind him and pulled him on top of her, “Satisfy me, Vegeta,” she begged, “Oh, Kami, satisfy me.  Satisfy Your Woman.”

He trapped her fantastic straight legs between his powerful straight legs.  He cupped her face in his hands and her splayed hands held the middle of his muscular back.  With a single flex of his buttocks, his manhood slipped between her closed lips into her hot core.  The shaft of his cock rubbing along her bud as he went.  Her hands held him tighter to her.  Biting her lower lip.  He knew what he wanted to do to her.  The tip of his tongue licked at her lower lip, her teeth released it, and his lips immediately sucked it, holding it gently between them.  He unflexed his buttocks achingly slowly.  A few inches of his shaft rubbing back along her bud again.

“ _Oh, fuck_ ,” she moaned, her lip snapped out from between his lips as she tried to tilt her head back as her eyes squeezed shut, but his hold on her wouldn’t allow it.

He flexed his butt muscles again, pushing into her with the slow control of a man who knew his own body and had trained it well.  Her nails dug into his skin as his shaft rubbed her swollen, sensitive bead.

“ _Ahhh._ ”

He unflexed, withdrawing ever so slightly, then flexing again and slipping back in.  Her hands were trembling.

“Am I satisfying you, Woman?”  He purred at her with a voice that was gravel wrapped in velvet.

“ _Mmmm,_ you’re the only one who ever has.  _Ahh-hhh._ ”  Her breathing hitched as he unflexed.

He slowly clenched his butt muscles as he pressed his pelvis up into hers, “You’re the only Woman I want to satisfy.”

“It’s been awhile since I was, I was…”

“You’re the only Woman to me,” Vegeta soothed, “ _My_ Woman.”

He leaned his head forward so that their foreheads touched again, his thumbs rubbing gently over her soft, flushed cheeks, and for added emphasis he reflexed his butt muscles.  Pushing himself back into her, rubbing her tender bud with the length of his manhood.

“ _Oh, Vegeta.  I’m yours.  All yours.  Mmmm, no one will ever take me away from you.  Ahhh, nothing can._ ”  Bulma moaned.

He nuzzled her nose and she lifted her chin for a kiss.  As their tongues tangled in their shared mouths the same way their bodies had been all day and night and continued to be, he knew she had no idea what it meant to him to hear her declare herself his.  He eased out of her…then back in…He’d never had anything, anyone to call his own…eased out…He was never allowed to, but now…back in…She was his…out…All.  His…Vegeta pushed himself as slowly and as deeply into her as he could.  Bulma’s hands jumped to his shoulder blades.  Her body trying to writhe underneath his.

“ _Vegeta, uhhnn.  Oh Kami, ahhh._ ”  He could feel something change in her body and it caused a noticeable pressure to build in his balls.  Her body was starting to tense up in her hunger for him inside, in her need to cum.

He eased his butt muscles, slipping a few inches out of her…  “ _Ahhh, Kaammii, uhhhnnn, Vee-, ahhh._ ”

He slowly flexed, pushing himself in…  “ _Ahhh.  Ahhh.  Oh my Kamiiii.  Ahhh.”_

He unflexed just as slow, the more her body trembled beneath him, the more pressure built in his balls.  “ _Yessss.   Uhhhnnn, yyee-ssss.  Ahhhh.  Ahhhh._ ”

Vegeta flexed his ripped ass, slipping along her sensitive bud.  Her body vibrated and he was sure her nails were deep enough to start drawing blood.  “ _Fffffuuuckk.  Ahhh.  Fffuckk.  Veeggg-, ahhh-hhhh._ ”

She was writhing all the time now.  His breathing was becoming heavy as his balls started clenching.  “ _Gods_ ,” he groaned against her lips.  “ _Ohhh Kaaa-mii-iii,_ ” her nails shaking in his flesh.

“ _I’ll satisfy you every day of your life, ahhh, you’ll never go without.  Fffuck._ ”  The things he was promising her as he slowly pushed his throbbing cock into her aching pussy…

“ _Veggee-, ahhh.  I, ahhh, I, ahhh, uhhhnnn, I’m yoursss.  Ohhh, fffuck, am I yoursss._ ”

He eased out of her body and he felt like his balls were about to explode.  He could tell her body was on a razor’s edge too.

“ _Fffuck, Godss, I’m yours, Womannn.  Ahhh, I’mm yoursss._ ”

He slipped slow…slow…slow…

“ _Fuck!_ ”  He gritted feeling his body tighten with hers with every inch…  “ _Fuck!  Fuck Woman!”_

_“Ve-, ah!  Ve-, ah!  Kami!  Kami!_ ”

Slow…slow…slow… their bodies were suddenly quieting as he went deeper…

“ _Wo-, wo-, Ah Fuck!_ ”

The pressure…

“ _Vege-, Vege-, Uhhhnnn!”_

Deeper…deeper…

“ _Woman!”_

_“Vegeta!”_

The pressure…

“ _Woman!_ ”

“ _Vegeta!_ ”

Dee…perrr

Their breathing hitched, hitched…

Release!

They gasped desperately.  He wrapped his arms around her neck, eyes slammed shut.  She keened against his chest as her nails ripped bright red lines from his shoulder blades down his back.  Her legs shook violently between his jerking legs.  Her walls clamped… and clamped… and clamped… and clamped…  His cock shuddered as their bodies worked to pump his seed into her.  Her body spasmed as his pelvis jerked into her… and jerked… his pelvis slammed into her… and jerked…and slammed… and slammed…  Her body shuddered against him with each move of his powerful orgasm.  Her panged whimpers reached his ear and he realized she was crying into his shoulder from the intensity of her own orgasm.  He held her tight and began to place gentle kisses over shoulder in between pants.  Her walls clamping weakened… weakened… weakened… weakened… His slams weakened… weakened… weakened… weakened…  Their bodies were still and quiet.

No other sounds filled the bedroom other than their panting breaths…and Bulma’s quiet sobbing.

Vegeta nuzzled and softly kissed her cheek as he let her continue to weep uncontrollably against his shoulder.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he soothed in a tender voice he didn’t know he had, “I’ve got you.  It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Her head finally eased back onto her pillow.  He finally got a good look at the devastation he had wrought.  Her eyes refused to open, tears brimmed her lashes with thick streams of the agonized salt water streaking from the corners of her shut eyes, her face was contorted in weeping.  She looked pathetic and the weakest he’d ever seen her.  It terrified him to think he could show her to be so vulnerable.  His rough fingers petted her hair, “Shhh, shhh.  Everything’s going to be alright.”  He nuzzled her cheek and laid his forehead against her temple, hoping and praying to the long dead Gods of Vegetasei that his presence made her feel better.

“I can’t, Vegeta, I just can’t,” Bulma wept, “I can’t do it another time.  My body can’t take it.  It can’t, it can’t, it can’t—”

“Easy, easy,” he hushed, keeping another weeping at bay, “We won’t, we won’t.  We can rest now, okay?  We can rest now.”

She sniffed, her anxiety easing, her body relaxing beneath him.  He bundled her up in his arms. 

“Sleep now,” he whispered into her ear, “Sleep, my precious Bulma.”

He laid there, gently stroking her hair and whispering encouragements for her to go sleep.  Even going so far as to sing a Saiyan lullaby to her until her was certain she had drifted off into a blissful sleep.  He watched her serene features as her sweat dried, admiring her all over again…she truly was the most exquisite creature he’d ever seen in his life.  Suddenly she shivered.  The chill breeze coming through the opened doors of her balcony didn’t bother him, but she was a different matter.  She shivered again.  Vegeta was careful not to disturb her as he looked around.  The bedsheets were firmly trapped beneath them, but the Mother always kept an extra blanket in the bottom drawer of the nightstands that guarded both sides of his bed for just an unusually cool night such as this.  He looked over at the night stand right beside their heads.  Carefully, ever so carefully, Vegeta reached down and pulled open the bottom drawer, his eyes on Bulma to make sure she stayed in the blissful sleep she was in.  His fingers found the soft fabric and pulled.  Utilizing his natural agility and combat trained flexibility, he flung out the fluffy, plush mauve blanket out behind him.  The warm fabric fell over the bed and them perfectly.  He smiled at his aptitude then bundled her back up in his arms again as he settled his head back down to watch her continue to sleep peacefully.  They had endured a tornado of emotions and all he could think of was to protect her from the storm.  Eventually each blink of his eyes became heavier until his eyes didn’t open again and he too drifted off to sleep.


	4. Scorpio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Vegeta kept his promise to rock Bulma’s world day and night, which he did, but what happens the next morning? And how bad is a scorpion’s sting?

“Good Morning, West City!  We’re looking at yet another fantastic day!  Blue skies and plenty of sunshine so be sure to get out doors as much as you can and enjoy the day!  Moving on, in breaking news this hour…”

He tuned out listening as the radio broadcaster moved on from the only thing he was really paying attention to for the morning.  Good weather means practice was going to go as usual today and he couldn’t wait to get back on the field and try his swing again.  Training for the Androids was going great he thought, but it was also stressful.  As much as he thought he was improving, there was the nagging feeling of ‘Is it enough?’  So he’d contacted his old coach to see if he could join the team for practice today and get some much needed down time.  A few hours playing baseball wouldn’t hurt, right?  Yamcha hummed to himself as he picked up the newspaper and flipped through it to get to the sports section.  He wanted to studying up on the more recent stats of his old team, didn’t want to get shown up by any of the rookies if he could help it.

Headlines were usual; Government this, Officials that, blah, blah, blah.  Not sports, flip.  Oooh, Horoscopes.  Okay, his for starters…Pisces, ‘Your intuition, imagination, and insight have served you well on the job, and should pay off soon. A raise, commission, or perhaps a chance to invest in the company could be offered to you. Your self-esteem will definitely receive a boost! You might also find that you’re growing even more intuitive than usual, and people are looking up to you because of it. Give yourself a pat on the back. You deserve it.’  _Well, don’t mind if I do_ , he grinned.  Okay, now he signed with the team on November 2 so next was Scorpio, ‘Rely on your intuition instead of waiting for your rational mind to decide. Your head may have been swarming with conflicting ideas yesterday, but the answer should be clear today. Just tune into your gut feeling and make your decision.’  That boded well for training with the team.  Flip.  Flip.  Aha, there.  Sports.  He picked up the section…and saw the Entertainment section’s main headline underneath.  ‘Capsule Corp Heiress Hot And Heavy With New Man’.  The letters were massive, he couldn’t help but see them…the paparazzi-caught picture underneath.  Bulma looking really sexy in her business attire, must have had a meeting or something, standing outside a restaurant, hand in hand, with—

“Son of a bitch!”  Yamcha recognized the flame of black hair and royal scowl immediately.

He dropped the sports section and poured over the article about Bulma and Vegeta.  His darting eyes soaking up every word:

‘Capsule Corp Heiress Bulma Briefs is single no more.  A month after her breakup with baseball player Yamcha Rekishiyoma of the Taitans, she was seen at stylish restaurant Gabu with a mysterious new man.  It is reported that the couple snuggled in close together as they ate bacon cheeseburgers and fries…’

_Snuggled?!  Her and Vegeta of all people!_

‘…Talking intimately the entire time…’

_What?!  What the hell could they have to talk about?!  A new drone for him to blow up?!  Destroying the Gravity Room yet again?!  Threatening to kill her and blow up the planet?!_

‘…After an hour long lunch, they left the restaurant holding hands…’

_Holding…No!_

‘…On the sidewalk, her alluring new man went in for another close moment then literally swept her off her feet, flying with the Heiress off to who knows where to do who knows what.  Wink, wink.’

Yamcha dropped the paper and ran out of the nearest door.  The one to his apartment’s balcony.  He instantly jumped into the air and flew off for Capsule Corp himself.  Screw practice, screw training because that murdering bastard was…was…

*                      *                      *

The movement woke Vegeta, but he didn’t let it on.  It was kind of cute to feel her tiny little body wriggling beneath his, trying to get out from underneath him.  She huffed and puffed as she shifted this way and that and little by little made her way out from under him.  He tried very hard to suppress his grin and continue to play asleep as he listened to her.

“Shit,” she hissed in a whisper, “Saiyan log.”

A chuckle very nearly escaped his chest.  _No, the Saiyan log is what’s between your legs_.  Gods, he had to fight to keep the smile off his face.

She continued to struggle.  Pushing and shoving at his body, but Vegeta refused to make it easier for her.  Finally, he decided to help her a little.  He shifted his center of gravity ever so slightly and it was enough for her to finally heave on of his arms, shifting the limb just a little.

“Yes,” he allowed himself a slight grin, figuring she wasn’t looking at him as she cheered herself and kept pushing on his arm.  He put the grin away and replaced it with a stony, ‘sleeping’ face as she started to wriggle again, apparently thinking she had shifted his arm just enough away from her body to allow her to scoot her body up and out.  She wriggled again, tried to scoot…the gasp rattled through her.

“Oh my Kami, you fell asleep still inside me.”

He grinned to himself…then he heard a soft chuckle come from her.  The sound was the most beautiful thing he could ever wake up to.

“Good boy,” she laughed.  “But I have to.”  She sighed and scoot again.

He felt himself slip out of her just a little.

“Aw, shit,” she giggled to herself, “I’m wet again.”

He pursed his lips tight, trying to maintain his façade of deep sleep, but inside his was laughing as much as she was.  _I’m hard again._

She scooted again.  He slipped out of her a little more again.

“Shit,” she gasped, “Even in your sleep, you feel so fucking good.  Kami, you’re the best.”

_Damn right_ , he gloated to himself.

She scooted.  He slipped out a little more.  Scooted.  Slipped.  Scooted.  He fell out of her gently, the tip of his head slipping down her entrance before landing on the warm softness of her bed.  Vegeta felt his shoulders slump, it didn’t compare to how warm and soft it was inside her.  Her womanhood was the perfect home for his manhood, falling asleep inside her had convinced him of that.  He couldn’t remember when he’d slept so well, so peacefully, and Vegeta realized it was because he never had peace before, never felt so absolutely safe and secure that he could let himself drift into sleep so deeply.  As deeply as he had been inside her before falling asleep.  He still couldn’t believe that he had made love to her twice.  There had been wild bouts of fucking each other senseless in between, but still…Vegeta had made love to Bulma twice!  What the hell had he been thinking?!  She scooted again and suddenly her hip was at his lips.  He wanted to kiss it.  Wanted lavish the velvet skin with his kisses and licks of his rough tongue.  She shifted and the plump, luscious flesh of one of her ass cheeks pressed against his lips.  He couldn’t stop the low growl rumble through his chest.  Fuck, he wanted to drag his teeth across her perfect, little ass.  She scooted again, and was gone from him.  He wanted to reach out and yank her back, hike her leg back up, thrust his stiffening cock in her, and keep thrusting until they both begged for mercy.  He chanced opening an eye just a bit and his gaze was met by the back of her thighs.  Gods, every part of this woman turned him on, made him want to do things to her.  She scooted and wriggled again.  He was eyeing the back of her calves.  Another wriggle, another scoot.  And she was free of him and slipping gently across the rest of her large bed.  He shut his eye as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  It shifted slightly and he knew she was walking away from him.

He heard a gasp leave her…and hissing, pressure on the bouncy mattress.  He opened his eye just a little again and saw her maybe a step away from the bed.  Her hand on the bed for support as she bent over.  Her eyes were wide and she was trying not to breath hard.  Vegeta felt his chest clench.  Something was wrong with her.  She took a deep breath and took a step.  Her leg wobbled, another step with the aid of the bed, and that leg wobbled as she put her weight on it.

“Oh Kami,” she giggled to herself again, “I can’t fucking walk.”

He smirked proudly.  His chest easing and his balls clenching.

She kept taking wobbly step after wobbly step.  Looking like a newborn fawn.  “Oh my Kami,” she squeaked and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.  Even only getting a side view of her from the bed, he could see her eyes were sparkling with amusement and amazement.  Well, what had she expected when she demanded that he satisfy her?  He kept watching her until she was beyond his sight as he maintained his façade.  He heard the gentle padding of her feet finally making contact with the undoubtedly cold tile of her bathroom floor…then he heard the bathroom door close as softly as a whisper.

He closed his eye and felt just how plush her bed was.  Although he admitted he didn’t think she’d accept reclining in anything other than luxury.  He brought his arms up under the fluffy pillow beneath him and held it tight to the side of his face.  He turned his face a little and inhaled deeply.  It smelled like her sweat…like his too.  He laid the side of his face back on it as the sound of her faucet being turned and the low rumble of water passing through the pipes in the wall as her shower started.  Vegeta sniffed the air.  The smell of their joined musk was still in the air even with the balcony doors still open.  He reached down beside him and brought the bedsheet up.  The moment he gripped the fabric and lifted, the intense smell from between the sheets hit him.  The bed reeked of their sweat and cum.  Gods, it was enough to snap his eyes wide open.  Surely it would gag the Mother when she came in to change the dirty sheets yet again.  She may be insanely happy all the time, but even he had to admit that she was by no means stupid or ignorant of the ways of carnal behavior considering she had a child.  She would know immediately what the Hell they had done.  And she would have a fair guess at how much of it they had done.

Vegeta rolled over and sat up.  Gods, the scent wafted up to him with every move he made.  He could smell her cum on his crotch, smell his own there two, and sweat.  Holy shit, he was drenched in their scent.  It filled his nostrils.  He couldn’t escape it…

Did he want to though?  Did he want to get out of this bed that permeated with their scent?  Did he want to walk away from this room and no longer smell of her so thoroughly it was like she coated his skin like lotion?

Vegeta looked over at the closed bathroom door as he ran a hand over his face.

*                      *                      *

Bulma stepped under the hot water and let it wash over…soak her hair…pelt her skin like a masseuse…Ahhh, it felt great.  She lowered her face from the water stream and reached out for her bright pink loofa sponge.  She held it against her chest, letting it start getting wet, while she decided which of her assortment of body washes she wanted to use today.  Suddenly she felt familiar rough hands slid gently over her stomach.

“I thought you didn’t like it when my cock wasn’t in you,” he purred lusciously in her ear.

Bulma grinned as he pressed his body against her back.  She leaned into him.  His muscles seemed to fold in around her.  He liked her doing that apparently, she reminded herself to do that as often as she could to feel him do this to her as often as he could.

“I don’t,” she said and his chest vibrated against her back with his growl.  She felt his cock stiffen a little where he’d pressed against her butt crack.

He nuzzled her behind her ear, that always sent a thrill up her spine that made her whole body tingle with arousal, “I like the strawberry one.”

“What?”  She was enjoying him touching her, nuzzling her way too much.  Bullshit, there was never too much.  She laid her head back against his shoulder.

“I like it when you smell like the strawberry and cream one.”

_Oh, my bath wash._   “I thought you liked me walking around like the new scent you gave me, the one that drives other men away from me.”

Another growl escaped his mouth by her ear so close she shuddered from how much it turned her on to hear it so close and primal like that.  His fingers bent and she felt the tips of his nails drag over her stomach.  Her legs trembled slightly, _Oh fuck, I’m wet again._

“That’s for them,” she could practically hear his lips peeling back to reveal his sharp canines; her legs trembled again, _Oh so fucking wet_ , “The strawberries and cream are for me.  It reminds me of your breasts,” he looked down over her shoulder and saw perfect little nips of luscious bright red berry peaking out from a plush bed of cream.  He felt his cock harden, _So fucking perfect._

“Your cream,” she asked.

“Yours, Vulgar Woman.  Your creamy _flesh_ ,” he breathed that last word before licking up her jawline.

“Oh fuck,” her hips bucked, rubbing her sweet ass cheeks against his hardened member pressing against her.

“I’ll get to that after I clean you.”  He purred.

He moved his nose to her wet hair and sniffed.  “Your hair smells like salt.  We need to fix that.”

She lifted her head as he reached forward.  He put his hand on one of the bottles, not one of the body washes but a shampoo.  She felt him turn his head to look at her.

“This one,” he asked, watching her.

“No,” she said.

Vegeta moved his hand from the purple bottle to a yellow one.

“This one?”

 “No,” she smiled.  He smiled, she was catching on to his game.

He moved his hand at last to the pink bottle.  Strawberries and cream shampoo.

“This one?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Mmmm, strawberry.”  He hummed.

She laughed as he plucked the bottle from the shelf.

She laughed as he plucked the bottle from the shelf.  He flipped the cap and lifted it over her head, she trusted him enough to think that he wasn’t going to dump a ridiculous amount on her head like a cruel joke.  Vegeta squeezed out a quarter-sized amount of the pink creamy gel onto her teal hair then capped the bottle, and put it back on the shelf.  Bulma lifted a hand to her hair, but before it could reach into her hair, Vegeta’s hand was there to take it away.  She went back to holding her loofa to her chest as he placed his hands on the top of her head and ran them down.  That’s not what she expected.  She felt him smear the gel over as much of her hair as he could with sweet tender pets.  Her eyes widened, what the hell?  But…his touch was so gentle, yet thorough.  He laced his fingers up through her hair…then around it…then Vegeta’s fingers began massaging her scalp until he worked up a lather.  She smiled and let the feeling of his tender care relax her…and simultaneously turn her on even more for him.  He was taking care of her and few men realized the absolute turn on that was.  When he was sure her hair was clean, he leaned by her ear.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered.  She did.  He placed one hand at the back of her head and tipped it forward into the hot water.

His fingers worked diligently, intricately, tenderly to help the water rinse the shampoo from her hair.  Bulma luxuriated in the warm water and the warm attentions until Vegeta was content that every last bit of soap had been cleansed from her beautiful, soft hair.  Then his hand slipped under her chin and lifted her head out of the water.  Then his other hand dabbed at her face with a soft, dry cloth until she opened her eyes.  His lips were at her ear again.

“Clean?”

“Uh-huh,” she nodded.

He put the washcloth on the shelf.  She watched again as his hand found the pink bottle of body wash and pulled it out of the lineup.  He flipped the cap and lifted it to the loofa at her chest, he squeezed out some of the clear pink gel onto the pink mesh then capped the bottle and put it back on the shelf.  Bulma started to mover her fingers around the pink mesh, but before she could work it into a lather, Vegeta’s hands were there to take it away.

“No, I clean you.”

He took one of her hands in his and guided it up to behind his head and left it there.  He switched the loofa to his other hand.  He took her other hand in his and guided it too to behind his head and left it there.

“ _I_ clean you.”

“Oh, okay.”  She got it now, Bulma laced her fingers together at the back of his neck and looked down at her own body.  She watched him work the pink mesh slowly into a lather.  Then he pressed against her chest and squeezed.  Pink-tinted white foam squished out and slipped over her breasts.  Her breathing hitched while his remained steady although it definitely did not escape her notice that his cock was a rock now.  One of his hands scrubbed the loofa gentle over one breast while his other slipped over her other breast.  She writhed.  He cupped her, ran his fingers over her suds covered, pert nipple…pinched it softly between his fingers…his thumb caressing it slowly.  She closed her legs, squeezing them tight together.  “Oh Kami,” she gasped.

The loofa switched hands.  Soft, soapy mesh scrubbing gently of her already aroused breast while his other hand cupped the cleaned breast.  His fingers slowly caress her nipple to hardening.  She squeezed her legs tighter.  Biting her lip.  Unable to hold back the moan.  He pinched her nipple gently and her hips bucked, rubbing his excruciating cock between her plump ass cheeks again.  He groaned.  His thumb rubbing her nipple.

“Fuck,” she gasped.  Hips bucking again, she wanted him so bad right now.  He groaned, his fingers gripping her breast for a moment until the sensation eased enough for him to continue.

He moved the loofa down over her smooth, flat stomach.  Scrubbing gently while his hand rubbed the suds into her skin.  He moved and moved until her stomach as clean.  Every scratch of mesh over her supple skin, every caress building and building the yearning between her legs.  Then the loofa and his hand went down, down, down, she felt them at her crotch.  The hot suds squeezing over her curly teal hairs there.  His hand threaded through them, rubbing, until he tried to put his hand between her legs and she refused to budge.

“It’s alright,” he told her.

She shook her head.

“Yes, it is.  Now open your legs.”

“If I open them, I won’t be able to close them.”

He knew what she meant and he smiled tenderly at her.  Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers.  “I trust you.”

She knew what that meant for him to say those words to her.  Words he’s probably never spoken to another being in his life, not even himself.  She parted her legs bit by bit.  Kami, she wanted him there so bad.  His hand slipped in swiftly, not wanting to prolong her torment.  He rubbed the soap over her lips, noting how they trembled with her legs before withdrawing his hand.

He pushed his body just a bit more against hers and urged her under the water.  She followed his lead and the still hot water washed away the soap from her body.  He dropped the loofa and she watched and felt his hands slip and slide over her body as he helped the water wash away the foam.

“Kami, I want to cum.”  She whimpered.

“I’ll help you with that in a few minutes.”

She whimpered as he removed her hands form behind his neck.  He turned her around to face him.  Her body flush with more than just the heat of the water and the glow of cleanliness.

“Now—”

“Can I clean you,” she blurted out desperately.  Kami, she wanted to run her hands over his ripped body at least.

He nodded, “Now you clean me.”  He finished saying.

“Oh thank Kami,” she breathed and he smiled.

She put her hands over his biceps, worshipping them with her touch and her eyes, salivating at them for a moment before slowly turning her and Vegeta around so that they’d switched places.  Her hands went to his chest.  Those pectorals, she bit her lip again, she loved how his chest had pressed against her breasts when he laid on her, rubbed against her breasts when he moved over, in her.  A rattling exhale escaped her.

“You’re drooling, Woman.”  His voice was condemning, but his face was all cocky-as-hell smirk and his cock…

“Uhnn, my mouth isn’t the only thing dripping wet.”

This time it was his breathing that hitched.  His chest was heaving now.  Her fingertips gently pushed him back and he stepped.  The water cascaded down his body.  Slipping over every luscious, deeply etched line of him.  She licked her lips, suddenly thirsty as hell.  He growled.  She looked up at his face and his eyes were half-lidded and blazing with fire at her.  Kami, they were both really horny.  Her eyes watched the water weight down the flame of his hair…fall down the lines of his face…neck…collarbone…pecs…oh, fuck those abs ( _I could go for a six-pack right now_ )…finally streaming along his erect rod and dripping off it.  She squeezed her eyes shut.  Legs shut.  Looking away.  She had to calm down.

“Calm down, calm down,” he soothed and dare not touch her.  He was barely holding on by a thread himself.  Seeing her barely able to keep her hands off him, fighting the undoubtedly severe urge to jump and ride him until she lost her voice…till he lost his voice.  “Bulma—”

“Don’t say that right now.  I’m gonna cum if you say it again.”  She held her hand up to silence him as she struggled to regain control of herself.

“What the fuck do you think I’m going to do if you don’t stop looking like that?  Do have any idea how much I want throw you up against the wall and take you until it’s ground to dust behind you?  Then throw you on the ground and pound you until _I_ can’t breathe?  How about wanting to crawl out of here on our hands and knees and doing you sore on the floor of this bathroom?  Grinding you into the carpet right outside the door?  How about ending up right back in your bed and making love to you until the _fucking thing shatters?!_ ”

She stared at him.  Eyes wide and clear.  She pointed at the shelf of bottles behind him—

“Is that…?”

He nodded without looking back,

“When did you bring a bottle of your shampoo and body wash and your own loofa in here?”

“I told you that I came in here before I went to meet you.”

She took a deep bracing breath then stepped closer to him, she saw him brace himself as well.  With a trembling hand, she reached past him and took up his royal blue sponge and the grey bottle of body wash.  She opened it, squeezed a dollop of white, creamy gel on the sponge, closed the bottle, and put it back on the shelf.  She pulled the sponge to her and rubbed her fingers over it until it frothed with a clean yet musky smell.  She looked up at him…was that admiration she saw in his eyes?  For what?  The ability to control herself while standing in a hot shower with the sexiest fucking man she’s ever seen in her life after he just told her all the ways he wanted to fuck her into a coma after they showered together?  …Okay, so yeah, that’s pretty damn admirable of her.

A mischevious grin crossed her face, she bit her lip again, and pressed the loofa to his ripped chest…and squeezed.  She watched the foam seep over him…down him…clinging to then dripping off his cock.  She licked her lips again, “ _Sooo creamy_ ,” she purred.

“Gods dammit Woman!  I told you not to do that.”

“Nooo, you told me to stop looking like that, I’m looking at you now.”  She giggled.

Suddenly he reached out and yanked her against his body.  She gasped, stunned in his arms.  He stared right into her eyes, “Don’t tempt me.”

She leaned closer, “Don’t tempt _me_ , what?”

She could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his cock pressing against her.  He could probably feel her heartbeat raging in her core, she sure as hell could.

“I’m not saying it, Woman.”

Bulma looked away from him, putting a pout on her face as she watched herself move the scrub over his perfect chest.

“I could make you,” she warned, her hands slipping the lather of suds over his skin.

“You could try.”  He watched her tensely.  “I know the game you’re playing, Woman, I did it to you just a moment ago.”

“Your hands all over my body.”

“Yes.”

“And I was helpless,” her eyes rose to meet his.

He worked his mouth, mulling it over shortly, before nodding.  He lifted his hands and balled his fists behind his head.  Surrendering to her the way he’d guided her to do for him.  “ _You_ clean me.”

The scrub moved, slowly tracing playful designs over his chest, her hands lathering the suds of his pectorals.  Her touch was like lightning.  Vegeta’s skin tingled while a storm raged in his chest.  He hadn’t been kidding about nearly cumming just watching her squeezing her legs shut and refusing to look at him.  To think that she couldn’t handle his touch anymore, that she wanted to feel him inside her again so badly…it was intoxicating, addicting.

Her hand and the scrub moved lower…lightning zinged through each muscle of his abs.  How he wished it was her lips?  Those soft, plump, pink lips of hers.  The matching set to the soft, plump, pink lips between her legs.  He groaned as one of her nails suddenly trailed on his skin.

She didn’t look up at him as her hand and the scrub went lower… _Fuck,_ he bit his own lip.  She was going there, going there the way he had.

“It’s alright,” her voice was soothing.

“I trust you,” he repeated quietly.

The scrub slipped down the plunging vee of his lower abdomen…and along the shaft of her rock hard cock.

“Fuck,” he gasped.  His cock throbbed.  His cock throbbed so bad for her.  _Any_ part of her.

She answered his prayers.  Her hand lathered the white foam over his shaft and head with swiftly, minimized his arousal as much as she could just like he had.  Then she dropped his loofa as her fingertips gently pushed against his chest.  He stepped back again and the water washed over his chiseled body.  Her hands helped it sluice the foam away from his caramel skin…she felt fantastic.

“I’m aching for you.”

“I’ll help you with that when I’m done with your hair.”

He lowered his hands as she reached past him again.  Vegeta admired her restraint, he hadn’t realized she had any when he first came to Earth, but the more time he spent around her, observing her, he realized she was a creature of restraint.  She teased, she played, but she held herself back.  And now, she teased him with her touch, she played with him with her laughter, but when she was so close to him, she kept herself from the raging desire consuming both of them.

Her reach brought back his bottle of shampoo.  He dipped his head back and the water poured down the back of his head, rewetting his hair as she flipped the bottle’s cap.  She balanced delicately on the tip of her toes and poured a few dollops of mint green, creamy gel onto his doused black flame.  She recapped the bottle and put it back.  She balanced on tips of her toes and ran her hands through his hair…and lost her balance.  She rose on tiptoes again…and again eventually lost her balance.

She was struggling and his hands went out to hold her hips.  She stared at him for a moment then nodded.

“I trust you,” she told him.

One of his hands slipped off her hip and down the back of her thigh to hike up on of her legs over his hip…then he reached behind her with his other hand and lifted her up.  Her legs wrapped around his waist and he held her as her fingers smother the gel over his head then working her fingers through his hair…massaging his scalp with firm pressure, nails sending surprise thrills down his spine whenever they made contact his scalp.  When she was sure she’d got his hair as clean as she could, Bulma smoother her hand over Vegeta’s forehead.

“Close your eyes,” she whispered and he obeyed.

She gently tipped his head back.  Her hands and fingers worked through his hair again helping the water rinse the dirty suds away.  He let his shoulders sag under her pleasant, tender attentions.  Kindness, it was pure kindness.  Pure care.  What she’s always shown him.  Shrieking temper aside, she’d never done anything to harm him, not ever.  At first he thought she was tricking him, lulling him into a false sense of security before going in for a strike to bring him down, but that strike never came, he just woke up to her maintaining vigil at his bedside after some reckless behavior blown both him and the Gravity Room to smithereens.  He had baffled him that he would wake up to her by his side…then she kept taking care of him.  Every cut, every bruise, every ache and pain, she was there with bandages, there with ice packs, there with healing salve that soothed his body…and her smile and bright eyes soothed his soul.  She’d become a sanctuary to him.  He found solace in her presence…in her voice…in everything about her.  She lifted his head back up.  His heart pounded in his ears.

“Clean,” he asked.

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Finally,” he breathed, turned, and two steps later his hands provided cushion as her back hit the wall, they kissed with all the passion they’d been denying themselves.

“Inside, Vegeta, inside,” she gasped.

One pelvic thrust and he was into her waiting, spread core to the hilt.

“Ahhh, yes,” Bulma moaned putting her forehead against his.

And Vegeta kept thrusting and thrusting and thrusting.  Bulma’s lips found his and devoured him hungrily.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah,” she moaned with each move.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah,” he grunted with her.

Their lips brushing against each other.  Their breaths puffing over each other’s mouths.  Her legs tightened around him.  A hand slipping into the hair at the back of his head, the other gripping his shoulderblade.  One of his hands tightened it’s grip on one of her plump ass cheeks, the other threading it’s fingers into her teal hair, cupping the back of her skull.

“Uhnn, Vegeta.”

“My Bulma.”

*                      *                      *

His feet landed on the grounds of Capsule Corp for the first time in months.  Yamcha still wasn’t sure how he was going to get in, he’d flown out of his apartment so fast that he’d forgotten the spare set of keys that would have let him in without having to ring for someone first… _Her balcony!_

Yamcha flew up and around until he spotted her balcony…and _his_.  That murdering, evil bastard’s room was right next to hers.  Was that how he’d moved in on her?  Worked on her when Yamcha wasn’t around?  How had he come sniffing around Bulma?...Or had he just taken what he’d wanted one night then Bulma was so traumatized by it that she convinced herself that he had feelings for her rather than admit to herself what really had happened?  Yamcha’s fists clenched.  Was that it?  Or was Vegeta using Bulma to keep getting free stuff and the free ride—immediately the image of Vegeta bouncing a helpless Bulma on his crotch while she screamed and begged to get away from the homicidal maniac’s sadistic grin haunted his thoughts.  _My poor Bulma!_   Yamcha dove for her balcony.

*                      *                      *

“ _Oh Kami, Vegeta, you’re always so good to me._ ”  Bulma moaned as his tongue and lips made the most sinful meal out of her neck.  With every thrust, his tongue worked magic over her pulse and her nails dug into his luscious, caramel skin.  “ _More, uhnn, more._ ”

He picked up his past and her body shuddered.

“ _Yes, yes, yes,_ ” she breathed with every thrust.

He buried his face in her neck and just focused on slipping himself deeper and deeper into her faster and faster.

“ _Uhnn, Vege-, ah, ah, ah, Ve-, ah, Ve-, ah, Fuck, ah, ah, Ve-, Ve-,_ ”

Words failed her again.  They always did with him.  He loved hearing his name die on her voice, replaced with agonizing moans as her body tightened with his.  His balls were wrung tight so much so that he’d thought he’d cum just by entering her.  Her walls gripped with him with sticky desperation.  Even now he could feel them tremble against his own throbbing.

“ _You want to cum_ ,” he couldn’t help but moan the question as he slowed for a moment.  It was still nowhere near the excruciatingly slow rhythm he used when he made love to her, but it was much slower than before.  He exchanged speed for powerful thrusts that moved both their bodies in sweeping movements up and down the wall. 

“ _Oh ffuuck, yes,_ ” she gasped as her held fell back, “ _Uhnn, ah Kami, uhnnn._ ”

He could feel her wetten more.  His own cock started trembling.  He wanted her walls to flutter.  He wanted her sweet, agonizing pussy to pull the orgasm out of him.

“ _Cum for me, Woman, uhnn, ah, just for me_.”

He’d never begged anyone for anything in his life.  Never groaned and moaned like this with anyone ever in his life.  But her.  His Woman.  He’d do anything for her.

Her legs tighten around him even more.  Her legs trembling.  Her head fell forward again.  Her mouth by his ear in that way that sent chills and thrills up and down his spine.

“ _Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum for you_.”  He breathed.

“ _Don’t stop, Vegeta, oh Kaa-mmi, don’t stop._ ”

He picked the pace up a bit for her but not so much that he’d sacrifice how incredibly deep he was getting in her.

“ _Vegeta!  Vegeta!  Vegeta!_ ”

He feel it in her.  Her body was starting to still…the calm before the storm that her quaking walls would unleash.  His own body was stilling, his balls clenched so tight they were just waiting for the chance to release in her…Any moment…Any moment.  _Oh Gods, she felt so good.  So fucking good.  Oh fucking Gods!_   He wanted to fill her with so much of his seed they’d repopulate the entire fucking Saiyan race!

*                      *                      *

Yamcha landed on her balcony and rushed through the open doors…

“Holy shit,” he gasped as the overwhelming smell hit him.  He’d never smelled anything like that before.  It was so strong and musky!

But before his mind could even process that, his eyes took note of the clothes on the floor.  There were men’s clothes here and—

“— _stop.  Vegeta!_ ”

“Bulma!”  He raced to her opened bathroom door and rushed in…

To see Bulma pinned to the wall by Vegeta.  Her legs wrapped around his waist as the Saiyan’s hips moved and his butt muscles flexed with each thrust.  One of her hands gripping into the black hair and the other digging deeply into the Saiyan’s shoulder blade.  But the look on her face…the way she was chanting Vegeta’s name…she was…

“ _Vegeta!  Vegeta!  Vege-, Vege-, ah, ah, uhnn, Vegetaaaa!!!_ ”

Her scream echoed off the walls and her nails drug deep scratches across Vegeta’s back as her toes curled and her legs shook.  Her jaw slackened in a look of the most powerful ecstasy Yamcha had ever seen.

And he felt his heart, everything he’d ever known of her shatter like glass…She’d just cummed.  She’d just orgasmed on the thrusting dick of his murderer.  How…how… _How could_ …

“How could you?”  The panged whisper barely reached his own ears under the screaming of his murderer’s name.

 

Feeling her claw his back, Gods that spurred him.  He kept going and going.  Grunting and groaning.  Thrusting and thrusting.  Gods, he wanted to join her.  Her walls were beating against his cock and he wanted his cock to…to… _Fuck!  Fuck!_

“ _Bul-, Bulmaaa!  Uhnnn, Bulmaa!  Ah, Bulma,_ ” he breathed into the side of her beautiful neck.  His cock jolted.  His hips jerked and slammed into her as he cock released his seed into her sticky, wet core.  He moved his hips over and over.  Helping her sweet, sweet walls milk him.  Milk him dry.  He couldn’t give her enough.  She held on to him with the most loving arms and tender embrace in the universe and he knew he could never give her enough.  But dammit he would never give up trying.

“You son of a bitch!!  Did you just cum in my girlfriend?!!”

Vegeta’s eyes popped open.  Bulma’s head popped up, eyes wide…she screamed.  She screamed bloody murder.

“Noooo!!!!  Yamcha, get out of here!  You’re ruining it!  How dare you ruin it!”  She reached for bottle to throw at him, but everything was out of reach.  “Get out of here!”  She cried.  “You’re ruining it!”

Her tears streamed down her face and Vegeta held her, his hand falling from cradling her head to wrapping around her little waist as she fought for something, anything to throw before giving up and descending into wails.  He was terrified about what to do and overcome by how protective she was of what they’d shared…just as protective of their privacy as he was guarded of it, of them.

He turned burning murderous eyes on the pathetic excuse for a man that kept ruining her life.  Who had walked in on them in the most intimate moment and ruined how private and precious it was for them.

“GET OUT!!”  Vegeta roared as Bulma wept over his shoulder, distraught over the violation of her private joy.

“No!  You get off of her you sick—”

“You bastard!”  She wailed, “Yamcha, you bastaaard!”

Vegeta held her tighter, pinning her more to the wall, protecting her and shielding her with his body the way he did after they made love.  His scowl burning another death sentence into the intruder.

Yamcha was stunned.  Absolutely stunned.

“This is how?!  This is how you get over me?!  By fucking my murderer, you wh—”

“Vegeta, don’t!”

The slur froze in Yamcha’s throat as Vegeta brought up a his hand in a single motion complete with ki blast.  But he didn’t fire, Bulma’s plea staying his hand…for the moment.

“You can’t,” she pleaded, “The room’s too small.”

Vegeta didn’t bother looking around, her bathroom was the same as his.  Any ki blast of killing magnitude would be disastrous in such tight confines and the glass…he’d be shredded shielding her body from it and even then he wouldn’t be enough to protect all of her for the tearing shards.  The ki blast died in his palm.  But Vegeta kept his palm aimed at Yamcha.

“Really?!  That’s it?!  Not ‘Don’t, its Yamcha’, but ‘Don’t, the room is too small’?!”

Bulma was silent, but at least she had stopped crying.  She clung tightly to Vegeta as reddened, sapphire eyes glared fiery daggers at Yamcha.

“You do remember he’s killed me before!  That he’s threatened to kill you!”

Vegeta’s arm tightened around her tiny waist.  He felt her arms tighten around him, her nails digging in possessively.  It thrilled him, but he kept up his glare at Yamcha and his waiting palm never wavered.

“Go back to your sluts, Yamcha,” she growled dangerously, “He’s mine.”

Vegeta’s heart clenched.  She’d claimed him.  She’d claimed him infront of one of her, undoubtedly former at this point, friends with such a clear and daring possessiveness.  Vegeta had never been his own man from the age of six, but this, he wasn’t her property or her slave, he _belonged_ to her because she _belonged_ to him.  His fingers pressed into her flesh, his scowl deepening.

“You think he gives a shit about you?  You really think he here for anything other than getting pampered here by you and your family before killing all of us and destroying the planet?  Really?!  Fine!  We’ll see!  We’ll see when I tell your parents!”  Yamcha ran out of the room.

“No!”  Fear filled her entire body in an instant, Vegeta paled.  “Please, Yamcha don’t!  I’ll do anything!  I’ll—”  She looked at Vegeta and he looked at her…then she shut squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head in shame, “I’ll go back to you just don’t do this!”

“Bulma,” Vegeta gasped.  She’d just offered herself in exchange for him…just offered her body to save him…

Her struggles in his arms were desperate and quickly overrode Vegeta’s hold on her.  His stunned face as agape at…her feet hit the floor and she was off, “Yamcha don’t!!”  She was so slippery that she slipped from Vegeta’s reaching grasp and ran out the room, slipping into the bathrobe she hung on the door.  Vegeta shut off the water and hurried out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist as he ran after her.

 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran and ran and ran…she saw a flutter of his jacket as her ran ahead of her.  Tears blurred her vision, “Please Yamcha!”

“No!  That sick freak has to go!”

“Don’t!”

He whipped around a corner.  She followed.  They were close.  So close to the kitchen and dining room.  To her parents.

Another corner.  There at the end of the hallway, the stairs…and the dining room.

“Yamcha!!”  She was gaining on him.  Desperation and fear pushing her legs to extremes she didn’t know she could get to.

He was at the top of the stairs, a few more lengths and she’d have him…and flew down them.  No, she couldn’t fly.  She couldn’t fly.

He landed at the bottom.  Her feet bounding down stairs.

Yamcha went through the doorway and Bulma screamed.  Saying nothing but just wailing for all her lungs could manage.  She clung to the frame of the doorway at the bottom staring in at her parents staring at her and Yamcha.

She was screaming.  All Vegeta could hear was her screaming.  His feet lifted and he took flight.  He saw her clinging to the door frame of the dining area and landed by her side.  He reached for her only to freeze—her parents were watching him, watching all three of them.

“Bulma, dear, what’s wrong?”  The eternally perky Mother asked with a large bowl of fresh fruit in her hands, she’d been about to place it on the table when her daughter had screamed, the sound freezing her in place, “Oh and Yamcha and Vegeta, are you boys hungry?”

Vegeta knew enough to know that the Mother was trying to diffuse the situation with feigned innocence, but the Mother was as smart and wily as the Woman she’d given birth to.  The Saiyan knew to keep his mouth shut…the idiot didn’t.

“Do you know what they were doing?!”

The movement caught Vegeta’s eyes; Bulma was trembling like a leaf, panting, eyes wide with terror.  She’d offered to give herself back to a relationship that made her miserable to protect him…she…he’d…Vegeta’s chest clenched like he were trapped in a vice.

“I caught them screwing in her shower!”

Bulma buried her face in the wall.  Eyes squeezed shut.  “No,” she sobbed, “They’ll throw him out.  No.”

Vegeta had never felt such a rage before at the sight of his Woman in anguish.  _How dare that weakling!_

“Oh, shower sex in the morning!  How exciting!”  The Mother chirped.

Wide, stunned eyes gaped at Mrs. Briefs.

“Wh-what?”  Yamcha couldn’t believe his ears.

“Oh-ho-ho,” Panchy giggled, blushing as she eyed her daughter and alien houseguest, “I guess that explains how underdressed the two of you are.”

Bulma clasped the fold of her bathrobe tighter over her chest while Vegeta gripped the knot of his towel, both suddenly feeling the overwhelming urge to cover up even more.

“You, you,” Yamcha still couldn’t process this, “You knew about them?”

“Well, not this _exactly_ ,” Dr. Briefs finally spoke up from his still casual presence sitting at the end of the table with a hot cup of coffee and his newspaper infront of him.  All eyes went to him.  Dr. Briefs’ eyes met Vegeta’s for a moment…the Saiyan Prince nodded barely perceptibly, the Father went on.  “Yesterday, Vegeta came to see me.”

Bulma looked back at Vegeta, but he kept his dark eyes on her father.  Now he was the one who was trembling like a leaf.

“He told me that he and Bulma had had a couple of occasions in which things had, well, one thing had led to another.”

Bulma gasped and pressed herself against the wall.  The line of Vegeta’s lips thinned.  From what he understood of what little he had watched of the thing they called television, a suitor telling the parents of amorous dealings was somewhat taboo.  She turned horrified eyes away from him and to her father, “Daddy, Vegeta told you about, about… _that_?”

“All he said was that two of you had had encounters before and that he, well, he asked permission to date you, my Dear.”

All the fear died.  Warmth filled her.  Her eyes cleared, she sniffed.  “He, he what?”

“Vegeta asked permission to date you and perhaps do more if you would allow it.”

Bulma felt herself glowing.  No one had ever…she felt so… _Vegeta_.  She turned—he was gone.

“But, but,” Yamcha sputtered.

“Yamcha,” Dr. Briefs turned his paternal voice to him, “what goes on between Bulman and Vegeta is none of our business.  They are two grown adults engaging in a grown adult relationship, we are not in it with them.  Now, come, sit down and have some breakfast will you?  Bunny just made a lovely spread.”

Yamcha’s cheeks reddened and he felt as flushed and shy as he had when he’d first met Bulma…when they were kids…But they weren’t kids anymore.  They’d stopped being kids awhile ago.  That was no kid that was having sex with Vegeta in a shower and he wasn’t a kid when he’d been caught in bed with one of her dearest friends…and never went after her as she ran sobbing from his apartment…when he stayed with that friend for the rest of the night, drowning his guilt and sorrow in her soft soothing words— _lies_ , he’d fallen for the woman’s lies so that he could face himself in the morning…he’d hidden from Bulma and her friend and everyone except Puar.  But Vegeta had been there for Bulma when he’d hurt her.  Had been there to comfort her in an apparent physical way that had…well…Yamcha’d lost Bulma to the man that had killed them because at least that murderer had been honest with her.

“Uh, no,” Yamcha looked at the toes of his shoes, “I should leave.  I, I have, uh, training, uh, with the team.  Thank you though, uh.  Bye.”

He turned and walked away.

Bulma watched him go then looked back at her parents.  She met her father’s eyes…he nodded, she nodded.  He went back to his paper and coffee as her mother finally put the bowl of fruit down on the table.  Bulma turned and ran back up the stairs.

*                      *                      *

He stalked back and stopped in the hallway.  To his right was the door to his room and just beyond was the door’s to hers, still open and still seeping just the slightest hint of their sex in the air coming out of it.  It had all been like a dream.  Some sort of fantasy that he’d been too scared to allow himself to have when he was younger…under Freiza.  The lizard had never allowed him to have anything, kept Vegeta on a tight and punishing leash, but at least Vegeta had had dreams.  Granted, they had been dreams about destroying the one hold the leash, the one doling out the punishment, dreams about immortality and universal domination.  But this dream, his fingers shifted and he felt the softness of her towel beneath them.  She had been magical.  She had been on Namek.  She had been when he thought she was finally rid Yamcha.  She had been when he’d called her his for the first time and taken her from that stupid club and she’d taken him for most of that night.  She had been when he’d decided to forgo a day’s training to be with her…and made love to her for the first, but not last, time.

“Vegeta?”  Her voice was soft behind him.

Vegeta turned around.

Something had changed.  All her fear was gone.  Any anger he had expected to get from violating some sort of social taboo with her parents wasn’t there at all.  She was…tender and her eyes were filled with the same warmth he felt in his chest when she’d offered herself to Yamcha in order to make sure her parents never found out about them and threw Vegeta out.  She didn’t have to do that, but she didn’t know that at the time.  She didn’t know that he’d held to the Saiyan tradition of attaining the parents’ permission to court a female…and she didn’t know that he’d also asked permission to become her mate.  Her Father had asked what that meant for Saiyans and Vegeta had explained.  The Father sat for quite some time in thought before giving his permission and blessings then proceeded to help Vegeta tie that ridiculous tie before he left Dr. Briefs’ personal lab and went to prepare Bulma’s room for their return.

Vegeta felt something himself.  He felt hope.

“You, you told my Dad.”

He nodded, standing stock still.

“You asked his permission to…to be with me?”  He could see her eyes start to redden again, the wet brimming in them again.

He nodded, felt stinging at the back of his own eyes, “I did.”

She stepped closer to him.  His breathing caught in his chest as he watched her.  She reached for him—then stopped.  His heart chilled, she’d stopped herself from touching him.  Could it be that that warmth in her eyes…had it been _pity_?

“I, uh,” she floundered and her hands retreated from him, “I, uh, think you should focus on your training today, okay?  And I’ve got a lot of work to do.”

He felt his shoulders tingle with the urge to droop.  His crest on the brink of falling…

“And then I,” he couldn’t believe he was begging like a puppy like this, “then I…I return to your room after evening meal again?”

He whole demeanor changed.  Her eyes went dry, she held her robe closed against her chest, and every sense about her was suddenly distant.  She’d shut herself off from him.  In the course of a single heartbeat, she’d shut herself off from him.

“I, uh, no, not tonight.”

His crest shattering when it hit rock bottom.

“We should get some rest, don’t you think?”

He didn’t say anything.  He was struggling to put his mask of indifference back on as quickly as possible.  _How could I have been so foolish?  How could I have been so weak?!_

“Sure.  Fine then.  _You_ can rest, _Woman_ ,” he spat the name.  Before turning and opening the door of his room, he slammed it shut behind him.  She could keep those _damn clothes_ , _he_ never _wanted to see them_ ever again!!

She flinched at the bang but she figured it was coming.  They’d been so hot and heavy for each other for the past couple of days that putting any amount of brake on would come with anger.  For Kami’s sake, she’d had to stop herself from touching him just a moment ago.  She knew if she laid even so much as a fingernail on his skin that she jump into his arms and demand that he do to her all the things he said he’d wanted to; the floor of her shower would still be wet after all, get some really good traction for them.  But no, she’d stopped herself because if she did that, if _they_ did that, she wouldn’t even have the slim prayer that she did now of finishing what she wanted to work on…for him.  She hurried into back into her room and threw her bathrobe on the floor as she dove through drawer after drawer for clothes.  The smile wouldn’t leave her face and she didn’t want it to.  He’d asked permission…He had _asked permission!...For her!_   Her cheeks were starting to ache but she didn’t care.  She was going to make this the best surprise for Vegeta, _Her_ Vegeta!!  She laughed.

Something flew past by her room outside her balcony.  She knew instantly that was him.  She raced over and leaned over her railing to watch him rush into the Gravity Room on the lawn.  Then Bulma ran back into her room and finished dressing.  Oh-ho-ho, he was going to love this, just _love it!_   At least, she _hoped_ he would.  Oh, she just couldn’t wait to get started!  She squealed as she threw on her lab coat as she walked out her door.  Then Bulma stopped, the towel was on the floor in the middle of the hallway.  Well…Vegeta must have tossed it out his door.  He didn’t have to that, her Mother was bound to be on her usual daily cleaning assault on the whole their residence and would surely have picked it up for laundry, but oh well.  Bulma snatched it up and tossed it into her room before closing the door and making an all out dash for her own personal lab, skipping at times.

*                      *                      *

As soon as he slammed his door on her, he slumped back against it.  He should have known!  He should have fucking known!  _She would never truly attach herself to him.  No one would!_

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut against the torturous stinging and immediately felt them.  _Tears!_   The Prince of All Saiyans, the Destroyer of Worlds, crying over some stupid Woman?!  But he couldn’t stop it.

She’d rejected him.  The moment she’d stopped herself from touching him, he felt fear creep into his body like he never had under Freiza.  And when she shut herself off…Vegeta gasped, fighting hard to keep the tears back but some fell anyways.  _FUCK!_   His fist balled and shook with his pain, no one had ever hurt him the way she just had.  Not even Freiza.  Suddenly he ripped off her towel from his waist, turned, opened his door, and flung it out into the cold hallway.  He closed the door on it, on her, on all of it.  He was back.  Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans.

He stalked over to the dresser and chose his old Saiyan flightsuit and armor.  Battered, broken in places, battle-worn…it was like him, had been with him through it all.  This was the only true attachment he had, his pride, his strength as a Saiyan.  He slipped the clothes on and felt anger at himself that neither felt like a second skin to him anymore.  Well, he would fix that.  She told him to train…and train he will.

Vegeta walked out onto his balcony, and turned to the Gravity Chamber on the distant lawn.  Then he heard it, the laugh, _her_ laugh…He felt the tears again.  She was laughing at him, laughing to herself about how she’d duped him into, into— _No, he wasn’t saying it!  He would never say it!_  Vegeta shot past her balcony on his flight to the Gravity Chamber.

He flung open the door, rushed in, and slammed the it shut behind him.  This, this was his sanctuary.  A place of nothing but battle.  With machines.  With himself.  Constant war!  He flew over to the control panel and began setting his parameters as the tears continued to stream from his eyes.  He’d never allow himself to dream again.  Dreams were for fools.  Dreams were for idiots like Kakkarot.  Dreams were…dreams were…his hand began to tremble over the buttons…Dreams were not for him…


	5. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this is really, really angst heavy. I have some things going on in my personal life and I decided to put those feelings to good use by including both sides of it in this story for both Vegeta and Bulma's point of views. So there's a TON of angst then some smut then more angst then some fluff then a little more smut. A big thanks to my friend, David (aka @bulgeta-vegebul) for helping me write this and "Killing Bites Anime" as well as "Hunter X Hunter" get references in here.
> 
> In the last chapter, everything went to hell when Yamcha showed up. But his appearance forced Papa Briefs to confess that Vegeta had come to ask permission to date Bulma before going to meet her at the *ahem* conference room. With that revelation, Bulma dedicates herself to finishing a private project for Vegeta that she's been working on in secret ever since he first came to live at Capsule Corp. Meanwhile, Vegeta is still convinced that the Woman has rejected him...

He was relentless.  He worked himself until he felt like every single one of his muscles would snap like overstretched rubber bands beneath his skin.  He had to.  Anything to stop the tears that wouldn’t stop stinging his eyes.  Anything to take his mind anywhere but…Anything to forget her.  To forget everything about her.  To forget how she made him feel.  The smile that she didn’t know she brought to his face when he could sense her near.  The way his heart fluttered when…she…she…

No, this had to stop.  He had to move on.  It had been a flirtation.  Nothing more.  A bit of adult fun.  There had been no strings attached.  They had never mentioned anything about taking their carnal interests beyond just fucking for fun and release.

_I made love to you, Bulma, did you feel it?  I made love to you._

He had been a fool.  A pathetic…stupid…fool.  Once…once people met him, got to know him, the few he let near enough to, they left him.  They always turned and ran.  It hurt.  It always hurt, but he hoped, he hoped that this time would be different…But it wasn’t.  All it had been to her was sex.

But to him it had meant so much more.  When she wasn’t around, he felt it.  And he waited until she returned.  He waited to hear her voice.  To talk to him with her vulgarity and her laughter.  To tease him.  He would wait for her.  And wait.  And wait.  Wait to hear from her…and she, she, his eyes stung and he gritted his teeth and squeezed them shut against the tide.

Vegeta never really reached out to anyone, but when he did, he did it with all of himself.  There had been times when it had been taken and used as a joke about him, against him.  Times when his hand had been slapped back in his face.  But _her_ , at least she had stopped and looked at his hand.  He had hoped she would take it, but perhaps that was even more foolish of him than usual…but he was _so lonely_.  A loneliness that people rarely understood or had even felt themselves.  A loneliness that caused desperation.  And so he had reached out…to her…and waited for that slap to come yet again.

And it did.

More bitterly than he could have ever imagined.  She had pulled away from him.  Suddenly closed herself off to him.  Denied him back into her room…into her arms.

He had been a fool.  That was it.  A complete fool.

He had asked the Father for permission to date his daughter, as was the custom on Earth, and asked to become her mate, as was the Saiyan custom, if she would allow.  The Father had asked what mating meant to a Saiyan and after he had explained, the older man had taken a long time to think before giving his blessing and helping him tie that ridiculous neckwear.  And now that was all for nothing.

He had been a fool.  An absolute, utter fool.

It was only when every drone had been destroyed that Vegeta finally allowed himself to lower to the floor.  He stood there as minutes ticked away into hours, straining against the incredible gravity with destruction sparking and sputtering all around him. 

It was overwhelming.

Not the gravity.

The loneliness.  It was a…he struggled to breathe.  Shut his eyes.  Felt the stinging that never truly left.  Then opened his eyes again, slowly.  It was a numbness that filled his chest…like an armor he never waned to ever wear…it spread through his arms…tingled his hands in a way that made him feel like he was disappearing…it gripped his heart with a vise that...No, it _hollowed_ his heart.  He tried to feel, always at first thought it was a death grip on his soul, but it always proved to be…a lie he told himself to keep himself going, moving.  But in the end, it always hit him how powerful it was…the sense of loss.  It was a hole there.  As vast as space.  As pitiless.  Void.

That was it.  He felt himself become a void.

Vegeta looked up at the ceiling.  Lowered his fists to his sides.  And felt the pressure weigh down on him with crushing weight.  He closed his eyes as his jaw slackened open and he breathed again.  At least here, he felt something.  He wasn’t numb here.  Gravity wouldn’t allow him to feel anything other than his own mortality…

 _Do I really need immortality?_   It had been ages since the thought occurred to him.  His wish when he’d been hunting down the dragon balls had been to never die so that he could destroy Frieza and rule the universe…but wishes had changed, time had changed.  If having immortality meant that he could never feel this crushing weight that would restore the feeling to his soul through all the hollow, then…Vegeta didn’t want it.  He wanted to feel this.  He didn’t want it to go away.  If it went away, then he’d feel, he’d feel…nothing.

He hated feeling nothing.  He hated feeling _like_ nothing…

Vegeta walked over to the control console and steadily typed in the commands that shut down the Gravity Room.  He listened as the roaring hum began to quiet…and quiet…dying.  In his ears. 

…Then the silence took over.

Vegeta stood there with his finger lying on the last button and listened…to nothing.  His eyes moved around…seeing nothing.

How long had it been since nothing had become his friend?  How long had it been since nothing had become his only true companion in life?  How long had it been since nothing…was the only lover he returned to?

He looked down at his feet.  Watched as small splashes hit the tiles between the toes of his boots.

Was there no one?  He had given himself to someone.  He had given all he had to give.  All he had was his body…and a kind ear to all of her hurt and pain that her ex had caused and continued to cause in her…and…and…in a way, he had given his heart to someone he didn’t really know…had moments of lust that made the loneliness ebb for a time…flirtations that had made his heart skip a beat and brought the smirk, a smile to his face…honest conversations…but.  But.  He was alone again.  Lust had been stopped in the middle…and he was left alone.  Again.  Always again.  He had put his clothes back on…walked out of his room…and set back to what was familiar to him, comforting to him, he hid in his work.  This work.  Let his thoughts, his musings run wild and guide his hands, guide his fingers to let them out, loose, without restraint.  Despite that, he still left a door open for her in him with a single question he left hanging in the air:  _Did I do something wrong?_   He had no idea how long the silence before an answer would last.  If there ever would come an answer.  He knew not to pry, lest harsh reality slap his hand back in his face again.  Reality always did that to him.  But, despite that, he would reach out his hand for her again.  Even if it was only ever going to be talking ever again…Anything was better than silence.

Vegeta wiped away his tears and heaved a sigh in his chest that made no sound.  Was he always destined to be alone with nothing?  Truly, was there no one?  Couldn’t he and she be alone together?  Why…couldn’t they…simply…be…together?  Why?  Why always alone?  Was he choosing this?  Was she choosing this for both of them?  He turned away from the console and watched his feet move him to the door.  He wiped his tears one last time before raising his head and opening the door, facing what lay beyond.

It was night.  Dark.  Starless.  Moonless.  He walked out of the Gravity Room and shut the door behind him.  He walked to the main house of the Capsule Corp compound.  It was cold out.  Chiller than usual for this time of year like snow was hanging in the air just waiting to fall in inches of fluffy flakes.  There were no lights on anywhere.  All was silent and dark.  Everyone gone to bed…had she gone to bed?  Without him beside her?  Without him satisfying her?  Satisfying both of them?

Despite that, he still left a door open for her in him.  Despite that, he would reach out his hand for her again.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_If you just want to talk, I’m still here._

_Good night.  I’m…sorry.  Like I said, I’m still here to talk.  If you want to._

Anything was better than silence, he floated up to the balcony of his room.  He saw and smelled the tray of food the Mother must have brought him in concern for him, but he felt no hunger.  He had been hungry for _her_ , but…  Vegeta reached over and took up the small mug of cold coffee and drank.  Anything was better than loneliness.

*                      *                      *

Her bright blue eyes slowly opened and she—blinked.  He wasn’t there.  Her head popped up as she suddenly remembered where she was.  Her lab.  She was in her personal lab.  Not her bedroom.  Not in bed with Vegeta.  It had been such a short time, but she’d already gotten used to waking up to him.  She sat up and looked back down at the plans she had been working on, final touches…then she looked over at the massive project filling the entire space…she got up from her work bench and walked through the thing one more time, final touches.  She had to check on the final touches.  Make sure they were the right touches.  She wanted it to be perfect, absolutely perfect.

Not for the first time how ridiculous she was behaving hit her.  Smacked her in the face like a purse full of bricks.  _Do you have any idea how stupid you look?  How stupid you’re behaving?  How stupid_ all _of this is?!_   But…to not do this, well…that just wasn’t her.  It was foolish and extreme and she was fairly certain there was a psychosis going on here, but she couldn’t help that when she fell for someone, even a little bit, she went all in on them, with them whether they were all in with her or not.  Give her an inch, a sliver of hope, and she’d run with the sucker for as long as she could, for as far as she could until that inch, that sliver was yanked away from her.  And it was going to have to be yanked.  She wasn’t one to just let go without a good reason.  Cheat on her, yes, your ass gets handed back to you on silver platter marked Capsule Corp.  Don’t do that and she wouldn’t back down, wouldn’t back off, would never take ‘Go Away!’ as an answer.  Never.  She didn’t give up on people especially if she saw something in them that they didn’t see in themselves.  That was just…how she was.  That was just how she loved.  Fiercely.  Devotedly.  Doggedly.  _Truly.  Deeply.  Madly.  Simply…instantly._

She understood that there were things in his past that he didn’t want anyone to know about.  He’d let things slip, told her them in unguarded moments of pure conversation.  Things about troubles he had with his Father…regrets he had with his Mother…the near constant haunting even now of Freiza and his time with the lizard…being cheated on by regrets and troubles in his life that his Pride had caused…dealing with personal demons in various ways that were never ever going to be healthy, hadn’t been healthy, had caused him physical damage that scarred his body forever.  She had confessed things to him as well when he couldn’t believe that she didn’t mind what he’d told her of.  She ran her hand over a cool, smooth surface…celebrity was brutal, popularity was a killer.  She, in her younger days, had fallen in with people she should not have been around in any way.  People who had introduced her to booze…and drugs.  No, her past had not been perfect either.  Not pristine, not anything of what she presented herself as now…Because she had learned…from all of that.  Still though, when days were bad, when days were so lonely she just couldn’t take the silence of her own life anymore, her eyes would wander to a bottle of Jameson and she’d think ‘Awww, that bottle of Jameson looks so lonely.  I could be his friend’ or she’d call up some of those bad people again, go out, hit a club, and end up remembering all over again why she avoided those people now.  She sighed and her eyes surveyed her work thus far; he’d listened to her in absolute silence…his eyes staying focused on his feet.  He probably couldn’t believe what he was hearing from her…but he hadn’t judged her just as she hadn’t judged him.  And in that they had found safety with each other.  A rare judgement free zone just between the two of them that was…well, she didn’t know about him, but it was a hard thing for her to shake.  She didn’t want to shake it, didn’t want to lose it.  It was nice to be in contact with someone, talk to someone that…she could be honest with…that…that was as alone as she was.  What was the saying, ‘Misery loves company?’  But she wasn’t miserable with him.  She didn’t know if that was true about his feelings towards her… _Does he have feelings for me too?_   She’d been scared of the question and the answer, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

They’d slept together four times now.  Namek had been an accident, pure and simple.  But the second time…the night she’d broken up with Yamcha...that was no accident.  Yes, one thing had led to another.  A near uncontrollable domino-effect of lust and excitement that they weren’t alone for a moment.  It had started out simply with just admitting that they wanted each other.  And letting each other have exactly that.  For a night, she had been his Bulma, he had called her his Queen.  For a night, he had been her Vegeta, she had called him her Handsome Prince.  For a night it was just the two of them and real life had stayed outside the door.  He had laid her down.  Rubbed his finger softly over her cheek, flushed rose pink with the want to be touched like she hadn’t been touched in so long, then his finger dragged down her body slowly, oh so slowly.  Gently rubbing her nipple to pert attention before it continued further down.  Her chest rose and fell with anticipation.  _So long…_ since anyone had touched her like that.  She wanted more.  Needed more.  Of him.  When his finger reached her navel, he looked into her eyes.  Kami, his eyes.  Always dark and intense, but filled with something else, something she had waited so long to see in someone’s eyes when they looked at her.  Yamcha had had it once…but it had since disappeared.  Then Vegeta had smiled.  She shattered inside.  He had such a wonderful smile, it melted her in an instant and she couldn’t help but hate everything horrible in his past for robbing everyone else of seeing this smile that he kept buried inside with all his pain and loneliness.  Her breathing quickened under that smile as his finger continued down, down, down.  Wandering slowly over her soft, succulent skin.  She had felt how hard he’d been for her against her hip and her hands started shaking.  She couldn’t believe herself, Bulma Briefs was literally trembling for a man, for Vegeta and she was trembling for _all of him_.  She never told anyone of her fantasies of him holding up and pressing her naked body against the wall of the Gravity Chamber with his naked body and filling her until she was screaming and he was gritting his teeth with pleasure with his precious gravity on, adding a kinky intensity to everything.

Her fingers traced gently of smooth surfaces, her eyes criticized every spot, and her ears listened to the sound of her footsteps.  Her legs had quivered as he slowly pushed them open, revealing her swollen pearl to him and the overwhelming wetness that resided inside of her for him.  He leaned down over her and dipped his head, his tongue slipping out to lick her pert nipple.  She swooned, turning her face away from him in her ecstasy…and the side of her face found the palm of his hand coming to cup her cheek before slipping up into her hair, stroking it so lovingly, so tenderly.  She nestled her face as best she could into his gentle palm…then she felt his fingertips at her bead.  She’d looked down…and met his eyes.  The gaze held for a moment before he slipped a finger between her soaked lips.  A gasp escaped her, a moan.  His finger moved around until he got a good grip on her precious bead to ensure that she couldn’t wriggle free of the pleasure he was about to give her.  She’d gripped the edges of her desk for dear life…then his lips were against her ear and he whispered, _I want you, I want all of you._   Every part of her shattered and she’d panted back as she reached out and took his rock hard manhood into her eager grip, _Take me, take all of me and don’t stop till I’m satisfied._   And he hadn’t stopped.  He taken her every which way he wanted to, needed to take her.  She’d returned the favor and gave to him all the want and need she had to give him.  Both keeping the loneliness at bay.  Her hand worked and stroked him as his finger moved with a magical touch.  Sweat broke out on her hairline when he retracted his finger and finally braced his body against hers like a lion freezing it’s prey to the spot.  He took a moment to look over her body before lifting her legs to either side of his head, the back of her thighs against his hard, chiseled chest.  She could tell his cock had to be throbbing as it bounced like an animal thrashing against an invisible leash in his craving for her touch again.  She kept still and quiet except for her irrepressibly heavy breathing in anticipation of what they were about to allow themselves to have.  Her core ached and moistened beyond what she ever thought possible when she saw his precum slip from his tip and she imagined what it must look like dripping onto the surface of her desk.  He took the tip of his member in hand as he kept his eyes on hers.  Then he stroked himself against her swollen, sensitive clit and grinned at the pleasure it brought her.  She moaned and gasped and couldn’t contain herself anymore.  Didn’t want to contain herself anymore.  She wanted him.  Now.  She bit her lip and he took that as his permission.  After a moment more, he slipped into her.  To her surprise, _he_ gasped at the feel of her surrounding his hardness, engulfing him with her warmth, welcoming his cock into her tight, willing pussy; _he_ let out a moan that nearly made her cum by the sound of it alone.  She’d writhed.  Her knuckles burning white as she moaned too, _Uhnnn._   She was throbbing for him as if her whole body was her heartbeat.  Then he’d said it, and brought tears of joy to her bright, brilliant sapphire eyes, _Let me see your beautiful face._   He’d shattered her heart and body in a way she never thought possible.  She kept her eyes on his as he thrusted into her over and over.  Taking her, taking them into a sanctuary of lust, want, and need that kept the hells of their pasts away for a single thankful night of uninterrupted, unfettered bliss.  Sweat slicked her desk as he’d fucked her desperately.  Finally she cried out in intense pleasure.  Cried out his name as she came hard on his cock and seconds later he’d followed her as he came inside her with such power she felt like she’d shatter.  Yes, they had been blessed with a first intentional night of bliss that had left her with a cracked desk the next morning.

She smiled to herself as she continued her walkthrough.  She hadn’t cared, the desk was easily replaced, but her need for him…the ember had been fanned into an inferno she couldn’t keep herself from stepping into the middle of.  She bathed in the burning, searing flames…But…

Her eyes cast down to the floor and watched her feet move over it’s polished surface.

He seemed to pull away from her.  She was left to burn, somehow alone again.  He retreated from her attentions to him, her affections for him.  She told herself to not let it get her down.  Told herself that how shitty his life had been only made it more impossible for him to accept that someone would love him and want him to stay with her, to be with her at all.  He had been thrown away by his Father to the evil devices of Freiza then cheated by Freiza of the happy life he’d thought he had with his family and he’d missed saying goodbye to his Mother…of course, he’d think no one could ever see anything good in a total asshole like him.

But she did.

She saw it in his eyes.  Felt it in his touch.  Heard it in his voice.  _Let me see your beautiful face_.  Even now, it brought tears to her eyes.  She knew she was pretty (drop dead, fucking gorgeous actually), but no one had ever told her that like that before.  He’d told her good night and sweet dreams that night…and that had been the last time he’d said it.

For a few days further did they talk like a couple.  He’d called her babe and she felt her cheeks flushed with giddy, girlish excitement.  They talked of constellations.  He regaled her with his thrill for the hunt and she couldn’t help but hang on his every word as he told her a story about how he’d hunted these creatures that looked pretty close to human but could transform part of their bodies into that of an animal’s in order to fight their enemies.  He’d been so animated that she grinned like an idiot to hear him talk so.  Then he’d trained himself ragged and she’d admired him for every moment of it.  It was so impressive and endearing the way he devoted his time and dedication to his training, the one thing in his life he truly held dear.

They had arranged to meet again.  In her bedroom.  In bed.  In actual bed together.  She’d been so excited.  Practically skipped around all day just waiting for the moment where they could sneak away to be together again.  She thought of how she wanted him to lick and suck her nipples again.  How she wanted to claw his flesh this time.  How she wanted to nip and bite him.  How she wanted him to nip and bite _her_.  But…

Like some sick and evil joke from his past, Freiza should up in his thoughts again.  Haunted him again.  He rededicated himself to his training.  Threw himself into his legacy.  And despite his promises for their second night together, reality came crashing in.  The pain of not attaining his legacy was so ingrained in every fiber of his being…she cried with him.  Felt with him.  She so desperately wanted to succeed with her own legacy, but every time an opportunity arose to reach out and grab it, it always slipped through her fingers and back into mocking, black depths.  Condemning depths.  Just like him.  Every opportunity he got with his legacy, every encounter seemed always too short.  Always so fleeting.  And every time he reached to grasp it harder, to keep the chance with him longer, the ghost of his past, Freiza’s ghost came back to condemn him and take it all away from him.  To deny him what he worked for the hardest, the most, what his heart was truly dedicated to.

She’d watched from a monitor and tried to give him her help.  Tried to convince him that she was there with him.  By his side through all the torture he was going through.  She tried to bring up his hunting stories again, but it didn’t seem to pull him from his black depths.  She tried changing the subject to other stories, but that didn’t draw him away from Freiza’s dark either.  Finally, she let him in on her loneliness, her pain, to let him know that she knew what the darkness was like and how black it was and how biting the mocking was.  That, that had touched him.  She told him what loneliness was for her…and he knew the feeling.  She told him that she wished he didn’t know that feeling…She told him how hating that feeling always made her really needy in relationships.  She confessed how she usually allowed it to turn her into a door mat because she was so desperate for them to never leave her.  Bulma Briefs confessed that she allowed herself to stay in bad relationships because she just didn’t want to ever be alone again.  But…

But she eventually did get a spine, she was Bulma Fucking Briefs after all, and the relationship was nixed…and she’d be alone again.  Alone with that hated numbing feeling.  It spread through her chest to her arms to her fingertips like armor she never wanted and the worst part was that…anymore…she was getting used to feeling that numb.  Like it was how she was supposed to feel…Like it was how she was meant to feel.

He confessed that he felt that way all the time.

They sat there in silence.

Until he left for his own bed and she returned to hers, wishing she could hold him in her arms, stroke his hair, and let her heartbeat lull him to a restful sleep that Freiza’s taunts denied him.  The restful sleep she knew attaining his legacy would grant him forever, an eternal lullaby carried in his warrior’s heart.

He’d surprised her by telling her that he wanted to try that second night together again.  That he wanted to be hard for her again…Her heart had raced with all the ideas.  They could have steamed up the windows of the Gravity Chamber.  Or they could have slipped into a side room and make the door rattle.  She’d hurried through her work day with a ridiculous grin on her face.

Instead she had decided on her room.  Her bed again.  She got herself ready for him.  Choosing black satin bra and panties.  Thought of how she wanted his swollen cock.  She got wet just picturing herself wrapping her fingers around his yummy shaft.  Imagining his moan at her touch.  She thought of how she’d look into his eyes the way he had, grin at him the way he had.  Would he give his body over to her?  Would he give his mind over to her?  Would his hard cock throb in her hand?  She wished it would, wanted to feel it.  Her clit had begun throbbing with all her dirty, needy, wanting thoughts.  She needed him to satisfy her.  She needed to satisfy him.  The hunger had been insatiable.  She wanted her tongue to lick up his delicious shaft as she’d massage his tip with achingly gentle caresses.  She wanted his beautiful cock to weep for her again so she could kiss the precum from it.  So she could make them both feel better.  But…

He didn’t show up.  He’d left her aching for him…while he battled Freiza and his demons again.

Her heart tightened in sadness at the thought of how empty she had felt when he’d pushed her away afterward.  Letting harsh and cruel reality back into their lives.  Going back to being a complete and total asshole that seemed to take pleasure in cutting her down each time he cut her out.  All she wanted to do was talk the way they used to again at least.  For him to tell her good night again, call her his Queen, his Lady again.  But…

She had been determined to not be scared off so easily.  To stick it out with him.  _Tough_ it out with him.  She was ok with how he’d thrown himself into his deepest, darkest depths because she had done that too when she pretended to bury herself in work and was really just wallowing in her own pain because it felt safer and more familiar there.  Glanced at the bottle of Jameson she hid in her lab like a hotline to an old friend that she knew always had the right words to make her feel better.  She kept wishing him good night and receiving nothing in return.  Kept dreaming of lying on top of his naked body and kissing him in the sanctuary of their bliss while he gently held her naked body against his.  And he kept training to the bone, exhausted all the time.  Just eating, training, and sleeping.  Every encounter felt like she was pulling teeth to get even a single word from him.  Every encounter leaving her feeling more and more alone.  More and more like he was distancing himself from her despite her telling him over and over that he didn’t have to, that he shouldn’t.  She tried calling him Prince of All Saiyans again, harkening back to their beginning.  But got nothing back.  His words came less and less.  His contact with her less and less.  In desperation to hold on to what they had had, she had masturbated while thinking of him…but it had been an empty pleasure, a respite that only reminded her of how much she missed him.  The last time they’d talked had been a bad day for him.  She’d wished him rest…and that was it.  He woke, ate, trained to the bone, and slept.  Pushing her away entirely.  Leaving her to that hateful, numbing loneliness entirely.

So she’d called friends she’d been better off avoiding.  Went out to hide back in the depths of her past.

And he’d found her there.

She smiled to herself.

And they’d had their second night together _in her bed_.  And a third day _and_ night.  And this morning—Ahh, she’d loved it all until _her_ past came barging in to shatter their bliss and it’d came scary close to breaking her heart.  Her time with Vegeta was so precious and it had nearly been tainted all over again, had nearly been striped of her all over again.  She wasn’t going to let that happen.  She was willing to go back into hell with Yamcha to keep Vegeta safe…and then her Dad had confessed his and Vegeta’s secret, that Vegeta had asked permission to be with her.  That the elusive Saiyan Prince had told her Dad that he wanted to continue to be with her, intended more nights together in her bed…more sanctuary.  A chance for freedom from the loneliness to happen for both of them.  And she knew it!  She just had to finish this project for him!  She _had_ to give him this present!  As soon as she possibly could to show him what he meant to her.

That’s why everything had to prefect for him.  Because of what she believed he deserved, what she believed they _both_ deserved.  She wanted to give him that, show him it.  She wanted to treat him they way he deserved to be treated but wouldn’t allow himself to be because of his past and his demons.  Because of Freiza.  Because of his own familiarity with loneliness.

*                      *                      *

The whole room glowed an unholy red and he levitated in it’s heavy air.  He had forgone drones.  Refusing to take them to _her_ and refusing to ask her Father for repairs, he couldn’t bare to humiliate himself infront of the man if any questions about his ended relationship with _her_ came up, Vegeta doubted that they wouldn’t.  So he opted to just endure with the lesser backup drones and what few of her experimental prototypes he could find without going near her and her constant insistence to stay in her personal lab.  It still stung to think of her, a numbing feeling hollowed his chest and tingled his shoulders.  It sent jitters into his elbow and threading it’s way into the joints of his fingers.  He clenched his fists and worked harder.  Throwing himself into every hit, every punch, every dodge, every dive, every single possible movement he could.  And his mind strayed…he could just up and leave.  It wouldn’t be the first time.  He would come back and fight the Androids to show them all how _he_ was the true inheritor of the Super Saiyan legend then he’d fight that idiot Kakkarot to show them all the power of that legacy when wielded by a true royal Saiyan.  He could steal her dragon radar and collect all the dragon balls of this world and get his wish for immortality before going out into the universe to conquer it.  Just like he planned all along while he was still enslaved under Freiza’s foot.  But…

Could he handle never seeing her again?

Could he handle never sensing her presence near him ever again?

Could he handle never…

Could he handle…

Could he…

Could…

The numbing filled him and knotted his stomach torturously.

Could he handle never hearing from her ever again?

Could he handle only ever hearing ‘My Vegeta’ from a soulless whore that didn’t mean it except in fear or shameless powermongering and not from the Woman that had actually genuinely meant it for probably the first time in his pathetic, lonely life?

 _My Prince_.

Her words haunted him.  Did she hope they would?

His words haunted him.  He had been so…so _fucking poetic_ with her.  He couldn’t believe himself; he could, but he couldn’t.  He’d been…lovesick…for her.  _I can’t get you out of my head.  The thought of your tender soul dancing in a dream of what could be.  These thoughts put a smile on my face and makes the day slide on by with ease.  Good night my dear Bulma._   Ack, it disgusted him to think of now.  Utterly repulsed him to think he had said such things to her.  But…her response… _I can’t wait to done with work and hear from you.  I dream of what might possibly be too.  I light up with the thoughts.  Good night, my sweet Prince._   Yes, utterly and completely repulsed.  By himself.  By _her._

Tch, to think such a creature could ever possible catch his eye.  It was ridiculous to think that he would _ever_ attach himself to such a, a, a _disgusting, repulsive human!_   What a despicable thought.  Suddenly the harsh, cruel laughter erupted from his mouth.  Rumbled through his chest as it echoed off the humming walls.  Was she really so stupid to think that he, the Prince of All Saiyans, would ever truly _lower_ , and it really would be _lowering_ , himself to soil himself with anything even remotely like _her?!_

“Hahaha!”

Tears came to his eyes as he laughed and laughed at her behind her back.  Laughed at her in the silence.  _What an idiot!_   He was an asshole!  And she’d learn that!  She’d learn that well!  He’d make sure of it!  He’d push and shove and reject her in every way he could possibly think off.  He’d run the nagging, _caring_ harpy off until she was in tears on her knees before him and then he’d kick her away from him for good.  And he would destroy those approaching tin cans.  And he would destroy Kakkarot.  And he would _obliterate_ her world and laugh at her still as it incinerated with her on it—

He gasped.  Eyes wide with terror as he envisioned it.  The ground ripping apart around her in a fiery inferno.  Rocks shattering as a ball of fire engulfed everything beneath her.  The ground shaking, forcing her to her knees.  Tears and dirt smearing her once beautiful face with her fear and helplessness.  She’d be alone.  She’d die all alone.  Rocks continuing to burst apart around her as the fireball expanded.  Spraying her with shards that would cut her once soft, succulent skin.  _Fuck_ , he gasped.  She’d scream, she’d scream as the ground finally gave way beneath her and the searing heat would engulf her from the bottom up.  She’d look to the sky, to him and scream as fire quickly turned her into living ash… _Ash!_...and then she’d be gone.  With her world…Destroyed…like his world…

Was that the win that he truly wanted?  Didn’t he want her love?  Didn’t he want her anymore?  Was this all some sick game that Freiza had taught him to play not so long ago?  Was he still working as Freiza’s agent even the lizard was dead to him?  Was he still some sick asshole using her affections for him like a toy?

“Shut down!”  He shouted and the drones obeyed.  Falling to the ground with loud, thudding clatters.

“Power down!”  He shouted again.  Vegeta lowered to the tiled floor as the Gravity Room powered down.

The moment his botted feet touched down, he lowered his arms, and just stared at the floor.

He could sense her right outside the door.  He hadn’t realized she’d been waiting for him to come out.  How long had she been waiting for him?  He closed his eyes, trying to shut her out again and deny her the sight of him, the sound of his voice, his sweet words and feelings towards her.  But…when he closed his eyes, all he saw was his own horrible vision of what he’d do to her, how he’d destroy her in order to stay the man he was familiar with rather than be the man she insisted he was.

He clenched his fists.  Then looked over at the Gravity Room door.  Which man did Vegeta really want to be?

*                      *                      *

She sat on the grass outside and waited…and waited…and waited.  She’d been there for eight hours.  Waiting for him to surface.  And she’d be there for another eight if that was what it was going take.  He was going to cling to being the cowardly asshole then so be it.  He was going to find out what a stubborn ass, motherfucking bitch Bulma Briefs was.  He hadn’t met that side of her yet, but he’d get the introduction he was apparently itching for soon enough.  She’d go toe to motherfucking toe with him on everything if that was the fight he was looking for, the fight he wanted.  Okay, okay, so that was what he was used to.  Fighting.  For everything.  Okay, she’d Kami damn well would fight.  She’d fight him.  She’d fight herself.  She’d fight his past.  She’d fight her past.  Hell, she’d fight the whole fucking planet.  Fight.  Fight.  Fight.  Fine.  He’d meet her motherfucking temper soon enough.  Especially if he didn’t show up soon.  There was a reason she was referred to as a Boss Bitch because she could be a massive Bitch like a Boss.  _Motherfucking, bring it, Asshole!_

She glanced at the things her Mom had brought her to eat and drink as she’d waited.  An empty bottle of water, a plate of crumbs, another plate of syrupy crumbs, an empty stained mug of coffee, a apple core, a banana peel.  Then she turned her eyes to the door and felt what excited happiness she had had this morning when she’d finally left her personal lab with her finished project encapsulated for him turn that much more into a bitter anger that was steadily getting more and more ready to rip the fucking door of it’s hinges and yell at him.  _Hey, Asshole, PAY ATTENTION TO ME!_

Suddenly the room began to power down.  She started.  Holy shit!  Had he heard her thoughts?  Was he somehow attuned to her personal prayers?  Was he really coming out at last?  She checked the time on her watch…and rolled her eyes.  Oh, of course, it was nearly dinner time.  His usual time to come out of the Gravity Room for a quick shower before going down to the dining room and stuffing his face full of her Mom’s Saiyan appetite-sized cooking before going back to his room and going to bed.  She got to her feet anyway though and waited again, this time for the door to open.

After a few moments, silence filled the air.  Kami, she hated silence.  But the weird thing was was that it also made her excited.  More excited to see him.  She waited with her eyes zeroed in on that door and the longer it took for him to come out, the more she anticipated hanging on his every word again…the more she anticipated seeing him and meeting those dark eyes that told her so much of himself…She waited…for him…Began wringing her hands…for him…

The door opened.

Despite herself, a smile burst on her face.  She waited for him.  Wrung her hands for him.

He stepped out.

Her heart fluttered, her smile bright and beaming and reaching deep into her eyes as she looked at him…then her smile slowly dimmed.  The eyes that met hers were cold.  The man that stood in front of her was clearly not a Vegeta she had ever met before.  Every part of him was cold…towards her.  He wasn’t glaring at her, his stare was just…freezing.  So that was it, he was going to freeze her out.

Bulma felt her spinal column.  But this time, she wasn’t going to leave.  No, she said toe to motherfucking toe and toe to motherfucking toe it was going to be.

With glee she wasn’t sure she should have for him anymore, she charged up to him and threw her arms around his neck in a massive hug that chilled her when she felt nothing in return.  But…he was a fighter.  And so was she.  Toe to motherfucking toe.

“Vegeta,” she put her bright, beaming smile into her voice, sounding almost as obnoxiously bubbly as her Mother, “I thought you were going to be in there forever.”

Still nothing in return.  Still freezing.  Still cold.

Reluctantly but soberly, she pulled back from him and up close, looked him in the eye.  If he was going to freeze her out, then the Asshole was going to have to do it like a man and not a coward in fear of something better for himself than his past.

“Did you have a bad day training?”  She put her concern on her face, but she had to admit to herself that it was less concern for him and more for the fool she was making of herself in front of him.  In a way, this close, it was almost like she could hear him laughing at her even though he was still giving her nothing in return except for a freezing cold stare.  “Oh,” she slipped a piece of teal hair behind her ear and finally stepped away from him.  Okay, now or never, she was literally toe to toe with him.  Bulma slipped her hands behind her back and leveled him with her most coquettish pose and behavior…and smile.  “Well,” she bit her lip, she knew he had liked it when she did that before, “I think I have something that’ll brighten your _day_.”  She sang at him.  “I’ve been working on it all yesterday and last night.”

Something shifted in his eyes.  Something…cracked?

“All day and night?”  He repeated.  His voice wasn’t exactly warm.  More…wary.

“Yeah.”

He was silent.  But…she had seen something give and she was going to push her luck on it.

“It was something I started for you a long time ago and when I find out that you had…with my Dad…well, I just knew I had to finish it for you.  I knew that in order to do that I couldn’t stay with you the other day, I had to go straight to work on it and, well, not stop.  And I haven’t until this morning.”

“Morning?”  He repeated.  Still not exactly warm.  Wary…but warm _er_.

She saw _another crack_?  “Yeah,” she nodded giddily.  Like she said, she was a fighter too.  “ _But…_ ,” she pushed harder with her sing-song voice and her reset his freeze, “you can’t take a shower.  Just go and back an overnight bag.”

“Overnight bag?”

“Kami, Vegeta,” her temper flared a bit in exasperation, “Just go up to your room, get a bag, fill with some clothes, workout ones if you’d like, and meet me right.  Back.  Here.”  Ending on a playful note.

He stared at her hard, measuring her up.  She saw his mind working behind those cold eyes then…

“Why?”  His voice cold and edged.

“Because it’s a surprise.”  She smiled.

He continued to eye her…

…and eye her…

…and her smiled dimmed…

…and finally faded.  Replaced by…hope.

Vegeta looked away, grumpy and dismissive.  “Fine, I will get a bag, _but_ I will shower first.”

“No,” she blurted, throwing her hands up at him.  His attention snapped back to her, “You can’t, it’ll ruin the surprise.”  She could see the mistrust in his eyes.  A far cry from their shower yesterday morning.  How had they lost so much together so fast?  “Please, Vegeta, pretty please don’t shower.  Just pack a bag and meet me right here.  Please.”  He hated when she begged…at least, he _used_ to hate it when she begged.

“I need to know where we are going if I need to pack.  Where are we going?”

“It’s.  A.  Surprise.”  A whisper of her smile ghosted at the corners of her lips.

He eyed her again…she refused to dim again under his cold, hardened gaze.

“Fine,” he grunted, looking away again.

“Vegeta,” she flung herself at him with glee.  Her lips puckered to kiss his cheek—he pulled immediately out of her arms, took a few steps, and took flight, headed straight for his balcony.

She staggered forward in the absence of his expected body, eyes opening to harsh, cold reality.  Her still raised arms lowered as she watched him fly away from her, the pucker left her lips.

 _Okay, so that stung, Asshole_.

*                      *                      *

He came in for a landing on his balcony like a demon but landed softly.  He stomped into his room.  What the Hell was he doing?!  Why was he giving into this?!  _Fucking why?!!_

_I’ve been working on it all yesterday and last night._

Tch.

_I knew that in order to do that I couldn’t stay with you the other day, I had to go straight to work on it and, well, not stop.  And I haven’t until this morning._

Oh shut the fuck up!

He stormed into the ridiculously massive walk-in closet and retrieved his duffel bag.  He flung it on his bed and stormed over to his dresser…then stopped…No, he wasn’t going to wear these Earth clothes.  He wasn’t going to choose _any_ of these stupid _human_ garments she’d bought for him.  He said never again, he meant never again.  Vegeta reached into the drawer where he kept all of the Saiyan uniforms he had left and pulled out a dark navy blue one.  Like the one he first came to this stupid compound in with those stupid Namekians.  He tossed it into the bag on his bed.  He shifted around for a spare pair of gloves and boots…then a spare set of the armor he liked to pair with that suit.  He arranged them better in his bag before taking a moment to stare down at basically the exact same outfit he had worn when he first came to live at Capsule Corp.  So that was it, he was back to the beginning.  Back to the man he was…before her.

Vegeta gritted his teeth bitterly at the sight.  He yanked the zipper shut.  Flung the bag over his shoulder.  And flew back to where that stupid Woman still stood on the lawn.  He landed in front of her.  Seething.

“Get this the Hell over with, Woman!”  He snapped.

Bulma visibly flinched at his rage and it only made him angrier.  He hadn’t intended to scare her, but now that he had, it pissed him off that he did that to her.  It pissed him off that there was still a part of her that was scared of him.  Everything about her pissed him off.  He gritted his teeth harder.  She took a few steps back before turning away from him as she retrieved her little case of personal capsules from her pocket.  He tried to convince himself that it had all been merely to use one of her capsules safely and not a retreat from him personally, but he doubted himself, she had flinched after all.  She wouldn’t have done that if she was sure that he wouldn’t hurt her.  But…she was still carrying out her surprise, apparently travelling alone with him to her secret destination, so maybe it hadn’t been personal— _Why the fuck do I care?!  She’s useless to me.  Meaningless.  She’s pathetic.  Disgusting.  Repulsive…Inferior._

She clicked the capsule and tossed it.  After the pop and puff of smoke, her personal helicopter stood there waiting for them.  She looked back at him…and winked.  Tch, he looked away, but followed her as she walked over to the two-person craft.  She climbed into the pilot’s seat and he flung his bag in the small back before settling into the passenger seat.  The rotors started up.

“Why could I simply not fly there?”  He grumbled.

“It’s.  A.  Surprise.”  She repeated.

“Tch,” he glared out the window beside him as she guided the craft to rise into the air.

*                      *                      *

Desert, dusty red rock, passed beneath them.  He knew this place.  He knew this area.  It was one of his favorite places to train whenever the Gravity Room was damaged and would take extended time to repair.  It reminded him of Vegetasei.  It reminded him of home.

Vegeta side-eyed her.  What was she up to?  What further humiliation did this _Woman_ have in store for him?  Was she now going to rob him of one of the few sanctuaries he had on the Gods forsaken planet?!  He felt his breathing shallow with his anger at her.  _How_ dare _she?!  How_ dare _she with_ any _of this!_   His attention snapped even more to the view out the window.  He crossed his arms over his chest.  This was ridiculous.  Why was he even here!  Why…why any of this?!...Was he so desperate for companionship that he’d even accept someone whose only life’s mission was to humiliate him at every turn and make him realize how…alone he was?  _Am I really so lonely?_   _So lonely that I would accept being with someone that would treat me like dirt rather than be alone anymore?  Really?  Gods, what is wrong with me?  When did I become…so exiled within myself_ —

The feel of the craft shifted and sucked him out of his thoughts.  They were landing.

He glanced over at her.  She was biting her lip.  But not in the way that made her look so damn sexy to him, that made him want to bit that lip of hers himself as he took her over and over and— _Stop that!_   He tore his mind away from…from dreams he’d once had and refocused on what he was seeing.  She was nervous.  _About what?_

The craft landed gently and he mused to himself how she had a knack for flying fast with soft landings…like him.  Yet another musing he had to shove away, bury deep down inside him.  She waited until the rotors had stilled; sitting there nervously biting her lip with her hand constantly moving just enough for her fingertips to touch her capsule case.  His eyes dipped down to the pocket she kept it in.

“What is in there?”  He asked, wondering again.

She looked over at him and gave him a weak smile, a nervous smile.  “You’ll see.”  She said, but even to her ears it came out as more of a timid question.

He frowned at her.  What had she to so afraid of?  What was there to be nervous about?  Was she second guessing whatever plan she had in store for him?  Was she afraid that he’d destroy her for her…treachery?  He looked away again.  There was a time he hoped that she didn’t fear him anymore, he guessed that time was gone…had he wanted her to fear him?  Wasn’t it easier for him if she feared him again?  Wasn’t it safer for him if she did?

The rotors stopped.  She moved and opened her door.  Vegeta followed suit.  Bulma climbed out and Vegeta reached over, grabbed his bag, and climbed out as well.  She reached back into the helicopter and pressed the large Capsule Corp logo button.  With a loud pop and a cloud of yellow smoke, the helicopter disappeared back into it’s large capsule.  Bulma picked it up.  She began walking away from their landing spot with him a few steps behind her.  Then she stopped and pulled out her capsule case.  She popped the large capsule back in…then took a deep, bracing breath…and took out a different large capsule.

She stood stock still, staring down at the capsule in her hand…Vegeta came up beside her.  He looked down at what seemed to be making her more nervous by the second.  He didn’t see what was so innocuous about the capsule in her hand.  It looked like any other of the many capsules he was already familiar with due to both his time around the Z fighters, Earth, and her family and their company, except for the fact that it bore a large V on it’s label rather than a number.  Bulma took another deep breath then clicked the capsule’s button and lobbed the thing as far as she could.  Just as Vegeta was admiring the distance she had got, the capsule popped and the largest puff of yellow smoke filled his vision.  As it cleared, he wasn’t entirely sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing.  When it cleared, Prince Vegeta couldn’t believe his eyes.

The white, domed building in front of him was like a ghost…from his past.  He recognized the architecture immediately.  He could never forget it.  Would never ever allow himself to forget it.

“It’s, it’s, it’s Saiyan,” he stammered in shock.

What he was staring at was a Saiyan domicile.

“Uh-huh.”  She chirped beside him.

He was amazed and it truly was a fine residence.  Three times the diameter of the one concealed in one of her other large capsules.  More than enough room for a single person.  In fact, a ridiculous amount of room for a single person…but not if it were exactly what he remembered it being.  His eyes ran over the white exterior and the almost jewel-like accents of round and oval glass windows bulging out of the building in decorative yet completely unornate points.  Sapphire blue against bright white.  Gorgeous.  In all his life he would never forget that beauty…it was the same color as her eyes.  He glanced over at her.

“You made this in one day and night?  But, but _how?_ ”

“Oh no, not one day and night, that’s how long it took to do the finishing touches.  I’ve been building this since you first came to live with me.”

Vegeta’s mind reeled.  “That’s been, that’s been…”

She nodded at him emphatically, “Hm-mm.”  She beamed with pride.

“ _Why_ ,” he breathed.

“Well…everyone deserves a home.  And you didn’t seem all that happy to have to live with us and you did save me on Namek so…well…your world, your home had been destroyed by Freiza, the least I could do was try and give you a piece of Vegetasei back.  Even if it’s only a guess at a copy of the Royal Chambers.”

Vegeta’s stunned eyes returned to the view of the life that had been stripped of him.  _Gods, how did she do it?_

He must have said his thought out loud because she answered him, “I believe in galactic commerce.”

“What?”

“I like to talk to traders in space and I started looking for ones who used to do business with the Saiyans, specifically ones that had actually been to Vegetasei.  It took awhile, but I did find some that did and had actually been on good terms with your Dad enough that they remembered things about the Royal Chambers.  I put everything they knew into making this.  I, I hope they’re right.”

He nodded without looking at her.  “The exterior is correct although this would be nearly at the top of the palace in order to afford the King a good view of his kingdom.”

“Well, I couldn’t build a whole palace, but that’s why I made it encapsulated, so you could take it say…,” her eyes searched the landscape and she found a particular cliff that overlooked everything as far as she could tell, “there,” she pointed at it, “and get the same kind of view perhaps.  I really don’t know, but I wanted you to be able to put it wherever you felt comfortable with it being, wherever you thought felt the most like home.  Even if it’s not on Earth.”

He looked over at her, she’d spoken that last part with such a sad voice that he couldn’t help but look at her.  She was staring at the ground ahead of her with distant, mournful eyes… _Oh my Gods, she thinks, she thinks…_   Before he could say anything, she snapped herself out of whatever she had been thinking and soldiered on.

“Wanna see inside?”  She forced perkiness into her voice as she turned what she obviously thought was a bright smile at him, but he could see that it was false.  She was covering up.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“Right this way then,” she chirped, not unlike her Mother.

Bulma walked them over to the golden double door.  It was tall and ornately carved with depictions of nautilus shells and triangles and thick swirling ‘vines’ cast in gold.  Polished to gleam far brighter and shinier than the darker gold of the door underneath it.  The flash of memory was potent and momentarily disorienting; _My Father’s throne room door_ , his breathing hitched in his chest.  It was like walking back in time.  Was it possible that the Woman had built a time machine?  Bulma slipped her fingers over one of the smaller upside down nautilus shells beneath the large ones and pulled.  Despite it’s opulent look of weight, it swung open easily at her yank, gliding open in utter silence.  She stepped aside and gestured with her free hand for Vegeta to enter.  He gulped, it was terrifying to be staring the ‘what might have been’ of his past in the face but he would be damned if he let it pass him by.

His boots immediately tapped loudly on the polished red marble floors…and it reminded him of home.  He closed his eyes and relished in the sound, he took more steps and listened to the echoes.  A smile touched Vegeta’s lips.  It was _exactly_ how he remembered footsteps sounding in the palace when he was a boy.  It was as though…time had stood still.  He opened his eyes again, it hadn’t, and he saw that the short entryway led into a far greater room, a living area of sorts and _not_ his Father’s massive throne room.  But still, for a moment, in his mind’s eye, Vegeta Breigh had been home.

His feet carried him forward into the living area.  It was expansive, but no throne room.  However, she had copied the design of the throne on a smaller scale for one of the chairs in the sitting area portion of the living space.  Automatically anointing it as _his_ chair.  He marveled at her attention to detail, at the detail she had been given to pay attention to.  His Pride as a Royal Saiyan filled his chest as he realized how much of an impression the Saiyan Royal Throne had left on visitors even after all this time.  A powerfully stout smooth stone base the same the building was made of and design to imply the might of an unmovable mountain.  Carved out of the middle was the spot for a large padded seat designed like the Captain’s Chair aboard one of their ships, but colored the bright red of the rocky desert that was their planet.  Behind the headrest, seeming to emanate from the ‘shoulders’ of the command chair, radiate two sharps stone outcroppings that formed a wide ‘V’ with a bright red flame of polished marble imbedded in each arm of the ‘V’.  ‘V’, he mused, for Vegeta…his Father’s name… _his_ name.  And three wedges of gold each for a handrest on the arms of the stone base.  Yes, _exactly_ as he remembered.

He looked down at his feet and the polished slabs of pale lilac marble with long rugs of bright red trimmed in borders of gold.  The walls drapped in long spans of silken fabric that began at the top in black before ombre-ing down into the same pale lilac color as the stone of the floor, effectively tricking the eye into thinking the room was far more expansive than it actually was.  He smirked, even in decorating both of his parents were tactical geniuses, not even letting the small, fine details slip.  Swags of white fabric covered the tops of the black fabric all around the room blending into the white stone of the ceiling and expanding the room’s impression even more.  Pillars of white stone held everything up.  All of it…so much what he remembered.  Right down to the furniture.  All white wood like the sparsely growing trees of his homeworld.  Thin and orderly in design, simple, unfluted, no carvings of ornamentation of any kind, just a simple round band at the tops and bottoms of legs and bases with simply planed square, rectangular, or round tops; to prove the Saiyans were not barbarians but cultured peoples.  Thin and orderly, simple, yes, but it, if it were truly of his homeworld, could survive all but the most powerful hits from a Saiyan.  Thin and orderly and simple _and durable beyond anything else in the universe._

A hot, desert breeze blew through the room from an open ‘balcony’ area and rustled the fabric to reveal some of the spans to be hiding tall and intricate, beautiful stained glass windows that casted undulating rainbows over the white, stone floor from the sunlight behind.  Vegeta closed his eyes and inhaled deeply…his brows furrowed; it may all look like home, but it did not smell like home.  He opened his eyes and looked to his left…then right.  She wasn’t there.  He turned around.  There she was, arms behind her back, sheepish in demeanor and biting her lip in anxious patience that she only ever showed her Father when awaiting his approval of some new thing she’d invented or scientific theory she’d come up with.  Right now, she was awaiting _his_ approval.

“Why?”  He asked, his brows still furrowed from the smell.

That wasn’t what she had wanted to hear, “Wha-, Fre-Freiza destroyed—”

“You already said that.  I’m asking why give this to me now.”

Her shoulders fell in an almost heartbreaking way.  This was not going at all as she had planned, that was clear for him to see.  Her beautiful, sapphire eyes lowered to the floor at her feet, crestfallen, as she answered, “You, you…you made me feel special when I found out that you asked my Dad permission to date me, to, to…to be with me.  No one’s ever done that for me.  No one ever cared to before.  It…it…it made me feel like a lady.”  Her voice died in a chocked whisper.

Vegeta eyed her.  While he had tried to kill his pain in the Gravity Room, she had been working herself hard to finish a present for him that he had not even known existed.  A present…from the heart… _her_ heart…for him.  Now given…She, she had slaved herself for no reason to give him a piece of his home, to make memories just a bit more tangible.  Just that much more tactile to hold on to.

Suddenly, he couldn’t deny that there was something else he wanted to hold on to.  And he approached her.  She looked up at his footsteps.  Her eyes slightly reddened from the threat of tears that she was quickly trying suppress.  He reached out a glove hand.  Caressing the side of a gloved finger under her delicate little chin as he surveyed her face, her beautiful face…then he leaned in and kissed her.  Simply.  And full of heart.  She sighed into him and he relished in how her soft lips were as pillowy and warm as he remembered.  He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in as close to him as she could get.  He felt her arms wrap around him.  Yes, a more tangible piece of home to hold on to.

She broke their kiss far sooner than he wanted.

“So you like it,” she breathed. 

“Woman, I will show you how pleased I am with your work.”

A thrill shivered through her.  He felt it and leaned in for a hungry kiss.  He wanted to lift her tiny, little body up, pin her against the nearest wall with his body, and finish what he had promised he wanted to do to her before her pathetic excuse for an ex barged in on them.  His mind raced with the anticipation of her screaming his name again.  Her moans.  Her whimpering appeals to her deity as he relentlessly thrusting into her womanhood until she came over and over again and he filled her with—his lips ran into her finger.  When the Hell had she lifted a finger in front of her face?!

He scowled at her, but she smiled at him…that only deepened his scowl.

“Are you going to deny me again, Woman?”

“I told you that the first time was because if I had touched you then, I would have wanted you to fuck me raw in the shower and on the floor and in my bed and we would have never left my Kami damn room for anything and that wouldn’t have been good because I wanted to finish this for you.  This time, it’s because the surprise isn’t done yet.”

“Not done yet?”  What else could there be?

“Oh-ho-ho, did you forget that I asked you not to shower?”  The glint in her eye was mischievous and all too familiar to him.

He fought hard to keep his body from betraying him, but he felt his cock twitch and knew it was a losing battle as she took his hands in hers.  She began to step backward towards the door of a side chamber while biting her lip in that enticing way that drove him wild.  His cock twitched again.  He lost the battle willingly, licking his own lips as he followed her lead.

“How about I draw you a bath?”  She purred and he felt the sound vibrate alluringly through her body.

“Gods, yes, Woman.”  He breathed, his cock hard within the restraining confines of his suit and his mind already conjuring the sounds of her vulgar moans over the rhythmic sloshing of water.

*                      *                      *

When she had turned from him to open the door, he’d nearly charged her.  But he’d restrained himself and they made it inside.  And again, her attention to detail had him astonished.  The massive tub that took up almost all of the middle of the room was carved as simply as the columns of the furniture legs, but out of the same stone as the walls rather than pale wood.  A faucet of gold and designed to look like the vines on the front door capped the far end of the oval-shaped tub.  In a large niche to one side of the room, cordoned off by a wall and door of clear glass, was the shower.  Again an ornate vine-like gold showerhead hung down from the ceiling to rain water on them if they so choose.  All over white stone.  It was beautiful, but not quite as he remembered.  This was ornate, yes, but as ornate as the stuff he remembered his own bathing chambers being.  He guessed this was what the bathing chambers in the guest chambers looked like.  He’d never been a guest in his own palace so he wasn’t entirely sure…but she had tried her best with all the information she could get.  It may not be royal, but it _was_ Saiyan and she had made it for him.

She let go of his hands and left him to go to the tub’s faucet.  She leaned over to turn it on and he felt himself growl at the sight of her perfect ass still contained in her work jumpsuit.  Memories of her begging him to bend her over the conference table flooding his mind.  Gods, he was rock hard and aching to bend her over the wide stone edge of the tub and have his way with her again.  He wouldn’t have to make sure to cover her mouth with his.  She could scream all she wanted here.  It could echo in here for days…He felt his lips pull back to reveal his canines.  He wanted her.  More than anything in his life.  He wanted her.

Bulma shook the warming water off her hand after testing to make sure she had indeed turned the hot spigot, not the cold.  She looked back at Vegeta and almost gasped.  He looked so primal, so hungry, so…her eyes lighted on his swollen bulge.  Horny.

“Vegeta, how about you stripe off and get in.”

“You first,” he practically snarled at her.  _What the Hell is wrong with me?!_

“Please, Vegeta, I…I, I want this to be perfect for you.”  She said quietly while feeling her whole body hate her for denying what it was aching for too.  Kami, she’d been wet since he’d kissed her a moment ago and now to see how hard he was, how primal he was looking and sounding in his want to fuck her so, so very good…Shit, she was surprised she wasn’t dripping down the inside of her thighs!

When she looked up again, her words had had a cooling, calming effect on the Saiyan Prince.  Thank Kami, they both knew how to control themselves.  Well, she surmised they already had done that once while showering and she relied on that now.  Just a little longer, just a little bit longer and he could have all of her he wanted and she could have all of him she wanted.  He was no less hard for her, but at least he wasn’t bearing his teeth anymore.  In fact, he wasn’t looking at her anymore, he was staring at the floor…almost in…shame.

She walked up to him and his eyes rose to meet hers.

“It’s okay,” she sought to soothe, “I feel the same.”  She blushed, “I know you know that I do.”

The beginnings of a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.  He did.

She smiled, “So if you get undressed and get in the tub and start to relax…”

He nodded.

The giddiness spread through her body and she clapped her hands together with a little jump, grinning like an idiot.  “Great!”

She raced out of the bathroom and he was left alone before he could say a single thing.  He looked around him once again as curls of steam began to rise from the filling tub.  He turned his head and looked at his reflection in the massive mirror across from him.  She had even put in a washing basin in a stone topped counter on top of the pale, white wood cabinet, gold vine faucet again with nautilus hand pulls.  Reluctantly, he really wanted _her_ to be slipping his armor off over his head.  Preferably in between passionate kisses and him removing her own attire.  But she really seemed to have her heart set on this plan of hers…and he had been able to smell her intense arousal the moment he’d kissed her in the hall.

He dropped his armor and heard it thud loudly on the stone tile floor.  Then he kicked off his boots.  He slipped his gloves off and dropped them on the ground as well.  Again with regret, he grabbed onto the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, peeling his shirt off his chiseled body.  He let it fall from his hand.  Then his fingers hooked onto the waistband of his tight pants and pulled them down, down, down.  Peeling it off as well.  And finally setting his erection free with a spring.  That was, he was discovering, the only time he didn’t like how formfitting his battle suit was when it infringed on his arousal for her…although come to think of it, she found his cock springing from his pants as enticing as he found her biting her lip in allurement.

Vegeta stepped over to tub already half filled.  There was a platform around it’s base to act and he used it as the step it was to step up into the tub.  The moment his foot plunged into the water, he felt his whole body relax with the heat of the water.  She knew the temperature he liked…because it was the same temperature she liked in her shower.  He smiled to himself as he submerged his other foot and lowered himself down into the steaming depths.  _Gods_ , he sighed as he felt the edge of the tub was not what he thought it was.  It sloped.  He eased back against it, the stone was as hot as the water and he felt his whole body tingle with comfort.

Vegeta closed his eyes and reclined as the hot water rose higher and higher up his naked body.  So this was it.  The life he would have had at this age if his Father had not given him over to Freiza.  The life he would have had—he heard the door open and the soft padding of her feet…trying to sneak in.  He smiled again, getting comfortable…then heard her gather up his dirty clothes and quickly pad back out and close the door slowly, quietly behind her.  He frowned, that was not the interruption he was hoping for.  He waited…and waited.  All the time the water rose and rose.  His body tingling more and more as the intense heat forced each muscle to loosen more and more.  He had never done this before.  Never actually relaxed like this before.  But…back on Freiza’s ship, he had dreamed of having more than a moment of this; he had dreamed of having a _life_ like this.  After years, decades, of torture and abuse, every single day of it spent with the burning, searing thought that one day, _one fucking day_ he would finally be strong enough, finally have the power to take on Freiza.  And not just take on the disgusting lizard, but beat him.  Beat him senseless in every single way he’d delighted in beating Vegeta every day he had him.  To grind the evil piece of crap that had destroyed his planet, his people, murdered his Father, beneath his _Saiyan armored boot!_   But day after day, no matter how hard he pushed himself or was pushed by the likes of Zarbon or Ginyu and his pathetically stupid crew, his goal seemed out of reach…until he’d heard of the Namekians and their wishing orbs.  If he could gain immortality, then all his dreams would have come true…the door opened softly again and he heard the soft padding of her feet again, not sneaking in this time.  She was taking her time walking…then there was a little _rattle?_   His eyes opened, what the Hell was she—Just as he turned his head, she came into view beside him.  His jaw dropped.

Bulma Briefs was wearing a gown.  Not just any gown.  The fabric was sheer silk starting as royal blue at her shoulders and lightening down to pale blue at the bottom hem.  The whole thing flowed around her.  Even with the careful, limited movements she was making as she carried the silver tray in her hands, the gown flowed around her like water.  Carefully she put the tray down on the side table wide, ledge of the tub.  Shooting him a quick glance before making her way to the tub’s faucet.  The goddess-like gown swishing around her.  She reached over and shut the faucet off as the water reached half way up his chest then she stood and faced him.  Yes, he had remembered correctly.  She was wearing the gown of a Saiyan noble woman.  Not a warrior, but a counselor.  All gentility and grace.  Instead of shoulder armor, there were petals of golden colored jewels bordered in diamonds covering her elegant shoulders.  The soft, seductively sheer, ombred fabric streaming out from underneath. 

With a smile that was all confidence, she unhooked the jeweled pauldrons from her slender shoulders and let the shoulder ‘armor’ fall behind her.  He heard a faint sound as they hit the floor.  His eyes followed her fingers as they latched onto the ties over her shoulders.  She pulled.  Blue silk slipped off her skin…fluttered down her body…pooled at her feet.

It was the most beautiful waterfall he had ever seen in his life.

She stepped up the stone and slipped one pointed foot into the hot water…then her other foot.  She waded over to him slowly, the water and steam swishing and curling around her naked perfect body like the silk that she had just left behind her on the floor.  She moved to the tray and took up the crystal decanter.  She poured the deep blood red wine into the single silver wineglass before setting the decanter back down on the tray.  Then she took up the glass and moved the rest of the way to him.  She lowered herself into the water, straddling his lap and careful to avoid his member.

“My Prince,” Bulma presented the glass to him, “are you thirsty?”

He nodded dumbly.  She leaned forward, put the cool rim to his lower lip, and ever so slightly tilted.  Quickly Vegeta regained his mind and sipped.  It was robust with hints of fruit, oak, and smoke.  He knew it immediately.  His favorite Earth wine.

As he sipped indulgently from her hands, she asked, “Would you like something to eat, my Prince?”

He nodded and took the glass from her hand.  She reached back to the tray and the silver bowl of fruit there.  All his favorites.  She took up a bunch of red grapes.  Vegeta eased back once more as Bulma continued to straddle his lap.  She plucked a grape from the bunch and lowered it to his mouth.  He took the tiny bead of fruit from her fingers and chewed.  She plucked another grape and fed it to him again.  Vegeta took another sip of wine as he eased back.  Yes, this (he took another sweet and juicy piece of fruit from her delicate fingertips), this was the life he would have had, _should_ have had— _But_ …the thought occurred to him, she wouldn’t have been in it.  If he had had this life under his Father’s rule, she, she would…it would be a true Saiyan woman on his lap or some alien concubine offered as a gift…but not her.  Not… _his_ …Woman.  She wouldn’t be allowed to be his Woman.

Suddenly his hand slipped through the water to her knee.  Her breathing hitched.  His hand travelled up her taut thigh.  She bit her lip, biting back a moan he could see in her bright sapphire eyes that burned with near instantaneous lust for him at his mere touch.  No, suddenly the life he should have had was no longer the life he wanted.  If she couldn’t be in it, then he didn’t want it.  He wanted her, not…he…he…he opened his mouth to receive another grape, but he didn’t chew.  She waited, but his jaw didn’t move.  Slowly a frown creeped into her features.

“Are you hungry, Woman?”  He asked, somewhat muffled.

She tilted her head.  Then his lips parted to show her the grape he now held perfectly between his teeth.  His eyebrow arched and the corners of his mouth curled up in a downright sexy smirk.  Her grin dripped with hedonism.  She leaned forward…He felt his stomach not the nearer she got…Her lips parted…Her teeth parted just enough to receive the grape…He felt her breath on his lips—he sucked the grape back into his mouth and chewed.

“Vegeta,” she complained, playfully hitting his chiseled chest as she snapped back away from him.

The splash of the water was music to his ears as he chuckled at her.

“I don’t share,” he said.

Suddenly her face changed.  “I’ll _make_ you.”

Before he could react, her hands were on his cheeks and her lips dove for his.  Her tongue forced it’s way into his mouth.  The kiss was so passionate for a moment he couldn’t breathe.  Then his brain caught onto what her tongue was rolling around his mouth trying to do.  His first instinct was to bite her tongue, his second was to play…He worked his tongue, keeping the grape pieces away from her.  She smiled against his lips as her tongue went on the offensive.  He smiled back as he knew the best defense was a good offense himself.  Her whole body writhed as she fought for a piece of grape.  His hand slipped up her thigh to grab one of her plump ass cheeks.  Her hips bucked, coming dangerously close to steel rod of a cock.  He groaned uncontrollably.  She moaned into his throat.  For a moment all thoughts of a stupid piece of fruit left his mind.  He wanted her, ached for her, _yearned for her._   Her fingers dug into his cheeks and he could feel through her touch that she wanted him too, ached for him too, yearned for him too.  _More_ , he had to have more of her.  He sat up and she leaned deeper into his lips.  Suddenly she pulled away from him.  He couldn’t hide the disappointment even as he saw the triumph on her face.  She curled her lips back in a smile that showed the tiny piece of red grape between her teeth to him before she closed her mouth again and chewed.

He growled, scowling.  She giggled and his scowl deepened.

“I told you I’d make you share.”

“Tch.”  He looked away.  “And what would you share with me?”

“Everything.”

He looked at her.  Her eyes were there to meet his.  She sat there on his lap as though it were the most usual place for her to be, as though _all_ of this was so very usual for her.

“What would you share with me?”

“Everything.”

So he _had_ heard her correctly.  He looked her down…then up…he searched her eyes…for something in his own…

He took a drink of wine and savored the way it made his mouth pucker as he eyed her…then offered her the glass.  “Are you thirsty?”

“I though you don’t share,” she smiled.

Her teasing both irritated and turned him on.  He looked away, but looked back when he felt the pressure on the offered wineglass.  Her lips took the stain of wine well as she tipped the glass just enough to sip demurely from it.  Vegeta tipped it further.  She sputtered as it overflowed down her cheek, neck, chest, pinking the water.

“Vegeta!  What the hell?!”  While she held out her hands in disgust at her wine mess.

He set the glass down on the tub ledge as he leaned forward.  His tongue snaked out and lapped at the wine dripping off her pert nipple.  She gasped, her hands latching onto chunks of his hair.  He licked.  She bit her lip hard.  He suckled and felt her legs try desperately to squeeze shut.  His hot tongue trailed up her pillowy soft breast.  Licking.  Kissing and sucking his favorite wine from her succulent skin.  With each move, he felt her tremble and try harder and harder to squeeze her legs shut.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned above his head.

He groaned as he continued up her chest.  More and more, he wanted more and more.  Would she give it to him?

“Oh fuck,” she squeaked, clutching his head closer to her chest.

It spurred him.  He lurched forward and grabbed her other ass cheek.  Gripping her to him as his tongue and lips made it to her neck.  He buried his face in the crook.  Drinking heavily.  She shuddered.

“ _Uhnn_ ,” she clawed his shoulders desperately.

 _Oh fuck_ , he groaned; he was fairly certain his cock was crying precum into the hot water between them.

“Oh fuck, _yesss_ ,” her nails dug into his skin as his tongue ran up her pulse.  She threw her head back.  Her body easing, no longer fighting.

 _Yes_ , he dragged his sharp canines down her pulse.

Her hips bucked.  The tip of his cock hitting her swollen bead.  She cried out and he nearly did too.  He clutched her to him.

“Gods, mate with me, Bulma?”

“ _Kami_ , I thought we already had.”  She gasped as he continued kissing and licking up her jaw.

“No, that’s just sex.”

“What’s the difference?”  Another shudder ran through her body and she curled her head back forward.  Burying her face in his coarse hair.

“Saiyans mate for life,” he breathed against her lips.

Suddenly she tensed.  Eyes popping wide open.  He felt it immediately and froze.  His own eyes popping open.  No, no, she couldn’t reject him now.  Not like this.  Not after all of this.  She pulled back to look at him, his grip on her loosening.

“Vegeta,” she was stunned, “is that the Saiyan way of…is it…did you…are you asking me to marry you?”

He stayed silent.  Terrified to answer…But the look in her eyes…  “By Saiyan standards.  Yes.”

She released the breath she’d been holding.  Her eyes travelled around the room.  _Holy Kami!_   She couldn’t believe it.  They had…they had…they had only been doing this for two days.  Literally, it’d only been the past—No, actually it’d only been _three nights_ and two days!  Yes, there had been that night she’d broken up with Yamcha.  And, yes, there had been their first time on Namek.  _Namek_ …she looked around her again.  He had said that he hadn’t forgotten what happened between them on Namek, that he still thought about her and then.  Her eyes lighted on nautilus shells, vines, white stone of just the right consistency based on a tiny fragment of a sample from a trader, white wood painstakingly compared the same way as the stone, polished red stone floor again the same…In truth, she hadn’t forgotten Namek either.  She did this, she always did this, threw herself into a special project that consumed her, became her obsession…when she was in love.  She gave everything she had to the person she was with…it’s just that…that never really ever got returned to her.

Her eyes returned to his…and she saw something in them that she saw in her own.

“Yes,” she answered.

He startled.  Clearly he hadn’t expected her to say that.  “What?”

“I said yes.  I will mate with you, Vegeta, I want to be your mate.”

His eyes became unreadable.  He leaned forward.  She did too, expecting a kiss…until his face and body passed her by.  He rose, forcing her to slide off of him.  She turned and looked up at him as he stood, thinking to cover herself up…until he turned and offered her his hand.  She stared at it then him…then took it.  He helped her stand by the hand like a gentleman.  Then led her wading across the tub to the faucet.  He pulled the plug then stepped out of the tub as the water began to drain away.  He helped her maintain her balance as she stepped out of the tub.  They stepped on the pooled waterfall of blue fabric she had worn as Vegeta led Bulma by the hand through the door that led to the bed chambers.


	6. Ape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bulma finally accepting Vegeta's Saiyan marriage proposal, there's only one thing left: the Saiyan Wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakups are hard, especially when you catch your fella cheating. But getting out of a situation where you love but don't get that back is very liberating. I was really bummed for awhile and didn't want to touch this chapter, but I got over it with the help of knowing that I deserve better, I deserve to find my Vegeta. ;)

Night had fallen while they had been in the bathtub.  He could see the bright silver light of a full moon illuminating the desert outside the massive double doors leading to the private balcony; well, ‘porch’.  Even in the dark, he could tell that her attention to the details she was given were absolutely perfect.  It still wasn’t the Royal bed chamber, merely a VIP guest suite at the palace, but it was her thought and care that mattered to him.  The bed was large and round and made out of the pale wood.  It was designed perfectly with a massive headboard draped in fine silks that stretched all the way up to the base of the ceiling before the ceiling started to dome.  The silks on the bed were dark as were the furs, but the pillows bore the bright red emblem of the Royal House of Vegeta.  And he could feel that the floors were tiles of cool polished stone.  He’d have to focus on the rest of the room in the morning, but for now, all of his attention was on the bed…where he would take his mate.

His chest clenched violently at the thought.  He was going to take a mate.  Freiza had gone out of his way over and over to make sure that something like this would never happen, that the Prince of All Saiyans would never be with any woman to ensure that he would never breed and that the Saiyan race would die with him and the last few of his kind, but that had all been in vain.  Vegeta would take this Woman as his mate and he would do it in a _Saiyan_ residence.  He would have grinned…if he weren’t so damn nervous.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so nervous.  It wasn’t as if he hadn’t bedded the Woman before.  And he’d already claimed her as _his_ Woman.  But…this _was_ different.  He was claiming her as his _permanently_.  No man would ever be able to touch her after him…and no woman would ever be able to touch _him_ after her as well.  Vegeta swallowed hard as the bed came closer and closer to him.  It wasn’t as if he’d ever really been interested in other women.  He had always prided himself on being a Saiyan Prince and had never given a single thought to being with a woman past his first recognition of having sexual urges as a youth:  No female other than a Saiyan female would ever be good enough for him and even then it _had_ to be a _Noble_ Saiyan female.  Since none had survived Frieza’s massacre of Vegetasei, Vegeta had resorted to the use of his hand.  But now…But Namek…

He had thought he’d found a shapeshifting Namekian goddess.  One that had taken a semi-Saiyan form for his pleasure and had made it exotic with teal hair and sapphire eyes for his amusement.  Honestly, her Harpy aggression at her mere surroundings had him thinking that she must be a Goddess of Destruction of some sort and that all needed to pay heed to her every criticism and fear her temper…And it had turned him on like never before.  He had to have her…if a goddess such as she would be willing to have him…And she had.  Their moment on Namek had been short but intense as Vegeta had thrown himself into the very experience he had been denied and she had taken everything he gave her.  Even now, his mind marveled at how she had hid the bruises he had given her body in the heat of his lust from her friends and moved as if they didn’t hurt her even though he knew that they definitely did.  Although, it had been just as easy for him to hide the nail marks she had clawed into his back and chest and arms from prying eyes…until, he remembered bitterly, Frieza had him put in a healing tank and her marks on his body from their first encounter had disappeared.

It wasn’t until he’d followed Krillin to her in hiding that he’d discovered the truth, that she was merely a human mortal and no goddess, but…he never could shake that idea from his mind.  No, she would always remain a goddess to him…and now she would forever be his mate.

He was there.  At the bed.  He swallowed, gulping down his anxiety, the weight of the monumental moment weakening his erection.  For a second, the thought crossed his mind:  _I can’t do this._   But then she shifted and her hand in his moved, reminding him of her presence…and perhaps that he’d taken far too long staring down at his very, very near future… _their_ future.  In the next moments, everything would change…He leaned over and reached out, the furs and sheets cool as his fingers curled over their hems and pulled back.  Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, didn’t fear change.

Vegeta stood aside.  His eyes met hers and he gestured with his freehand, presenting the bed to her.  Offering it to her.  She stepped forward and climbed into bed, slipping between the silken sheets while never letting go of his hand.  It thrilled him.  It thrilled him to no end.  They were in this.  They were in this together.  As she scooted herself further over, he climbed onto the bed and slipped under the sheets beside her.  He drew the covers up as she turned to him.

Suddenly the weight of the moment hit him again.  A deft blow to his gut that bottomed out his stomach.  Could he do this?  _Dare_ he do this?  With her?  She must have seen something in him because her delicate hand gave his a little squeeze to reassure him…and when he looked up at her face, he saw reassurance in her eyes; she wasn’t going anywhere.

“So…,” she began, “Is there a special way that we’re supposed to begin or something?  Do we say anything?”

He put his freehand to her cheek, cupping it softly.  His thumb feeling the delicacy of her soft skin…His eyes locked with hers, serious.

“This isn’t going to be gentle, Bulma.”  He told her.

“That’s okay.  I remember our first time.  It was months before all the bruises finally healed.”

His gut clenched and a shock of pain struck through his heart, it hurt him to know that he’d caused her so much harm.  But that wasn’t what he meant.

He shook his head, “This will be different.  I…will…have…to…mark you as mine forever.”

“Mark?”  Her brows furrowed.

Gods, if only she didn’t look so fucking gorgeous when she was confused.

“A…lovebite…To your neck…The _back_ of your neck.”  Her expression shifted and she bit her lip, but in uncertainty rather than lust.  It was hard for him to see her doubt, but she had to know the truth, had to know what to expect.  She had to know all of it.  “It will hurt because I’ll have to…,” Vegeta ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath, “It has to be deep so that the bite will scar.”  He heard her gasp and closed his eyes to finish, “You’ll have to bite me too.”

Another gasp.  “But how, Vegeta?  I’m not strong enough to bite you like that.”

He thought, but it was short.  In truth he’d already come up with an idea for how she could mark him as well.  It was what he was trying to figure out during that last sip of wine before offering her the glass.

“I think,” he rubbed the back of his head nervously again, “I believe I have an idea about that.”  He looked up and met her eyes again, “ _If_ you are still willing?”

In answer, Bulma leaned forward and kissed him.  She tilted her head, placing her freehand against the side of his neck, and kissed him deeper.  Her tongue slipping past his lips easily.  He indulged in her.  Savored her answer.  Slowly she leaned back, pulling him on top of her.  He obeyed her like he never obeyed anyone else before in his entire life, his body easily following her lead.  _Gods,_ her body felt perfect beneath him.  Her skin as warm and soft as he remembered.  His freehand shifted to her supple hip and the moment he felt her oh so familiar tender flesh under his fingertips, he tightened his grip on her hip, turning his head, and pushing their kiss deeper.  Her back arched, pressing her exquisite, milky breasts against his chest with a moan that made his cock twitch and reharden.  He wanted her, he wanted her now.  He shifted his body on hers.  He groaned instantly at the feel of his stiff cock pressing against her wet folds hard enough to start to part them.  She was wet.  She was so fucking we—Suddenly she began struggling underneath him…struggling _against_ him.

Vegeta’s mind betrayed him as he broke their kiss and eased off her, “What?  What is it, Woman?”  _What did I do wrong?  Is this…did I…was it too much?  Was I wrong?_

“Wait.  Wait, wait, wait,” she rapid fired at him.

“What’s wrong?”

She heard the hurt in his voice no matter how much he tried to keep it out and held her hands up in surrender, “It’s okay.  Everything’s okay.  I just, I gotta do this one thing first.”

He rolled his eyes with a sigh and felt his member limp even further than it had when he’d thought he’d screwed up…like usual.  “What do you have to do _now_ , Woman?”

“It’s okay,” she began to wriggle, “I just have to turn this one thing on before we begin.”

“Bulma,” he warned in exasperation.  Then she rolled over as she began struggling for the nightstand.  His eyes filled with the vision of that perfect porcelain ass right underneath his nose.  His breathing picked up as he entertained the thought of leaning forward and sinking his teeth into her plump, round cheek.  How soft would it feel?  Against his lips?  Against his teeth?  This time it was Vegeta’s turn to bite his lip in lust.  And the more she wriggled, trying to reach her goal, the more that ass shook in his face…He licked his lips.  Gods, he was so hard again, he was aching for her.

Suddenly a deep and malicious smirk crossed his lips.  He glanced up at her trying to reach for something on the surface of the nightstand…a button.  As her fingertips were just reaching the edge of the button, his hand found the back of her knee.  She stilled.  He grinned, feeling her body tense underneath his touch.  Slowly, _teasingly_ slowly, his hand slid up the back of her thigh.  He heard her gasp.  Felt her breathing hitch as her body began to tremble.

“Oh fuck,” he heard her whisper as his hand cupped one luscious cheek.  The trembling stopped, but her body was still tense with anticipation…and dread.

He chuckled to himself as he licked his lips again.  Then he leaned his head down…and his tongue licked up the side of her other butt cheek.  A fresh whiff of her potent arousal hit him.  Filling his nostrils with her want for him again.

“ _Shit_ ,” she gasped breathlessly.

He eyed up her body as his lick ended in a sucking kiss to her skin.  The type of sucking kiss he knew would leave what she called a ‘hickey’.  Her head lowered to the edge of the bed as he reapplied his tongue to her delicious skin and finish with a hickey-making kiss to a different part of her butt cheek.

“ _Fuck, Vegeta_ , don’t make this harder than it already is for me.”

He grinned against her porcelain, nuzzling it with the tip of his nose as her eyed her rump for where to lick-kiss next, “You’ve made me hard, why should I make this easy for you?”

“Please,” she gasped as his tongue made contact again.  She struggled again.

“Don’t beg,” he smirked after he finished his kiss.  The image of her having to cover up with a pair of pants because he’d covered her entire buttocks in hickeys was too appetizing to pass up.

He gave her other cheek a good squeeze.

“ _Uhnn_ ,” she moaned.  A fresh wave of scent filled his nose, she had to be drenched by now.  He salivated.  He wanted to drink her dry and lick her clean.  He wanted—she made a final desperate lunge and smacked her palm down on the nightstand button.  Suddenly the room was illuminated in bright silvery light.  Vegeta’s head snapped to look up…his jaw fell open…Bulma scooted back, wriggling to snuggle up to his chest again as her eyes too went up to the ceiling.

“It’s just a projection of what’s on the other side.  I did it that way so that you still have a ceiling for times when you want some shade or shelter.  But you just push that button there on your nightstand and voila, the ceiling projects whatever is on the other side of the roof so you can always have the sun when you want or the moon when you want.  Do you like it?”

It was a full moon.  Massive, so unfathomably large that Vegeta felt like it was the largest pod he’d ever seen in his life about to crash land on them.  And it was absolutely beautiful.  Craters and all.  A pale silver that glowed a natural and holy white with accents of light grey.  It was all so… _I remember this, I remember what was said of moons like this._

“The Great Ape Moon,” he whispered, but she heard him from the crook of his neck.  Heard his words thrum through her ear pressed against his throat.

“Funny, we call it a Super Moon.”

“Super?”  He repeated distantly in another whisper.  _Super Saiyan?_   Had he forgotten his goal already?  Spent too much time in her arms?  Spent too much time in her bed?  How his ancestors would be disappointed in him—he felt the tip of her nose nuzzle along his pulse line.  Her lips soft caressing pillows against his skin.  Seducing him…

And it was working.  _Gods_ , his member was so stiff and aching he thought he was going to explode.

Then her lips applied the gentlest kiss with an ever so slight but easily felt suck of his flesh between the perfect ‘O’ of her puckered lips.

Vegeta closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the tip of her tongue, hot on his already warm flesh, as she French kissed his neck over and over, enjoying herself as well.  No, he had not forgotten; he was certain that a personal connection was needed to ascend to the Legendary, his birthright.  _She_ was his birthright.  _She_ was his key.

… _No, she’s more than that…and none of that…She’s mine.  She’s all mine.  She’s only mine…And I…am hers…My Bulma._

She was his dream.  One of many he’d had when he was younger but was pummeled out of him one by one by Frieza; he’d dreamed of having a mate.  Not some _thing_ to call his own, but some _one_.  A friend that would never leave him or betray him.  A being to share his life with and a being he could share the life of as well…and he had that…with her.  This beautiful creature applying tender kisses to one of the most vulnerable parts of his warrior’s body with such heated passion and gentle kindness was an essential part of his existence…and had been for a while…even before he’d come to live with her and her family on her homeworld.

He leaned his head over onto hers, keeping her head cradled in the crook of his neck.  She moaned softly and brought a hand to the exposed side of his neck, cradling him in return.  He sighed under her continuing administrations, his muscles relaxing in a way he didn’t know that they could.  It felt familiar to feel so at peace, but foreign also.  He hadn’t felt this…safe since he was a child…   …She made him feel safe.  He didn’t think he’d ever feel that again.  He opened his eyes again and saw the Saiyan architecture she had so painstakingly and lovingly recreated for him.  She gave him Vegetasei.  He didn’t think he’d ever see that again.  His eyes returned to the giant moon in the sky above them.  A Great Ape Moon, a legendary moon worshipped among his people.  He never thought he’d ever get to experience that ever after Frieza destroyed it all.

In truth, he was giving himself this little dream because he’s scared.  Terrified.  What if he couldn’t ascend to the Legendary?  Those Androids were coming and so far even he had to admit that Kakkarot was going to be their best line of defense against them…unless he could become a Super Saiyan.  But even then he was not going to have the same skill as a Super as Kakkarot because he’d become one far later.  The more he trained in the Gravity Room and made no progress towards his goal, the more his fear ate at him…until he’d heard her that night, crying over her pathetic ex.  He’d gone to her, comforted her…and she’d accepted him, comforted him back.  And later, when the Mother had been talking about how his Woman needed to be with other men…  No, he wasn’t going to lose her.  He knew the morning after they’d comforted each other that…   …If he was only going to ever get one dream to have, it was going to be this moment with her.  To take her as his mate…in their Saiyan home…beneath an Oozaru Moon.

Vegeta shifted and Bulma pulled back from him.  His lips were on hers softly and simply.  He just wanted to kiss her.  For one moment, he wanted to kiss her without devouring her body.  For one moment, he wanted to kiss her like he was devouring her soul.  Slowly, he leaned forward, forcing her to lean back.  Laying her down so he could claim her as his wife.  The soft smack of their kisses like a whisper in their ears as her warm back met the cool sheets.  She nestled comfortably into the plush mattress and sheets, both her hands on his neck now.  Their kisses ended as they opened their eyes and locked gazes.  Slowly his hands moved to the side of her knees…then slipped up to her thighs…he slowly parted them to make way for his powerful hips.  She trembled as he parted her legs…so were his hands.  Yes, he was terrified.  She was terrified.  But they were very good at comforting each other, very good at shutting out the rest of the universe so that the world was narrowed down to a single bed that contained only them.  Their world…together.  He shifted and his hips brushed the inside of her thighs.  Bulma gasped at the teasing brush of the tip of his erect manhood against her swollen bead as Vegeta got comfortable on top of her, looking into her eyes, narrowing the world down to just them.

The silver light shown on her and he could scarcely breathe.  He reached up and brushed his fingertips of her blushing cheek.

“I love you, Bulma,” he whispered.

She gulped…sniffed…and the tears were brimming in her eyes.  His heart both ached and swelled; had no one ever told her that before?  Why would anyone deprive her of their affection when she had so much of it herself to give?  What fool would ever, ever pass that by?  What was more worthwhile than truly being loved by a genuinely kind heart?  Vegeta leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers…and breathed, she smelled, she tasted as intoxicating as ever.  He locked eyes with her again…her thumb rubbed his skin and he took a deep breath…angled his hips…and slowly brought his hips forward.  The tip of his cock met her wet lips, her breathing hitched.  He kept his eyes on hers as he pressed his hips further.  Easily, his tip began slipping inside her.  Her moan was delicious and he bit his lip as he moaned himself, he kept pushing his hips forward.  More and more of himself slipping into her easily.  He felt her body tense.  Felt his own tense as he felt the achingly sweet sensation of her walls engulfing more and more of him.

“I…,” she tried as his hips steadily pushed his cock further and further into her pussy, taking more and more of him, “I,” she gasped, “uhnn, I love you, Vegeta.”  She whispered quickly otherwise she’d never get the words out.

His own eyes started to brim.  No one had ever told him that before, or at least not that he could ever remember now.  He had been deprived of so much, tenderness, affection, love…but not anymore.  He slipped slowly further and further in…felt her walls take more and more of him…finally all of him was inside her.  Vegeta laid his weight fully down on her small, pale body.  Her arms wrapping around his neck, welcoming him in.  His hands caressed up her soft skin from her hips…up her sides; she began panting, but held his gaze as a low, deep growl rumbled through his chest into hers…his arms slipped underneath her, wrapped around her, holding her close to him.  His dark eyes locked with hers.

He thought to say something, opened his mouth to, but no words came to him.  Nothing but emotions.  Emotions he couldn’t articulate just…he had to show her.

He hooked his hips upward and was in her to his hilt, she gasped, but…he could sense it and felt like she could sense it too.  This was all wrong.  He didn’t know why, couldn’t put his…yes, yes, he did know why.  It was their wedding night, their _Saiyan_ wedding night.  He pulled out of her and the sudden hurt in her eyes nearly shattered him.  Suddenly he found words again.

“I want to take you like a Saiyan.”

Relief flooded across her features and she suddenly let out a breath even he hadn’t known she’d been holding in.  Bulma’s arms unwrapped from around his neck with a smile, “What do we need to do?”

“You need to roll over,” he smiled back.  Yes, his smiled deepened into a grin he couldn’t and didn’t want to contain, this felt so much more right.  He pushed himself off of her and sat back on his heels.

Bulma marveled as his trademark smirk returned to his lips as he sat there like a king surveying his kingdom.  She grinned back at him with a mischievous glint in her eye.  Slowly…enticingly she shifted.  Rolling over onto the cool, silken sheets.  She couldn’t help but notice how his eyes zeroed in on her like a hunter stalking prey and how his erection stiffened even more at her lithe movements; his cock bobbing enticingly.  She licked her lips and fire burned in his eyes.  He growled again, low and threatening, and she shuddered, clenching her legs tight and feeling exactly how thoroughly soaked his primal side made her.  She loved it when he growled like that, she was absolutely sure that was Saiyan Prince for ‘Mine’.  And Kami, did she love—Suddenly an idea occurred to her…on her stomach, she grinned to herself.  Then rubbed her body over the now warm sheets with slow, arousing movements as though he were laying beneath her and she was grinding her whole body over his.  She grabbed fistfuls of the soft, fine linen as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.  Then…she looked back over her shoulder at her Saiyan Prince.  And grinned a devilish grin at him.

His dark eyes smoldered.  His breathing shallowed with desire.  His cock wept precum.

Her body tensed.

His breathing stilled.  His body tensing.

She made the barest flicker of a movement to get away from him and he was on her.  Their little game.  He predator, she prey, but they both knew it was her trap to get him near her; he just as much her prey as she his predator.  His growl rushed out of his mouth as a wanton roar that thrilled a giggle out of her as his chiseled body pressed against her smooth, porcelain back.  She leaned her head back against his shoulder as she began to rub her body against his front.  Instantly he knew that she was marking him with her scent.  And it turned him on even more.  He couldn’t stop growling.  Didn’t want to stop growling.  He angled his head and pressed his nose against the thin flesh covering her spine.  He inhaled deeply then ran the tip of his nose up her spine.  Breathing in the shudder that raced through her beautiful body.  Gods, she was the most perfect intoxicant in the universe.  He ran his nose to her shoulder blade and felt her shiver underneath again.  This time breathing wouldn’t do, his tongue snaked out and lapped her skin up into a luscious kiss.  She gasped; Gods, she tastes delicious.  He kissed again.  And again.  She moaned.  His hot lips traveled up to her tiny, delicate shoulder; her moans spurring him on.  He kissed and kissed.  Licking, sucking, drinking her up as she writhed her little body against his and the sheets of the royal bed she had made him.  Finally he buried his face into the crook of her neck.  He opened his mouth against her flesh and slowly, achingly dragged the edges of his canines over the skin of her neck.  Her moan instantly descended into the most pleasing growls of her own that his ears ever heard.  Now, he had to have her now.  Now.  Now.  Now.  One of his hands latched over hers gripping the bed sheets.  The other reached down to hook behind her knee and hike her leg up roughly.  She gasped and her opened mouth let loose an uncontrolled roar from her tiny frame.  _Fuck,_ he couldn’t contain himself anymore.  He angled his hips and entered her soaking wet core with a single powerful thrust.  She growled and her hands gripped the sheets tighter as her body writhed in pleasure.  He lifted his face to nuzzle the sensitive flesh behind her ear and she froze.  Her body vibrating with the intense urge to be fucked so thoroughly good she never cared if she walked properly ever again.

“I’m going to make you mine forever.”  Vegeta said breathlessly in her hair.  He let go of the back of her knee as he bent his leg up to brace against her bent leg.  He laid his hand over hers.

He bent his butt back, easing out of her a little.  Even slipping out of her, she felt exquisite.  It rocked him to his core that she was just as wanting of him as he was of her.  He thanked the Gods that his cock had only let loose precum and that he hadn’t actually came.  He thought he was going to when sank himself into her, but he hadn’t.  But now, oh now, he was going to make them both cum.  He thrust back into her with one powerful move of his hips that startled a yelp from her lips.  He bet she could practically hear the grin on his face at hearing her sounds, _he_ could feel the grin on _her_ face.  He eased out again, relishing in the feel of her walls slipping along nearly every inch of his hard shaft.  Then thrust back into her welcoming womanhood harshly, powerfully.  She yelped again.  He eased out again then thrust back in again.  She yelped again.  He eased back out and thrusted, eased and thrusted, and thrusted, and thrusted, and thrusted.  Over and over.  A relentless pounding into her that left groans and moans in the dust of her screams and cries and his primal growls that kept her well lubricated for his relentless, rock hard manhood.  With each thrust, their bodies surged up the bed and down it with each ebb.  He kept going and going.  Harder and harder, faster and faster.  Slipping in and out of her with exquisite pleasure.

“Uhnn!  Veg-Veg-Oh Fuck!”

“Oh Gods!”

She felt so Gods damn good.  The bed began to creak under his power inside her.  Her body was an earthquake of _his_ making.  His grunts puffed against her ear.  She gripped the sheets tighter and his fingers interlaced with hers and gripped the sheets just as tight as well.  Her backed arched, embedded herself more into his body.

“Oh Gods,” he groaned at the feel of her body bracing so fiercely against his.

“ _Kaaa-miii_ ,” she moaned and he felt every syllable rumble through her body into his.  Vibrating on a frequency that made his cock harder, aroused his want for her more.  Vibrating on a frequency that drove him absolutely wild.

With a snarl, Vegeta buried his face in the crook of her neck.  Nuzzling past the teal strands that smelled of strawberry ( _Gods, she used my favorite shampoo of hers when she showered this morning!  For me!_ Just _for me!)_ and devoured her neck.  Kissing, sucking, licking, nipping.  Tasting every throb of her pounding pulse.  _Gods, I can’t take it anymore!!!!_

“ _Gods, you taste delicious, Woman!!_ ”  He kissed her neck with a passion he couldn’t ever remember having before.  His nose nudged her chin up as he fed deeper and deeper, more and more on her luscious throat.  “ _Mmmm!!  Hmm!!_ ”  He snarled like an animal as he ate her up.

“ _Uhnnn_ ,” she groaned.  A shudder ran through her body.  Her walls clamping around his hot member.

“ _Hhnn!!!_ ”  His hips bucked into her hard.

“ _VEGETA!!!_ ”  She shrieked, gasped.  Her bent leg slipped.

“ _NO!!!!_ ”  Vegeta roared.  He reached down and yanked her knee back up.  Easing his access back up again.  He pounded into her anew.

“ _OH KAMI, YES!!!!_ ”  Her unentwined hand let loose the bed sheets, her nails had ripped holes into them, and gripped the back of his head.  Her nails scratching and digging into his scalp, sending all sorts of thrills and tingles through his body like an electric storm.  He nearly came, he nearly exploded inside of her, his…his…

“ _HU-  HU-_ ,” she was trying to say something.  A fresh wave of scent filled his nostrils.  _Her_ scent.  _Their_ scent.  So _she’d_ nearly came too.  Like him.  They were in this together.  All the way.

He shook as all he could smell was her, them.  He groaned.  He couldn’t stop shaking.  It was like he was coming apart.  He wanted to reach between her legs and rub her bead.  Soak his fingers in their juices and taste her, lick her clean like never before.  Instead he reached up and grabbed one of her plush breasts.  His fingers rubbed her pebbled nipple like he would her swollen bead. 

“ _HUS-  HUS-  HUSBAND!!!!_ ”  She erupted.

His hand stilled, splayed out over her chest, and held her to him.  “ _WIFE!!!!  OH MY WIFE!!!  GODS, MY PRECIOUS WIFE!!!  MY WIFE!!!!_ ”

She shuddered and collapsed forward onto the sheets.  Her body giving out as he felt it tensing, bracing, as he continued to pound into her.  She dug her forehead into the mattress.  Her beautiful teal hair falling away to reveal the nape of her neck to him.  His balls clenched at the sight.  He roared and kept roaring with each thrust as she whimpered beneath him.  Her nape bobbing before his vision.  His balls clenched tighter and tighter.  Bringing him nearer and nearer.  The soft, delicate flesh of her most primal erogenous zone bobbed and bobbed.  He was mesmerized.  He wouldn’t stop himself this time.  Didn’t want to stop himself this time.  No, now was the time.  Now he would mark her as his mate forever in the Saiyan way.  His body stilled…Wound tight…Thrust, thrust, thrust…deeper, deeper, deeper…finally, Release!

He lunged forward with his slamming thrust.  His teeth bit down into her soft, nape as his seed burst into her core.  She screamed.  But his hips slammed into her another time while his love bite held her in place as his cock continued to shoot streams and streams of his hot seed into her tight pussy.  He slammed his hips into her again, prolonging his orgasm.  Giving all he had to give her as he marked her with a Saiyan love bite.  Slowly, his roaring eased into growling then his growling eased into seething breathing against her skin.  He wished he could tell her that this was going to hurt, but he couldn’t warn her.  Slowly he eased his teeth from her nape.  She writhed, whimpered and he could tell she was crying.  Quickly he lapped her blood from the wound he’d just given her, applying gentle kisses to the broken skin, and whispering to her, “I love you, Bulma.  I love you so much, my precious Bulma.  I love you, my Wife.”

He almost thought he’d shattered her precious, tiny, fragile, little body when he came; his orgasm had been the most powerful yet as was meant to be when taking a mate under a Great Ape Moon…  But time was of the essence.  They had to finish this quick.  She had to mark him during her orgasm too.

“Hurry, hurry,” he gasped.  “Get on top of me.”

Weakly, she shifted, trying desperately to lift herself up on her forearms…her body trembled and collapsed again.

“I can’t, Vegeta,” she cried, “I…can’t.”

Shakily, he slipped off her onto the cold sheets of their bed (Well cold compared to the sweaty heat of their bodies).  Gently, he lifted her enough for him to slide a little underneath her.  Using him as leverage, Bulma pulled herself further onto his back.  He burrowed his arm under and around her and helped her the rest of the way onto his back.  He gave her a moment to rest on him from the exertion that seemed to be beyond her before shifting her body further up his back.

“You…you have to…mark me…too.”  He gasped.

“I’m not strong enough,” she whispered against the nape of his neck and he could tell she was still weeping.

“I’ll help you…be stronger.”  The feel of her breath exactly where it needed to be to mark him as her mate sending a thrill through him that gave him renewed energy.  He moved his hand from her side and reached up to ensnare his fingers in her sweat dampened hair at the back of her head.  He took a moment to breath then moved his free hand to the back of her knee and hiked it up over his hip, he bent his leg up as well to help brace her leg and keep it in place.  He burrowed his hand in between their sweat slicked bodies.  His fingertips slipped and slid easily to her swollen, sticky bead.  She shuddered and whimpered at his touch, her hands flexing.  “It’s alright,” he soothed, “It’s alright.  This is what I came up with.  You’re so sensitive right now, so primal, that if I rub you to orgasm, you’ll have the strength to bite me as deeply as I bit you.  Understand?”

She nodded weakly.

His fingertips moved.  Slowly.  Gently.  Rubbing a single delicate circle over her soft bud.  She scarcely writhed, her body trembling, and her breathing hitching with the soft caress.  Her hands gripped his biceps, her fingernails biting into his flesh.  Vegeta grit his teeth.  If her teeth could do what her nails were, then yes, she would definitely be more than able to mark him forever as her mate with a Saiyan love bite.  He rubbed another slow, loving circle on her tender bead.  With a startled gasp, her mouth opened and he felt the zing of the tips of her teeth against his hot skin.  _Oh Fuck!_   His cock twitched painfully back to life and he squeezed his eyes shut with the anguished groan that left his throat through clenched teeth.  It felt good, it felt so good to feel her there, to feel her teeth there.  Ready, prime to claim him as hers for all the universe to see and know.  _Oh Gods_ , he wanted to grab his cock, flip her back over, plunge into her to the hilt, and take her over and over until neither one of them could move anymore.  His hand in her hair tightened.  And he palmed her pussy, his fingertips exploring her sweet, wet folds.  Lubricating in her juices, their juices.  She groaned and he fought the urge to slip a finger inside her and begin pumping it in and out of her where his hard cock couldn’t.  He rubbed his palm against her clit.  He moaned at the feel of the sensitive flesh against his hand.  Gods, was this woman the most perfect creature in the universe?  Yes.  Yes, she _is_.  _Shit_ , the aching of his rock hard cock was unbearable.  As if on instinct, one of her hands released his bicep and grabbed his hot member.  His groan entered the bed sheets he clenched between his teeth, biting the material at her touch.  She rubbed him, her fingers slicking over him with the precum his cock wept as soon as she gripped him.  Her hips moved over his hand.  She was hungry for him…And he was hungry for her. 

He plunged two fingers into her while his thumb rubbed around her bead.  She growled.  Low and throaty like he would as her teeth pinched down on his skin.

“Bulma,” he moaned.  “Uhhngg, you’re _perfect_.”

His thumb rubbed and rubbed with abandon.  His fingers pumped into her over and over as her hand pumped his cock.  He felt her tighten around his fingers as they entered her again and again.  Her growls made him shudder.  Her hand worked him up and down up and down.

“Oh Gods.  _Oh Gods, Bulma!  Fuck!  Oh Fuck!  Bulma!!_ ”

Faster and faster her slick hand slipped up and down his shaft.  Her thumb rubbing his head in a way that made his eyes want to roll back in his head.  His balls were clenching, he was going to cum again and, Gods, he wanted her to cum with him.

His fingers were pounding her mercilessly.  Her hips bucking with the fury he was fingerfucking her with.  Her teeth clenching closer and closer together.  Pinching more and more of his flesh.  _More_ , he wanted _more_.  He clenched her hair.  Her other hand drew blood on his bicep.  He felt her tense around his fingers.

“ _Oh Fuck!!  Oh Fuck!!  Bulma!!_ ”  He was almost there, so was she.

More and more.

“ _Gods!!  Gods!!!  Bulma!!!_ ”

More…Almost…Almost…  “ _Fuck!!!_ ”

There.  “ _BULMA!!!!!_ ”

His seed shot over her hand and the blue royal sheets she’d given for him as his scream couldn’t be anymore contained than his cum could be.  She bit into him with a ferocity he hadn’t expected and frankly turned him on more than he ever thought possible.  He knew his blood was seeping into her mouth.  Her growls continued as she bucked her hips against his hand to prolong her orgasm for as long as she possibly could.  Her walls clamping around his fingers like a the most pleasurable vise in the universe.  He gripped her womanhood and helped her eke out this exquisite pleasure as best he could with a shaky hand.  He’d never felt like this before.  Never felt so weak.  Never felt so blissful.  Never felt so wounded.  As she was calming down, her teeth left his body and she began to lick the wound she’d given him while administering tender, gentle kisses.  He’d never felt so loved.  His fingers left her as his hand fell from her, limp.  Every muscle in his body eased under her tongue and lips.  For what felt like the first time in his life, he rested.  Safe with her, his Bulma, his mate.  As she tended to the Saiyan love bite she gave him.  Slowly, her licks gave way to just her kisses…then her kisses slowly gave way to her exhausted lips resting against his skin.  The pants of her hot breath searing against his fresh love bite.

“I love you,” Vegeta whispered, unable to manage anymore strength than that.

“I love you,” he heard Bulma whisper back, just as exhausted.

Weakly, he drew her hand from his spent cock and held it over his heart.

 

*                      *                      *

 

His thumb rubbed gently over the tender flesh between her thumb and finger, his other hand’s fingertips lovingly caressing the warm skin of the small of her back beneath the navy blue sheets covering them.  Vegeta could feel Bulma smile with her cheek against his chest as she nestled her tiny body closer to his side.  The messy curls of her teal hair falling over his shoulder and bicep.  They looked dreamily up at the projected image of the massive full moon in the night sky above the dome of their Saiyan home.  They had fallen asleep after their mating, but only for a short time if the height of the moon was anything to go by.

“Why?”  Her voice was barely a whisper, but in the sheer unintruded quiet of their home, it was more than loud enough for him to hear perfectly.

“Why what?”  He answered tersely, but in just as quiet a voice as she.  His fingertips making gentle, lazy circles at the small of her back, betraying how tenderly he felt about her…  His mate, he stared at the Great Ape Moon.  His dark eyes following the lines of it’s craters and his fingers tracing the shapes on her still hot, soft skin.

“Why me?”

“I told you—”

“I know, it takes a personal connection to become a Super Saiyan—”

“No…I told you…I haven’t forgotten Namek.”

She shifted and he felt her wince before he heard her hiss.  His fingers faltered.

“How’s your neck?”  Vegeta’s voice was soft and quiet with worry.  In truth, he hadn’t meant to bite her as deeply as he had, but the mating urge had overtaken him and all he wanted to do was exactly what he’d promised her:  Make her his forever.

“I’m hoping it’ll scar.”

He smirked.

“How’s yours?”  Bulma’s fingers began to trace lazy shapes on his stomach.  The movements made his skin crawl in the most exquisite way.  Like the painful tingling in the back of his neck.

“It will scar.”  He felt her smile turn into a grin.

“So what was it?”

He frowned in confusion and as if she could sense it, “What was it about Namek?”

He kept still…and she waited him out.  _Damn it…_   “I… it… I’ve…,” _Gods, why was it so hard to talk to this Woman?!_   He sighed and closed his eyes reluctantly on the gorgeous silvery moon, “You were my first.”

She shifted and he heard her whimper at the pain the movement generated in her neck as she leaned on one of her arms beside his head.  “I was not.”

Vegeta opened a single eye, the one nearest her.  Her face was a look of absolute certainty that he was bullshitting her.  He closed his eye again.  “Yes, you were.”

“No, I wasn’t.  You were too—”

“I was… operating… off of… … instinct,” he finally admitted.  It was true.  He hadn’t known what to do with a woman in the carnal way.  No one had ever been worth it to find out before.  But then he’d seen a Namekian Goddess and she was definitely worth it.  And his instincts took over…  _Oh for Gods’ sakes_ , he could hear the grin on her face.  He felt her lean forward.  Her lips parted next to his ear and breeze of her warm breath slipping across his ear lobe made his cock twitch again and his skin tingle in all the right ways.  His heart rate started picking up.

“ _You_ have _fantastic_ instincts,” she purred in a very gratified voice that was all bedroom playfulness.

His body eased as he smirked, “Of course…Vulgar Woman.”

She giggled next to him and he opened his eyes to see hers leaning over his.  Bulma’s sapphire eyes burning with intensity and lust and fire and everything he loved about her.  Then she did it.  She bit her lower lip in that way that made him hungry for her, made him hungry to satisfy her, made him hungry to bite that lip himself as he pounded into her mercilessly while she screamed his name uncontrollably.  Gods, his erection was back and stronger than ever.  He had to have her.  He had to have his Bulma _now_!

Vegeta shifted to roll onto his side to face Bulma.  Her eyes followed him, her breathing picked up causing her chest to heave.  His mouth watered at the sight of her beautiful, perfect breasts just waiting for him to wrap his mouth around her luscious pert nipples as his tongue licked the delicate, hard flesh.  _Fuck_ , he was so damn hard.  He sniffed the air and grinned darkly.  She was so damn wet too.  He licked his lips and she bit hers harder.  He leaned up.  Bulma shuddered at his approach, never taking her eyes off him.  He tilted his head.  Her teeth let go of her lip to greet his lips with her own and welcome his tongue.  His lips parted, hers parted.  His lips brushed hers…then she felt his teeth close around her lower lip.  She grinned as he bit her lower lip gently but firmly.  Her body curled into his with relish, her hands reaching into his hair even while one of her arms was on an elbow, and drew him to her.  A moaned escaped her lips as she felt his hardness press against the junction of her closed legs as his body curled against hers as well.  She clenched her legs tight as she felt her core throb with a fresh wave of wet.  He inched closer to her and his tip ever so slightly parted her.  _Oh fuck_ , she was so slick.  Bulma’s back arched and she couldn’t give a shit less how her neck hurt, Vegeta’s body felt so good so near.  She was ready for Round 2 of her Saiyan Wedding Night.  And so was he.

He groaned against her mouth.  Gods, the pleasure he felt from his tip.  She was so slick and he could feel it.  Hell, he wanted to _add_ to it.  Vegeta’s teeth released her lip as his mouth moved to her jaw and he kissed.  His mouth moved to where Bulma’s jaw met her neck and he kissed.  Her fingernails scratched along his scalp; her back arched further.  She moaned.  He tilted his head, dipping down.  His mouth found the crook of her neck and he dragged the tip of his tongue up her pulse line.  She trembled.  Her legs clamped shut.  But he could smell it.  Even from here, he could smell her…and him.  She was soaked in her want for him and he was literally dripping with desire.  He groaned and he kissed.  And he kissed.  And kissed.  Lustily, hungrily, he fed on her more and more.  His tongue slaking up and down along her pulse line.  Her body was vibrating on a frequency that gave him life.  He burrowed one hand underneath her waist and ran his hand up her back.

“Uhhnng,” she moaned next to his ear.

His cock twitched, his tip brush violently against her slick lips, nearly against her plump bead.  She gasped, he groaned.  The tips of his teeth finding her skin.  Her nails dug into his scalp as her head curled over his as he continued to burrow into her neck with furrow.  He kissed and kissed.  Licked and licked.  His free hand trailed his own fingernail tips along her side.

She gasped again, her breathing trembling as much as her body.  Her legs squirmed and he could feel her trying desperately to clamp her legs together to keep the painful throbbing at bay or at least under control.  Oh no, no, no, no, he couldn’t let her keep doing that.  His fingernails trailed down to her hip and then back to drag across the sumptuous globe of her butt cheek.  Bulma hummed in his ear.  His fingernail tips carved around to the underside of her cheek and slipped down to the back of her thigh.  Her gripped it and hiked up her leg over his.  She writhed and whimpered objections as her inner thigh slowly slithered up his outer thigh under his hand’s guidance.

“I’ll take care of you,” he whispered against her neck.

“You’re so good to me,” she gasped, the tips of her teeth grazing over the skin of his shoulder.

He shuddered.  _Gods, that felt good._   The trembling movement causing his cock to shiver against her slick lips.  They parted for his tip a little and Bulma moaned as her teeth dug deeper into his shoulder. 

“ _Oh fuuuuck_ ,” the moan escaped his lips.  He felt more precum leak from his sensitive tip as he abandoned her leg and reached down between their taught bodies.  He gripped his hard cock.  His own touch alone made him groan against her neck and felt more precum dribble over the side of his finger.  He guided his tip to her wet lips and brushed.  She was so drenched that the merest pressure parted her lips for his tip with no resistance at all. 

She clutched him tighter to her.  Eyes clenched shut.  Panting in his ear.

He held the head of his needy cock between her warm, sticky lips for a moment.  Enjoying her the way a bee enjoyed honey.  And he’s discovered since arriving on this mudball of a planet that he really, _really likes_ honey, especially _her_ honey.  Slowly, he moved his tip down a little, feeling the heat of her.  Vegeta couldn’t help it, he moaned harshly into her neck.  Bulma stayed unusually silent, but he could tell she was on teetering on the brink; her whole body, her whole being stayed with tension, tight as a pulled string.  Well, he was going to pluck the thread.  Vegeta slowly moved his cock’s tip back up her slick trail.  It brushed over something round and engorged.  Bulma startled, her nails biting fiercely into his scarred flesh as her gasp stuttered from her tense body.  His own fingers dug into her back so deeply he was sure he was leaving bruises of his fingertips in her soft, pale skin.  He gripped his cock hard and gritted his teeth against the electric jolt of the head of his cock touching her clit.  More, he needed more.  He didn’t care if he exploded, he didn’t care if he was incinerated by the sheer heat of the two of them, he needed more, wanted more.

He guided his tip slowly back down again, both they’re bodies tightened with pleasure… then he guided it back up again, she jolted when his tip brushed her clit again and so did he… then he slipped back down her trail again… then back up, the bliss was exquisite… then back down again, the pleasure was more intense than anything he’d ever experienced before… then back up again, lovemaking on another level… back down… back up… back down… back up… they were panting… back down… back up… his movements were achingly slow and thoroughly blissful… down… up… down… up… rubbing his sensitive tip over and over her sensitive bud… down… up… the ecstasy was real… down… up… the love was real…  down… up… he was covering his tip in her sticky, sweet honey… he was covering her clit in his sticky, sweet honey… down… up… down… up… _Gods_ … down… up… down… up… _Kami_ … down… up… down… up… _More_ … down… up… down… up… _More_ … down… up… _Oh fuck… Oh fuck… Oh holy fucking Gods!  Kami!  Kami!  Kami!_   Quickly he slipped his tip past her bud once more before pressing on through into her hot, waiting core.  Vegeta pushed his hips up to her, slipping into her to his hilt, and desperately holding onto Bulma as her walls engulfed him.  She hooked her leg over his hip and clutched his body to hers as he filled her.  Their bodies surged with intensity.  They stayed like that for long minutes.  All pretense was thrown away, Vegeta honestly believed that if he even so much as flinched, he’d cum so fucking hard in her that he might just tear the woman he loves apart.  Bulma stayed as still as a terrified rabbit, in fear of any movements triggering an orgasm so intense that she’d break her own bones and rip open the flesh of the man she loved in the most terrible way.

“I love you,” Vegeta’s voice sounded on the verge of tears.

“I love you too,” she nearly wept.

The moment was frozen in time…

“Vegeta?”

“Yes?”

“I’m your wife,” Bulma puts her lips to his shoulder in the most tenderest, comforting kiss he’d ever received in his life.  He hadn’t even dared to dream of affection like that when he was enslaved to Frieza.  He’d never even known anything like it existed.  Vegeta gently pressed his lips to his wife’s neck and kissed with the faintest suction, the most gentle affection he could give her.

Bulma applied another kiss to his shoulder, Vegeta applied another kiss to her neck.  Gradually the tension eased but the threat of the heat between the two of them remained.  One of her hands slowly slid from his flame-shaped hair to his shoulder blade.  He was thankful her movements were slow and gave him time to adapt to the feel of her, the turnon her touch was for him, and to control his body.  He wanted to cum so bad but his own intense passion for her scared him.  He didn’t want to hurt her.  He never wanted to hurt her.  The man he was, the man he had been, he didn’t want that man to be here now.  He didn’t want to be the Destroyer of Worlds, he didn’t want to destroy her; he wanted to be Vegeta Breigh, he wanted to be…Vegeta Briefs.

He moved his own hand down her back, his fingertips leaving a lazy trail of tingling sensation.  He felt her gasp, heard her gasp.  Ever so slightly her nails dug into him.  The deep, long groan escaped his throat beyond his control.  His other hand pressed between her shoulder blades, holding her even closer to him.  But his other hand still trailed down to a lovely butt cheek.  Bulma moaned just as deep and long as his groan had been as she curled her head down to rest her forehead on his shoulder.  He liked that she trusts him so much to be so vulnerable with him, to rely on him to keep her safe and protected even if it’s from the violence of their own passion for each other.  Vegeta gave her butt cheek an appreciative squeeze.  She practically purred against skin.  He purred himself as he nuzzled her.  Her body vibrated and he felt her clench around his manhood.  Gods that felt so good.  His hands moved over her back and ass, feeling every part of her.  Her mouth fell open and she breathed against his chest as she clenched harder.  More, he needed more, wanted more… of this.  Her touch, the feel of her, the thrill of her in his arms, the thrill of him inside of her and all the things he could make her do and she could make him do.  He wanted all of it.  He dove into the crook of her neck with passionate kisses.  Vegeta couldn’t kiss Bulma enough… could never kiss her enough.  Her breathing picked up… she began panting and still he fed on his lust for her… She held him tighter… tighter… with every kiss, every lick of his tongue on her hot flesh, she clenched tighter and tighter.  She writhed.  It was reflexive.  He hissed and clutched her to him, his balls clenching.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered against her, “Mmmm, _Gods_.”  He breathed, gasping for air.  The moment she shifted his cock rubbed against that sweet spot inside of her and his balls clenched even more than they already were.  _Oh Gods, this one is going to break me.  If I cum now, it’s going to break me and I’ll end up breaking her._

As if she knew what he was thinking, “Vegeta,” she panted, sounding on the verge of tears, “I’m scared.”

“It’s okay.  I’ve got you.”  Her distress bringing out a protective side of him that seemed to only exist for her. 

Vegeta cradled her, “I want you so badly.”

“Then… then… take me.”

“Are you sure?”  He couldn’t breathe.

She bucked her hips a little.  He felt himself starting leak into her.  She lifted her head and angled it back.  He titled his head back from her neck and she lowered her lips to his.  Her hands moved over his scarred body, sending tingles all over his flesh straight to his amazingly hard cock.  Her passion was overwhelming, her tongue danced with his and she tasted divine… a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, _My Namekian Goddess._   His gripped her ass tighter and pushed his pelvis up to meet his hands.  She moaned into his throat and writhed, he could feel her toes curling into their bedsheets.  He eased his butt muscles and felt himself slip a little out of her.  He flexed his ass again and slipped back deep inside her.  The tip of his cock, Gods he could feel the tip rubbing her core the same way he was stroking her skin now.  Oh Gods, the thought of it, the feel of it.  His legs trembled.

She broke their kiss but her mouth stayed against his, “ _Oh Vegeta_ ,” she whimpered, “ _Oooh, now.  Holy Fucking Kami, now._ ”

He flexed again, slipping back into her to his hilt like her pussy was his cock’s home.  She groaned against his lips.  He kissed her again, “ _My Goddess.  My Fucking Namekian Goddess_ ,” he kissed her again and again.  Slowly as he eased out of his bride…

“ _Oh fuck, Vegeta_.”

…flexed back in…

“ _Uhhhhnnng_.”

Oh Gods, every time she writhed and her aching pussy gripped him…

…eased out…

She gripped him over…

…back in…

…and over again…  her hips bucking to meet his and slipping him further deeper inside her deliciously wanting pussy…

…out…

…Kami, she wanted him…  the way he moved… the way he touched her…  her pussy ached and all she wanted was to feel his hard cock in her hungry pussy…

…in…

…She wanted him to feed her pussy his cock…  Kami, she wanted to eat like a Saiyan…  Ooohhh, _fuck_ did she…

…out…

…She was so close…  _Oh KAMI, so FUCKING CLOSE!_   Her whole body was going to cum…

…in…  Kami, he was shaking...  trembling to cum inside her…  and she, she—

“ _Do it_ ,” she begged, “ _Vegeta, please do it.  Cum in me.  Cum in me so fucking hard.  Make me cum hard.  Please, OH FUCKING KAMI, PLEASE!!!  VEGETA!!!_ ”

…out…

…in…  out…

…in…  “ _YES!!!  OH KAMI YESSSS!!!!_ ”  …out…

…in…  “ _Gods, Bulma_ ,” he couldn’t breathe, “ _Gods!_ ”  …out… in…  “ _Bulma!  BULMA!_ ”  The pressure was unbearable!

…slowly out…  slowly in…

“ _VEGETA!!!_ ” She couldn’t take much more, but she wanted to.  Holy _FUCK, DID SHE WANT TO!_

…out… in…

“ _BULMA!!!_ ”  “ _VEGETA!!!_ ”  His fingers dug bruises into her tender flesh and his body shook with the build of their pleasure…

…out… in…

_Oh fuck_ , “ _BULMA!!!_ ”  “ _VEGETA!!!_ ”

…out…

_Oh fuck._ “ _BULMA!!!_ ”  “ _VEGETA!!!_ ”

…in…

_Oh fuck.  Oh fuck._ “ _BULMA!!!_ ”  “ _VEGETA!!!_ ”

…out…

_Oh fuck.  Oh fuck!  Oh fuck!!_   She writhed violently.  Her fingernails ripping into his flesh.  Trying to find purchase wherever.  His legs were shaking.  Sweat was pouring off his ripped flexing body…

…in…

_Fuck!!  Fuck!!  Here it comes!!_   Her hand found purchase on his most sensitive part of his body, the severed nub at the base of his supple spine…

…out…

All the sound went out of the room…

…in…  _FUCK!!!!!_

“ _BULMA!!!!!!!!_ ”  “ _VEGETA!!!!!!!!_ ”

He slammed his pelvis against her frail core.  His nails ripping into the soft, pillowy flesh of her tight, beautiful ass!  He came in her hard.  He felt his cock shoot his load deep inside her, filling her beyond capacity.  She felt it too as her tight pussy clamped down on his cock and milked him like her cunt was the tightest vise in the universe.  Her pussy milked his cock.  Taking all of him and he had a lot to give as her magical fingers rubbed and dug into his tail nub and he saw flashes of lightning across his squeezed shut eyelids.  He strained.  Shooting stream after stream into her.  The pain, the bliss, exquisite.  His heart was erupting and all he could think was if he was going to die, THANK THE _FUCKING GODS IT WAS LIKE THIS!_   She sobbed uncontrollably next to his ear.  Rubbing his nub like he would her tender bead.  _Gods, she IS fucking PERFECT!_   He thrusted harder and harder, drawing out his orgasm, and filling her as he never had before.  His thighs were burning, his legs were burning.  But he kept thrusting and cumming in her, his wife, as she kept rubbing, fulfilling his body’s burning desire as only she could…  Her hips bucking to meet his…  Her walls clamping and clamping, drawing more of his seed into her wanting pussy…  More…  More…  Longer…  All of it…  Rubbing…  Clamping…  Cumming…  Cumming…  Cumming…  Cumming

Cumming…  Cumming…  Cumming…

Cumming…  Cumming…

Cumming…

Finally… finally, their orgasm subsided.  Exhausted, Bulma and Vegeta collapsed back onto the mattress.  The linens underneath her freezing cold against her scalding hot skin.  His cock finally slipping out of her and falling painfully limp onto the searing cold sheets underneath.  His chin and mouth buried in between her plump, perfect breasts; resting on a slick of her sweat, their sweat.  They panted, huffing and puffing.  Eyes closed softly.  Skin wet and dripping.

He clung to her desperately as his body continued trembling.  He needed her, he never felt so weak in his life.  And she cradled him.  Her arms wrapped around him; one around his neck, the other around his shoulders with her limp hand resting protectively between his shoulder blades.  He shook, he couldn’t stop shaking, and she was there for him, with him.  Gingerly, she reached down behind him, careful to not disturb him of shift beneath him as her fingertips found purchase on the top hem of the sheets and faux fur blanket that covered them.  She brought them up higher to cover his shoulders then nestled her hand back where it had been between his shoulder blades and cradled him to her.  Her love was overwhelming, protective, faithful, loyal.  Like him.  Like he always planned to be for her.  He had given her everything as he took her as his wife and she protected him from everything in his weakness.

“I… love… you…,” he managed to whisper as his breathing began to deepen, his trembling ebbing as his body became too tired for even that, “my…,” he was tiring, “my…,” tiring even more, “precious…  Bulma.”

He heard her shush him, her fingers massaging lightly between his shoulders, as he drifted off to the most peaceful rest of his life.  Her heartbeat was his lullaby.

“Hush, hush now,” she whispered in the glow of the Great Ape Moon, “Sleep.  Sleep, my dear Husband.”

Eventually her breathing evened out as she too slipped into a peaceful sleep cradling the man she loved to her body in the home she made him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thanks to [Vegetapsycho](http://vegetapsycho.tumblr.com/) for the [reference image](http://www.patreon.com/posts/3-years-buu-nsfw-19079056) (found on her, rhymes with [Batreon](http://www.patreon.com/vegetapsycho/posts), account) of Vegeta and Bulma exhausted and finally falling asleep.  I'm still blown away by her fantastic artwork each and every time.

 

 


	7. Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my submission for the seventh prompt for the @tpthvegebulsmutfest . And brace for it, this one is THREE TIMES LONGER than my normal chapter length so it’s basically smut piled on smut piled on smut piled on angst piled on fluff. You were warned! hahaha Also, shoutouts to two of my favorite people @scarletraven1001 and @thats-my-bulma who I have included in here as Bulma’s two other assistants Scarlet and T.M. 
> 
> The previous chapter was the Saiyan Wedding Night so what could possibly come next… the Saiyan Honeymoon Period! Plus a surprise! Enjoy!

He felt powerful.  More powerful than he ever thought possible.  More powerful than… than…  More powerful than when Kakkarot ascended.  It was incredible to feel all of this energy coursing through him like he was the most awesome conduit in the Universe.  One flick of his wrist and mountains shattered, raining dust and rock like a beautiful, misty spring day.  Another gesture cratered the Earth like he was never capable of before.  He had found it.  He was sure.  He was absolutely sure.  He was closer than ever to ascending to the Legendary, to claiming his birthright as the Prince of All Saiyans.  He had been right a personal connection had been needed and she was… she was his key.

In truth, Vegeta flicked his wrist and annihilated another part of the desolate desert landscape, in truth he had known she was the only woman in all the Universes for him.  He had given himself over to her and she had given herself to him back on Namek.  It was a moment of… of… he refused to call it weakness, it was a moment of… personal pleasure; yeah, personal pleasure, a single moment he had taken in all his miserable life of torture and enslavement to Frieza to indulge in something that would make _him_ happy.  And that… Vegeta’s keen dark eyes focused in on the Saiyan home… and it’s porch/balcony… and the opened doorway were she stood watching him, her curls bouncing and shifting in the hot desert breeze, her blue ombre gown swirling and shifting around her ankles like pooling water again, and he grinned… Bulma made him happy.  Especially when wearing the dress he was forever going to consider her Saiyan Wedding Gown.

He powered up again and relished in feeling the air snap and crackle with electricity that he alone generated in the atmosphere.  This was how it was always meant to be.  He, the Prince of All Saiyans, testing his strength amid the hot air of a desert like Vegetasei in view of his Princess after a night of mating that had left him so drained that he thought it would nearly kill and, in nearly killing him, granted him more strength in recovery.  As usual for Saiyans, what didn’t kill them made them stronger.  A chuckle tickled his throat, and that blasted Woman, _his_ Woman always seemed to push him to the edge.  Last night, their Wedding Night, it had been with lust and love.  Her emotions overwhelmed him just as much as her perfect body.  And he couldn’t help but respond the same.  Overwhelm her with his affection for her, a side of himself he never showed anyone… not even himself, although he knew it existed inside him because there were times he could feel it threatening to surface… times around her.  No matter how much she was a harpy at him, with ever word that was like a cat bearing it’s claws, he knew that if anyone or anything even dared to hurt her, he would slaughter them with absolutely no mercy the same way he would have offed Freiza if he had had the power to at the time.

On Namek, it had been the very sight of her and the way the Namekians seemed to almost bow and scrape to her, practically worshipped her like a patron savior of their peoples.  To see her rule, well he’d thought she’d been ruling them when all she’d been doing was acting nicely towards them while on her mission to collect the Namekian Dragon Balls but still, her command over others aroused more than just his attention.  And her nearly Saiyan looks… she had caught his attention and kept it more than any other female he had ever encountered in the Universe… All the way through the first time he’d ever had sex, all the way through their first time together.  Then back on Earth they had pretended like nothing had happened between them, except for her comment about how he’d better not try to do anything naughty to her.  It had shocked him that she would make such an open, vulgar declaration that they both knew privately was a blatant invitation for their first encounter to not be their only one.  But when he’d found out about Kakkarot’s survival… and when he’d found out that she already had a sexual partner that she was endeavoring to resurrect, any _second_ chances between them seemed completely over and done with.  But when he’d returned to Earth and came face to face with that stupid fool she now called an ex and she’d put that single finger to his chest and the way she’d led him off to shower, he couldn’t take his eyes off her ass.  So pert, so round, so all he could focus on and memories of the way he’d gripped each luscious cheek desperately in his bare Saiyan hands as she’d rode him without abandon… he’d dug his fingerprints into her soft, sweaty flesh… His journey had been exhausting and relatively fruitless, but one look at her and the delectable sway of her sinful hips, one earful of her harpy commands and he wanted her again.  He wanted a second moment of happiness, of personal pleasure all to himself.  He wanted to drag her into that shower with him, remove their clothes with a satisfying and arousing tear, and make them both so filthy that it’d take a nice hot shower hours and hours to cleanse them of their amorous juices.  But no.  Her pathetic excuse for a mate back then had been far too near and her sense of fidelity is so damn strong that she wouldn’t even consider being with him in that moment; when he was dead, she had been available, but alive, she was not.  Vegeta had had to content himself with a simple shower and restrain himself from taking actions on his impure thoughts and memories of her filling his head, both of them.  But still, they had argued as soon as he’d left the shower.  He’d needed to hear her, hear that shrill harpy exasperation and grin to himself at the pink shirt she had left him.  _Badman_.  She truly was vulgar and the most petulant creature he’d ever met and he was absolutely convinced that she was the only woman in the entire cosmos for him.

Then when Frieza came back, came to Earth.  She’d followed them out to face the sadistic lizard.  The pathetic moron had argued with her, but she was defiant.  He’d never forget her words:  “We came to see this Frieza.  After all, when I was on Namek, I didn’t get to see him once!...  Sure I know, which is why we came!  If Frieza wanted to, he could ‘BOOM’, blow up the whole world, right?  It doesn’t matter where we are.  So that’s why I wanted to have a look at him.”  Her elegant face was set with a fiery determination with her hands on her shapely hips.  It was all so enticing, so rocking him to his core that in that moment he’d sworn that he’d found his Queen and he’d stay with her family for as long as it took for her to become available again.  And that hadn’t been too long.  It was tumultuous between those two.  The moron’s infidelities were numerous and obnoxiously in her face.  Vegeta remembered vividly the exact moment he went from loathing her beloved Z Fighter to hating the man with so much fire he desperately wanted to incinerate the lying, cheating bastard!  He had only held himself back because of her, his Bulma and the knowledge that if he did incinerate the disgusting excuse for a mate without her finding out about what he was doing behind her back she would never accept Vegeta as her new mate.  Her _last_ mate.  They had had a screaming match that Vegeta could hear through his training in the Gravity Chamber and that was saying something.  In frustration, he’d shut the system down for the night well earlier than he’d like.  As he’d stepped out, he both heard and saw them on her balcony fighting.  Vegeta stalled right outside the door of the Chamber considering that his room was so close to hers, it would be ridiculously obvious that he was there to hear and see them as he went into his own living quarters.  He’d flown to the top of the Chamber and sat down to wait them out… and watched… and listened…  Rumors had reached her about his going out with other women…  He told her they weren’t true, that they were lies, and asked her why he would ever even look at another woman as long as he had her, the most beautiful woman on the planet…  She told him that he’d taken out other women behind her back before, mentioned someone named Becky Some-Stupid-Earth-Name and a concert, to which the weakling told her that it hadn’t been his fault, that Bulma had rejected him.  Vegeta had smirked, _Why_ exactly _would she_ not _reject such a pathetic excuse for a man?_   And then she’d said out loud exactly what Vegeta had thought and he’d never been prouder to think of her his future mate.

The fight had escalated from there.  Way escalated.  Vegeta’d tensed his muscles, ready to fly in and send that fool packing if he dared to even take a single _step_ towards her in anything other than supplication.

But the weakling had told her ‘ _Go to Hell!’_ and stormed back into the main building of Capsule Corp, leaving Bulma to scream at his back until he’d apparently been out of her sight then falling to her knees and crying harder than Vegeta’d ever seen her do.  Vegeta’s knuckles cracked at the memory of seeing her like that as he’d cracked them in his tight fists then.  How dare he!  How dare _Yamcha_ hurt her like that!  Every fiber of Vegeta’s body vibrated with her every wail.  He rose into the air and that’s when he saw him…  Yamcha striding out of her house… and straight to a waiting car… with another woman in it, the blonde friend from the nightclub she’d gone to when he’d picked her up for a night of passion and claim her as his, not the one with the smartass mouth but one of the others that had been shocked that Bulma’d known all along that they’d been sharing Yamcha’s bed or at least he’d been sharing theirs from time to time.  He’d frozen in the air at the sight of Yamcha slipping into the passenger’s seat and leaning over to greet the woman with some charming words that she giggled at and a kiss… the sort of kiss that meant skipping whatever other plans they’d had that night and going straight to being the cheating bastard Vegeta had come to understand that subpar fighter had become.  It took everything, _everything_ Vegeta had in him to not blast the car off the face of the planet.  As the car had pulled away, Vegeta’s eyes had sought out her humbled, wailing figure.  And it took everything in him again to not race over to her and tell her, tell her what he’d just witnessed… she’d never believe him, no matter how much personal experience she had with the truth, she’d never believe that the man she thought she was in love with would betray her so blatantly right on her front doorstep…  So he’d flown back to his room as quietly as possible and hated himself every moment.  A lie by omission was still a lie and he just lied to her, to Bulma by not telling her what he’d seen.  Vegeta had stayed in his room all evening.  The Mother, concerned, had brought food up to his room, but… he’d… he didn’t eat any of it.  He had no stomach for food after he’d lied to the Woman he was hoping to make his Queen one day.  He’d avoided her for the next month solid.  Day or night, it didn’t matter.  He couldn’t bare to face her… not after his own… he’d betrayed her; maybe not by her standards, but by his.  And so he waited… he watched the cheater make false amends and her take him back yet again… then more cheating, more fighting, more crying… more amends, more taking him back…  more, More, MORE!  Then she’d finally caught him redhanded, well Yamcha hadn’t had red hands so much as that red head friend of her hers, the smart mouth, underneath him.  Bulma had returned to her room, to her private lab in her room, her little sanctuary… and cried again.  This time, no, this time he wouldn’t avoid her, wouldn’t hide from her, wouldn’t _lie_ to her.  She’d walked in on the truth, all he needed to do was be there for her unlike _him._   _Friends_ , somewhere along the way they had become more than just one time lovers, they had become friends and he hoped something even more than that.  And it was that “friendship” and that hope that led him out of his room and straight to hers that night.

Outside the door he sensed her laughably weak ki fluctuating with distress.  It had taken ages of his fists clenched and trembling down by his side before he’d gotten enough restraint not to fly out to wherever he sensed that bastard’s ki signature and kill him, kill him and his slut for betraying the weeping Woman.

She had been so kind to him.  No one had ever been kind to him.  The disastrous exploding of the Gravity Chamber months ago had been embarrassing.  His Pride balked at his frustrations at not attaining the Legendary getting the best of him so easily so soon and resulted in him sending a retaliatory blast against his own richocheting blast back then.  Something very stupid and very reckless to do in the confined space of the Chamber.  The blast had ruined everything.  Set him back weeks as his stupid body needed time to heal from the damage he had wrought to himself!  Luckily the Chamber had been rebuilt and repaired by the Father’s robots working day and night while he had been unconscious in a medical bed… and woke up to her, sleeping, but maintaining vigil at his bedside regardless.  At first that had absolutely mystified him, but he had since come to realize that that was simply her.  And suddenly Namek didn’t seem quite so far off again.  She considered him a friend, no matter their onetime fling, and that was what she did for friends.  He had to reciprocate her kindness to him while he was injured and… and…  He was absolutely stunned when he’d opened the door to her room and saw her, dressed exactly as she had been on Namek, and struggling to control tears in what was apparently a small work area in her trash pit of a dirty room.  He’d never been so caught off guard before.  He fought to control his breathing and struggled even harder to regulate his racing heart.  So he disassociated as best he could and focused on something else, anything else…  He found he didn’t like hearing her cry.  Not from a distance and not up close.  Her antagonistic Harpy wailing he could handle, thrilled him, aroused him, but to hear that Harpy voice being tamed by strangled sobs.  No, that was _not_ okay with him.  And so he had entered her room and walked over to her work area.

The swirling of her Wedding Gown practically boiled around her ankles as he continued to build energy and his ki shield whipping up the wind.  He fed off the memories.  At his mere presence in her bedroom, she had stiffened up at her desk and tried desperately to wipe away the trails of salt water staining her flushed cheeks and sniffing back any other evidence of her distress.  _“What do you break now, Vegeta,”_ she’d spat the words with venom.  _“Nothing,”_ Vegeta had admitted, _“I haven’t damaged anything.  This has nothing to do with the Gravity Chamber.”  “Then what do you need for your training now,”_ she’d sounded so exhausted and so desperate to wallow in her own loneliness.  _“There are no other requirements to further my training, Woman,”_ he’d answered.

_WHIZZ_ …  Suddenly Vegeta let loose a glowing orb of ki energy.  Then sped away to outrace it.

_“Then why are you here,”_ she’d asked.   _“I… I… I couldn’t think for a moment over your pathetic caterwauling, Woman,”_ he’d come up with instead of just flat out admitting to her that he sensed her distress and came to help her.  That had reopened the floodgates and she broke down again.  Sobbing.  And she told him the whole story, told him how she had gone to surprise visit her _boyfriend_ (and ‘ _boy’_ was an accurate way to describe him) at his own domicile.  How she had walked in on him bedding another woman in the middle of said bedding.  And how she’d run from his bedroom… and he had _not_ chased after her.  Her entire journey back to Capsule Corp had been spent without so much as a call or message from him on her phone.  Apparently he had chosen to _finish_ bedding his mistress while she had returned here to cry over being tossed away by that weakling.

Vegeta caught up with his own blast, outpaced it then turned and smacked it back towards the Earth with the same rage he wished he could do to Yamcha’s head, both the one on his neck and the other I his pants.  _WHIZZ…_ He outpaced it again and kicked it back up into the sky, all the better to torture that lying, _cheating, disgusting SON OF A BITCH!!!_   _WHIZZ_ …  He sent it back to the ground; Vegeta couldn’t believe it, he _still_ couldn’t believe it.  That _boy_ had thrown over this woman for someone, _anyone_ else?!  How the Hell was that possible?!  Vegeta took out every bit of anger on his own ki ball.

It had been her crying, her crying that had broken through his inability to process that back then, and grated on his quickly fraying nerves.  He was losing control on his anger… so he’d reached over to her mess of a desk and picked up a random piece of technological whatever.  He’d began fumbling with it.  His scheme, yet another attempt to maintain control over his emotions around her with disassociation, worked and her attention was immediately drawn to the item in his hands.  She was always so protective of her work no matter how miniscule.  The small object had been already fairly damaged with parts of it dangling awkwardly from scorched wires and burnt and twisted metal containment, apparently whatever it was supposed to do had backfired spectacularly literally and it had exploded, but it had been clear by her silence and intense focus on how he was handling it that she did not want the little item damaged any further.

_WHIZZ…  WHIZZ…  WHIZZ_ …  Vegeta flew this way and that as fast as his energy would allow him and faster still.  Pushing himself.  Forever pushing himself. 

He’d nudged a particular dangling piece just a little too harshly and caused it to loosen further.  Immediately she’d snapped the thing out of his hands, _“Stop messing with that!”_   She’d barked at him, cradling the thing protectively to her chest like a mother with an infant.  He remembered a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth at the sound of her voice no longer tamed, but he quickly put back on his mask of seriousness when he gave her a piece of friendly advice, _“You’d better keep that protected.”_   _“I am,”_ she’d barked, but that wasn’t his point, wasn’t what he’d meant.  He’d shook his head and he’d taken advantage of how she’d been facing him.  Vegeta’d reached out a gloved finger and put it’s tip directly over her heart.  _“I mean this.  You’d better keep this protected.”_

_WHIZZ…  WHIZZ…  WHIZZWHIZZWHIZZ_ …  His heart raced.  Rushing blood roared in his ears.  He’s trapped the blasted orb between three positions.  Just like those three drones had trapped one of his ki balls between them when his recklessness had gotten the better of him back in the Gravity Chamber.  No, this wasn’t going to happen twice.  Not again.  Not in front of her.  Not so blatantly in front of her!!  Back then he had been a fool.  A weakling that had lost his touch at self control.  Not now.  No, he was a master of self control and he was going to prove it.  His eyes steadied…  His body tensed…  A smirk drifted across his lips, _All good things comes to those who wait_ …

Her eyes had softened at him and those plump lips sorted themselves out into a solemn line, she’d nodded at him and promised that she would.  She would be better at protecting her heart.

_WHIZZWHIZZWHIZZWHIZZ…_  

Then her hand had come away from her broken trinket… 

_WHIZZWHIZZWHIZZWHIZZ_ … 

And touched his cheek so softly, so excurcaitingly softly… 

_WHIZZWHIZZWHIZZWHIZZ_ …  A muscle in Vegeta’s cheek twitched…

Her palm against his cheek had been so sincere, so delicate, so genuine… 

_WHIZZWHIZZWHIZZWHIZZ_ … 

He remembered looking into her eyes.  Those sincere, those delicate, those genuine… 

_WHIZZWHIZZWHIZZWHIZZ_ … 

Then he’d looked down at those entrancing lips… 

_WHIZZWHIZZWHIZZWHIZZWHIZZZIP_ … 

He’d kissed her!

Vegeta caught the orb in midair!  Floating… focusing his ki to counteract the damage and begin to take control of the glowing energy sphere’s power.  Bend it to his will.  Force it to allow him to send it right back to his opponent while adding his own energy to it…  A unique and powerful form of practical and psychological combat.  He allowed the process to force him lower and lower to the ground…

Her lips, her mouth, tasted sweeter than anything he’d could have ever imagined, than he _had_ been imagining them to taste like.  Namek had been so long ago and he knew that the mind always played cruel tricks by making one think that something was way better than it had actually been.  But this was no trick.  She was even better than he’d remembered.  When he’d pulled away from the liplock, she’d been staring at him.  Shocked.  He’d looked away, embarrassment reddening his cheeks.  He’d thought that she’d been rejecting him.  Until he’d noticed her eyes soften again and her gaze lower to his own lips.  He’d turned his face back to hers as she’d put her broken piece of tech back on the desktop, her eyes still so focused on his lips.  Her own lips parted ever so slightly.  Then her hands came up to his cheeks again.  His breath caught in his chest when her warm, soft palms made contact with his skin.  He’d felt her bring his face towards hers as she leaned into him.

…Vegeta’s toe tips were barely grazing the desert floor…  he grit his teeth harder…  harder…  harder…

Her kiss had been intense.  Full of heat.  Passion.  Everything her voice had had in it when she’d yell at him.  He’d wrapped a hand around to the back of her head.  Laced his fingers into the soft, teal hair there.  Her fingers had trailed down to his neck.  Pulled him further down to her.  His free hand reached back to her butt.  He lifted her just a hint.

…Vegeta’s feet landed on the rocky desert ground.  But he still held onto the blast…  Increasing it’s energy…  Turning it…  Turning…

She’d obliged him by lifting one of her legs to wrap around his waist as best she could.  He’d lifted her the rest of the way up.  Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.  Her hands gripped the top of his shoulders tightly.  They’d held on to their kiss.  Increased it’s heat.  Increased it’s intensity…

…The orb grew in size…  The power of it starting to push him back…

His cock had hardened at the press of her body against his.  He’d stepped forward.  Pushed them back to her desk.  Lowered her butt to it’s surface.  His hand smacked away the tech on it.  Leaned her back on it.  Her legs tightened around him.  His cock had responded in kind.  Their kiss grew in intensity.  Hot…

…His breath came out his nose in loud huffs… the orb kept growing…

Suddenly she’d started struggling against him the more he leaned her back onto her desk.  The more she thrashed, the more irritated he got.  Finally he’d broken their kiss.  _“What the Hell is it, Woman,”_ he’d snapped.  _“Clothes, Vegeta,”_ she’d panted in his face, _“Clothes off now!”_   _“Oh.”_   He’d backed up to give her enough room to move.  Kicked some of the random crap she’d thrown all over her room out from under his booted feet.  His armor was lifted over his head.  Thrown it Gods knew where.  Her vest had followed.  Her top followed.  His top followed.  She’d suddenly sat up on the desk and yanked down his pants.  Revealing he hadn’t been wearing underwear.  His erection sprung free.  He tore her leggings off.  Revealing she hadn’t been wearing any underwear either.  Freeing her intoxicating wet scent to the air.  They went back to kissing.  Fiercely.  Hungrily.  He kicked his boots off.  Her shoes came off.  Her back hit the top of her desk…

…The orb’s power turned!  Vegeta flung it with a roar at a distant trio of mountain peaks.  They shattered instantly!  Their shards incinerated within seconds!

Vegeta fell to his knees.  Panting.  Sweat dripping off him, plopping onto the reddish brown dirt beneath him.  He was exhausted.  But _he’d done it!_   With a little more practice, this would be truly a far more effective means of countering an opponent’s attack than simply slapping the incoming blast away.  He could catch it and use their own blasts against them, their own power against them.  Slowly, he got to his knees with a grin.  He looked up…and his smile disappeared, _Where the Hell is she?!_   He looked around, there was no sign of her.  During his battle with his own ki ball, she’d _actually walked BACK INTO THE FUCKING HOUSE!!!  Gods DAMN that Woman!_

A snarl fixed to his face, Vegeta stomped right for the porch of the home she’d made him.  Where the Hell was she?!  Where the Hell did that Woman go in that _damn_ house?!  He stopped at the threshold and surveyed the interior.  The bedroom was still the same as this morning.  Rumpled sheets from…breakfast.  He couldn’t help it, a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  He’d woken up first.  His eyes opening in the sunlight and catching sight of the Saiyan architecture, the white wooden nightstand table simply carved, the drapes covering the windows, everything out of dream… and yet not.  It took a moment for his mind to adjust.  To recall that Frieza had not been some truly demented nightmare.  To recall that all of this had been destroyed.  To recall that everything his eyes were seeing had been painstakingly reconstructed from secondhand accounts by intergalactic traders by the woman he loves… she’d sighed in her contented sleep and his head bobbed on the gentle cresting wave of her inhale and exhale.  His eyes refocused on the pale skin far closer in his view.  It looked as soft as it felt.  She shifted slightly then and he noticed that her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and the back of his neck… and one luscious breast was under his head and it’s equally luscious twin was right… at… his… lips.  Vegeta had grinned then pressed his lips gently against the fluffy flesh before them and kissed.  She didn’t move.  He kissed again.  Still she slept.  He shifted, his eyes widened.  He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed earlier.  He was still inside her.  He had fallen asleep inside of her.  He shifted even more.  Slipping his arms out from under warm little body.  She stirred with a hum of slightly disturbed rest but slipped easily back into her deep sleep.  He lifted himself up over her on his forearms on either side of her.  She shifted as her arms slipped off his body onto the cool royal sheets beneath her, but she settled back into sleep.  He smiled down at her.  Devilishly.  Smirking.  Darkly.

Her curls were disheveled to the point of nearly losing their voluptuous curl, instead being wavy and nearly straight against the full pillow against her head.  She looked so… so… so unafraid.  So… at peace.  With him.  She…  for a moment all the darkness, all the devilishness went away and he was just a man staring lovingly down at his new wife.  He leaned down and kissed her soft lips.  As if on instinct, her lips puckered back, kissing him back.  She sighed into him.  Their kiss ended and he purred against her lips, “Good morning… Wife.”  But she didn’t respond.  He waited, but she didn’t respond.  Rather than being mad or shocked, he grinned against her lips then moved his along to the side of her mouth, he kissed.  “Tired, are you?”  He asked her soft, pale skin.  His lips moved on to her jaw.  He sucked her flesh between his puckered lips for a moment.  “I’m not.”  He nuzzled along her jawline.  The tip of his nose angling her chin up slightly enough for his lips to get at the base of her jaw.  He breathed her in… and parted his lips, releasing his breath against her neck.  He could feel her skin prickle and respond to his stimulus.  _Oh_ , he’d thought, _I have plenty more stimulus were that comes from._   “It’s morning, Bulma,” he breathed.  “ _Mmm?_ ”  She hummed, slowly coming out of her slumber.  He kissed the side of her neck… then kissed again… and again… and again… devouring her defenseless, tiny, little throat.  She stirred, her body curling into his lips, wanting more.  He pulled away, trying to lure her the rest of the way out of sleep to join him in the morning after bliss of their Wedding Night.  But she didn’t rise to his bait.  It thrilled him.  Her stubbornness was absolutely intoxicating.  “I’m hungry, Wife,” the devilish, dark smirk returned as he looked down at her, “I’m hungry for breakfast,” his eyes cast down to what had been his pillows for the night, her exquisite, perky breasts; he felt his cock harden inside of her, “I’m hungry… for _strawberries_ ,” he growled.

His mouth parted and the tip of his tongue licked at one breast.  Teasing her nipple to come out and play with him.  She stirred and he felt her womanhood clamp around his stiff member.  He licked again… and again… each time drawing out her pert strawberry more… and more…  He swirled his tongue around and around the sensitive nib as he tested his hips with a slight movement.  She moaned.  He flicked the tip of his tongue over her nipple, it was stiff, as stiff as he was; his hips still testing.  Swiftly his mouth descended on her nipple.  He sucked and licked and kissed until she was writhing underneath him, fully awake.  He began thrusting.  She gasped above his head, he felt her grip the sheets beside her pillow.  That wasn’t going to do for him.  He loved the thrill of her fingers tangled in his coarse hair.  The feel of her finely manicured fingernails sharpening themselves like claws along his scalp.  Oh _fuck_ , it drove him wild.  As he feasted on her left strawberry, his hands reached up and gripped her wrists.  He pried her hands away from their death grip on the Saiyan bedding and he moved her hands to the back of his head.  Instantly her nails dug in where her fingers wove.  His hips bucked relentlessly.  Her back arched, serving his strawberry breakfast up to him on a porcelain platter.  “ _Oh fuck_ ,” she finally gasped.

As his hips and cock worked her slick pussy, his hands gripped the sheets while he fed.  Her legs rewrapped around his waist.  Her cool heels bouncing against his bare ass.  He loved that too!  She was literally spurring him on!  He groaned as he felt the first tightening of his balls.  He thrusted faster.  Harder.  “Yes!  Oh fuck yes!!”  She screamed.  Eyes squeezed tight.  Nails digging in further.  His scalp burned.  He bucked harshly.  “ _VEGETA!_ ”  She shrieked.  Her nails scratching his scalp.  Oh fuck, his balls were so fucking clenched.  Quickly he switched to her other breast.  His other uneaten strawberry, leaving his saliva to glisten on the freshly eaten strawberry.  He didn’t waste time trying to awaken the nib from it’s well rounded bowl of delicate cream.  His mouth dove down onto the surface of the cream, sucking it into his mouth and licking and sucking her juicy strawberry from it’s depths.

Her thighs squeezed against the thinnest part of his V-shaped torso.  He drove deeper into her.  Burying himself to the hilt over and over and over.  “Uh, uh, uh, uh,” she cried with every thrust.  She was wet.  So fucking wet.  Every movement sent a whiff of her up to his nostrils.  Every movement sent her heels bouncing off his taut ass.  More.  More.  He pounded into her harder.  Harder.  Harder.  Faster.  Faster.  Faster.  She took him.  She took everything he could give her.  She screamed and writhed for more.  “ _VEGETA!  VEGETA!  VEGETA!_ ”  She screamed his name with every pounding.

Oh fuck, they were so close.  He inhaled her the stiff sensitive nib in his mouth.  His tongue flicked over it.  Around it.  Rubbing his tastebuds over it.  Her hips bucked.  He pounded.  Licked.  Pounded.  Licked.  Her walls clenched around his cock.  He slipped along them.  Pounded.  Licked.  Pounded.  Licked.  “ _VEGETA!!  VEGETA!!  VEGETA!!  OH KAMI!!  KAMI!!  KAMI!!  KAMI!!  VEGETA!!!!!!!_ ”

Her screamed ripped across the walls as she came.  Her walls a jackhammer on his hard cock, milking him to orgasm.  He abandoned his finished strawberry and buried his gritted teeth against her cream, “ _BULMA!!!!!!!_ ”  He felt his cock jolt over and over as it let loose streams and streams of his hot cum into her wanting, hammering pussy.  His hips kept working with hers as their movements fed their orgasms.  Slowing as they came down off their high.  He panted against her breast, she panted beneath him.  Finally her legs fell off him.  Her hands fell off him.  “ _Oh fuck, good morning_ ,” she giggled breathlessly.  He chuckled then leaned up and kissed her, they laughed into each other’s mouths.

Vegeta chuckled to himself now, smirking at the messed up sheets.  Even from here he could see the holes of her nails and his in the Royal blue sheets.  The smell of their lovemaking still hung heavy in the air.  His hand went to his bulge.  He was hungry again, the memories of the morning so vivid he could still taste it in the air.  He heard sounds coming from his left, from the other side of the living area she had created.  He headed for the door they were coming from… kicking off his boots as he crossed the large room…

*                      *                      *

“Where is it, where is it, where is it?!”  She whispered like a maniac to herself.  She had her mother cook up every single thing Vegeta liked for breakfast (she could skip _that_ capsule, she grinned to herself), for lunch, and dinner which was currently the problem.  Her ditz of a mother had put the Saiyan sized meals in capsules with the _exact same labels!!!_   _Kami damn it!_   How exactly was she supposed to know which one to pop?  “Crap, crap, crap.  I want this to be perfect for him.  This _has_ to be perfect for him!”  She fretted over the opened box of capsules, wringing her hands as she stared down at them, her eyes darting from one to the other.

As soon as she was sure he was close to finishing with his training for lunch, she had rushed in here and began frantically setting the long, large table.  She had been meticulous.  Absolutely meticulous about setting the gold plate, gold flatware, gold goblet of his favorite wine exactly where the traders said they were placed for the King’s dining.  All that was left was for her to get the damn food on the damn table!

“Come on, come on, he’ll be in here any moment!”  She squeaked to herself.  He had to be just about don—

She snapped ramrod straight.  The heat of him made her back start sweating immediately.  Shit, she hadn’t gotten his food ready ye—

Words fled her brain as soon as he nuzzled the back of her ear.  The press of his body against hers made her skin tingle in the most exquisite ways she could have ever imagined.  Was this what life was going to be like with him?  Her body constantly teetering on the edge of bliss until thrusted over the edge and she lost her mind in screams of his name or lost her body and mind in the intensity of his lovemaking.  _Oh Kami, please let it be yes to both_ , she gasped as she felt the press of a certain restrained part of his body trying to part the cheeks of her butt through the soft sheer fabric of her Wedding Gown.  Her legs trembled, Holy crap, she was aching between her legs.  She bit her lip, _Kami_ , she was aching.  “Feed me… _Bullllllmaaaaa_ ,” he groaned.

_Holy Fuck._

She watched as one of his hands came into view and covered the container of capsules.  Bulma watched as he dragged the container down the white stone counter of the bar side of the kitchen island.  It fell off the countertop and fell onto the floor with a clatter.

The silence was thick with heat.  She could tell he was staring at the back of her head.  Waiting, watching her reaction.  Hunting her without moving a single muscle.  His breathing was steadied but she could hear the heaviness in it.  He was straining to control himself.  Her breathing shallowed at the realization.  _Oh Kami_ , her mind squeaked.  A shiver rippled through her body, he couldn’t help but see it.  With as close as he was, how could he miss it?

Her eyes were still riveted to the polished, white stone countertop as she watched the shadows of his hands raise up behind her.  Within seconds she felt pulling at the jewels around her neck.  Suddenly she felt them lift off her skin.  Vegeta gently pulled the jeweled petal ‘pauldrons’ from her stilled body… folded it nicely, taking care to keep the jewels undamaged before setting it down softly on the seat of a stool next to her.  She tilted her head to stare at it.  It was so odd seeing him be so… so… she really wasn’t sure how to describe it… reverent?  Yeah, reverent with what was basically what she considered a Saiyan noblewoman’s necklace.  Suddenly she felt hot fingertips brush along her cool skin as his fingers fumbled with the ties of her gown atop her shoulders.  Her breathing caught in her chest, she held it.  Hot as his touch was, a combination of the desert sun, his naturally freakishly high body heat, and the intensity of the moment, each movement was like a caress of both her and the air.  Then his fingers settled on a single lace of each shoulder.  And pulled.  Slowly.  Her flesh tingled.  Each slip of the chiffon strips sending tendrils of white hot electricity throughout her body.  She gasped.  Her body trembled like she was out naked in the cold.  She couldn’t get her body to stop shaking.

She stared at the way his shade’s arms moved further and further away from her own.  His fingers taking the delicate sheer chiffon laces with them, but never going faster than the fabric was comfortable with.  It was strangely… seductive.  Overwhelmingly erotic.  Her knees were shaking, she clamped them together.  Not for the first time she was in the presence of a side of him that she knew for a fact was all her own.  He fought others, he seduced her.

The ties came completely undone.  The free laces fell forward, not exposing her chest but coming dangerously close to it all on their own.  Then… his fingers let go of the royal blue strands he held.  And her dress slipped silently down her body and fell without a whisper onto the floor.

He really hadn’t missed a thing.  Even before he’d opened the door, he’d heard her freaking out about capsules her Mother had apparently mislabeled.  If he hadn’t been desiring her before, he certainly was after he stepped through the open doorway and heard her say ‘ _I want this to be perfect for him.  This has to be perfect for him!_’  He removed the navy blue, semi-swoop necked tank he’d been training in.  Felt the tight fabric stretching and peeling over and away from his skin.  Not snagging on the smooth pale welts of every scar, but catching and caressing every bulge and etch of sinewy muscle.  Finally clear of his head, Vegeta cast his top on the floor beside his feet.  Then he took a step back… and saw her shudder uncontrollably; not the shudder of her anticipating his touch, but out of chill.

Vegeta hooked his thumbs under his waistband and began peeling his tight navy blue pants off.   He kept his dark eyes zeroed in on every soft line of her pale pink body.  It was amazing.  Time stood still for her.  She was just like on Namek.  The most delicate body he’d ever seen.  All soft lines, no scars, not a single blemish.  He hissed as erection strained against his descending waistband and finally sprung free, it waved and bounced in the air.  Vegeta groaned at the movements and slipped his feet from his pant legs.  He discarded the fabric as well on his other side.  He stared at the back of her head.

“I, I, I, I…”  She kept trying to form words through the trembling of her body.

He stepped closer than before and pressed his chest against her back.  She exhaled into him.  Leaning her head back against his shoulder.  Relief filled her at the feel of his heat once more warming her body in more ways than one.  His fingertips touched her outer thighs as he buried his nose in her voluminous teal curls.

“What,” he breathed across her skin.

“I, I, I,” she breathed, still shivering; he wrapped his arms around her, giving her more of his warmth, “I had my Mom make all your favorites… and I, she, we… encapsulated them.”

“Why,” he sighed into her ear.

“It, it had to be…”

“Why did you have her make all that when…,” he pressed his erection against her perfect ass, “when you’re all I’ll ever need?”

She melted into him with a gasp that she felt traverse her entire body… he reacted to it, holding her tighter, keeping her upright even as her knees buckled, and bowing his head into her exposed neck.  He inhaled deeply, breathing her in like she was oxygen from a mask.  Giving him life.  She writhed in his arms, rubbing her body against his, feeling his hands prowl her body.  His hands moved down to her hips… moved to the back of her hips… and gave her the slightest nudge forward.  Bulma obeyed.  She leaned forward, her palms landing softly on the cold polished stone.  She trembled, it was freezing compared to the heat she’d just embraced and had embraced her.  She was panting.  It’s so damn hard to breathe.  Shit.

Suddenly she felt a gentle pressure and tingling suction at the base of her spine as his hands grasped her hips.  Oh fuck, he was kissing the base of her spine at the very bottom of the small of her back.  Her whole body tingled.  Every nerve ending on fire.  She shook at the devastating sensations.  Fingers mashing onto the cold surface of the countertop.

Then she felt something press against the base of her spine… slowly drag up her electrified flesh…  then the gentle pressure and tingling suction again…  the soft press again… and a puff of heat from his nostrils as the tip of his nose slide up her spine again… then another heated, simple kiss to her spine…  Bulma squeezed her knees together with a whimper.  Biting her lip.  Nails digging into stone like claws.  The tip of his nose glided up another couple of vertebrae sending ripples straight to her already wet core.    His own hands were trembling against her skin.  He could smell her.  He could smell her and it was rocking him to his core as deeply as feeling him scent her up her spine was to her.

“ _Kami_ ,” she gasped as he placed another supple kiss.

“ _Don’t_ ,” she felt him rasp against her spine.  His desperation rattling through her bones.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” she squeaked as the tip of his nose snaked up her spine between her shoulder blades.  Her head fell forward.  Her hips rocking gently involuntarily.  Kami, she couldn’t control the way—he rushed her body with a hungry growl as he mouthed the side of her neck.

“ _Vegeta!  Uhnnng, Vegeta!_ ”

Her body gave a little.  Her hips curving back against his crotch.  Instantly he slipped his hand between her legs and pulled them apart.  She resisted a little, thighs quaking… until she felt the zing of the tips of his canines against her flesh.  She gasped.  He nudged her legs again and she slipped one weak leg aside.  Quickly Vegeta took his hard cock in his hand, it felt burning hot.  He bit his lower lip, breathing seething through his nostrils, as he rubbed the already wept precum over his sensitive tip… and put his readied tip to her slick entrance.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” he groaned painfully.  Squeezing his eyes shut.  She was slick, so fucking slick.

He felt her body trembling more than ever before.  She was struggling to breathe, her body vibrating on a different level with want and desire and need.  Gods, she needed him.

“Don’t hold back,” he whispered by her ear suddenly.  “No one can hear you here.  Except me.  For Gods’ sake, Woman, don’t hold back.  Anything.”

For a moment she didn’t know what he was talking about until he leaned down, grabbed the back of her knee, and hiked her bent leg up onto the countertop.

“I won’t,” he gasped.  He sounded like he was on the edge of an inferno.

He didn’t even have to guide himself in.  With a single thrust, he was inside her.  Filled her.  Instantly her body was on fire!  Her back arched dramatically as the all-consuming gasp left her gaping mouth.

His body surged against hers.  Each thrust was deep, penetrating, and made her toes curl to the point of their own white knuckles.  Her nails tried to dig deeper and deeper into the smooth, polished stone surface beneath their tips.  But to no avail.  It was impenetrable… But Vegeta was proving very thoroughly that _she_ was _not!_

He grunted next to her ear as her upper body braced back against his chest for shelter.  Her head leaned back on his shoulder as gasp after rattling gasp left her lungs.  Her mouth perpetually hanging open at the sheer feel of him.  It was amazing!  Would never cease to amaze her!  It was like he was built just for her.  Just to complete her.  To drive the most incredible pleasure through her body like an endurance trial for the soul.  She tried to speak, but only succeeded in bobbing her jaw a little.  Her mind screamed his name!  _Vegeta!  Vegeta!  Vegetaaaa!_   She gasped for air with a strangled sob.  He responded.  He pushed his chest forward and practically flung her upper body onto the cold, hard surface of the countertop.  It was all she needed.

She gripped the far edge of the countertop for dear life!  “ _Oh FUCK YESSSS!!!!!  Oh Kami!  Oh Kami, Vegeta, fuck me!!  Fuck me so good!!!_ ”

He gritted teeth and pounded into her like a man possessed by his own lust, “ _I’ll fuck you, Woman!_ ”  His words seethed through his relentless thrusts.  “ _I’ll fuck you so Gods fucking good!!_ ”  A roar strangled off in his throat.

“ _Yesss!  Yesss!  Uhnng!  Ah!  Ah!  Ah!  More!  More!  Oh fucking Kami, MORE!_ ”

He obliged.  The sound of his body pounding into hers with tireless ‘ _THUD_ ’s of lust reached his ears.  She squealed!  Screamed and writhed sharply underneath him!  Her feet momentarily leaving the floor in her sudden instance of thrashing!

A vicious growl howled from her mouth as she ground her teeth together. 

“ _DON’T!_ ”  He snarled beside her ear.  “ _I told you!  Don’t hold back!  Don’t fucking hold back!  Do what you wanted to do in that conference room!  Say it!  UHHHNNNGG, FUCKING GODS, SAY ALL OF IT!!!!_ ”  He was nearly losing control!

Her jaw let loose!

“ _VEGETA!!!!  You’re everything!  You’re a Prince!  You’re a King!  You’re a mother fucking GOD!!!!  Yesss!!!!  Yesss !!!!  Yesss!!!!  Yesss!!!!_ ”  She was losing her mind.  She could feel it!  His cock, _He_ , was fucking her raw right here on their kitchen countertop and the sounds of it were echoing off the walls!  She loved it!  Loved every minute of hearing the sounds of his hot, sweaty skin slapping against hers!  Loved how his balls spanked her pink!  How they were spanking her _red_ by now!  More, she wanted more.  She wanted him to break stone.

She thrashed.  Thrashed like her body couldn’t get enough of his.  Thrashed like they weren’t quite in the right position.  Thrashed like she was trying to help him get the best out of her.

Suddenly he grabbed the far edges of the counter with her and rammed!

She saw white!  A scream of pain shattered the pleasure for a moment!  He eased up…

“I’m sorry,” he gasped as he continued thrusting, gently, “I’m so—”

“Don’t,” she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for what was to come, “Don’t.  Hold.  Back.  I won’t.”

He buried his face against the lovebite he’d left on her hours ago as he rammed into her again.  Not as hard as before but still fiercer than now.

Her forehead sought polished stone for comfort.

“Is this it?  Is this what you wanted to do to me in that conference room?  What you wanted them to hear?”

“ _No_ ,” he growled against the back of her neck,  He stared at teal curls.  “ _I wanted them to hear you.  I wanted to climb on that table, mount you, and let you scream down the building how you’re mine!  Do you hear me?!  You’re mine!!!_ ”

With that, he pushed her up on the counter fully.  Climbed up after her.  Gripped the far edge of the counter with white knuckles and thrusted into her again.  She gripped his wrists.  “ _I’M YOURS!!!!_ ”  She shrieked.

“ _Mine!_ ”

“ _YOURS!_ ”

“ _Mine!_ ”

“ _I’M VEGETA’S WIFE!_ ”

“ _Mine!_ ”

“ _VEGETA’S!  VEGETA’S!  AH!! AH!! AH!!_ ”

His grip bore down on the fragile white stone in his grasp.  As fragile and pale as the voluptuous body at the mercy of his.  He squeezed his eyes shut.  Fuck, he hadn’t even noticed how tight his balls had gotten!  How close he was—

“ _FUCK!!!  MINE!!!  MINE!!! MINE!!!_ ”

Her pussy had a death grip on his cock.  So close.  So fucking—

“ _OH FUCK!! OH FUCK!! OH FUCK!!  MINE!!!!!_ ”  The stone shattered in his hands as he felt the release!  His hips worked and worked!  “ _VEGETAAAA!!!!!!_ ”  She screamed as her walls pulsed and throbbed around his draining cock.

Within seconds, it was done.  Their orgasms were done.  And it somehow felt like… like…  He leaned over her, supported by his arms, panting.  Dripping sweat down on her panting form.  It somehow felt like it wasn’t enough.  He still had more to give her… but she looked so frail panting on top of the stone.  Eyes shut, body recovering from climax.  Perhaps they were done for the day.

Slowly Vegeta eased himself out of her, to which her breathing hitched until he was fully out of her, then eased back off the countertop.  He took a moment with his feet on the floor; to catch his breath and for her to catch hers.  Then he placed his hands on her hips and began to slide her body carefully off the countertop.  He moved slowly, heeding the cues of the ever so slight movements of her muscles to guide his pace.  Her legs fell to the floor, dangling… her toes touched the floor… the balls of her feet… then her feet were fully on the floor.  He waited for her to catch her brea—

She shot away from him.  He didn’t even have time to process it as she ran out the doorway.  It wasn’t until the sounds of her laughter form the living area reached his ears that he understood.  He grinned.  The minx!  The fucking brilliant minx!  She tricked him!  Played frail.  Played overwhelmed by the intensity of his thrusts!  But she was ready.  Just as ready as he was.  Just as left wanting more and wanting it _right now_.  With a throaty chuckle, the hunter pursued his prey.

*                      *                      *

As soon as he entered the seating area, he caught the flash of pale skin and teal hair slipping through the far doorway.  His grin deepened.  The bedroom doorway.  Another enticing laugh reached his ears.  He chased.

*                      *                      *

The Prince of All Saiyans burst into his bed chambers and found her already hurriedly crawling onto their massive round bed crowned with upper part of the Saiyan Royal emblem in bright red.  A giddy squeal left her chest as she rushed to get onto the rather high bed.

Vegeta’s grin turned dark, feral, completely lusting.  He slowly began stalking around.  Keeping his distance from her to allow her to get into whatever position she chose.  This was her game.  He was playing along.  But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have his own fun within it.  Finally he was standing a distance directly behind her when she was fully on top of the bed.  On all fours.  Suddenly she looked over her shoulder at him.  Her eyes were all bright and sparkling with playfulness… and something more.  Her sapphire depths pinned him to the spot.

As he watched, she slowly tilted her head down.  Keeping her eyes locked with his.  When her head was fully bent over, exposing her red and swollen lovebite to him, his cock twitched, bobbing in the air, she swayed her perfect ass at him.  Her pink folds calling his attention.  He licked his lips at how wet she was showing him she was again.  Vegeta’s eyes refocused on hers.  She bit her lower lip.  A low throaty growl rumbled through his chest and his cock bobbed in the air again.

“ _Fucking Gods, Woman,_ ” he husked at her.

“Feed me,” she purred, “Feed me like a Saiyan.”

Something deep inside him clenched.  His whole body burned.  He gripped his manhood as he eyed his Woman.  “Oh, I’ll feed you alright, Woman.  I’ll satiate every appetite you will ever have.”

He took a step towards her.  He had to grip himself harder when he saw her perfect, delicate hands grip the blue sheets.  She gripped tighter and tighter with every step and so did he.  Her eyes simmered.  His burned.

“You promise,” she breathed.

“Always,” he growled.  Stepping up onto the dais the bed sat on.

She tried to crawl away from him, but he was on the bed with his hot lips pressed against the small of her back in seconds.  He grabbed her hips and yanked her back to him.  Her soft pink meeting his stiff rod.  Bulma gasped.  He kissed slowly up her spine.  Languidly, relishing the taste of her.  She moaned with each feel of his lips and tongue.  Each moan making him harder and harder inside her; he felt her pussy grip him tighter and tighter, her body betraying how intensely she was feeling his touch.  He kissed and kissed and she writhed in his grasp.  Finally the tip of his tongue found the tingling space between her shoulder blades.  She shuddered violently, nearly collapsing.  He smirked as his lips puckered on her skin, gently sucking; her hot core had a death grip on his throbbing cock…  Then he was face to face with the tender wound he’d given her mere hours ago.  His tongue snaked out and lapped at the tender, healing flesh like a cat lazily lapping at a saucer of milk.

“Kami,” she breathed.

Vegeta smirked… and lapped again.

“ _Uhhnng Kami,_ ” she gasped.

He could tell her eyes were squeezed shut by the way her white-knuckled hands were shaking in the taut confines of the balls of the bed linens she clutched.  Her scent reached his nose; potent, sweet, musky, and in every way her own.  He closed his eyes and buried his face in her wound.  He could feel her wince as he inhaled his favorite scent in the universe.  She was soaked.  He reached between her legs as he inhaled deeply again.  He slipped his fingers along her hot lips.

“ _Oh Fuck!_ ”  The top half of her body collapsed onto the Royal ‘Saiyan’ bed linens.

His body followed hers.  Vegeta opened his mouth just enough to exhale.  His hot breath blowing across her already sensitive marking.  Her hips bucked and she wailed into the sheets.  That was his cue.  His mouth covered her lovebite as he thrusted hard into her.

“ _VEGETA!!_ ”  She screamed.

His mouth ravished her nape as he thrusted and thrusted over and over.

“Uhhh!!  Kami, Yes!!”

He gripped her harder.  Growling into her flesh.  Driving into her like a madman.

“Uh!!  Uh!!  Uh!!  Yes!!  Yes!!  Uh!!  Yes!!”  She was a screaming testament to his tempo.

He slipped two fingers between her folds.  Gliding them over her slick swollen bead.  Her head snapped up and the scream that left her throat echoed off the walls.  He plunged his member to his hilt into her wet and suddenly reared up, pulling her up with him.  Rubbing her precious bead.  Drenching his fingers and his cock in her scent.  He thrusted deeper.  Harder.  Not easing up for a moment.  His other hand holding her small throat so that her squeezed shut eyes were aimed at the Heavens as he continued feasting on her lovebite.  Her pale, lithe, little body bouncing on her seat in his lap.  He rubbed and rubbed exquisitely gentle circles over her sensitive pearl like the precious jewel it was to him.  Her thighs quaked against his beneath his thick, muscular forearm that pinned her hips down to his.  Bulma writhed, her back trying to arch to fight the tide that was quickly washing up her body, but Vegeta held her firmly, forbidding her from shying away from all that he wanted her to feel from him.

“ _Uhhnng Vegeta!  Kami!!  Kami!!  Vegeta!!!_ ,” finally words fell from her slackened jaw.  He heard her moaning his name to the Heavens, felt the raw emotion in her body.  Felt her nails dig mercilessly into his thighs as she bounced on his member.  She drew blood.

“ _Gods_ ,” he growled as he devoured her, “ _Oh FUCKING GODS BULMA!”_

His balls clenched like they were in a vise.  She gripped him like a vise.

“ _Vegeta!!  Vegeta!!!_ ”  She gasped.  “ _Bulma!  Bulma!!!”_   His voice choked on her name.

Nearer.  Nearer.  Harder.  Harder.

“ _Kami Vegeta!!!_ ”  “ _Gods Bulma!!!_ ”

Deeper.  Deeper.  Faster.  Faster.

_“Veget-  Veget-  Oh Kami!!  Kami!!  Kami!!_ ”  “ _Bul-  Bul- Fuck!  FUCK!  FUCK!!!_ ”

“ _BULMA!!!_ ”  Somewhere he heard his roar crack glass as he released into his bride.  “ _VEGETA!!!_ ”  Her nails ripped his flesh as she came hard on his cock, milking him of every drop he had to give her.  His hips bucked a few times, prolonging their pleasure with each thrust.  He felt something seeping out of her and down his shaft.  The slow oozing of their juices made his thighs shiver.  He released her throat and clutched her to him.  Their heads slumped forward, panting; the side of his face pressed against her shoulder blade.  Vegeta squeezed his eyes tight as air gratefully filled his lungs.  Seconds ticking away into a minute… he tilted his head and gave her shoulder blade a soft kiss, barely pressing his lips to her wet skin.  Then he lifted his head up more and applied another kiss… more and another kiss… then another… then another…  She sighed and he felt her curl into him like a cat seeking warmth; he held her, not bothering to hide his grin.

“Well,” he whispered by her ear.

Bulma grinned, “I’m still hungry… _Husband_ ,” she purred his new title.

His eyes opened and he felt the dark hunger inside them shining through.  Her contagious grin widened.  And Vegeta knew, he knew his Bulma was antagonizing him, continuing their little game of chase even without making him chase her up the bed to claim her waiting body.

Slowly, he smirked then his lips curled back from his teeth.  Vegeta opened his mouth just enough to playfully nip at the tip of Bulma’s ear.  He was rewarded with the feel of her shuddering in his arms, a shiver of pure pleasure running through her body straight to her core and emanating out like a heat wave.  _Awww, she feels heavenly_.

“Then,” he purred back, “who am I to deny my own… _Wife_.”

Bulma shifted, rubbing her body against his with soft moans and purrs.  His breathing hitched and he felt his own body shudder in pleasure.  Although she didn’t know it, she was behaving like a Saiyan, marking him with her scent all over his body, claiming him as hers now and forever to any and all females that came near him.  And she was doing it with sounds that were all too Saiyan to him, all so animalistic.  He loved her for that.  She never asked him to shy away from his primal side when he was with her and he seemed to bring out her primal side every time.  They were a perfect match for each other… they could be exactly who they are with each other… that was so valuable, so rare… so precious.

He needed her.  He needed her now.

Vegeta let go of her and dumped her unceremoniously onto the bed as he rose up on his knees.  He stared down at her, a Prince commanded attention.

Her movements were languid like liquid honey oozing and seeping along as she stretched herself out over their blue bed sheets before rolling over onto her back before him.  She held herself up on her elbows and kept her legs together as she brought her bent knees up between them then spread her legs provocatively.  Her curling toes rubbing across the hot, sweaty flesh of his hips as she made a show of waiting for him to claim her again that his penis received all too loudly and clearly.  _Vulgar Woman_ , it throbbed as it extended out from his body. 

His patented smirk returned.  Their little game.  He loved that she’d come up with this…

Slowly he leaned forward… placing hands onto the sheets on either side of her head as his body loomed over hers.  He kept his eyes locked with hers and saw her pupils dilate, somehow making her rapturous sapphire blues even bluer and even more the only kind of Heaven he could ever hope of getting lost in.  He heard her breathing pick up and could see from the bottom of his vision, her plump, perfect breasts glistening with sweat and heaving with her pounding heartrate.  He could sense her body tensing in anticipation of reuniting with his body.  He took in one long inhale of the air between them.  His nostrils flared with the aroma of their union.  Keeping her eyes on him, the tip of his tongue pushed his smirking lips apart enough to lick them wet and graze along the sharp edge of his teeth before retreating back inside his closed mouth again.  Her lids lowered and a pained expression took hold of her features as she watched his tongue and all the allurement he was enticing her with.  She gasped.  He chuckled to himself, low and lusty.  She _whimpered_.  He felt movement by his knees and knew those pale, delicate hands of hers were flushed and white knuckled fisting the sheets.

Vegeta moved his hips and felt his stiff shaft run between her spread lips.  A pained cry left her as her mouth gaped open and her spine arched.  His cleft split just perfectly to rub over her still swollen and even more sensitive pearl.  She yelped and her hands shook in their grip on the bed linens.  He slicked himself with her fresh juices and the residue of their last union only minutes ago.  Watching her writhe and endure him beneath him with each slight shift of his hips.  Rubbing and rubbing.

She trembled, “Ahh!!!  Vegeta please!”

“What have I told you about begging?”

Her eyes opened with a bright, brilliant, sapphire show of defiance that made his aching cock twitch.  “What… have _I_ … told _you_ … about _making me_ ,” she panted.

He leaned his face closer to hers, “So,” his voice was low with a hint of danger, “you want me to make you never beg me for it again?”

“No,” she husked back in his face; her words shocked him, “I’m asking you… to answer my prayers.”

His stomach growled with a primal need he never knew he had before now.  It longed to be satiated.  Satisfied from now until the end of time… with her, only ever with his Bulma, his beloved Wife.

Vegeta shifted his hips once more and brought them to meet hers.  Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, his head kissed her nether lips.  Bulma gasped and under his façade of carnal calm, Vegeta grit his teeth.  He pressed himself at her entrance.  Slipping in with warm, wet welcome.  Inch… by… inch…  Bulma closed her eyes in an exhale of relief as her body tensed around his cock, feeling every throb of the veins of his shaft as he was sure he could take her pulse from the inside.  _And it was racing._

He crept into to her to his hilt and paused, looking down at her.  After a few more moments, she opened those beautiful blue eyes of hers up at him.  She looked so comfortable underneath him; it never ceased to amaze him how comfortable she was with him inside her.  He leaned down even closer to her.  His lips brushing against the plush surface of hers.  “Start praying.”

Bulma’s eyes snapped open.

Vegeta leaned back up, looming over her once more.  He flexed his tight, muscular, sweat-slicked ass.  Moving his hips in slow… thorough… circle.

Her hands snapped to her hips.  Grabbing them.  “ _Kami_ ,” came the strangled gasp.

“Wrong deity.”  His hips circled low… and slow… again.

“ _Vegeta_ ,” came the strangled sob.  Her perfect nails digging into his flesh.

“What was that… _My Queen?_ ”

She relaxed into him.  Raising her bent legs higher up his hips, her inner thighs brushing over the backs of her gripping hands.  Allowing him deeper access to her.

“ _Vegeta_ ,” she breathed his name with reverence.

“My… _Bulma_ ,” he prayed along with her.  And made another slow… circle… with his hips.

He could feel the pleasure flood her body as it flooded his own as he penetrated her deeply then inch by intense inch withdraw from her only to inch by inch reenter her to the hilt and press in further to get as deep inside her as they both wanted him to.  Every circle he eased out inch by inch… then reenter inch by inch.  Slow.  Deep.  “ _Vegeta._ ”  “ _Bulma._ ”

Another circle made with all the control he was surprised he could muster.  Inch… by… inch.  Slow.  Deep.  “ _Vegeta_.”  “ _Bulma_.”

His whole body was wracked with tension.  Hers vibrated on the same level.  His perfect match.  Her perfect match.

Another circle.  Inch… by… inch.  Slow.  Deep.  Her nails pierced his skin.  His trembling hands gripped the sheets without mercy.

“ _Vegeta_ ,” her voice shook.  He could already hear the edge of tears at how her body was building towards Earth-shattering glory.  “ _Bulma_ ,” his own voice trembled.  His knuckles whitened as he felt immeasurable pressure at the base of his shaft.  He wanted to gasp, _Holy Fuck_ , but he didn’t.  He didn’t want to hear that.  Vegeta only wanted to hear her sweet voice trembling on the edge of pure bliss with him saying his name and his voice quake with joy saying only her name.

“ _Bulma_ ,” he gasped again.  His voice breaking.  He regripped the sheets.  Tighter.  Another circle.  Inch… by… _holy fucking inch!_   Slower.  Deeper.  He’d never made love to her like this before.  Feeling every sensation of her body.  Feeling every sensation of his own body.  It was so overwhelming.  He could feel it already.  He knew she could too.  “ _Vegeta_ ,” she wept, “ _Vegeta_.”

He wanted to, he wanted to answer every prayer she’d ever made.  Now.  Forever.  “ _Bulma_ ,” he felt like he couldn’t breathe, “ _Bulma_ ,” he gasped.  Another circle…  Her back arched and her fingers left his hips.  Digging into his lower back.  “ _Vegeta_ ,” she gasped.  She pulled herself closer to him.  Her legs slipping higher.  _Inch… by… blissful inch…  Slower…  Deeper…  Holy Fuck!_

“ _B-Bulma_ ,” his voice broke.  “ _Bulma_ ,” he moaned in anguish.  She felt so good.  This all felt so damn, _fucking good!_

“ _Vegeta_ ,” she squeaked.  Her fingers struggling for purchase on his body.  “ _V-V-Vegeta_ ,” the tears were flowing.

_Oh Gods!  Oh Gods!!_

Another circle….  Her breathing hitched and she tried to say his name again…  _Oh Gods!!!_   Vegeta gritted his teeth…  Inch… _Oh Gods!!!_   “ _Vegeta._ ”  By...  Inch…  “ _Bulma_.”  Slow…  Deeper…

Suddenly her fingers dug into the one place he couldn’t control himself when she touched.  Where his tail used to be.

He ripped the sheets.  The scream ripping from his throat as he saw stars flashing like bolts of ki behind his squeezed shut eyelids.  His hips took on a mind of their own.  Circle after circle.  Deeper.  Deeper.  Not slower anymore.  No.  He needed release.  More and more.

Her fingers worked the same circle his hips were making into her over the nub of his tail.  Over and over.  Bolt after bolt, star after star flashing and flashing.  “ _Bulma.   Bulma.  Bulma_.”  Her name falling out of his mouth over and over as he drove into her.  “ _Vegeta.  Vegeta.  Vegeta._ ”  She cried her mantra.  Her back arching exquisitely.  Giving him the exact perfect position for her fantastic spot to rub his shaft ruthlessly inside her.  _Gods!!!  Gods!!!_   Circle.  Circle.  Circle.  Deeper.  Deeper.  Deeper.  Her fingers circled.  Circled.  Circled.  Rub.  Rub.  Rub.

Suddenly his heart practically stopped.  “ _Bulma!_ ”  He cried out as his body collapsed forward on top of her.  He shuddered and shuddered.  Cumming and cumming in her.  “ _Vegeta!_ ”  She sobbed into his shoulder.  Her fingers digging into his tail spot.  Her walls shattering around him.  His hips kept moving and moving.  Cumming.  Cumming.  Shattering.  Shattering.  Their breathing ragged and desperate as their bodies trembled.

Then it was painfully.  Slowly.  Over.  All the tension left them.  Exhausted, their bodies went limp.  Vegeta panting into the bed over her shoulder, Bulma panting to the ceiling over his shoulder.

Minutes passed… then he heard it.  Low at first then finally loud enough that he knew that sound anywhere.  It infected his dreams as surely as it’s owner infected his life.  Thankfully.  He turned his head, his cheek resting on the warm sheets, and eyed her.

“Why are you laughing, Woman?”  He smiled weakly, fairly certain he already knew the answer.

Her giggle was light and airy.  She turned her head to face him, still laughing even as her panting made it difficult… but all the more enchanting to his eyes, she looked like he never dared to imagine Heaven to feel.  Enchanting, absolutely enchanting.  His heart clenched to know that this Woman was now his Wife.  It terrified him… and relieved him.  Eventually her laugh gave out to her lack of air and she panted again, looking at him with adoring eyes that always disconcerted him.  Their very gaze told him that she trusted him with her life and her heart and no one had ever done that before, felt that way about him before, and it unnerved him like nothing else, but… he’d take it from her… he _wanted_ it from her; no one else, just her.

“You’re so good to me, Vegeta,” she breathed in delight.

She smiled warmly at him.  She lifted a weak hand between their bodies to his cheek and brushed away a tear he hadn’t known he’d let slip.  Normally he despised tears as a sign of weakness, but… he smiled to himself, there were a lot of buts when it came to her.  She shattered his normal and changed things around him…  No, she let him know that his life had changed.  There was no more Frieza or being that disgusting lizard’s slave.  He… had… a… new life now… with her.  He raised a shaky hand and skidded it up her body to rest his palm on her soft, flushed cheek.  His thumb gently wiping away the drying tears from the rosy apple of her cheek.  He’d do anything to make sure she lived, anything.  They laid there, two spent lovers, spouses still in the coital bliss of their honeymoon, gently rubbing each other’s pinked cheeks with tender caresses as they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes—

_BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!_

Her smile died.

Vegeta tensed, “What is it?  What’s wrong?”  No, they couldn’t be attacked now.  He hadn’t recovered from making love to her yet.  He was still too weak.  He was too weak to protect her if the Androids attacked right now.

She didn’t say anything.  But her eyes.  They said everything.  She was suddenly sad.

Vegeta lifted himself up as best he could.  “What is it?!”  He snapped.  “Who’s coming?!”

“We have to go back,” her voice was so small and dejected he almost missed it.

“What,” his head snapped back to her.

“We have to go back.”  He still wasn’t getting it, but she was already lost in her own misery.  “I set an alarm because I have a big meeting to go to tomorrow morning and you have your training so I knew this wouldn’t last long but…”  She sniffed and now he understood.  Everything about him softened as he looked down at her huddled into a semi-fetal position on their bed, her whole demeanor lost in such a deep sadness that they had to go back to Capsule Corp; their honeymoon was over.

Silently, quietly, she sat up; her heels resting on the edge of the bed with her knees bent up under her chin.  Her hair covered her eyes so he couldn’t see her face anymore, but he knew by the drop of her shoulders.  She was crying again, shedding new tears, but not of pleasure or joy, ones of stark sadness that this moment had to end.

Just as silently, Vegeta edged to the lip of the bed and placed his feet on the shockingly cold, stone floor.  He took a moment just sitting there.  The moment was over.  He too should have known that it wouldn’t last.  They couldn’t stay here forever in the piece of Vegetasei she had brought back to him, that he had taken her as his wife in.  Eventually they had to go back to reality.  He stood up as she finally let the pad of a single foot touch down on the stone she had painstakingly found and had installed to specifications she meticulously planned just for him.  She mumbled something and he glanced over at her.  Sorrow still hid her features.  He stood before her, “What?”  He asked.

“I don’t want to go back,” she said barely above a whisper.

His eyes widened.  Shocked.

She reached out to him, leaned into him.  And he let her.

“I don’t want to go back.  I just want to stay here like this, with you, forever.”  Bulma said with her head against his chest and her hands on his sides, looking down at his spent cock, her dripping pussy, and the space between them.

“Bulma,” he said softly; she listened, but didn’t respond.  He reached down and slipped the side of his finger underneath her chin and lifted her face to look up at him.  Her blue eyes were red, her flushed cheeks red and wet, her nose a little runny, and her lip still quivering as she tried to put on a brave face in front of him, “Bulma,” he repeated, “This doesn’t have to end here.  You are not going to stop being my wife when we return to Capsule Corp.  We can take this back with us.”

She blinked her eyes, trying to keep more tears at bay, for a moment her eyes drifted away from him then back.  “But it won’t be like this.  This… here…  It’s been so, so wonderful.  So…,” she sniffed again and he saw the tears returning.

“I love you.”

The tears didn’t come.  Shocked back into submission.  She blinked.  He hadn’t really ever told her that outside of a bedroom situation.  And while this was still, yes, a bedroom situation, they weren’t in the middle of lovemaking or in the middle of the foreplay quickly leading up to lovemaking.  This was, was…  She shot to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Quickly Vegeta wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.  They held each other tightly.

“I love you.  I love you so much Vegeta.”

She buried her face in his neck.  He buried his in her shoulder.  _BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!_   The alarm went off again.  A temperamental reminder.  As they continued embracing, he reached up and cupped the back of her head… and gently kissed her shoulder.  She sniffed against his throat and tightened her hold on him.

“We can do it,” he spoke softly to her, “We can take this back with us.  We don’t have to leave this feeling here.  We can take it with us.  Just you and me.  Bulma and Vegeta… Wife and Husband.”

After a few more sniffs, she nodded.  Their hold loosened just enough for him to lean back and look at her face.  She reluctantly lifted it and met his eyes.  Bulma could see him searching her own eyes and offered him a weak but genuine smile.  He stopped searching, content with her answer to his unspoken question of ‘Are you alright?’

“We should shower before we go.”  She said, her voice stronger this time.

“Why?  I thought you liked smelling of how I’ve claimed you.”  It was part playful teasing of her, part genuine hurt at her wanting to wash away the signs of their Wedding Night.

“I do, but I don’t think we should be going home and telling my parents that we’re married now with both of us smelling like we had a _really great_ honeymoon.”

“Hn,” he could see her point.  To a Saiyan household, they returning to their family dwelling reeking of their joined juices would only alert their parents that they were mates and bonded in a way that no one could break.  But to an Earth household, such odiferous evidence of their marriage would be very much frowned upon; it was deemed to be unseemly.  And honestly, the only people he wanted picking up the scent of his seed thoroughly inside her and his sweat perfuming every part of her body was those disgusting business men and any others like them that she had to deal with on a near daily basis as the transition of power over the company from her father to her continued steadily.  That was enough.  When she had a business meeting with any men, he would make sure that they would be able to smell that she belonged to another long before they would be anywhere near her.  Her parents didn’t need that kind of proclamation.  “Agreed.”

She nodded with a heavy sigh.

Suddenly Vegeta lifted her up by his arms wrapped around her waist.  A cry escaped her lips as her hold around his neck tightened, but her broad smile spoke volumes.  Her toes dangled inches above the floor as he marched over to the door leading to the bathroom with a smirk firmly on his face.

*                      *                      *

Her elated giggle echoed off the walls as he set her on the white tiles of the massive shower she’d constructed after he’d shut the glass door of the shower wall made entirely of crystal clear glass.  Mischief made her face even more beautiful and before she could utter any vulgar thing, Vegeta plunged his mouth to hers in a salacious kiss.  Deep and thorough.  Their tongues tangling playfully together as she kissed him back, still wrapped in each other’s arms.  She pressed her body to his.  He felt the press of her pelvis against his and he broke their kiss.

“Woman,” he stared deeply into her playful eyes, “If you do that, I will fuck you senseless in this shower and we will never return to Capsule Corp ever again.  I will keep you in here, moaning, _growling_ ,” he growled himself, “and screaming my name until you have no voice left to annoy me with your vulgarity.  And even then I will not stop pleasuring you over and over again until your heart explodes in your chest.”  He pressed his forehead against hers.  Never breaking eye contact.  “I will claim you for the rest of your life.  And we will never leave here.”

Even though his words were filled with all sorts of naughty promise that she knew he would make good on, his warning was loud and clear:  No sex in the shower… well, no sex in the shower _right now_.  Maybe later.  He still hadn’t got to finish what was started when Yamcha had interrupted them in her shower and come to think of it, a shudder shook her body for a moment, she’d rather he’d finish what was started in her bathroom _in her bathroom_ back at Capsule Corp not in their bathroom here.  Reluctantly, Bulma eased her pelvis away from his.

Vegeta leaned in again and pressed his lips to hers.  The kiss was soft, simple, and so very, very sweet.  No tongue, just lips.  His were softer than she’d expected.  His hands so calloused from continuous fighting, his skin smooth but marked with even smoother scars; neither reality ever giving her any indication of the soft pillows his lips would be.  It was a pleasant surprise the first time they kissed and continued to be every kiss thereafter.  Their kiss broke and she tilted her head and leaned in again to give him another soft, simple kiss.  Then another.  Then another.  Until he refused to break the kiss again.  He moved his mouth over hers, with hers.  Finally he parted his lips just enough to touch the tip of his tongue to her closed lips.  Her lips parted at the entreaty and he slipped inside her mouth.  Caressing her tongue with his in languid motions.  She moaned a little and Vegeta began to move.  Taking steps that forced her backward, she moved with him, keeping their kiss going.  One of his arms left her waist as he reached back to the wall, grasped the knob, and turned it.  The whole ceiling opened up with rainwater.  The main downpour coming from the golden vine shower head.  It was a warm, cozy heat that permeated their skins with dewy delight.

Single-handedly, Vegeta reached into the seemingly hidden niche in the wall and pulled out the bright pink bottle of shower gel.  He flipped the cap without breaking their kiss and the scent of potent artificial strawberry filled the rain-soaked air.  He took up the bottle and squeezed some of its contents out on the ridiculously fluffy, pink loofa ball sitting next to the bottle.  Then he set the bottle back down and took up the loofa ball.  He massaged it in his hand the way he wanted to massage Bulma’s voluptuous breast; despite himself, a deep growl rumbled his chest like the first roll of thunder signaling an oncoming storm…  But he had to restrain himself.  Bulma’s preemptive plans were right.  She had a business meeting to attend and he still had his training; she had a massive company to head and he had a legend to become.  Slowly he brought the foamy ball to her back and rubbed deliberate circles over her pale, sleek back.  Bulma’s arms retreated from his neck so her hands could take their place.  Their kiss ending, but their lips still brushing across one another.

“I thought we weren’t going to do anything in here,” she breathed on his lips.

“I said that I wasn’t going to take you in here.  I did not say that we would not be _bathing_.”

She grinned.  “When is it my turn to scrub you,” she giggled again.

Vegeta’s chest tightened at the sound of her laugh and the feel of it so close to his own lips… and another part of his body was responding with a certain tension as well.  He had to quash that if either one of them was going to make it out of their Saiyan home before the Androids arrived.

“Tch.  It’ll be your turn to bathe me when I’m done with you.”  He went in for another kiss.

*                      *                      *

The warm desert air dried his hair with it’s breezes as they walked out of their Saiyan home and set foot once again on the red, arid soil of planet Earth.  It was only a few steps, but if felt like they were already miles away.  Bulma broke free of his side and went to the button bearing the Capsule Corp logo right next to the golden, ‘Throne Room’ doors.

“Are you sure you don’t want to encapsulate it yourself?”  She asked.

Vegeta walked up right behind her, close enough to press his body to hers.  His arm joined hers in reaching out to the white button, specifically designed to blend in with the exterior for his memory’s personal benefit.  She leaned her head back just enough to look up at him with that enchanting smile of hers.  He looked down at her with his own smile of a smirk.  They pressed the button together.  The pop was immediate, loud, deafening.  Instinctively his free arm wrapped protectively around her waist as they watched their Saiyan home disappear into a massive puff of smoke.  There was a part of him that wondered if this was how his Father’s palace had looked when Frieza destroyed the planet.  Had it suddenly disappeared in a massive puff of smoke to the sound of a startling loud bang?...  But this was different.  He felt no sorrow here just the realization that… that… he was going home.  With her.  They were taking Vegetasei home with them back to Capsule Corp and any time he wanted, any time _they_ wanted, with the push of a capsule cap and a good toss, Vegetasei would be back for them to reside in.  Whether or not she knew, she’d given him a choice he didn’t think he had.  It never once occurred to him that ‘He could have it all’ was an option for him.  One, the smoke cleared and he looked at the large, white capsule lying in the red dirt a small distance away from them then looking back down at her, Bulma looked back up at him again with her happy smile, one option that he was taking.  He could have it all.  Would have it all.  With his Wife.  His Bulma.

She walked away from him to fetch the precious capsule and remained still, the prideful Prince but he now had something else to proud of in his life.  She picked up the capsule and hurried back to him with utter joy.  He grinned and welcomed her back into his arms.

“See,” she held up the capsule, “All safe and soun—”

He pinched her chin between his thumb and the side of a finger and lifted her face up to his.  He leaned down and cut her off with a kiss, tenderly sucking at her full, bottom lip.  Then nipping at her upper lip.  She tilted her head and he applied a deeper kiss to her lovely mouth.  She opened her mouth a little and slipped her tongue inside his mouth.  He leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close as he indulged in the taste of her.  Did they really have to return to Capsule Corp?  Did they really?  She wrapped her arms around his waist and tilted her head, her tongue plunging deeper.  He mashed his mouth to hers.  She moaned into his mouth.  His hands went lower and clutched her hips.  His breathing picked up.  So did hers.  Was her parents’ home really where they needed to go?  After all they had a perfectly good bed encapsulated in the palm of her hand.  All they needed to do was pop the cap, toss, and devour each other every step of the way.  Never to be seen or heard of ever again unless someone went wandering in the desert and happened to be within range of her screaming his name and appealing to her God over and over again, and he _did_ intend to make her do that.

But as the wind picked up and ruffled her wavy teal locks, he knew.  They couldn’t dwell here in their fantasy any longer.  He had the Legendary to attain and she had a world-wide empire to run.  He broke their kiss and saw the flicker of disappointment in her bright eyes.  She felt the same way too.  He leaned his forehead down to touch hers with cocky smirk on his face…

“Besides,” he told her, “your parents leave quite often…”

He let his words hang there between them… and watched their ramifications blossom on her face.

“Yeah,” she bit her lower lip in that enticing way he loved through her grin, she giggled, “Yeah, they do.”

He could have her screaming down the whole of Capsule Corp and the entire damn city!

Bulma unwrapped her arms from his trim waist and reached into the pocket of her coveralls.  She pulled out her container of capsules and opened it, took out a large capsule, pressed the cap, and casually tossed behind her.  With a pop and puff of smoke, her helicopter appeared.  Her eyes drifted down to the ‘V’ marked capsule in her hand… Vegeta watched her but slowly his smirk dimmed into a frown.  She looked… _sad_.  Her eyes rose to his again and they were _pink_ , she was trying not to cry.  He scowled, after all this why the Hell would she need to cry about anything?

“Take this,” she said, her voice straining to keep from warbling.

_Oh_ , “No.”

“Please, Vegeta, it’s a gift for you.  Take it.”

“Keep it, Woman.”

She blinked and her eyes lowered to gaze at his chin.  Tears threatening.  He felt her body tense in his arms.  He didn’t like it.  “Please—”

“No,” he told her firmly.

She sniffed.

“I need you to keep it.”

She looked up at him.

“Where else would my…,” he swallowed hard, “Where else would my home be, Bulma, then with you?”

Her tears came.  But not of sadness.  Yeah, he was so _fucking poetic_ with her; _just_ her.  He brought a hand up and closed it over her hand, closing her hand over the ‘V’ capsule in its palm.

“Keep it,” he told her quietly, “It belongs with you… Wife.”

Before she could completely dissolve, he quickly mashed his lips to hers again.  But she still wept against his lips.  He let a few shudders travel through her body before ending their kiss.  She was nodding even before he could speak.  It was time to leave.  They could only prolong this so much.  She opened her palm again and placed the ‘V’ capsule in her container of capsules, closed it, and put it back in her pocket.  Vegeta took her hand in his and they walked over to the helicopter.

*                      *                      *

She’d landed back at Capsule Corp in the exact same spot that she’d taken off from.  After his retrieving his bag from where he’d flung it in the back again for the ride home and their disembarking, she re-encapsulated the vehicle and pocketed it as the strong smell of massive amounts of delicious food reached their noses.  Bulma smiled.  She knew the distinct scent of expertly made tonkatsudon, pork-filled pot stickers, pork-filled steam buns, and pork and nappa cabbage with bean sprouts filled egg rolls.  They were all her favorite foods.  Well, not just _her_ favorite foods.  Suddenly the sound of Vegeta’s stomach growling filled the dusk air.  Her eyes widened.  _That was right!_   All he had done this morning was… well, he had _her_ for breakfast… then he trained until lunch time and then when she was trying to get his food ready, he’d…  Holy Kami, Vegeta had skipped on food in order to have the most fantastic sex with her.  He must be starving!  Then her own stomach bellowed it’s emptiness.  Okay, she was starving too!  She hadn’t actually eaten anything either.  They glanced over at each other.  She smiled and so did he, that fabulous smile that only she ever got to see, “Let’s go and tell them.”  He nodded his silent agreement.

As they stepped closer to the sliding glass door of the kitchen, Bulma glanced over at Vegeta again.  He kept his eyes ahead, his steps as sure and steady as he gaze… but there was something else… something _new_ in his demeanor, something she’d never seen befor— _Wait, yes I have.  He’s, he’s proud, but not in his usual way.  He’s proud… of_ me _!  He’s proud to tell someone that I’m his wife!  He’s proud to show me off to someone! And he’s proud to—_   Bulma slipped her arm around his as he kept his arms at his sides in that smug, strutting way of his.  He side-eyed her sternly and she beamed up at him, “ _Mine!_ ”  She sing-songed at him.

“Tch,” he looked away from her again, but she caught it.  He was smirking.  He was smirking so damn bad!

She giggled.

“Not a word, Woman.”

She hugged his arm; his bicep felt warm against her soft cheek.  “Hm-mm.”  Truth be told, she wanted to show him off to someone, anyone, _everyone_ herself.

They continued walking and as they got closer, she heard Vegeta sniff the air.  She smelled it too.  The scents of before were joined by others.  She smelled the marinated vegetable mix of kinpira gobo, roasted pork fillet (probably meant to go with noodles as usual), and sautéed chicken served over ramen with the most flavor-filled broth.  She had to admire Vegeta’s restraint.  She wanted to run to the door, fling it open, and dive face first into the first dish she saw no matter what it was.  But he wasn’t changing his speed at all.  Just a very steady and deliberate march… and it made her wonder why.  Until he reached out and opened the door for her… then stood aside for her to enter first.  She blushed violently as she crossed the threshold; he was still so damn proud to show her off.  To present her as _his Wife!_   Even while starving.

The light from inside only served to exaggerate the darkness that arrived with sundown outside.  It was so starkly different that Bulma had to blink a few times which gave Vegeta enough time to enter behind her and slide the door closed again.  At their arrival, Bulma heard her Mother squeal.

“Oh my, Bulma and Vegeta, you’re just in time for dinner.”

Bulma gaped at the sight.  Every single surface was covered with massive serving dishes piled high with both of their favorite foods.  The feeling was overwhelming of dying and going to culinary Heaven.

“Wow, Mom, what’s the occasion?”  Bulma half-joked.  She had a suspicion growing stronger by the nanosecond that her Mother had begun a mad cooking spree the moment they left the other day expecting them to come back with some major happy news for her and she had made a preemptive strike of a celebration dinner.

“Oh nothing, dear.”  Her Mother chirped, but the dodge was just a little _too_ artful.  Panchy went back to finishing a truly massive bowl of strawberry pudding, probably meant to go with the already finished massive bowl of chocolate mousse she spotted at her Mother’s elbow.

Vegeta suddenly wrapped an arm around Bulma and tugged her close to him.  Bulma gasped.  Drawing her parent’s attention.  They stared, her Mother from one of the kitchen counters and her Father from his usual seat at their kitchen table, lowering the newspaper he had in his hands and shining expectant eyes right at... _Vegeta?!_   Bulma looked up at the Saiyan Prince and saw him meeting her Father’s gaze.

“Bulma has become my mate.”  He announced boldly.

Bulma gaped.  Her parents grinned.

“Oh how lovely,” Panchy cried, “What does that mean exactly?”

Bulma stared at her Mother.  _Really?!  Really Mom?!_

“It means, Panchy dear, that by Saiyan standards our little girl and Vegeta are married.”

Panchy clapped her hands together and was incandescent with joy, “ _Oh my!  I’m so happy for both of you!_ ”

Her Father rose from his seat, walked right up to Vegeta, and offered his alien house guest his hand.  “Welcome to the family, Son.”

Vegeta stared down at his now Father-in-law’s proffered hand… then met his eyes once more… and took the hand.  “…Thank you, Sir.”

Bulma felt tears sting her eyes and blinked them away with a sniff.

“Oh thank goodness all this yummy food won’t go to waste!”

Bulma laughed as they sat back down at the table and dug in.  Their first family meal.

*                      *                      *

She snuggled into her pink pillow.  Yet again.  Suddenly there was a hot breath puffed across her cheek from the warm face pressed over her ear.  Strong, muscular arms made their presence known around her slim waist even through the pink satin mini-nightgown she was wearing.

“Are you done being a nuisance yet, Woman?  Go to sleep.”  The gravelly voice growled at her.

She could feel her husband’s voice rumble through her body in the most delicious way.  She grinned.

And felt Vegeta pull her in closer and tighter to his body.  Spooning her.  _Cuddling her_.  She sighed contentedly.  And put her hands over his.  He lifted his fingers up and laced them with hers, sighing himself, in response.

“Are you happy,” she asked.

“Very.  And since we came back here so that you could get to sleep early to attend this meeting tomorrow morning, I suggest that you _now go to sleep_ , Wife, or I will make better use of you staying awake by ravishing your body till this pathetic bed breaks and then I will ravish you on the floor until the floor breaks.  Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” she purred.

“Bulma,” he warned.

“Spoil sport,” she pouted.

“Oh I will definitely _spoil_ you, _Wife_ ,” Bulma’s breath caught in her chest at Vegeta’s own lusty purring and the distinct feel of a certain part of his body pressing it’s hardening self against her pert buttocks, “Later.”

“Damn,” she hissed.

“I know,” he grumped.

It took some effort but for once she fell asleep with her husband without sex or love-making exhausting them into blissful oblivion.  Actually… she thought falling asleep wrapped in her husband’s arms was really… _nice_.

*                      *                      *

For the most part the meeting had been a complete disaster.  But ultimately the representatives from the other company had caved and signed the new contract.  It wasn’t like they really had a choice or anything, they were so small that the buyout was a foregone conclusion and they couldn’t do a damn thing about it.  But that fact didn’t stop them from throwing a perpetual tantrum from the moment the stepped onto Capsule Corp grounds until the left it, saving their loudest, most obnoxious behavior right for Bulma Brief’s face.  She had sat there at a minor conference room (and yes, she had chosen a distinctly _minor_ to prove a freaking point after how all the phone calls just to set up this meeting had gone) near her office and calmly let them make total asses out of themselves at the top of their voices.  And when the braying was done, she simply slid the paperwork forward with the pen already ready and waiting on top.  Did they really think that she hadn’t dealt with this type of crap before?  That she hadn’t seen _worse_ fits?  That _she_ hadn’t thrown worse tantrums herself?!  Wow, if they did, then they sure as Hell hadn’t heard the gossip columns’ legends of her and Yamcha’s relationship of many, _many_ years.  Her temper was more than the stuff of legends, Hell, it was freaking _mythological!_

But still, they had gone down kicking and screaming and she didn’t have any problems admitting that she admired and liked that about them, even offered them both jobs… until one of them started making the trademark sounds of gearing up to literally spit in her face.  Her blue eyes had snapped opened into an instant narrowing that made the guy swallow his own loogie.  And the glare in her beautiful eyes made sure it went down hard.  They threw her customary pen at the table top and stormed out.  Qira was waiting and entered at a steady unhurried pace to which Bulma could only think to compliment with ‘ _Good girl_ ’ and gathered the contract and the pen as her employer got to her feet and smoothed out her short skirt.  They walked together back to Bulma’s office where they were greeted by Bulma’s three other secretaries/assistants.  Qira was her personal assistant and the other three were there more or less to back up the extraordinarily heavy load of work that Qira was forced to endure being the Capsule Corp Heiress’ ‘chief handmaiden’.  As Qira left to take the contract to the Legal Department so it could be properly filed by the attorneys, Bulma entered her office, sat down, and began prepping for the next meeting she’d have.  It was relatively minor.  Technically she didn’t even have to show up for it, but after the creepy, handsy Capricorn guys and the tantrum trio from Zerotech, she really wanted to just sit down opposite a group of people who didn’t treat her like a little girl playing grown-up in her father’s clothes or some soul-stealing bitch.  Really, was it too hard to ask for some _adult_ behavior?  _Really?!_

She sighed.  Again.  And opened up another file folder and began to read it’s contents.  It was the dossier of the leader of the company that had come to them with an idea that they wanted Capsule Corp to help them out with.  In truth, as Bulma read, the company was super, super tiny, even smaller than Zerotech.  But.  They had a brilliant idea on their hands, _if_ they had the proper facilities to mass produce and mass distribute it…  Bulma smiled to herself, Yep, these guys weren’t going to stay small for long…  And coming to Capsule Corp was no ordinary shot for the moon for them.  They wanted to expand.  They wanted to debut in the big leagues.  And they had the mind to back that up.  Bulma took up a pen and made a little note on a steno pad beside her:  _Get in on the first floor_ then _And it’s always nice to reach out and help another lady get to the top.  There’s far too much testosterone up here._  Then she tapped the pen against the pad as she read on.

She was absorbed in page twenty-something when the alert on her desktop sounded.  Bulma reached out and pushed the button without looking up from her reading.  “Yes?”

“Miss Briefs, you have a guest,” Scarlet answered.

But there was something in the sound of her voice…  Bulma’s eyes quirked at the speaker, _Is she… was her voice… warbling a little?_   Before Bulma could ask her assistant what was wrong, her door opened.  Her eyes snapped to her doorway and she gaped.  Vegeta looked…  _Holy Fuck does he look_ , her legs snapped shut underneath her desk and she felt her core awaken.  Her breathing became unsteady.  No wonder Scarlet was having troubling speaking.  Kudos to the young woman that she could even manage to speak, Bulma was left speechless.  And he knew it.

He smirked at her and she clenched her knees tighter together.  He was wearing the most well-fitting, charcoal grey, button-up shirt she had ever bought him.  And it wasn’t buttoned up all the way!  He had stopped!  Stopped at the button just before his finely sculpted pecks began.  Putting on a display of his chest… much in the same way she did when she wore something lowcut in the front.  She bit her lip as her eyes traveled down to his rolled-up sleeves.  Again stopped just above his elbows to show off his hard-earned forearm muscles.  Down further to the two large brown bags he carried in his arms, but she’d get around to wondering about those later.  Her eyes spotted him wearing a wine-colored leather belt with polished nickel buckle in a simple yet entirely him design.  And he was wearing light grey slacks that were military crisp and just as well-fitting his lower body as his shirt fitted his upper.  And he had wine-colored, business loafers on.

“Hungry, Woman?”

Bulma gulped and nodded when she couldn’t find the words to speak.

“Good, because I plan on _spoiling you_.”

She gasped.  He stepped in and kicked the door closed behind him.  They were alone.

Still smirking with a dark gleam in his eyes, he stalked over to her desk.  With each of his steps, she backed her chair up.  He chuckled to himself at the sight.  His smirk deepening if that was possible and his eyes glittering with the thrill of the hunt.  Without even realizing it, she’d given chase the same way she did by trying to get away from on the bed in order to get him to chase her and pin her onto the bouncy mattress with his searing hot body.  She’d retreated in the face of his approach and he’d felt that pull to chase her fleeing body down and pin it.  Slowly, tantalizingly slowly, he lowered the brown paper bags onto the top of her desk.  Her eyes flickered to them for a moment and she knew the logo immediately as belonging to the same restaurant that she’d taken him to to get bacon cheeseburgers after he’d ravished her in the conference room as a surprise visit to her place of work and before they’d spent an entire day and night having orgasm after orgasm until she just couldn’t take anymore.  A low growl sounded in the room.  Her eyes snapped back up to meet his.  She’d done it again!  Her eyes had retreated from him and he’d just chased them back to him so he could pin them with his own dark, brooding gaze.  She shivered.  He smirked slickly.  Then he retreated.  Bulma’s jaw fell open at Vegeta’s back as he returned to the door and quietly locked it.

She found the urge to breath again without him being quite so near.  Quite so obvious about what was about to happen in her private office at Capsule Corp.’s main building.  Then he turned.  She froze.  Time stopping.  He stood there staring her down.  His smirk gone.  His arms be his sides.  His hands worked into tight fists.  It was one of his many battle stances.  Intimidating.  Dominate.  Powerful.  _And so fucking sexy!_   She shivered again and felt a sudden tightness in her core.  _Holy Fuck!  Am I really_ that _close to cumming?!  Just by him_ looking at me _?!  Oh dear Kami!_

Vegeta approached.  Bulma bit her lip, but her body still trembled uncontrollably.  _Oh Kami!  Oh Kami!  Oh Kami!_   He kept eye contact with her as he came to a stop right in front of her desk.  She froze again.  Caught in the intensity of those eyes, she felt weak and small, helpless, defenseless.  She’d never felt so vulnerable in her life than in the face of those dark eyes.  Then he broke eye contact as he reached into the first back and pulled out a large take-out container.  She blinked, _Huh?_   He set it on her desk then he reached in again and pulled out a second container, again without looking at her.  She kept watching him, waiting for… for… for whatever, but Vegeta just kept reaching into the bag and pulling out foil-wrapped burger after foil-wrapped burger.  After the fifth burger was laid down on her desk’s top, she sniffed the flavor-filled air.  The containers held the expertly handmade French fries.  She could smell that for sure.  A smile touched her lips then blossomed as she looked at the spread he was preparing for them with her desk as the table.  He’d remembered their first date.  Granted it wasn’t all that long ago, mere days, but still, Vegeta had remembered so that was _really_ saying something.  Her favorite burgers with her favorite fries.  Yummy yum yum.  She clapped her hands together and licked her lips.  She didn’t notice his eyes flit to her for a split second as he unloaded the last burger from the first bag then start unloading the second bag.  Well, since Vegeta had the laying out well in hand that left Bulma with the opening and unwrapping to do.  She stood up from her chair and popped open the first white container.  Releasing the steam let loose by the magnificent thing that was _fresh_ from the fryer French fries!  She grinned and eagerly plucked on of the really crispy thin ones from the top and popped it into her mouth.  It was blazing hot, but salty and, she began chewing, _soooo yummy!_   She moaned closing her eyes, enjoying herself.  Then quickly turned her attention to popping open the second container of fries before picking up the first of many, many burgers and unwrapping it halfway.  She moved onto the next as Vegeta unloaded the last burger then he plucked both empty bags from the desk top and set them on the floor.  Bulma continued carefully unwrapping halfway burger after burger for the definitely Saiyan-sized meal.  She began humming to herself, happily, contentedly.  Vegeta watched her as he slowly came around the desk to her.  She kept unwrapping, blissfully unawares of his approach.  He waited right behind her until she was done unwrapping the very last burger; it took ever bit of control he had in him to wait that long.  _Why, why did I have to order so many damn burgers?!_   Finally Bulma put the last ready-to-eat burger down and looked up.  He wasn’t there.

“Veget—”

His body slammed into hers from behind.  She lurched forward.  Her palms slammed onto what little free space there was on her desk’s top.  Suddenly his hands were there right beside hers.  His hot breathed huffed and puffed a steaming path against her ear as his hips worked against her tight buttocks.  Grinding himself against her.  Kami, she could feel him!  He was stiff like an iron rod.  She gasped and he pressed himself against her ass harder.  Her back arched.  The back of her head hitting his shoulder as she suddenly, fiercely came.  Her legs shook violently.  But he kept thrusting against her.  Holding her up as he felt her body tremble and shudder in pleasure.  Helping her orgasm extend for as long as possible.  Gradually the shaking stopped.  His thrusting stopped.  She panted with the back of her head still resting on his shoulder. 

“Ahhhh,” he breathed against her ear, his searing breath gliding along the side of her neck like a hot breeze, “Teetering so close to the edge, were you?  Feel better?”

She barely managed to nod her head, but he felt it as she tried to catch her breath.  She hadn’t even had time to scream or speak or anything else she had cum so fast.  All she could do was gasp and ride the wave.  Just as suddenly as he’d pounced on her, her body gave in to him.

“I told you,” he whispered beside her ear, enjoying himself, “I was going to spoil you.”

His hands retreated from the desk and slipped down to the bottom of her short skirt’s hem.  He reached out to her just enough to let his fingertips graze her flushed skin.  His fingertips slipped underneath her skirt hem and ghosted up her thighs.  She shivered violently and an aching moan left her throat.  He let go a breath over her ear.  Her body spasmed as she whimpered and he peered down and watched her pert nipples harden beneath her white blouse.  He strained even more against the confines of his slacks.  He wanted nothing more than to tear his clothes off, tear her clothes off, and let them both scream and roar the damn facility to the ground.  But he’d said he was going to spoil her and spoiling her he was going to do.

Her flesh was goosepimpling.  He fought his own urge to groan, but he couldn’t help how ragged his own breathing was becoming.  Then his fingertips touched soft silk.  His fingers traveled even slower higher.  Yes, a tiny stretch of soft silk.  _Her panties_ …  He curled his fingertips over the thin bands of her panties’ waistband at her sides and place a seductive kiss on the hair-covered skin behind her ear.  With a moan, he felt her body relax.  He began to pull the soft fabric down her voluptuous hips.  Moving his head to kiss the back of her head… further down, moving to kiss the back of her neck and scent deeply the mating mark he knew was there underneath the lux fabric of her top… further down, kissing between her shoulder blades… further, the middle of her back…  He kneeled at the altar of her perfect ass.  Slipping her delicate panties further down her thighs, kissing the small of her back… further, her planted his lips on one of her full butt cheeks through the black fabric…  Her head snapped forward with a groan and her nails dug into the desk top.  He inhaled deeply of her sweet scent as he cleared her knees and drew the sleek, black, satin thong down her calves.  She shuddered and he felt his cock twitch harshly as a fresh wave of scent hit his nostrils.

“Lift your leg,” he hoarsed and didn’t bother to try and clear his throat.  He _wanted_ her to hear what she did to him.  That it wasn’t only her body that was teetering on the edge.  That it wasn’t only her that would feel better after cumming.  He wanted her to know how much he needed her all the time.  For lust.  For love.  For everything.  _She was_ his everything.

One leg lifted shakily.  He slipped the thong off.  Then the other leg lifted.  And finally she was free.  He left the thong on the floor.  She tried to shake her high heel off.  His hand shot out to her heel, “Don’t.  Don’t take them off.  I want you to keep them on.”  She lowered her foot to the floor.  He leaned forward and kissed the back of her knee.  She gasped.  He kissed the back of her other knee.  His tongue lapping at her soft skin.  He could practically taste her blood rushing through her veins as her pulse raced.  It turned him on knowing the way her body reacted to him.  He leaned up and kissed the back of her thighs.  His fingers lifted her skirt over her hips.  Exposing her.  Her nether lips were soaked.  He couldn’t resist.  He mashed his mouth to her lips.  His tongue slipping between her folds.  Lapping up her sticky juices.  She barely managed to slap her hand over her mouth and stifle the scream as she collapsed onto her desk.  She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed into her hand again as he licked again.  And again.  And again.  She tasted delicious.  He fed from her, gripping her plump ass cheeks until they were turning pink in his hands.  He devoured her.  Couldn’t get enough of her.  She began to thrash.  Suddenly Vegeta shot to his feet, lifted her up, and spun her around to face him.  He took her face in both hands and mashed his mouth to hers.  He kissed her deeply.  Hungrily.  She clawed his shirt.  Collar.  It only made him want her more.  He didn’t bother to stifle his moans, groans.  Every sound he could possibly make down her enticing throat.  He grabbed her ass.  Her legs instantly popped up and hooked her knees over his hips.  She began to lean back on the desk…  Suddenly she shoved him back.  He staggered a few steps, shocked.  They’re kiss breaking.

“Bulma—”

She was on her knees in front of him in an instant.  She was moving faster than he thought she could.  She yanked down his fly.  Yanked down his pants.  His briefs.  He gasped the moment he felt cool air on his cock.

“Hnng,” he barely stifled his own cry as her warm mouth enveloped him.  He lurched forward.  Free hand slamming on the desk top.  His other hand clutching hair at the top of her head.  His hips moving on their own as her bobbing head and suction demanded his body follow her lead.

“Gods,” he gritted his teeth.  Eyes squeezed shut.  His nails digging into her desk’s once unmarked, wooden surface.  “Mmmmm.”  He clamped his mouth shut as she continued sucking him.  Her tongue was writhing magic around his shaft and head.  _Gods!  Oh, Gods!_   He was putty in her hands.  Hers.  Totally.  Completely.  _Oh, Gods!_   “ _Bulma_ ,” he moaned, clutching her teal locks.

She hummed her moan and, for the love of all the Gods of Vegetasei, he came.  Part of her desk’s top snapped.

She sucked and sucked.  Swallowing shot after shot as he drained himself down her throat.  Humming her moans of pleasure around his member.  Her luscious vibrations dragging out his orgasm.  His hips moved achingly slowly.  Her precious lips slipping back and forth over his long, thick, pulsating shaft.  She sucked and sucked him until his hips stopped moving as his orgasm finally started to ease.  He panted.  His body shaky at best.

“ _Holy… ha… ha… ha… shit_ ,” he tried to get his breathing under control.  And failing at it.  He didn’t care though.  This Woman constantly pushed him to his limits.  With even more training and how much affection they were showing each other on a regular basis now, he was sure he’d attain the Legendary soon enough.  And then, _then_ , he could challenge that clownish dope, destroy him, destroy those tin cans, and live this everyday of the rest of his and his Wife’s lives.  Mating with her at every opportunity, training like a madman for maintenance of his new found and hard-fought power.  Returning to the desert to make their Saiyan home permanent and… his mind flashed to her underneath him as he took her as his mate; the way she’d clung to him, the way her fingers felt rubbing the soft furry numb at the base of his spine… Yes, they’d return to the desert, take up residence in their Saiyan home she’d made, and he mate with her until that Royal Saiyan bed shattered beneath them.  Yes… Yes…  “ _Yessss._ ”

Her lips slipped slowly back along his member; the tip of her tongue tracing her path along the underside of his cock.  His breathing turned ragged, his fingers digging into splinters.  Suddenly her mouth released him with a loud, wet _POP_.  His eyes snapped open.  _Holy fuck, she just popped his cock from her mouth.  She just_ popped _his_ cock _from her mouth!_

He reached down and yanked her up to him.  Her lips met his and he tasted himself in her mouth as he kissed her deeply.  Hungrily.  His tongue plundering her depths.  She yanked on his shirt collar.  Her tongue wrestling with his.  He reached down and grabbed her ass.  Her chest heaved with a moan and she hiked a leg up over his hip.  Kissing him deeper.  He heaved her up into his arms.  Her hands found his neck.  Her nails digging into his skin.  He growled viciously in her mouth.  His nails digging into her plump ass cheeks.  She growled back.  _Fuck_ , his cock ached, yearned for her sweet cunt.  He had to have her!  Now!  He couldn’t wait anymore!  Not when she fucking growled at him!  He turned and forgot his pants and underwear fallen around his ankles.  He more or less tripped and fell and dropped her into her chair with him on top of her.  The chair tipped far back.  He startled; his arms slipping under her legs to brace into the mahogany-colored leather.  Their kiss broke.

“It’s okay,” she gasped breathlessly, “It rocks.”

Suddenly he froze.  “It… rocks?”  He repeated carefully.

Bulma gulped.  “Ve-, Vegeta?”

He thrusted into her.  She gasped again.  Desperately clawed at his chest.  Her hands gripping chunks of luxurious charcoal grey fabric.  He looked down at her.  Her cheeks were flushed, her brilliant eyes needy and wanting.  Desire looked beautiful on her.  He didn’t mention that he felt the same way.  So needy, so wanting of her, so desirous.

“What’s the matter, Woman?”  He husked.  “Scared?”

He rolled his hips before she could answer.  Her eyes rolled.  Her head snapping back as her back arched.  Giving him an even better angle to pleasure her.  She whimpered.  He leaned forward and dragged his tongue up her pulse line.

“It’s okay,” he breathed.  Vegeta rolled his hips again.

She flailed wildly.  Finally clamping one hand over her mouth, stifling her scream.  Her other hand reaching desperately behind her, nails ferociously clenching the soft leather.  Eyes squeezed shut.

“Bulma, move your hand,” Vegeta told her quietly.

She shook her head.  Crying behind her hand.

“Bulma, move your hand,” Vegeta said softer.

Bulma’s hand stayed in place.

Vegeta leaned forward and gently nuzzled the back of her hand then slipped the tender skin a soft kiss.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “You can move it.”

Her hand suddenly latched onto the back of his head and mashed his mouth against hers.  He rolled his hips and _he_ was the one to scream into her mouth.  He rolled his hips again.  And again.  On and on.  Screaming her name into her own mouth over and over with each roll.  Her hands moved over his body as his mouth moved over her mouth desperately.  His biceps.  His hips.  His taut ass.  He broke their kiss.

“Grab my tail,” he gasped against her lips, “ _Fucking Gods, Woman, grab my tail._ ”

Her fingers dug into his numb.  He stifled the primal scream that ripped from his chest with her mouth again.  His hips rolling.  His ramrod cock easily slipping deeply in and out of her sticky sweet pussy.  He cried her name over and over into her mouth.  She cried his name in his.  Her fingers rubbing savagely with every deep plunging roll of his hips.  More and more.  Rolling.  Rubbing.  Screaming.  Tears streamed from his eyes.  He knew they were streaming from hers.  He didn’t care.  This was bliss.  Sheer heaven.  More.  More.  Rolling.  Feeling pressure building in his balls.  Clenching that base of his cock.  Her pussy gripped him.  Harder.  Harder.  Her fingers digging into his tail numb.  Rubbing.  Rubbing.  He wailed.  She sobbed.  More.  More.  More.  Rolling.  Rolling.  Rubbing. Rubbing.  Clenching.  Gripping.  Suddenly she started gasping like she was hyperventilating.  His heart was palpitating.  She was so tight around him.  The chair rocked violently.  He was surprised it hadn’t already snapped.  It was a testament to its craftsmanship, undoubtedly _her_ craftsmanship.  Rolling.  Rolling.  Rubbing.  Rubbing.  The pressure at the base of his cock was like a vise.  His breathing lost control entirely.  Rolling.  Rubbing.  Rolling.  Rubbing.  More.  More.  More.  More.  _SNAP!!!!!_

He screamed her name.  Slamming his cock into her hard enough to knock her heels off her dangling feet.  And holding his position there.  Feeling his cock shoot jet after jet of his hot cum into her welcoming, thundering pussy.  He felt something rush over his cock.  Warm, watery liquid.  Not his cum.  She screamed.  Cried.  Her fingers dug into his tail.  Her walls milked and milked him.  Her legs spasming over his arms.  His buttocks flexed with the straining of filling her pussy with his seed as deeply as he could.  Time, the world, seemed to stand still…

…

…

…then it was finally, mercifully over.

Vegeta broke their kiss.  His forehead resting against hers, his breath panting over her opened mouth as she panted over his opened mouth.  Their bodies shook with physical duress.  Then she suddenly surprised him.

“Take me on the floor.”  She whispered a siren song he couldn’t deny himself.

He slipped his hands over something wet on her leather seat and grabbed her ass.  Lifting her up.  He managed to get to his feet, turned then fell to his knees, and laid her back on the carpet.  He laid on top of her.  His penis never leaving her body as he moved.  He slipped his hands to take hold of her hips.  Her legs wrapped around his waist.  Her bare heels feeling cool and spurring against his muscular ass cheeks, finding homes in his dimples.  He braced his knees into the carpet.  Without a word more, he began thrusting into her.  His pace was steady.  Her hands held onto his neck, her fingers threading up into his coarse hair at the base of his skull.  Sending little electrical thrills down his spine.  Their kisses, loving, tender.

There was a knock at her door.

His lips left her mouth and switched to her neck.  He lovingly kissed the side of her neck as he continued to make love to her on the floor of her office.

“ _Yes._ ”  She moaned.

There was no way in Hell any of them out there _didn’t_ know that he was fucking her senseless in here now.

“Miss Bulma, you told me to tell you when you had ten minutes left before your next meeting.”

“ _Push it back_.”  She begged.

He knew she wasn’t talking to her assistant.  One of his hands reached up above her head, his fingers gripped the floor, and he thrusted harder, deeper into her.  She moaned lusciously into his ear.

“Vulgar Woman,” he whispered laughingly into her ear.

“How far should I push it back, Miss?”

“Half an hour,” he whispered.

“ _Half an hour_ ,” she moaned in a way that made him nearly cum too soon.

“Alright.”

The assistant was gone.  And he could finish making love to his wife without interruption.  Vegeta’s lips returned to Bulma’s.  She moaned and moaned as he indulged in groan after groan.  Their bodies were vessels of pure pleasure now.  He felt her start to tighten around him again just as his balls were beginning to brace again too.  He picked up his pace, his knees burning with the friction of the carpet.  Her heels digging into the dimples of his buttocks.  She moaned in time with his thrusts like he was.  Faster and faster he slipped in and out of her for minutes that seemed to go on without end.  The pressure inside of them building again… faster… faster…  His hips bucked as he released inside her again.  He felt that strange wet again as her walls fluttered.  Welcoming his seed once again.  She sighed, relaxing with the pleasure.  He, he smiled, only ever felt this relaxed with her.  They didn’t move, just enjoyed the way their bodies tingled and felt like something they only had ever experienced with each other; it was comfort, pure, uncomplicated comfort.

His head slumped beside hers, his soft breathing brushing against her throat.  He loved the feel of her.  She held him.  When he was sure he’d given her all he could, that his orgasm was truly over and done, he moved his hips and slipped out of her.  It was few minutes more before he was able to push himself up on his hands and sat back on his heels, breathing heavily, exhausted; he looked down at her and saw her smiling up at him, breathing heavily, exhausted.  _Thank the Gods I brought as much food as I did, we’re going to need it._

With a pleased smirk, Vegeta reached out a hand to her, Bulma took it, and he helped her sit up.  He looked down at the mess between them and noticed a puddle that smelled sweet and musky to his nose.

_That liquid?  Was that… was that…_ “Was that… you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“What did you do?”

“I… squirted.”

“Squirted?”  He had no clue what she was talking about.

“It means you did _very, very, very_ good.”

His smirk deepened.  So did her smile.  They got to their feet.  He pulled up his underwear and stuffed himself back in as she picked her panties up from the floor and slipped them back on.  He pulled up his pants and made sure he looked the same way as he had when he’d came in so as not to arouse anymore attention than he was fairly certain they already had with her moaning answers to her assistant’s questions as she slipped her skirt back down in place.  He looked over at her.  She really was right, the freshly fucked look absolutely suited her.

Vegeta walked up behind Bulma and slipped his arms around her waist, holding her close.  Her hands slipped over his and gave her shoulder a kiss.  She leant her head against his and the new couple enjoyed a small moment of cuddling.  Then Vegeta’s eyes lighted on the food.  Cold now, of course, but still ready to eat.

“Eat.  You’ll need your strength for the rest of the day.”

“You too.”  She laughed.

The sound never ceased to feel him with all sorts of emotions he once feared but now welcomed all because of her.  He let go of her and she retrieved a roll of paper towels from her drawer where she kept some of her spare engineering stuff that she liked to tinker with when the mood was on her as Vegeta went around the desk to the one of the guest chairs there.  He watched her wipe her chair dry of their fluids… then glanced over at the puddle stain on the floor.

“And what about that?”  He asked.

After throwing the wet towels in her wastebasket, she reached into another drawer, this one filled with spare things if she had just come for a workout before work or was heading to one right after, and grabbed a towel.  She laid it out over the stain and stepped on it until it had soaked up as much as it could then tossed back in the gym drawer.  She retook her seat and scooted it up to the desk as did he.  But his eyes were still riveted to the still visible damp spot on her heather grey carpet.  He frowned, something wasn’t sitting right with him about it all…

“You seem,” he began, “to have had those particular… _items_ readily available for such a situation.”

She nodded, focusing on the food.  She was famished and those French fries were looking _really_ appetizing.  She was going to have keep in mind to have some energy drinks or energy bars lying around to help her build up her stamin… a smile curled a corner of her lips and her eyes floated up to his face, _Or she could build up her stamina_ without _snacks_ …  Then her brows furrowed.  Vegeta’s brows were furrowed as he stared at their stain on the floor from their latest bout of intense love-making and he was right on the edge of scowling at it, she could tell.  Why the Hell was he giving the Royal Saiyan stink-eye to— _Wait.  He, he doesn’t think—_ “Vegeta.”  Her voice was soft.

His eyes snapped to her.

“I never had sex with him in here.  He never came to my office.  My home, yes, but never my office.  He, he didn’t care enough to pay attention to what I did.”

Vegeta sat in silence.  His eyes flitted back to the stain.

“I know.”

“What?”

“I haven’t been living in your parents’ home for long, but I did notice that he would never go into your lab, never go into these offices.  You’re right, he had no problem going into your residence, into your… bedroom.”

“I’m a mess.”

“No, you are not, Bulma.  He was a fool.  And he didn’t deserve you.  He wasn’t worthy of you.  You are perfect.”  He blushed and looked away from her.  “At least… that’s what I think.”  He grumbled under his breath.

She laughed.

“Tch.”  He scoffed.

She stood up, but he refused to look at her.  How dare she mock—She walked around her desk, up to him, and moved his arm out of the way so she could sit on his knee.  He was face to face with her.

“I didn’t mean it like that.  I meant I’m messy.  When I’m working on a project, especially if it’s small, I bring it with me and I work on it here and you’ve seen my room and my lab, I’m a slob.  The towels and everything is because I spill a lot of stuff when I’m working.  Oil, glue, soda pop, coffee.  I’m a mess.”

He stared at her.  She beamed at him radiantly then leaned in, tilted her head, and kissed him.  After a moment, he kissed her back, slipping the arm she had moved out of the way around her.  When their kiss broke, she turned towards the food.

“You’re infuriating, Woman.”  Vegeta’s attention turned to the food as well.

“And you’re an asshole,” she picked up a burger and turned back to him, “Now, your Highness, would you care for a bite?”  She smiled at him.

He eyed her for a moment more then leaned forward and took a massive, Saiyan-sized bite out of the cold burger in her hands.  She gaped at the size of his bite.  And yet, he smirked to himself as he chewed leisurely, he wasn’t falling for it.

“Don’t tempt me.”  She looked at him innocently.  “I said don’t tempt me, Woman.  You won’t want me to drip this burger down your throat then lick it from,” he leaned in to her, “your _strawberry_.”

She grinned, she knew he’d remember.  She took a bite from the partially eaten burger and kept grinning at him as she chewed.  He growled and took another bite of their shared burger, she took a bite then offered him the last of the burger.  He took it and popped it into his mouth as she reached down and picked up another burger then plucked a few fries and ate them as he took another massive bite of their second burger.  She plucked a few fries and offered them to him, he leaned forward and ate the fries from her fingers.  She snuggled in closer to him, his arm held her closer still; he’d never shared a meal before.

*                      *                      *

Qira checked the clock and sighed.  It was time to get Miss Briefs for her next appointment.  And thank goodness that it wasn’t going to be held in her office.  At first Qira had thought that she’d misheard her boss when she’d moaned ‘Yes’, but when she’d moaned ‘Push it back’ in a way that was absolutely, just… _horny_.  It was more than telling that the rich and powerful heiress was getting laid by the incredibly sexy as Hell boyfriend she’d debuted days ago.  And getting laid pretty damn well by the sound of her boss’ voice.  Well, that and the half an hour request.  Qira had no doubt that the office would _reek_ of sex.  While that might be an effective tactic of distracting and throwing off potential corporate opponents, she also knew that that was not how Miss Briefs conducted business.  Despite her public persona of the rich, beautiful, risqué party girl, the truth was that the heiress was incredibly private… and she kept her relationships to herself.  This… _exhibitionism_ was very much unlike her.  Even though everything was behind closed doors.  It was the mere fact that they knew anything was going on in the first place that was different.  Bulma Briefs had never brought anyone to her office’s before and technically still hadn’t, but her new man… he seemed to be feeding off of tracking her down for sex…  And Miss Briefs was up for it!

First the conference room after a _big_ contract meeting that had taken a ridiculous amount of time to finally get the signing of and now, another meeting, granted not nearly as important…  Well, the Capricorn contract hadn’t exactly been important.  They were yet another small company that needed Capsule Corp to save them, but it had been so contentious to negotiate.  It had been clear from the beginning that the executives resented Capsule Corp’s involvement and had been even clearer about resenting the living shit out having to work with Doctor Briefs’ _daughter_ rather than the man himself.  It didn’t enter their thick, chauvinist skulls that no one had seen Doctor Briefs attend any function for at least two years now as the representative of Capsule Corp and it was blatantly obvious to anyone with eyes that the Doctor and his daughter were in the middle of transitioning control of the company from him to her.  But that didn’t stop them from making the contract meetings a waking nightmare from which there seemed to be no escape in sigh from along with their creepy ass attempts at molesting Miss Briefs; Qira suspected the touchy-feely crap they put her boss through were to make it clear to her what they thought of her and her status in the company.

Now… this was again an unquestionably minor meeting with just some people looking to add Capsule Corp as sponsors for their own products, but if anyone walked into that office and got even the slightest hint that notorious party girl heiress Bulma Briefs had fucked some guy in there _right before their meeting_ …  Well, it’d be game over.  They’d blab to the nearest camera and the story would be plastered across every glossy mag and be a major story for any gossip show within _minutes_.  All this hard work would be for nothing.  Miss Briefs would be disgraced, Capsule Corp would become an overnight joke, and everything would be lost.

This was crazy behavior.  It was the behavior of a person who was… a person who was head over heels in love and lust with some fantastic person.  Qira kept the smile at bay as she got to her feet.  As she walked around her desk, unhurriedly so as to give Miss Briefs and her boyfriend as much time together as possible, the chief personal assistant couldn’t help but think that her boss deserved to have this man that made her happy, that shocked her with surprise lunch visits and lunchtime sex.  The baseball player, play _boy_ , ex didn’t do that.  She frowned momentarily; actually it was quite legendary how he’d fucked some of the secretary pool behind Bulma’s back without the boss woman ever finding out.  They’d have a fight and he’d wander through the offices ‘blowing off steam’ which somehow ended up with him hitting on some pretty secretary and getting her to blow him or get a quickie in in the janitor’s closet or the dumb woman’s car or his car.  For those close to Miss Briefs, he disgusted them.  At least this guy only seemed to have eyes for Bulma.  That was good.  Miss Briefs deserved that.

Facing the door, Qira took a moment then reached up, drew her hand into a loose fist, and—The door unlocked and opened!  _He_ standing there with Miss Briefs holding his hand beside him.  Qira froze in shock for a moment then quickly recovered herself.

“Uh, um, it’s, it’s time for, for the meeting, Miss Briefs.”  She hoped it wasn’t too apparent that her boss looked flushed and, and… Qira smiled, Bulma Briefs looked radiant in the midst of afterglow.  And he looked proud to be beside her… and protective of her too.  Yep, Miss Briefs deserved a guy like this.

“Do you have the prep ready?”

“Yes, Miss Briefs,” the assistant turned on her heels and returned to her desk to retrieve the file that they would take with them to the meeting.

Vegeta and Bulma stepped out of her office.  He ignored the three other women as he turned to face his flushing bride.  She seemed to literally glow after the passion of their love-making.  It was mesmerizing.  He stepped closer to her and slipped his free hand around her waist to the small of her back, pressing her to him.  His eyes dark, intense, and undeniably full of fiery desire.  She glanced uncomfortably at their audience, but he didn’t care about these pathetic mortals, all he could see was his Namekian Goddess.

“Bulma,” he husked.  Her eyes met his.  “Are you going to be home at the usual time?”

_Usual time?!  Has he been watching me?  Timing me?  Wait, he’s been paying attention to me the same way I’ve been paying attention to him?_   Bulma smiled.  And he smirked.  He knew she knew now.  They’d been keeping tabs on each other’s routines long before that night at the club, long before she’d broken up with Yamcha for good.  They’d been watching out for each other ever since they returned from Namek.  _Wow, neither of us really have forgotten about Namek.  I guess… we were… only a matter of time._   She brought up her free hand to play with the first button he used on her shirt, he’d buttoned it back up the same way he’d had it before, showing off his chest.  She watched her fingernail trail beyond the confines of the fabric to his exposed flesh.  She bit her lower lip, feeling heat repooling in her core again.  His skin was still flushed as well.  And she liked how intently he was watching her touch him.  It was… kinky.

“Yeah,” she answered quietly.

He elicited a deep growl that snapped her wide eyes back to him and stilled the entire room.

“Good.”

She trembled.  _Holy Fuck!  I almost came!  I almost came just then!_

“I’ll see you back at home tonight.”

Her chest heaved, “Back at home?”

He nodded, “Home.”

She couldn’t breathe.  He leaned in and devoured her lips hungrily.  She heard gasps around them as she closed her eyes and melted into the carnal animal that was Prince Vegeta.  His talented tongue licked at hers, tasted every inch of her mouth, his teeth clicked against hers.  It sent a zing through her entire body.  And she felt what the sensation had done to him.  Holy freaking Kami, they were ready for each other again!

When she clutched his shirt, he knew that she could feel his growing erection.  Gods, he could smell her scent filling his nostrils, becoming more and more potent by the second…  He could also hear the heavy breathing of the three women watching them.  Suddenly it was vividly in his head, the way she’d panicked when they’d been essentially caught in the conference room…  Her petrified ride in the elevator with him…  Before things could get too out of hand right in front of her employees, _again_ , Vegeta ended their passionate kiss.  She panted and stared up at him imploringly.  He frowned, _Gods, I want to Woman.  Don’t you understand?  I’d scare all of these pathetic humans from this entire building and take you until you screamed the building down…  And you made_ me _scream it down as well._   If he didn’t leave now…

He let go of her, turned, and walked away.

“Vegeta,” she called.  He stopped and looked back at her.  “I’ll be waiting.”

“No,” he smirked again, “ _I_ will be waiting.”

Her breathing picked up as her eyes sparkled.  The grin on her face was priceless.  As were the stupid expressions of the women around her.  Vegeta turned again and finally left; he had to race back to the Gravity Room, he had to vent some of this energy.  If he kept this pent up for her, he’d end up tearing her apart.  No, he had to release some of this now!

Bulma just stared at the now closed doors to her offices.  “Um, Qira, I believe we have a meeting to attend.”

“Yes,” the young woman squeaked then cleared her throat and returned her voice to a shaky normal, “yes, Miss Briefs.”

Her chief assistant held up the needed file and Bulma confidently led them out of her offices.

No sooner had the doors closed again then Scarlet spoke up.

“Oh my God, I think my ovaries exploded.”

“Uh-huh,” agreed T. M.

Somehow, someway, the two women managed to sit back down.  It was even harder to figure out how they managed to return to doing their work.

*                      *                      *

If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought she was currently _in_ Hell.  But no, she was on Earth and working with people that constantly seemed to have a chip on their shoulders about _everything_.  She had thought that this was going to be a nice relatively easy day of meetings with various reps from various companies, but that didn’t seem to be what Kami had in mind for her.  With days like this, one would think that Capsule Corp was the most hated company in the world and she obviously the most hated person in the world.  But sometimes, sometimes people just have really, _really_ bad days.  And they take it out on you.

Bulma Briefs had never felt more exhausted or stressed in her entire life and she’d been on alien planets under attack by despotic lizard king and his band of psychos…  Actually she was now _married_ to one of those psychos, but that was beside the point.  Yet another meeting had gone horribly wrong and _she_ and _Qira_ ended up having to be the adults in the room because the others sure as Hell weren’t going to.  Bulma finally dragged one bare foot up the last step then her other bare foot and stared longingly, forlornedly at her bedroom door.  For the love of Kami that was a welcome sight.  She trudged along with her heels in her hands.  She turned the handle and stepped inside.  With a heavy sigh, she leaned back against the door in the total darkness of her bedroom and let her body weight slam the thing shut.  The back of her head thudded against it and as she closed her eyes and enjoyed a moment of silence.  Finally, peace at last.  She tossed her heels.  _Stupid things_ , but they were technically the only things that had spared her from losing it at the reps.  Like Hell she was going to chuck some of her sexiest designer shoes at those assholes; they wouldn’t know how to appreciate the chicness.

She sighed again and covered her eyes.  Kami, it had been a disaster.  It was supposed to have been a simple, _SIMPLE!_ , consultation, but no, these guys either hadn’t bother to pay attention to the memo she had sent to them beforehand or… well, they just hadn’t cared to.  Or else they were stupid enough to think that the rules didn’t apply to them.  It was ABC simple.  Capsule Corp only has a certain amount of space it can give to other smaller companies to afford them a real shot and getting from a small pond into a big one.  At the beginning of every year they collect applications to fill those spaces.  And it is _CRYSTAL CLEAR_ in the memo sent to every single applicant company that there are certain fundamental requirements that each company must fulfill to reside in Capsule Corp.  Number 1!  The applicant company must send the documentation that certifies that they are an actual business recognized by some Better Business Bureau or recognized legitimate local, state, or national government.  Number freaking 2!  The applicant companies are only allotted the _SINGLE YEAR_ to work on whatever project they had made their application based on.  And Number _fucking_ 3!  At the end of said year, the applicant company and it’s project are essentially ‘graduated’ from Capsule Corp, meaning they are cut loose from the Capsule Corp facilities, financing, and commercial, advertising, and sponsorship supports.  The applicant company is back on their own with absolutely no help from Capsule Corp whatsoever and Capsule Corp is under no obligation to provide further assistance to said applicant company on it’s submitted project or any other project.  If the applicant company wishes to submit another project, it must reapply with the new project as it’s basis for application and undergo the review and approval process all over again.

“It’s _that FUCKING simple!_ ”  She shouted at the dark.

Silence answered her.

She sighed again, her hands fell from her eyes, and she pushed herself off of her door.  Even in complete darkness, she knew her room absolutely.  How else could she navigate the thing while also keeping it a total pig sty.  She mentally counted off the steps to her vanity.  She unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall on her vanity seat then reached around and undid the button of her skirt, unzipped it, and slipped it off her hips.  Letting it fall to the floor.  Maybe, just maybe she could forget this day ever happened with a nice evening soak in her jetted, infinity bathtub.  Get some ramen for a midnight dinner with a glass of that fruity chardonnay her Mother had bought not to long ago…  Yeah, that sounded really good to her right now.  She reached behind her and undid her bra, slipping the black satin number down her arms and dropping it onto the floor.  The matching thong soon followed.  As soon as Bulma straightened back up, a light came on.

She jumped with a startled gasp too caught off guard and her mind too sluggish to think to scream.  She caught herself on her vanity after stumbling onto it.  She immediately looked to her nightstand that was the only place in her room where a light that soft and golden could come from.  Bulma gaped.

There he was.  Vegeta was sitting up in her bed.  Her pink sheets covering his lower body, but it was clear to see that he wasn’t wearing anything on underneath those sheets.  Vegeta smirked at her, lowering his hand from the lamp’s switch to rest on his lap.  It disappeared behind the fabric-covered, distinctly shaped mound.  Yep, he was definitely had a raging, fucking hard on for her.  He indeed had been waiting for her.  And was really happy to see her.

“ _Hard_ day?”  He teased her by putting on lascivious emphasis.  “Want to take it out _on_ someone?”

She grinned.  She loved his bedroom voice, especially when he went so far as to talk dirty to her.  He may call her the vulgar one, but he had a gift for making her wet when he decided to get as close to vulgar as he possibly could.  He sniffed the air… and growled deep, low, and so fucking sexily.  He grinned something wicked at her.  Yep, he knew she was wet for him already.

_Well, no sense in denying it_.  She sauntered over to the bottom end of her bed.  His eyes followed her.  Prowling her.  Hunting her.  She bit her lower lip.  She paused for a moment so that he could get a good, long look at her naked body before she leaned over and placed both her palms on the soft sheets.  She lifted a knee onto the bed.  His eyes sparkled.  Then her other leg joined her body on the bed.  He licked his lips and nearly came.  She kept her eyes locked with his as she slowly crawled up the bed to him.  It’s a new version of their game for them to play.  Both being hunter and prey at the same time.  A sexual battle of wills and hungers.  Yummy.

She intentionally crawled up his legs and got a good welcoming sight of his manhood leaking precum onto the bedsheet cover it from her view.  This time it was her turn to lick her lips and she saw his eyes let her know that it was anguish to stop himself from cumming just a moment ago.  She kept crawling until she was over his lap.  Her lips met his waiting lips.  Her eager core hovering just barely over his erection.  She broke their kiss but her lips never left his before she gave him another kiss… then another… and another, seductively, enticingly.  She down between them and took the hem of her sheet at his stomach between her fingertips.  They shared another kiss, tilting their heads to taste each other deeper and deeper.  Their tongues tangling in quick sparring matches lasting as long as each plunge into each other’s depths.  She pulled the sheet up… kiss… and down, exposing his dripping cock to the cool air.  He hissed in between kisses and she grinned devilishly.

“ _Hard_ day?”  She purred teasingly against his lips.  “Want to take it out _on_ someone?”

“ _Vulgar Woman_.”  He growled.

“You _like_ me _vulgar_.  And _loud_.”  She leaned back from his lips as her hands reached down between them and caressed his wet head.  Vegeta’s eyes narrowed and his cheeks flushed as he groaned at her gentle touch.  She caressed his head again.  He dribbled fresh precum.  She smoothed the liquid over his tip, slicking him and her fingers with his juices.  He leaked more precum and she smoothed it down his shaft, massaging it.  Suddenly his hands abandoned their white-knuckle grip on the sheets beside his hips and gripped her upper arms.  She cooed softly at his touch; he wasn’t hurting her but he was letting her know that he was at her mercy, willingly.  She repositioned herself over his bulging, wet head.  She held him in place as she lowered her hips.  He hissed, she gasped when his head touched her wet lips.  She let her head fall back, mouth slack with pleasure as she lowered herself further.  His hard manhood parting her wet lips and spreading her hot pussy.  She slowly slid easily down his engorged cock.  Vegeta buried his forehead against her chest, his grip on her arms tightening, his jaw slackened with the unbearable pleasure she enveloped him in.  When he filled her to his hilt, Bulma lightened her touch so that just the tips of her fingernails were grazing his skin.  She dragged her nails to take of hold of his chiseled hips.  She bowed her head, smelling his hair.  Salt, sweat, and his own unique spice that tickled her nose and wetted her appetite.  She gradually raised herself then lowered herself again.

“Hnnngh,” Vegeta moaned.

Bulma raised herself and lowered herself again.

“More,” he begged, barely above a panged whisper.

Quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her, and he wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her like she was salvation.  She began working her hips more, bouncing on his cock; spending the rest of the night riding her husband until they both walked funny.

*                      *                      *

He had to work off more energy again… okay, so it was pent up tension, he needed to work off pent up tension.  He’d woken up this morning to a somewhat chilly breeze coming through the still opened door of her balcony that he had entered through to surprise her in bed just in case she actually had made it back sooner than he’d expected.  It wasn’t that he couldn’t sense her ki, he’d been able to do that since their first intimate moment on Namek; it was that, he hated to admit this even to himself, but she was distracting him more than usual.

“Initiate gravity simulation.  Four hundred times planet’s own gravity.  Warning simulation exceeds human biological tolerance levels.”  He zipped from one end of the Gravity Chamber to the other.  He could still feel the pressure in the chamber’s air as he flew in it, but it was no longer oppressive, no longer holding him back or holding him down.  He snapped out a solid kick at nothing.  It was fast.  Spot on.  Easy.

It was only natural, he knew that.  She is his mate.  Of course he’d be extremely attentive to her presence and her needs.  He sensed every fluctuation in her ki due to her emotions easily.  That wasn’t the problem.

Suddenly he zipped downward towards the ground faster than the eye could see.  He landed gracefully on his hands and flipped to his feet then back flipped back onto his hands.  Flip after flip after flip across the red floor at a break neck speed should he slip.  But he had absolutely no intention of slipping and breaking anything.

What the problem was was that Vegeta _only_ thought about those things, _only_ sensed them.  She flooded every fiber of him.  Overwhelmed him every moment of every day and night.  In truth, she always had but he had kept all of that at bay out of respect for her and her relationship with another no matter how low he thought that other was.  But now that she was his for the rest of their lives.  He didn’t even think to keep _anything_ at bay.

He jumped up into the air on powerful legs.  Zipping in and out of sight before reappearing with a strong, debilitating punch in the air.

…anything except his pursuit of the Legendary.

He zipped again out of sight.  Seemingly invisibly flying in a bizarre corkscrew to the ground.  Nearing it.  Diving away in a fluid motion like he was a gale force wind all himself.  He roared with the effort.  At the pull on him from below as he zipped back up into the air and somersaulted.  Landing in the air for a moment before somersaulting in a temporary freefall.  He zipped suddenly right.  And came back up with his muscle-rippling body stretched out in all its elegant, sinewy glory for another crushing kick at the air.  He spun for another sudden kick.  He zipped back to the ground.

Somehow, someway Vegeta had… …  He’d forgotten about wanting to become a Super Saiyan.

He landed with a shuddered _thud_.  But it didn’t affect him at all.  He couldn’t let it even though he felt it rattled his already clenched teeth.  Immediately he delivered a devastating punch just as hard as his landing to his invisible foe.  He popped up.  Turned to deliver a face-on high kick to the head of another imaginary attacker trying to come at him from behind.  But it was a feint.  He disappeared in another zip to a different part of the Chamber again.

Suddenly he dipped!  The brutal pull of gravity nearly knocked him out of the air.  He gasped.  Reset his teeth.  And surged to another spot that took him in and out of human sight.  That had been too close.  Way too close.

He did flip after mid-air flip.  Allowing his body to fall for a second before pulling his body into a tight ball and spinning.  His body lifting and dipping at _his_ control.  This was his fight to dominate.  His to control.

And that was the problem.  He had originally began pursuing her because of the personal connection he suspected was so very critical to unlocking Super Saiyan status, but now it was out of hand.  Now it was a distraction.  _A limitation?_

He spun tighter.  Faster.  Hurling himself like a ball of barely sheathed rage at the floor.  Then pulling himself out of his form to land with an slight tap of his feet on the tile floor, intimidating in it’s blatant ease.  Showing his control at it’s best.

He shook his head.  No.  It wasn’t.  He could _feel_ that much.  He was on the right course.  He was closer than ever now.  Too close.  Way too close.  But still not there.

He stood there.  Panting.  Staring down no one.  His body feeling every effort he’d made in his training session and showing it off in the set of his stance’s shoulders.  Finely etched muscles bearing her mark claiming him as her mate on the nape of his neck.  Moments like this made him feel it the most.  His new scar.  The sweat slipped over his skin and along the trails of etched by his body’s impressive musculature.

That was the rub.

He stood there and let gravity crush him.  Then he tried to raise his arms.  He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and his own exhausted muscles that were traitorously adding gravity’s assault on him.  Little by little.  Shaking violently with the exertion.  They rose in defiance.

Making a personal connection, maintaining it, wasn’t enough.  It was _balancing?_ —No,… _managing?_...  Yes.  That was it.  Managing this personal connection was the next step.  Kakkarot wallowed in his sentimentality like a pig in mud, but Vegeta, the mighty Prince of All Saiyans… he… he… he’d never really had any concept of that sentimentality as anything other than a supreme weakness to be despised and disgusted by if not snuffed out as viciously as possible.  This… these feelings were so easy, so comfortable when she touched him, when he touched her.  But in her presence or alone with his own thoughts, it all terrified the _fuck_ out of him!  And Prince Vegeta didn’t like being terrified… it brought back so many dark memories… so much of his past… he didn’t want to go back there.  Not ever again.  It was, it was _too_ much.  And he wouldn’t ever _dare_ let any of that get even remotely near his Bulma.  _Not ever!_

Suddenly he felt it!  The gravity was easing!

“Gravity simulation shutting down.”  The computer announced.

“NO!”  He shouted.  But it refused to obey him.

He turned on wobble legs to face the door to the Gravity Chamber.  Who would fucking _dare_ to—

She was standing there when the door opened.  Her hair a puff of curls held back from her beautiful face by a stupid blue headband.  It wasn’t the color, he liked her in Royal blue, it was the headband itself that bothered him.  He hated the way it held her curls back; he loved it when her hair framed her beautiful face especially when it was flushed with the heat of their passion for each other, the way her curls bounced with each and every thrust the same way her magnificent breasts did.  He hated it when she wore headbands—his eyes travelled further down her perfect body.  And bugged!  She was—She was—He couldn’t fucking form words!  She was wearing his Badman shirt!  And lace white silk stockings!

She stepped inside… closed the door behind her… and locked it.  She stared him down with a luscious smirk and cocked her hip to the left, her hands gently pulling at the hem of the shirt…  He sniffed the air and smirked as he felt his cock twitch inside the tight confines of his workout shorts, she wasn’t wearing any underwear.  She caught sight of his smirk and stopped… then bit her lower lip, his favorite enticement.

“Hungry, Saiyan?”

He growled, lifted a leg, yanked his sneaker off then flung it somewhere.  He stared her down as he did the same with his other sneaker.

“Good,” she purred.

His erection was full.

She slinked over to him.  Her fingers slipping up her body the way his tongue did and began undoing the shirt buttons… exposing those perfect breasts and her _strawberries_ that were ripe for tasting.  She was right in front of him before she slipped their favorite shirt of his from her elegant, pale shoulders and hung her arms by her sides so the fabric could fall away from her body and pool at their feet.  Her scent filled the room.  She stepped closer and put her hands on his chest.  He nearly winced as his cock twitched again, instead hissing at her with lusty eyes.  She leaned forward and nuzzled his neck.

“ _Oh fuuuuck_ ,” he moaned and let his head fall back with closed eyes.  He was so vulnerable like this.  But he wanted her to take him.

She did.  Her lips parted just enough for her tongue to reach for his salty, wet skin.  He groaned at the contact.  She licked up his pulse line.  He grabbed her hips and pressed her to him so she could feel his manhood torturing him with it’s excited girth.  He felt it leak precum.

“ _Gods, I nearly came_ ,” he told her.

She giggled darkly against his neck.  Then licked his pulse line again.

He couldn’t take it anymore!  He grabbed his waistband, but suddenly her hands were there and shoved his away.  He clenched his fists, clenched his teeth, the unforgivable thought of begging her crossed his mind before he felt her fingers wriggle in between the fabric and his body and begin pulling his pants down.  She lowered with it.  Grazing her hot lips over his wet flesh as she did.  He did it!  He came!  He looked down as his body trembled and shuddered while jets of white cream shot from his engorged tip onto her pale skin.  Slicking her stomach… then up between her perfect breasts… up her throat… past her jaw with an oozing trail of seed.  Her searing hot tongue licked at the cleft of his tip like he was a delicious lollipop deserving of taking her time to indulge in the flavor of.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he gasped.  Cheeks flushed.  His whole body flushed.  His eyes half-lidded.  He sunk his hands into those bouncy teal tresses.

She dipped her head under his shaft.  Another squirt shot out when he felt the tip of her tongue at the base of his cock.  His balls ached.  Her tongue trailed up his cock and his hands trembled in her hair.

“ _Bulma_.”  His voice was weak from tension.

Those entrancing sapphire orbs looked up at him, half-lidded and panged with all the anguish aching desire was.  She reached up and took his hands gently in hers.  She tugged ever so slightly and obeyed her silent command to kneel with her.  She slipped her hands to his neck as she leaned in and kissed him.  He devoured her mouth.  The scent of his cum on her skin boiling the blood in his veins.  She leaned into him, pushed him further, and he sat back on his heels, his hands gripping his ass cheeks desperately.  She climbed onto his lap with his grip’s help.  Easily sliding down onto his stiff member.  He worked her hips on him for her.  He moaned with the feel of her enveloping him.  She moaned with the feel of him filling her completely.  It didn’t take long for their kiss to break so she could scream against his lips.  He felt her body tensing.  He gripped her harder, practically embedding his fingerprints in the supple flesh of her ass.  Her back arched but he couldn’t catch her.  If he let go of her…  Gods, he couldn’t!  He needed her to cum!  He needed to cum inside her!  Shatter her into a million pieces all screaming his name with carnal abandon!

“ _BULMA!  GODS, BULMA!!_ ”

“VEGETA!”  She shrieked as she leaned back with the top of her head hitting the tiled floor.  He kept thrusting!  Kept moving her hips!  Watched her strawberries bounce!  Watched those curls bounce!

“ _UHHNNNGG!  VEGETA, KAMI, VEGETA!!  MORE, PLEASE MORE!!_ ”  Her screams echoed off the walls gloriously.

He gripped her harder.  His fingers digging in as his hips and cock bore down on her.  She wailed!  He gritted his teeth, “ _HA!!  HA!!  HA!!  HA!!_ ”

She flailed.  Her arms writhing over the tiles above her head.  Her bent legs bobbing then shook!  She was cumming!  He slammed his cock into her with a roar that tore at his own throat!  Cumming!  He felt more squirts shoot deep inside her.  Felt her warm cunt welcoming him deeper with quake after quake.  His slammed his hips into her again.  More squirts.  The walls of her pussy milking his cock.  He felt their juices ooze over his manhood.  Heard it drip and seep onto the floor underneath her ass as he held her hips above still smashed to his crotch.  She’d squirted again, sending some of their juices to the floor.

It took a moment for their bodies to still.  Her eyes opened to find his…  Vegeta nodded and slipped his hands under body to gather her up in his arms.  He got to his feet with extreme effort and made his way over to the computer’s console on shaky legs.  He sat her down on the edge of the console.  No sooner had the cold metal touched her hot ass then she immediately latched onto his neck, her thumbs holding his jaw firm.  Her forehead was against his.  She stared into his eyes.  He weakened in the face of their intensity.

“Computer, initiate Evening Protocols.”

He had no idea what she talking about.

“Initiating Evening Protocols.”  The computer complied.

The windows suddenly tinted with images of a starfield.  The lights in dimmed until the lighting gave the effect of a moonlit night.  He stared into her eyes, feeling every drip of sweat trickling down his body.  Caught the glimpse of ‘moonlight’ reflecting off of her wet skin, the starlight shimmering on her thigh.  Her hair was radiant.  Despite the exhaustion he felt, every fiber of his body reacted to her like she was some kind of human form sensu bean.  He felt his cock twitch inside her.  Her fingers dug into him.  Her teeth gritted.  Her eyes blazing.  He hissed between his clenched teeth.  His fingers digging into her left butt cheek and under her right thigh.  He felt the fire growing in his own eyes.

“Ready for seconds?”

She didn’t give him a chance to answer as she mashed her lips to his, feeding him her tongue.  His hips feeding her his cock over and over.

*                      *                      *

They spent the night in the Gravity Chamber’s lower level, grabbing a quick meal of protein bars and water before continuing.  The protocol even reaching the lower level’s living quarters.  He sat on the bed of lavender grey sheets with her facing him on his lap.  She gripped under his knee with one hand, the back of his neck with her other.  Using his own body as leverage as she ground her hips in circles that left him speechless except for his groans and moans of pleasure.  He held onto her ass for dear life while her fantastic breasts bounced and mashed against his chest.  The night belonged to them and them alone.

*                      *                      *

Days past.  Weeks.  Nearly every free moment they had, they spent together.  Sharing their bodies.  Making up for the time lost since Namek and now.  Sometimes he’d surprise her at work for lunch, ‘feasting’ on her, or showing up at the end of the work day, turning her office into their own personal den iniquity after all her employees had gone.  Sometimes she’d surprise him in the Gravity Chamber, giving him some ‘stamina training’ in the bedroom of the Chamber’s lower level for hours on end.  She constantly amazed him as she kept pace with him and her own work while his body, his mind, his soul were being pushed to the limits.  But he could feel with each passing moment the Legendary getting closer and closer.  There were moments he honestly could feel it right at his fingertips if only he could turn the key in the lock.  He was on the right path, she kept him on the right path.  Until.

The sun had just begun to shine hazy, golden rays through her opened balcony doors.  She had been snuggled into his body.  Her hands resting comfortably on his ass beneath the sheets.  Her pillow a combination of her actual pillow and his muscular bicep, his other arm wrapped lovingly over her with his hand holding as much of the warm, comfy sheets to her back.  His lips buried in the soft small hair where her hairline bet her forehead.  Her soft breaths gently puffing into his chest… then her breathing picked up, that was the first thing he noticed while he tried to conceal that he woke early every morning just to enjoy being in her arms before having to leave for training… then she’d shifted, her breathing picking up more… then she began making swallow sounds even though she had nothing to swallow except her own saliva… she stirred again, made an unhappy sound, panting now.  For a moment, Vegeta thought she was having a sexual dream about him.  Until her eyes shot open and turned away from him but remaining under the comfort of his arm.  He could tell she was fully awake now.  She was restless, her mouth smacking with her continuing efforts to swallow down her spit, panting.  Suddenly she dove out of bed.  Vegeta sat bolt upright and watched her naked body run for the bathroom.  She dove inside.  Vegeta stared at the opened door.  _If the Woman had to go—_

_BLEEERGH!_

She was vomiting into the toilet.  He hesitated for a moment then…

_BLEEERGH!_

Vegeta got out of bed, “Bulma?”

The bathroom door slammed shut.  He stopped in mid-reach for his pants thrown on the floor.  He walked up to the door as the muffled vomiting behind continued.  Vegeta bowed his head, closed his eyes, and felt her ki.  It fluctuated with her emotions and the strain of how sick she was, but it didn’t seem anymore or less destressed than she was doing something she was uncomfortable with and that he could understand.  He opened his eyes.  And thought better of mentioning that he was right outside the door.  If she had a problem with him being able to listen in or enter before, then she’d most likely have a problem with knowing that he was waiting right outside the door…  _Screw it_ , “Woman, I’m here if you need me.”  And left it at that.

He returned to their bed and slipped back under the pink sheets.  He sat up and eyed the closed bathroom door.  Her ki told him that she’d heard him and that his comment had comforted her some, but she was still uncomfortable.  At least he had made the right call…  Thinking of it though, it aggravated the shit out of him that he knew what her ki felt like when she was uncomfortable.  He picked up on it first when he used her ki to help him find that conference room she’d been in when he stopped by to take her back to her room to make-love to her for the whole day and night.  He hadn’t like how it had felt then.  In fact it had given him a sense of urgency to get to her faster.  To discover that it was these men who tried to treat her as less than, treated her like…  Like how her ex treated her, that made him even angrier.  Since then he’d developed the ability to sense the signal of her ki so that he could keep a constant eye on her.  Any time he sensed that discomfort, he quit training early, dressed for lunch with her, and went over to Capsule Corp to surprise her.  She’s gotten used to his surprises, perhaps expecting them, but the men that made her feel uncomfortable got a shock that they wouldn’t soon forget—

The toilet flushed then the door opened.  Bulma walked out looking pale and flushed all at once.  She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sniffed.  Her eyes looked tired and exhausted.  She looked… _frail._   It disturbed him.  He didn’t like how weak she looked, how weaked her ki suddenly felt to him.  She made her way around to her side of the bed and crawled in under the sheets beside him.  Then shocked him by turning her back on him.  He stared at her.  After a few moments she shivered from some chill only she could feel.  He laid down beside her, facing her… then inched closer to her until his front was pressed to her back, providing warmth.  In response, she turned even more away from him, hugging her pillow with a whimper.  No, she wasn’t going to put him off that easily.  Things were different now.  They were mates now, married.  Carefully, he closed the distance again and draped his body over hers.  He slipped his arm up over hers to cover her completely with his warmth.  He pressed his cheek to the back of her head and rested his chin gently between her shoulder blades so that his lips were pressed to one.  For a moment she was tense beneath him.  She didn’t like showing weakness to anyone anymore than he did.  But she relented and eased into his protective warmth.  They went back to sleep… well, _she_ went back to sleep, he kept awake for the few hours more until it would be time for them to wake and go to their respective works.  Even in her sleep she shivered from time to time.  And it was fitful.  She would shift this way and that, never getting comfortable for long.  But he kept still, providing her with something constant and unwavering while her body would not.

When her annoying alarm sounded that it was time, she rose slowly and groggily turned the shrieking thing off.  Rubbed her tired eyes.  All under his careful gaze.  Then she gulped once, twice then hurried to the bathroom again.  He waited and his suspicion was confirmed, she was sick again and vomiting into the toilet.  He frowned as he picked his pants up off the floor and slipped them on.  He hesitated for a fraction before walking over to the closed door.

“Woman, I will bath and dress back in the other room.  But I will walk you down to breakfast.”

“Don’t,” her voice was strained then she vomited again.

He nodded, he didn’t agree with nor did he like it, but he was going to respect his mate’s wishes, “Very well then.”

He stayed at the door until she vomited again then reluctantly stepped away from it.  He gathered the rest of his clothes from the floor.  He gave her closed door one last look before leaving for his old room.

*                      *                      *

Vegeta liked showering without her and dressing without being able to catch her watching him dress and spying her dressing herself as well beside him even less than he did sensing her being sick.  But still he walked into the kitchen without her.  The Mother was there cooking the Saiyan sized breakfast that seemed to delight her beyond rationality and as usual the Father was already sat at the table with a half-eaten muffin and a half-drunk cup of coffee in front of the opened newspaper blocking him from general view.

“Oh, Vegeta!”  The Mother chirped excessively brightly, “Good morning!”

Vegeta took his seat and began to dig into his mountain of pancakes soaked in butter and syrup that had clearly been waiting for him.

“Where’s Bulma?”  She flipped another batch of pancakes that was the beginning of another mountain for him.

“She sick this morning.”  He grunted, shoving another forkful in his mouth and chewing without tasting or thinking.  His mind was on his mate, continuing to monitor her ki.  He could tell she wasn’t vomiting anymore, but she still was not happy as she moved about their bedroom.

Suddenly he noticed the abrupt lack of normalcy in the room.  He looked up.  The Father had the paper folded down so he could stare at Vegeta with _Why the Hell is he grinning at me?!_   Vegeta turned and saw the Mother standing over her pancake griddle and _Why the Hell is_ she _grinning at me?!_

“What?”  Vegeta demanded.

The parents gave each other a look.  Vegeta’s eyes narrowed as the blatant lie left the Mother’s lips, “Oh, nothing Dear.”  She looked away, returning to her pancakes with a giggle.  Vegeta turned, the paper was back up.  But the Saiyan Prince couldn’t help noticing the overwhelming sense of excitement in the room now.  Every nerve of his body was on edge as he went back to his pancakes.  He was on high alert.

He heard the sounds of heels clicking down the stairs.  _Damn her_ , he glared at the doorway, waiting for her to show up, _she’s been vomiting all morning and she’s still wearing those blasted things rather than some sensible shoes._   She finally showed up in the doorway and his glare darkened even further.  She was wearing business attire.  A nice black button up silk blouse, a black formfitting pencil skirt, and black stiletto heels to go with the grim ensemble.  It didn’t escape his notice that her choices were meant to conceal how pale she was and she’d added pink eye makeup and lip gloss to conceal anything else.  She still looked stunning, but he knew what she was hiding and he didn’t like any of this at all—She took one sniff, greened, slapped her hand over mouth, and raced down the next hall to the bathroom on that level.  Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, his expression truly dark, but it was covering up his own fear.  Something was wrong with his mate.  Something he couldn’t fix or protect her from— _Heart disease_ …  The boy from the future’s voice rang in his ears.  _Kakkarot_ , he gritted his teeth.  _What if that boy’s presence had altered things in ways he hadn’t expected?  Maybe by saving Kakaarot_ , Vegeta swallowed hard, _maybe_ another _would die in his place.  Maybe Bulma…  No_ , he shook his head, _Just fucking NO!_

The Mother placed a plate at the chair beside him.  He glanced over.  It was practically bare.  And so bizarre.  It had slices of sharp cheddar cheese and large sour pickles.  Then she placed a glass of, he sniffed, apple juice next to it.  What the Hell was that for?!

Bulma came back in, one hand wiping her mouth and the other covering her queasy stomach, and her Mother immediately went to her.  “Come sit down and eat and drink this, Dear.  It’ll help.  Trust me.”

Bulma did without question.  Quietly, which scared him even more, Bulma sat down and picked up a slice of cheese.  She took a small bite, chewed gingerly, clearly judging how her body was reacting… then swallowed and went in for a slightly bigger bite… then a small sip of juice… before another bigger sip… then a bite of pickle… and another… another.  It did ease him that she was eating and it seemed to be staying down.  More than that, he could sense that it was taking her discomfort away, calming her stomach.

“Take it easy at work today, Honey, okay?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“I will join you for lunch.”  Vegeta grumbled beside her, tucking into a plateful of sausages while waiting for his second pile of pancakes.

“I…”

“Not that sort of lunch, a _real_ one,” he whispered.

“Oh… okay, that’ll be nice.”

He side-eyed her.  Something was _very_ wrong.

*                      *                      *

Her Mother had packed a lunch of more cheese slices and sour pickles and apple juice.  When he showed up with them at Bulma’s office, she looked relieved to see him.  He sat at her desk, she sat in his lap (at his demand, he refused for her to be out of his reach and protective care), and he watched her devour it all.  Apparently, this was all she could really stomach today.  He didn’t eat.  Just kept guard over her and made sure she ate.

*                      *                      *

In the evening, it was just like in the morning.  She ate a dinner of more cheese, pickles, and juice.  They settled in to bed and he was just about to wrap his arms around her and keep her close to him when she suddenly jumped out of bed and bolted for the bathroom.  Vomiting.  He frowned at the closed door.  No, he didn’t like her being sick at all.

*                      *                      *

His fear only grew as the days passed and she spent the mornings and evenings vomiting.  The only meals she had consisted of sharp cheddar cheese (she’d forgone the delicacy of slices and just bit chunks off the brick of cheese), large sour pickles, and apple juice.  After a week, Vegeta was ready to tear the place apart.  At night, with her finally settled in his arms as she had that first morning of illness after a session of vomiting again, “You are going to the doctor tomorrow.  Do you understand?  No work.  Nothing except your doctor,” he growled by her ear.

“Already have an appointment for first thing in the morning and Dad is handling things with the Company so I can have the day off.”

“Good.”

…  “Vegeta?”

“What?”

“I love you too.”  He felt her grin.

“Stop that, Woman,” it felt so good for her to smile again, “Otherwise I might have to give you something _else_ to smile about.”

A soft giggle shook her tiny, little body (it made for a nice change from her near constant shiver at the nonexistent cold) and he crushed her a little closer to him, kissing her shoulder blade.

*                      *                      *

He wasted another drone.  She would be mad at him for that, but he couldn’t help it more than he usually couldn’t help it.  She’d gotten up earlier than normal to get to her Doctor on time.  He’d risen with and intentionally fought her on getting ready.  Vegeta had flatly refused to go shower and dress in his training clothes in his old room.  Not today.  At the very least he was going to stay in the room while she vomited then bathed then vomited again then dressed for her appointment before vomiting again prior to leaving.  It had bothered him that she demanded that the bathroom door stayed shut.  Enraged him actually.  But he didn’t push the issue.  He wanted her as well as possible for her appointment.  When she was gone, he showered then dressed and went to train.

He appeared behind another drone extended his bare hand and blasted it to scrap metal.  He gritted his teeth, seething.  Then zipped out of sight again to set up another attack on another drone.  She’d returned an hour later.  He’d immediately stopped his training to seek her out back in their room.  She was changing into a pair of loose sweatshorts and a baggy sweatshirt when he gotten to her balcony and entered the room.

The drone didn’t even see him coming.  It made a rather nice debris field on the tiled floor below.  He zipped out of sight again.  When he’d asked her what happened during her appointment, she told him that the Doctor had checked her and also took some of her blood to study just to be sure.  He frowned, _again_ and for the same reason as he’d frowned then.  The need to analyze blood didn’t sit well with him.  If it were something as simple as a cold, why the Hell would they need her blood?!  No, something worse was going on.  He, Vegeta’s flight faltered, he landed and stared at the ground…  Dark thoughts swirled in his head.  Thoughts he couldn’t bring himself to ignore or forget or speak even to himself.  He squeezed his eyes shut.  Clenching his fists.  Gritting his teeth.  No, he wasn’t…

_Everything you love dies._

“SHUT UP!!!!!”  He roared.

_You’ll lose her._

“NO I WON’T!!!!!”

_Yes._

“ _NO!!!!!_ ”  His power up annihilated the last of the drones.  Nothing survived.

He stood there.  A raging flame of ki.  He wouldn’t lose her!  Not now!  Not _ever!_

Two hours!  She told him two hours before the stupid Doctor would call her back with her blood results!  He fumed.  “Computer!  What’s the fucking time!”

He didn’t even hear it answer him.  Her ki was moving.  He froze.  She was anxious.  Her ki stopped.  It must be the phone call.  Had to be.  He waited… feeling her emotions intensify—“BULMA!”  He screamed, flying at the door.

Her ki had changed!  She was in distress!  The fucking door wouldn’t open!  He stood back, poised to blast it out of his way when he remembered that the simulation was still active.  It would unlock the door unless he shut it down and she’d kill him if he destroyed the Chamber again.

“SHUT DOWN!  SHUT THE FUCK DOWN!”

He waited agonizing seconds as the stupidly slow machine complied.  He kept track of her ki.  She was scared of something.  Frightened of what the Doctor must have told her.  Fear gripped his heart like ice.  In the back of his mind he swore he heard Frieza’s cackle.  _You’re going to lose her.  Everything you love dies._   His mind was racing.  His heart was racing.  Everything was racing except the _Gods damn machine!_   He sensed her ki suddenly race too.  He startled.  Eyes wide as icy fingernails sunk into his heart.  Then he felt it, she was vomiting again.  _Great, just what she needs.  She’s scared and puking her guts out._

CLICK.

Vegeta kicked open the door and flew directly for the balcony of their room.  She’d been taking a nap in there.  He landed and raced into the room.  He bolted for the opened bathroom door.  He got there just in time to see her…

“ _Buaaaaaaahhhrrrrgg_.”  With her head over the toilet.  Heard the splashing.  Her whole body shook violently.  She tried to come up for air, but gagged and, “ _Buaaaaaahhhrrgg!_ ”

This time was different.  She saw her flail.  Grip the porcelain.  Desperation seized him.  Vegeta dove for her.  He was at her side.

“What is it?!”  He gripped her arms.  She tried to speak, gagged, and keep her head over the open bowl.

Vegeta shook.  She strained.  Her face turning bright red.  Her voice went raw as she tried to throw up again but could only manage massive, painful heaves.  She squeezed her eyes shut.  Tears running from her eyes.

“Bulma!  Please!  Tell me!  _Gods damn it, tell me Woman!_ ”

Her body finally let up.

“I’m…,” she wept, “I’m… pregnant.”  She heaved violently again.

Vegeta froze.  His mouth falling open.  Frieza cackled in his head and… something else, someone else.  _My son…_   “No,” he gasped.  Frieza cackled even louder.

“What,” she croaked.  She looked up at him with a stricken face.  Blood shot eyes.  Beet red skin.  Snot dripping from her nose.

He let go of her like she’d electrocuted him.  But the shock was much greater!  _Never forget…_   His Father’s voice tormented.  He was going to be a father!

“No.”  He remembered his Father handing him over to Frieza.  No goodbye.  Nothing.  “No.”

Bulma stared at him, “Vegeta?”

Nothing except that disgusting lizard’s smile!  His Father handed hi over to _that!_   Without a…  Without a…  “How dare you.”  He raged.

“Vegeta.”  She sobbed.  He saw her tears.  Remembered his own.  He backed away from her slowly.

“How dare you do this to me.”  He accused.

She broke down.  She broke down in front of him.  Because of him.  “Please,” she cried, “Please, Vege- Vege- Vegetaaaa.”  She wailed, reaching for him.

He slammed himself back against the doorframe.  “Don’t you dare!  Don’t you even _fucking_ dare!  You… You… You…”

“ _Vegetaaaa_.”  He saw her hand reaching for him.  Remembered another hand reaching for him.

He flung himself back into the room.  “Don’t you touch me!  Don’t you fucking touch me!  How dare you do this to me!  How dare you bring this… this… _cancer here!!!_ ”

His blood roared in his ears!  He ran!  Vegeta turned and ran!  He flew away from her!  Flew from her room!  Flew away from Capsule Corp!  Flew away from the city!

*                      *                      *

The wind tore at him like hands.  Reaching for him.  Snatching at him before he slipped through their fingers.  _Her fingers_ …  Vegeta screamed at the wind.  Tears filling his eyes before being ripped away from his cheeks by the power of his flight.  That was worst of all.  He’d betrayed her.  Hurt her worse than Yamcha ever thought of hurting her.  Vegeta had abandoned Bulma when she was most vulnerable…

_My son…_

“ _Shut the fuck up!  Shut the fuck up, you asshole!_ ”

_My son…_

“Don’t call me that!  Don’t you ever call me that.”  Vegeta’s voice broke with all the pain he’d kept locked away for decades.  “You gave me up!  You threw me away to that… that monster!  _You’re a monster!_ ”

_Never forget_ …

“How could I!  How could I ever forget what that lizard did to me!  How could I ever forget that you let him do that to me!”

…

“How could you…  How could you abandon me like that.”

Vegeta wept.  Fiercely wiping away tears with a gloved hand.  A glove _she_ had made him.  He stared at his glove with water blurred vision.  “ _My Bulma_ ,” he whispered, his anguish too deep, too profound, too much.  For him.

_Vegetaaa_ …  He heard her weeping in his mind…  Then he heard Frieza’s unmistakable cackle.

Vegeta stopped.  Staring at his glove.  “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!!”

The cackle didn’t stop, but something inside Vegeta finally broke through.  He clenched his fist so tight it shook.

“Don’t you dare touch _either_ of them.  They are mine.  They are mine to protect.  They are mine… to love.”

Suddenly his attention snapped to the right.  What the Hell was that?!  It was a massive power.  His eyes widened, _The Androids?!  It couldn’t be!  I have to get her off the planet!  I have to get all of them off the planet!_   But just as suddenly as his fear had reared it’s head again, he sensed something familiar that sent it away again…  _Kakkarot’s brat?  Is that Kakkarot’s brat?_

Vegeta flew towards where he sensed the massive ki coming from.  It wasn’t the only one in that direction.  But it was the strongest.  He could sense three kis… moving…  After half an hour, he was within sight of them:  Kakkarot, his brat, and the Namekian.  Vegeta kept his distance and watched.  The clown and the Namekian were sparring against the child.  He glared.  They were faster than he remembered.  Much faster.  Had he fallen so far behind that even—The brat unleashed a massive ki blast at the two!  Vegeta gaped.  _H-h-he’s so strong!  How is that even possible?  How can the half-bred offspring of that oaf of a third-class warrior be so powerful?  He’s not even—_ Son began sparring one-on-one with Father.

The child’s speed was impressive, but, Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, he was slow.  Far too slow.  Kakkarot delivered a swift kick to his son’s gut then a punishing blow that sent the child hurtling towards the ground.  Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest; honestly, he never thought the soft-hearted buffoon had it in him to hurt his own child in the name of ensuring that that child grew strong enough to take on far more powerful enemies that would use far less mercy if any at all.  The brat recovered and charged at his Father.  Vegeta caught the glint in the child’s eye.  That ferocity was pure Saiyan.

“That’s my boy.”

Vegeta startled.  It was Kakkarot’s voice, there was no doubting that.  Admiring the tenacity of his child, the fierce warrior that child was becoming in order to take on the Androids…  The Pride…  In his child…

*                      *                      *

The boot toe landed on the balcony without a single sound.  As did the other.  He hesitated on the threshold.  Working his fists at his side.  Staring at the ground.  Working up his courage.  It flashed through his mind how her ex had abandoned her on this very balcony…  Vegeta stepped into _their_ room.  _Theirs_ , not hers anymore, _theirs_.  Her sobs came to his ears and he stepped up to the threshold of the bathroom.  She sat huddled next to the toilet.  Sobbing as she clung to it.  She looked like he did that first time after Frieza had beaten him.  Then Nappa had stood on a bathroom’s threshold and let a small child who thought he was Prince to anyone grieve the childhood he’d lost and fear the future that was to come.

“Bulma.”

She stifled her sobs and suddenly drew herself back further against the wall.  Hiding her face from him.  Looking every bit as though she were a trapped animal about to be brutally kicked again.  He knew that look.  He’d been the animal in that look.

He uncurled his fists and crossed the threshold.  He walked up to her.  She hid her face even further from him, tried harder to stifle her sobs.  With a heavy sigh, he turned and leaned back on the wall… and slid down it.  She huddled herself even more away from him.  He stared down at nothing, lost.

“I’m sorry.”  His voice was quiet, small.

She kept sobbing, hiding herself from him… shielding herself from him.  He covered his face with his gloved hands, buried his face in shame.

“Please, Bulma.”

She gave him nothing.

His fingers bent as though he could claw his own face off with or without gloves.  “I… I hurt you.  I promised you I would never hurt you…  But I did.  I hurt you worse than Yamcha.  I betrayed your trust.”  His throat caught, choking his next words, “I betrayed your heart.”

She sniffed.  At least she’d listened to him.  That was more than he could ever ask for.  He looked over at her back shuddering and heaving with her continued tears.  Unsure of himself, he reached out to her.  He felt every moment of the pain he’d inflicted on her with each moment his hands neared her body.  Denied her everything he’d ever promised her just when she’d needed him most.  His fingers touched her and she shied away from his touch.  He reached further.  Hoping, praying to long dead Gods of a long dead planet that she wasn’t out of his reach forever.  That she’d, she’d… his fingers touched her again and she tried but couldn’t get away from him anymore because of the wall and the toilet.  His hands closed over her shoulders.  She was tense, quaking with her pain and fear and tears.  Vegeta gently pulled her to him.  She resisted every moment; staying in a tight ball.  He didn’t know whether it was exhaustion at everything or because she really was giving him the second chance he really didn’t deserve, but she allowed him to gather her up in his arms like a child.  No sooner had he set her in his lap than he got his answer.  She started bawling while reaching an hand up to clasp his neck while she sought shelter in his armored chest.  Relief flooded his body as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, cradling her head to his heart.  He trembled with the release, tried to sniff his own tears back and failing just as miserably at it as she had.

“You scare me,” Vegeta whispered to her, “Hell, you fucking terrify me.  Everything about you terrifies me.  How much I love you.  How much you mean to me.  How much I…”  He grit his teeth, clenched his eyes shut at the thoughts, the nightmares he’d been hiding from her for months now, ever since they’d found out about the Androids coming, about how those tin cans would torture her then kill her right in front of him before letting him die in misery at their soulless hands.  He wept, tried to stifle it, but he wept, “I… can’t… lose… you.  I… I lost my world once… I won’t lose it again.”

She sniffed then sniffed again.  Then shifted in his arms.  Bulma wiped away some of her tears as she looked up at Vegeta.  He was crying.  And not just crying, he was desperately trying to keep bawling like a grief-stricken widow at bay.

“Is, is that it?”  She asked with a soft voice.  “You’ve been afraid—”

“I thought that stupid boy from the future had changed more than he knew.  I thought that instead of Kakkarot dying from that heart disease that you… you…”  His voice failed him again.

Bulma reached up and cupped his cheek, “Vegeta—”

He crushed her to him.  “Please, please don’t leave me.”

Bulma was frozen with shock while Vegeta’s face was buried into her neck.  She could feel him shaking.  She could hear his grief seething out from between his clenched teeth.  He was trying so hard not to lose it… not to lose her.  Slowly she moved her arms… as soon as he felt her wrap them around him, he did lose it.  Sobbing like a child.  She held him and let him cry.  Every once in awhile she could make out the words ‘I’m sorry’.  He kept repeating them.  Just those two little words.  But she knew what they meant to him, what they cost him to say.  Just by being sick, he’d thought the worst… and come to think of it, why wouldn’t he?  It wasn’t exactly like he’d had the best life.  While she had no idea about his life as a child on Vegetasei, she had a pretty good idea about his childhood with Frieza or rather at the _hands_ of Frieza.  He had been the fiend’s child slave after all.  Child slave, child soldier, monster in training.  As far as she could tell, what made Vegeta happy had been completely destroyed by Frieza and if there was even a rumor of something new that _might_ make Vegeta happy to have around, that was snuffed out in the most brutal way possible in front of Vegeta just to make a point.  As far as she could tell, _she_ and what her family offered him were the only good things to happen to him that Frieza hadn’t and couldn’t kill.  But these Androids.  They could destroy them.  They could destroy his happiness right in front of him all over again.  Beginning a new cycle of torture and terror and death.  And why would Vegeta expect anything less?  All his life had given him so far was exactly that.  Why would he ever expect his happiness to last?  Why would he ever expect the other shoe not to drop and squish him like a bug beneath its sole?

Bulma bowed her head and nuzzled his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him tighter.  She held him until his body stopped shaking with his sobs.  He sniffed… then sniffed some more before finally easing his hold on her.  She took his cue and eased her embrace.  He pulled back and before he could say or do anything else she curled up in his lap and snuggled in close to him.  He cradled her.

They sat there for awhile.  Silence letting their thoughts sink in.  Letting what had just happened hang in the air like the mist of their showers together.

“This was my fault,” he said quietly to the floor just beyond his feet.

“You said it yourself that I scare you, that you thought—”

“No.”  He stated firmly.

Bulma sat up and looked at him.  For once this whole time, he could meet her eyes.  She searched his eyes.  There was something in them that she couldn’t quite place…  Or perhaps it was because there are so many things in them that it was impossible to peg down just one emotion.  Her brows furrowed.  Of course she’d fall in love and marry and have the child of a man just as complicated or more so than she was.  She leaned in, searching, seeking even harder.  Haunted.  Grim.  Happy, a soft smile touched her lips at that.  Then she saw the emotion she hadn’t seen in his eyes since he sensed Frieza coming to the planet and flew to meet his old tormentor.  Fear.  Her smile faded away.

“Vegeta, what do you mean?”  She wasn’t sure she wanted an answer.

“How far along is the child?”

“Actually, well, about a month.”

His jaw set.  “I did this to you.”

“Hey,” she laughed but it sounded desperate and scared even to her ears, “I was there too you know.  I had a hand in this just as much as you.”

“No.”

The way he said it was so, so; the weak smile her laugh had left behind died again and her lower lip began trembling with her own fears.

“There was a legend on Vegetasei.”

“The Super Saiyan?”  She asked hopefully.

“The Great Ape Moon.”

Well, that wasn’t what she’d expected, “Huh?”

“Remember our Wedding Night.  That full moon.  The Great Ape Moon.  Your Super Moon.”  She didn’t say anything but he could see in her eyes that she understood and he went on, “The legend of the Great Ape Moon says that if a Saiyan, especially a member of the Royal House, takes a mate under the light of the Great Ape Moon that the couple will conceive a child, the Heir to the legacy.

“I knew this, I knew this and I took you as my mate under that moon anyway.  I… I… I wanted you to get pregnant.”

Vegeta searched her eyes, but couldn’t identify what he was seeing in them—She shot forward and grabbed his neck for a passionate kiss.  Vegeta froze, stunned.  The kiss broke before he could even _think_ of reciprocating.  She pulled back from him a little just enough for him to see the tears spring to her eyes before she burst into tears again, trying to smile through them.

 “I’m so sorry, Bulma.  I’m so sorry I did this to you.”

She laughed.  Unlike moments ago, it was a laugh that was full and hearty and, and _joyous_.  “You wanted a baby with me.”  She laughed.  “You wanted a baby with me.”

Vegeta smiled, “Of course.  _Wife._ ”

She flung her arms around his neck and laughed with tears of joy.  He held her close, his arms around her waist, knowing now that their unborn child was there, and he smelled deeply of her hair.  There were sour notes competing with the strawberry he always found there since claiming her as his forever; undoubtedly sour from the vomiting.  He wondered if he’d have to get used to that.  He smiled and buried his face in hair and neck, scenting her; he didn’t care if he would have to, his Woman was going to have his child.  Her laugh subsided.

“Vegeta,” she sing-songed.

“What, Woman?”

She leaned back.  He frowned as she ebbed from him.  But she put her forehead to his, a mischievous and confident look in her eye.  “Frieza lost.”

“What?”  He had no clue what she was talking about.  Of course Frieza had lost.  The repulsive lizard was _dead_ for God’s sake!

“You have a mate.  We’re going to have a baby.  That disgusting piece of shit lost.  You won.”

Suddenly he got it.  Everything Frieza had tried to deny him… he had it now, all except for the Legend and he was closing in on that, he was sure.  Vegeta snapped forward and gave her a fierce kiss.  Devouring.  Yanking her to him even more.  She kissed him back.  There was a heat in him, in her, in them both.  And something more now, an Heir.  Bulma moved, straddling him now.  He felt himself harden at the proximity of her core.  She moaned into his mouth.  His hands shifted to grab her ass.  Her hips bucked into his and he let out a growl down her throat—

KNOCK!  KNOCK!

They froze, eyes popping wide open.

“Yooohoooo,” her Mother’s psychotically chirpy voice piped in through the door, “Bulma!  It’s time for dinner!  Did you hear back from the Doctor yet?”

The kiss broke, they stared at each other.  “Uh, uh, Yeah!  I need to tell you and Dad something.”

“Oh really?  Is everything okay?”

Their brows furrowed and they looked back out the bathroom door.  Why the Hell did Panchy suddenly sound like she was about to explode with glee?  They looked back at each other.

“Did she hear us?”  Bulma whispered.

“I didn’t sense her near.”  Vegeta whispered back.

“We’ll be down in just a moment!”  Bulma called.

“Oh, is Vegeta with you?  How nice!”

They both looked at the doorway again.  There was that sound of barely contained glee again.

“See you two downstairs!”

Bulma looked back at him, “We better go.”

She started to get off him when he suddenly yanked her back to him, grinding her core over his barely subdued bulge.  She gaped at him… and felt her mouth start to water.

“I’m not done with you yet, _Woman_.”

She gulped, her heart racing, and she bit her lower lip.  He was captivated by the sight, licking his own lips.  She glanced behind her then returned her attention to her Husband.  She began leaning in, “They can wai…,” she stalled partway, her expression changed, “They can…,” she smacked her lips, “They—”  Nope, she dove for the toilet and “BLEEERGH!”

Vegeta reacted in an instant.  Shifting out from under her then holding her hair out of the way with one hand and rubbing her back with his other.  Finally not being shut out, but allowed to help her through this.

*                      *                      *

Okay, so sex had gotten the miss for the rest of the night.  Vomiting was a tremendous mood killer and her stomach still felt queasy so anything later on looked just as unlikely.  _Damn it!_   But still.  It all meant that she and Vegeta had a baby on the way.  She wiped her mouth as she put her hand on the stair railing and began to step down.  Until Vegeta stopped her.  He carefully scooped her up into his arms.  Levitated and floated them both down the stairs.  Landing gently at the bottom and letting her down just as gently.

“Was that really necessary?”  She asked.

“Yes, you’re are not falling.  Ever.”  He asserted dominantly.  It’d be a real hot-ass turn-on if she didn’t want to puck all over his boots at the moment.  But she stocked the memory away for when she felt better.  And then she’d ride his hot Saiyan ass until she got motion sickness…

They walked around the corner and stopped in their tracks.  It was more than a little disturbing to enter the kitchen and find her parents holding hands at the table and staring giddily at the doorway they were stopped in.  Oh-ho-ho, had _they’d_ been waiting.  Without preamble, “I’m pregnant!”  She blurted out.

Her parents looked at each other with sparkling eyes.  But there wasn’t the explosion Bulma or Vegeta had been expecting.

“I knew it,” Panchy beamed.

“You did, Dear.  Spotted it a mile away.”

Bulma and Vegeta gaped.  “What?!”  Their daughter exclaimed.  “You knew?!”

“Oh, of course, Dear.  Sharp cheddar cheese, sour pickles, and apple juice was all I could keep down when I was pregnant.”

Bulma couldn’t form words.

“Now come sit down you two.  It’s a time to celebrate.  We’re going to have our first grandchild!”  She clapped her hands together as she went to fetch the plates for the table.

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged glances then smiled and sat down next to each other.

“You know she’s not wrong,” he whispered to in her ear, “I want more than one child.”

Bulma grinned, “So do I,” she whispered back as her mother set down a plate of cheese and pickles before fetching the glass of juice.

No giving a shit anymore, Vegeta reached over and lifted her onto his knee, holding his Wife while she ate the meal their unborn child would allow her to keep down as Panchy brought him over a massive plate of food.  They tucked into their food, soon joined by her parents eating their own platefuls.  They talked about what to expect and how they were going to decorate Vegeta’s old room into the new nursery.  It was a wonderful _family_ dinner.


	8. Basset Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my submission for the eighth prompt, the bonus prompt, for the Spring @tpthvegebulsmutfest . “Personal Connection” is up and running on Ao3 as well. So if you need to recap, please do so. The smut in this was inspired by @vegetapsycho ‘s phenomenal fanart “Point of No Return” found on her Tumblr. Don’t hate me too much! This story will continue in the Fall Smutfest.
> 
> Bulma and Vegeta are expecting a little bundle of joy, but what will that mean with the Androids still coming? How will they cope? Vegeta decides to enact drastic measures to protect his new family that send Bulma reeling.

The woman was a Gods damn basset hound!  Finally, _finally_ , he’d managed to evade her.  Ever since announcing that Bulma was bearing his child, the Mother had not rested a single moment and constantly showed up everywhere.  _Anywhere_.  He couldn’t get away from her.  _They_ couldn’t get away from her.  Two weeks, it had been two weeks already and there hadn’t been a single moment except for at night in bed together where he and Bulma were alone.  Even then, all they did was sleep.  He was usually exhausted from training and tending to her needs, and Bulma was just trying to cope with how her body was reacting to being pregnant.  She was still sick every morning and every evening.  Still, he smirked to himself, he’d visited her once when he sensed that her stomach was calm at her office.  He’d told her that he owed her, she hadn’t understood at first, not until he’d pressed her up against the wall by her windows and pressed his throbbing manhood against her pelvis.  Immediately she’d hiked up her skirt and demanded he get down on the ground.  He’d obeyed, pulling his pants down, and exposing himself before lying down and she was on him instantly, slipping him inside of her, and riding him.  Grinding her perfect little hips.  Both of the biting back screams and groans.  He’d grabbed her hips, she’d palmed his chest, and her hips worked the shit out of him.

Vegeta felt himself getting thicker, straining the confines of his pants.  He had gotten used to bedding her every day, multiple times a day, but now that she was so ill, he hadn’t touched her since she rode him in her office.  Granted she took him for orgasm after orgasm until he couldn’t breathe and her hips couldn’t move anymore.  It had been glorious.  And he was hoping for more glory with his beautiful Wife.  Except for her stupid Mother always popping up everywhere!  Honestly, he was beginning to think she knew how to sense ki.  It was… disturbing to him how often and quickly she found him.  He tried to tell himself that it was simply because this was her home and she knew her daughter well and she’d learned his routines as any good hostess would.  But there were limits.  In the morning when Bulma was feeling well enough to shower… and well enough for him to join her… the Mother would barge into the room, thankfully _not_ the bathroom, muttering about inane details about something called a Lactation Coach.  _What the Fuck was a Lactation Coach?!_   And if anyone was going to be coaching Bulma on anything, it was going to be him!

Still, after that rude interruption that totally killed anything that he and Bulma might have be getting into ( _Gods, had it killed it!_ ), it got him thinking.  He didn’t know a Gods damn thing about how Earth women had children.  So he went about finding out.  He was absolutely refusing to go to her Mother for anything about this; he wasn’t letting the Mother in any further than she had already forced herself into the matter.  So the Father had given him some research materials.  Things he quickly read, and utterly confused the shit out of him, when Bulma was busy throwing up every morning and evening.  Each page, every word… it was all so, so…  Why the Hell was it so damn complicated for Earth women to have children?!  On Vegetasei, from what he could remember about his brother’s birth, gestation and childbirth was so effortless… and clean.  A woman carried the child inside her till she reached the third trimester.  Then the child was transferred over to a gestation tank where computers and Saiyan medical science ensured the child grew strong so as to achieve a successful analysis of it’s power levels at maturation.  It was all for the sake of the child becoming the absolute best warrior it had the potential of being.  Once it was to term, the child was removed, ‘birthed’, from the gestation tank and transferred to an analysis pod where the child’s power levels would be assessed.  From there, depending on the child’s level, the child would be assigned a class and continue to grow in the pod and later raised and trained by it’s parents to be the warrior it was meant to be or continued to grow and later be sealed into the pod and the pod would be sent out to another weaker planet for the weak offspring to establish a Saiyan foothold.  But no, of course, humans had to make the whole thing so much more complicated and messy than it had to be.  All this drivel about bleeding—Well, actually that scared the Hell out of him.  Light bleeding was okay, but if Bulma started cramping or bleeding a lot or felt any pain, it could mean that she’d lost the baby or the pregnancy was this thing called ectopic, which meant that the pregnancy had gone horrible wrong.  Then there was breast tenderness—Actually he didn’t have a probably with her breasts’ milk ducts expanding her already exceptional breasts up another bra size, but the book the Father gave him to read said that his Wife’s breasts would also be very sore so Bulma would most likely not wanting him touching or licking them… then again his tongue’s gentle and lusty administrations might help her.  Okay, so breast tenderness wasn’t that complicated or messy.  But constipation!  What the Hell?!  And fluctuance?!  Disgusting.  Then there was vaginal discharge that wasn’t the type he enjoyed from her, fatigue, food cravings and aversions, apparently she was going to have to pee a lot, she’d get heartburn, mood swings (which terrified the fucking shit out of him if it meant her already formidable temper was going to rage out of control, _Dear Gods of Vegetasei!_ ), and of course her sickness was going to continue and she was going to gain weight as their child grew.  And all of that was just in the first _three months!!!_

But that really wasn’t the bad things.  Oh no.  There were these things called Red Flag Symptoms.  Severe pain in her abdomen.  Heavy bleeding.  Debilitating dizziness.  Too much weight gain too fast or too little weight gain.  Any one of those things and he’d need to get her to the doctors in the main building fast.  Because of his many, many incidents involving his training, there were already at least two major trauma physicians on staff day and night.  They could help until more specialized care could arrive.  But still.  Vegeta didn’t like having to monitor her constantly for any of those signs.  As it was, he was already severely distracted by keeping track of her ki every second of her life.  And it was costing him.  He looked down at his left hand as though he could see through the white glove to the bandages underneath.  He glanced up further at his left bicep, where more bandages were hidden underneath his royal blue suit sleeve, then his right shoulder, for the same.

He kept walking down the hallway to her personal lab where she was working on new drones for him and another surprise which he wasn’t so sure he wanted her working on in her condition, but considering that her Father was apparently working on it with her, he trusted the old man to protect his child and future grandchild admirably.  Still, when he got hurt the first time he’d been too distracted by worrying about her to notice the blast coming from a drone, she’d chalked it up to him still getting used to the news about becoming a father and being distracted.  True, and she let it slide.  The second time, she let it slide again, again chalking it up to new fatherhood jitters.  The third and fourth times, no, that had worried her.  All the other times following and he was now hiding his injuries from her so she wouldn’t get scared and snap at him.  Again, he understood from that book that one of the most dangerous things for her right now was stress.  It was toxic and he’d be damned if she or their child was going to be in danger because of him!

He turned a corner.  She’d fucking kill him if she found out that he’d suffered three more injuries… she’d kill him and kill herself and/or the baby as well…  He clenched his fists despite the burning pain in his one hand and both arms.  He wasn’t going to lose them.  Never.

*                      *                      *

The man was a Kami damn basset hound!  He just popped up everywhere.  She couldn’t even go to the bathroom anymore without opening the door and finding him waiting for her, asking about her, asking about the baby.  Asking about all these Red Flag symptoms things!  Kami damn it!  She wished her Dad had _never_ given him that stupid ass book to read!  He was obsessed with it, he was obsessed with _her!_

Bulma threw a wrench down on her desk top.  It clanged loudly.  Her elbows followed suit, hitting the surface of her work area with twin loud thuds.  She sighed heavily as she landed her face in her waiting palms.  She was stressed.  More than usual.  And it was because she was pregnant, she knew that.  Everything seemed to get to her quicker than usual, her fuse had shrunk a lot already and, according to the book ( _Kami, why the fuck did I read that damn thing too?!_ ), her fuse was going to shrink by a hell of a lot more over the next couple of months.  And that wasn’t all.  She knew her Husband was lying to her.  Keeping secrets from her.  That pissed her off even more.  Her shoulders were tight, she could feel it.  She’d sigh, try to rest and relax like she should, but the muscles in her neck would never let up even the tiniest bit.

She sighed heavily again and rubbed just above her eyebrows at the growing headache that usually, nowadays, morphed into a migraine that had her wanting to kill every fucking person on the planet or at least the stupid assholes that were in her immediate vicinity.  Starting with the one that shared her bed and finishing with the ones that raised her.  It was all so, so… it was all too much!  An irritated groan left her mouth as she rubbed her tired eyes.  And that was another thing, she couldn’t work anymore.  She had the attention span of a gnat and every part of her seemed too exhausted to do anything other than inane crap that couldn’t hold her interest even _before_ she was pregnant.

“Do you want me to rub your shoulders?”  The gravelly voice asked right beside her.

She jumped.  A startled scream echoing off her lab’s walls and throbbing in her head to splitting level.  She winced then glared at Vegeta.  But by the look of concern on his face, her anger lessened to just plain irritation.  She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose hard.

“What the Hell do you want now?”  She grumbled.

“Are the new drones ready yet?”

“No, I’m not working on them anymore.”

Vegeta balked, shocked.  “Bulma!”  He shouted at her.  “What the Hell are you thinking?!  How am I supposed to become a Super Saiyan without the proper training?!”

“Because you’re not becoming a Super Saiyan.”

Vegeta stared, that one cut deep.  Too deep.  He bristled.  Fuck her being pregnant!  “HOW DARE YOU—”

“HOW DARE YOU!”  She screamed suddenly turning on him.

_SMACK!_

She slapped him.  He stared at her.  Now noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks.  “How dare you!”  She wept bitterly.  She raised another hand… that he caught by the wrist.  She raised her other, he caught that one by the wrist as well.  She struggled in his firm grasp, “How dare you!  How dare you lie to me!  How dare you hide it from me!  _How dare you get distracted!!!_ ”

Terror gripped his chest as she began wailing.  Vegeta let her wrists go and crushed her to him.  Cradling her, hushing her.

“Easy, Bulma, easy.  Calm down.  _Please calm down._ ”  He pleaded desperately.  He could feel her emotions going haywire, felt her body trembling, felt her losing control in a dangerous way that sent every part of his mind and soul panicking!

“ _NO!!!!_ ”  She roared against his chest.  Tiny fists pounding against his body.  Still he held her to him.  Letting her let it all out, fearing beyond words what would happen if she kept it bottled up instead.  “ _You can’t do this to us!  You can’t think about us, Vegeta!  You can’t!  We can’t be anywhere near you!!  You have to train!  You have to win!!  If you don’t…  If you don’t…_ ”

Her sobs overwhelmed her.  She clenched the shoulder straps of the armor she’d made him.  Her tiny shoulders heaving, her body shaking with each crushing wail.  He held her tighter and tighter as though he could will her hurt and fear away.  He bowed his head, burying his face in her hair.

“ _Please_ ,” her voice was so small, “ _If you don’t become a Super Saiyan, the Androids will kill you.  Then they’ll come after me and the baby…  And I can’t…  I can’t do this alone, Vegeta.  I don’t want to do this alone._ ”

She broke down again.  Vegeta sniffed, softly pressing his lips to the top of her head, kissing her gently.  Then he looked away from her, blinking back tears, sniffing again.

*                      *                      *

They never fought like that before.  Never left each other’s presence without some sense of connection.  This time, when her tears were done, when his tears were done, she’d wiped them away herself with another deep sigh that seemed to rattle every fiber of her being before turning away from him and going back to her work.  With silence hanging between them, Vegeta turned and left her lab.  He’d gone back out to the Gravity Chamber and trained harder than he had in a long time.  For a moment he’d honestly considered leaving and training in the desert again.  But no.  He wasn’t going to run away from her and their child again.  He wasn’t giving in to his own fear again.  Yet, they both felt the gap that was suddenly between them.  And never more so than lying in bed right now.

Vegeta stared at the door, listening to her vomiting again and fighting the urge to go hold her hair back for her and comfort her while her body wracked with everything their child was doing to it.  He scowled at the dark.  She had closed the door again.  Shutting him out again.  He felt his own dinner churn in his stomach.  He winced but kept glaring.  Bile was threatening to vacate.  He gripped his pillow from underneath, his knuckles whitening over the hem of the blanket covering up to his waist.  She wretched violently again.  He seethed at the dark.

This was bad.  It _felt_ bad…  It felt the worst.  He loves her.  More than words.  More than himself.  He loves their child, the whisper of a smile tugged at the corner of his grim-set mouth, and all the children still yet to come…  She wanted more children than just this one.  She wanted more of _his_ children and he wanted more of hers.  In order for that to happen, the Androids had to be destroyed.  To make sure nothing bad ever happened, he’d have to destroy the Androids.  To protect his family, to ensure a larger family, he’d have to destroy the Androids.  And to do that, he’ll have to become the Legend.  And in order to do that… Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut, keeping the wet and all the horrible feelings it brought with it at bay.  He knew he had to do it, but… but that… he gritted his teeth, it didn’t make it any easier to deal with.  Suddenly the toilet flushed.  His eyes flew open.  A few more minutes and the door opened, temporarily semi-illuminating the room, before the flick of the light switch plunged everything back into darkness.  He leveled out his breathing and relaxed his body as he listened to her making her way across the pig sty floor to her side of the bed.

She didn’t say anything, her breathing was quick from the effort of nausea, but she didn’t say anything as he felt the covers lift behind him and the mattress dip with her weight and the covers lower again.  She shifted this way and that, trying to find a comfortable position again.  Eventually she settled.  Still she didn’t say anything to him—

“Vegeta?”  Her voice was so weak.  His chest tightened and his heart clenched, he hated how weak she sounded; he hated how weak she was and he couldn’t do anything to alleviate that.

“What?”  He grumbled.

There was a pause.  Silence filling it again.  “Hold me.”

Immediately he turned under the sheets and snuggled up to her as close as he could get.  She needed him!  She needed him again!  He laid his arm over her waist and drew her in even closer to his chest…  Then he nuzzled the back of her head, taking in a deep smell of her.  She sighed contentedly and it melted him.

“I love you,” he whispered by her ear.

He heard her sniff, “You have to leave.”

“I know,” he agreed and felt so much pain at finally having to say it out loud, “I’ll have your Father prepare the ship—”

Suddenly she bolted upright, turning to look at him.  Even in the dim light of the waning moon outside, he could see the shock on her face.

“The ship?!”

“Yes,” he frowned and looked away from her, staring into the pink of her pillow, “I can’t stay on this planet to train.  You and I both know that the Gravity Chamber gives me the greatest assistance let alone that I… I… I can sense you anywhere on this planet.”  His dark eyes met hers, “I won’t be able to help myself not to monitor your ki and the baby’s ki.  I’d be attuned to it no matter what.”  Vegeta sat up.  “The only way to prevent you from being a distraction, to prevent myself from monitoring you, is I leave the planet.”

There he’d said it.  He watched her.  Watched it sink in.  Her eyes lowered from his, analyzing his words in the air between them.  Hurt slowly dawning on her, slackening her mouth in dismay and furrowing her brows with something akin to anguish.  And realization dawning on her, the realization that no matter how she felt, no matter how _he_ felt, it was true.  It was all true.

Then her face contorted into heartbreak.  Just as the tears started to come, Vegeta reached over and drew her into his embrace.  This time he didn’t bother hushing her, he didn’t bother to try and calm her down.  He just held her and let her weep.  Let her tears leave grief-stricken trails down his chest.  Let her nose drip snot on his scar-covered skin.  He bowed his head and buried his nose in the top of her head.  He inhaled deeply again, breathing her in; it was going to be one of the few chances he would have before he left the planet to commit her scent to his memory.

Eventually she couldn’t cry anymore.  She pulled her head back from his chest, wiping at her eyes and nose.  He reached behind her to her nightstand and retrieved the small box of tissues she kept there.  He held them out to her.  She cleaned herself up under his watchful gaze.  Then she took the box and put it back on her nightstand.  She turned back to face him and laid down, keeping her eyes locked with his.  He took the cue he read in them and settled back down facing her as well.  She wrapped her arms around him and held him tighter than he ever remembered her doing.  He did the same, as if holding her tighter than he ever had before could magically imprint her body on his; he’d settle for imprinting the feel of her body in his arms, the feel of her body against his, instead.

“I love you,” she whispered wetly.

He turned his head to bury his tears in his pillow.

*                      *                      *

It had been an awkward talk with Doctor Briefs.  It wasn’t that the elderly man didn’t understand why it had to be this way, but that the elderly man knew what it was taking out of both his daughter and his Saiyan son-in-law to do this and everything that went with it.  The stress, the hurt, the distance, the strain.  Everything.

“Are you sure about this, son?”  The old man had asked.

Vegeta couldn’t meet his eyes, “Yes.  I have to become a Super Saiyan if I’m to protect them.  And that isn’t happening here.  Not now.”

With that, Doctor Briefs nodded and got to work on getting everything ready, “I’ll prep the ship for a year’s journey—”

“Three months,” Vegeta snapped.

“Three months, eh?  Gonna do this in hops instead of one big leap.”

“I won’t abandon her.”  Vegeta gritted his teeth, clenched his fists by his side.  His dark vision burning holes into the floor.

“Alrighty then, three days and then you’ll be off.  That sound good?”

It was a shock to Vegeta that it would only take _three days_ before he could leave.  “ _So soon?_ ”  It pained him.

“If you’re going to jump, boy, jump.”

Vegeta nodded.  And it was done.  Her Father started drawing up a supply list and Vegeta set off for training in the desert just outside of the city; he wouldn’t be able to use the Gravity Chamber while it was being prepped for his impending departure.

He trained hard.  He trained constantly.  Although he always kept his senses locked in on hers and their unborn child’s ki, it was as though he had reverted to old habits.  He didn’t talk to anyone.  Kept his own hours.  He trained until he couldn’t take it anymore and then trained some more.

He rarely saw her except when he returned to their bed after having showered, changed for bed, and eaten dinner.  He’d find her already asleep.  In the safety of the night, he’d watch her.  The gentle rise and fall of her shoulder or chest depending on what position gave her comfort for the night.  The moon always casting an ethereal glow to her that stole his breath away.  His Namekian Goddess.  He climbed into bed next to her and get settled by taking her in his arms again and holding her tight, always taking in the opportunity to imprint her in his mind.  She’d always sigh like a cat with a full stomach of warm milk.  He’d smirk, close his eyes, and drift off to sleep with her.  In the mornings, he’d wake up before her, gingerly slip out of bed and out of their room, and return to his old room where he’d shower and dress for another day of training.  Again alone in the kitchen, he’d eat whatever the Mother had left for him to eat and then he was off to the desert again.

The days passed quickly.  He hadn’t meant for them to pass that fast, but he hadn’t prevented it either.  _If you’re going to jump, boy, jump._   It was sage advice, painfully sage advice, from someone he had a strong suspicion knew it from personal experience.  Her Father had built this company from the ground up with his revolutionary invention.  How many times had his work called him away from his wife and child?  The man knew what all of this meant and he knew that if Vegeta hesitated or even thought of prolonging it, he would never leave.  It would all be for nothing.  So the days passed and it was the evening before he was to leave.

He landed on his old balcony so as not to disturb…  His brows furrowed, _What is she still doing up?_

Vegeta abandoned his towel and water bottle and headed for his door.  Once he opened it, he didn’t hear anything except for the soft steps of bare feet.  They were unhurried but traveling away from him.  He stepped out into the softly lit hallway.  She shouldn’t be up this late, not in her condition.  She needed to rest and take advantage of her nausea passing for the moment so she could sleep deeply and recover…  She was standing in front of their door wearing her pink bathrobe.  It wasn’t tied at her waist and it was coming off her shapely shoulders.  Her hair was a mess of fantastic curls again.  She had her hand on the door handle.  An elegant vignette.

She looked over her shoulder at him.  Those enchanting curls framing her beautiful face.  Her eyes bright and angelic with the soft lighting practically glowing in their sapphire depths.  He spotted the slightest blush to the apples of her cheeks.  He tried to convince himself that it was residual from her sickness, but her demeanor was all wrong.  Then he detected something in the air.  Slight but becoming more and more pronounced with every passing moment.  Her scent.  Her cheeks were blushed because she wanted him in a way she hadn’t wanted him for weeks now.  His heart thundered in his ears.

She looked away from him.  Was that… he swore he saw the hint of a smile just starting to touch the corner of her mouth as she opened the door and went inside.  He stared.  She’d left the door open for him to follow.  Her scent still lingering in the air as the most enticing, seductive lure he could possibly imagine.  His whole body burned.  His jaw set.  Every dirty, lusty thought he could ever have about her played out in his dark, smoldering, swarthy gaze.  He followed.

*                      *                      *

The full moon lit their room like a temple lantern.  Soft, holy silvery light casting the unusual shadows that seemed to ordain the room as hallowed sanctuary.  A world all their own… for the night.

He stood in the opened doorway and watched, completely awed and enamored with the sight.  Bulma’s delicate fingers were slipping the pink silk garment from her bare shoulders… pulling… pulling then releasing.  It fell around her feet.  Her hands by her side.  He admired the sight of her naked body from behind.  Her luscious curls hiding the lovebite scar that he’d given her when he took her on their Wedding Night… the perfect lines of her shoulders and delicate outcroppings of her shoulder blades… the slender, sleek slope of her back… the voluptuous curvature of her hips that refined the perfect heart shape of her incredible ass… long legs that gave her the perfect proportions…  She was _perfect_.

She half-turned, giving him a clear view of her profile.  Her strawberries stood out from the cream of her full breasts.  His body electrified.  His hands fisted at his sides.  He was set.

She looked over at him…  He startled, there was a question in her eyes… _doubt?... fear?... concern?..._   Suddenly seeing so many layers of uncertainty on her face, inhabiting the slump of her shoulders, it unnerved him.  Why did she need to even see if he had followed her?  Why would she even doubt that he would follow her?

Her feet were carrying her to him.  Bringing her face to face with him.  But she couldn’t meet his eyes.  She was looking at his chest… or his Adam’s apple… or maybe his chin… anywhere but his eyes or his face.  _Why?  Why won’t she look at me?_   He eyed her, stunned even more at what he was seeing so clearly so up close and personal now.  Her brows were pinched ever so slightly in that way that they did when she actually felt the fear of embarrassment, normally she was so confident and unwavering in how carefree she was in whatever she did; other people’s judgements be damned.  It _was_ doubt he was seeing in those sapphire orbs.  The flush of potentially dire embarrassment pinking her cheeks.  Her pink lips parted to show white teeth clenched together in nervousness.  She looked so… so…  He didn’t know what to say, what to do, what to think.  He was shocked.  His own lips falling apart in his own uncertainty in the face of what to do.  It was clear she was offering herself to him and absolutely terrified that he wouldn’t accept her.  Why?  It made no—He was leaving.  Leaving the planet for who knew how long and she was… scared that he wouldn’t come back to her.  _Gods…_

Vegeta scooped her up in his arms.  Taking them inside the room and kicking the door shut behind them.  His lips mashing against hers.  He felt his manhood grow for her.  Reach for her despite the confines of his skintight pants.  He wanted her.  He would never stop wanting her.  He kicked off his gold-tipped, white boots.  He let go of her before she could react and began yanking down on his pants.  Desperate to get the stupid things off and claim her in a way that would let her know to never doubt that she was his and he was hers ever again no matter the circumstances.  No matter the distance, they are mates for life.

Her lips found his again.  Her hands his neck.  She had missed his kiss. She had missed him.  _Gods damn it!  These things!_   He yanked on his pants.  _Finally!_   They cleared his cut hips.  Setting his hard cock free.  He yanked them off his legs and flung them Gods’ knew where, he didn’t care.  He gathered her up in his arms again.  This time her arms wrapped around his neck as they devoured each other.  Her legs wrapping around his waist as he headed straight for their waiting bed.

He crawled onto it with her, lowering her onto it’s cushy surface.  Her fingers cupped one of his shoulder blades, her nails digging into the flesh of his back.  Her legs hiked above the cut of his hips.  Her heels keeping bouncing, spurring time against his taut ass as he slipped inside of her.  Thrusting over and over.  Setting a relentless pace that had her very nearly drawing blood.  They didn’t speak.  Just let their moans and groans, whimpers and gasps, hisses be all the sounds they needed to hear from each other.  He kept thrusting and thrusting.  His thick, hard cock filling her warm, tight pussy.  His tongue tasted every part of her mouth.  Entwined with her tongue as she tasted him.  She moaned.  He groaned, feeling the precum weep into her welcoming depths.  It had been so long since he felt her like this.  Heard her moan from the pleasure his body gave hers.  _Fuck, this feels so good!  So fucking good!_   He ground his hips into her tight pussy.  Driving himself into her.  Fucking her good.  Just as a starter.

He reared up and sat back on his heels.  Teetering on the edge of the bed.  Holding her on his lap.  She straddled him.  One hand holding her delicate lower back, keeping her safe.  His other hand grabbing a healthy chunk of her delicious ass cheek to hold her down so he could still fill her as deeply as he possibly could.  His hips still thrusting.  Her hips bouncing now.  She opened her mouth wider so they could plunge their tongues deeper into each other’s mouths.  He took the opportunity to finally nip at her lower lip the way he’d been dying to for a long while now before licking as deep into her mouth as he could.  Her bounces, his thrusts sending her round, pillowy breasts to fit perfectly with the outstretched curve of his throat.  Her hands cupping the base of his skull.  Her nails digging into his scalp.  Zinging his skin with the contact.  Thrilling his cock with it.  They gasped moaned, growled as they fed upon each other.  She bounced and bounced.  Her cunt feeling tighter and tighter to his engorged penis.  She rode his thrusts harder and harder.  His thrusts forcing him deeper and deeper.  He felt his balls pinching.  The feel of them both heading for climax drove them desperate.  She whimpered, grinding her hips back and forth over his lap.  He held her down and thrusted into her without a care for the screams filling his mouth as his won roars filled hers.  _Fuck.  Fuck!  FUCK!!!!!_   She came.  Her walls gripping him and releasing and gripping over and over.  His hot semen shooting jets deep into her core.  And she rode him.  She kept fucking him.  Not wanting it to end so soon.  Wanting him to tremble between her thighs.  And he wanted to.  Gods, did he want to tremble between her legs again.  His breathing rasped as he strained to give her all he could.  He felt himself release more into her.  Jet after jet.  She could feel it, his hot seed inside her.  Her legs starting to shake as her own orgasm ebbed into needy moans.  She wanted more.  Had to have more. 

Her body stopped moving.  She clawed at him.  Their orgasm gone too soon.  Hoping their kiss would last.  But he wanted more too.

Vegeta sat up on his knees and dumped her off his lap.  Temporarily vacating her tight body.  She gasped as she bounced on the mattress before he flipped her over.  He was on her in a second.  She yelped when he yanked one of her knees up the soft linens.  He was back inside her with a single, powerful thrust.  She screamed as he took her from behind.  Sweat beading on her skin.  Sweat dripping of his.  He reached around and cupped her delicate throat.  Turning her face to look at him even though he shut his eyes, gritted his teeth, and pounded into her relentlessly.

“Ha!  Ha!  Ha!  Ha!”  She screamed.

His free hand gripped the sheets.  “Hn!  Hn!  Hn!  Hn!”  He grunted.  Pounding her.  Jarring her tiny body beneath his.

“Hahnngh,” she growled.

“Hnngh,” he growled back, rolling them both onto their sides.

He grabbed the lifted knee and held it up.  Thrusting in her with abandon.  He angled her face up to his again and devoured her lips.  She shoved the pillow away and grabbed a huge chunk of sheets.  Her breasts bounced.  Her back arched.  He was fucking her gloriously.  Her legs shook as her body began bracing again.  _Holy fuck!  Holy Fuck!_   His thick fingers dug into the tender flesh under her thigh as she felt—She yanked on the sheets, hearing them rip, as her scream filled his body.  She felt herself squirt her juices over her inner thigh, slicking his thrusting dick.  He slipped in and out of her so much easier now.  Rubbing that rough spot inside her perfectly.  Furiously.  He growled again.  Deeper.  Darker.  He kissed her so hard she thought her lips would bruise.  _Oh fuck this feels so good!_

Suddenly he pulled away from her.  She fell back on her back.  He was on top of her.  His iron body pinning her down to the bed.  Pinned her wrists down by their hips.  He thrust and she saw stars behind her eyelids.  He fucked her hard.  Deep.  She never thought he could be this deep or this rough with her.  And she loved it!

Her breasts squished against his chest.  His mouth falling open as he, “Hng!  Hng!  Hng!  Hng!,” into her drenched cunt.  He’d make her wetter.  He’d fill her with his seed so much that it would seep out between his shaft and her nether lips again.  He slammed his cock into her over and over.  More, he had to have more!  Had to give her more!  She would never want!  She would never be in doubt!

“Hng!  Hng!  Hng!  Hng!  Hng!”

“ _Ha!  Ha!  Ha!  Ha!  Ha!_ ”

She struggled beneath him.  Writhed.  But he was steel.  He wouldn’t budge except for his hips giving her pleasure beyond words but not beyond sound…

Suddenly her head snapped back with a primal scream filling her room and spilling into the crisp might air beyond her balcony.  Sweat dripped down his forehead and cheek onto her prone throat.

“Hnngh!!”  He roared as he released in her again.  Filling her more.  His hips slamming into her again… again… again…  Her walls thundering around his pulsating dick.  He gave it to her over and over.  Fresh hot jets of his seed streaming into her hot depths.  _Gods, she feels good!_

Suddenly he rolled over onto his back, taking her with him.  She took control immediately.  Her hips rode with abandon.  Her nails finding the chiseled edges of his pectorals and digging into their curves.

“HA!  HA!  HA!  HA!  HNGH!”  She roared.  Squeezing her eyes shut and riding her Husband’s fantastic stiff cock.  He felt so fucking amazing!  And the way he made her feel, she was dripping with sweat.  Soaked in it and cum and she didn’t care!  She was in Heaven!  His head was flung back, “HA!  HN!  HN!”  He groaned, wallowing in the pleasure she gave him.  His body just as drenched as hers.

She rode him.  Rode him.  He gripped her hips.  His fingers digging into her soft flesh.  She bowed her head as she felt her body tense and suddenly release again.  She squirted all over his crotch.  Her body shaking.  Her strawberries as pert as lighthouses.  It was bliss!  Pure bliss!  She kept riding, kept feeling her whole body tingle with her cumming until he joined her.

His hips bucked up into her hard and she felt more thick spurts of his cream slather her inside.  It was so hot!  It felt so good!  She kept riding and riding until he was having trouble breathing.  Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans, was straining under the power of the orgasm she could pull from him.  Tearing him down.  Breaking him apart the same way he did to her.  It made her feel glorious!  It made her feel powerful!  It made her feel like a Queen!

They panted for awhile before she managed to lift her head from his chest and place a gentle press of her lips to his.  It was all the kiss she could manage.  His lips reacted, pucker for hers.  She kissed again, he puckered back again.  Then again.  And again.  Until their kisses were longer… deeper… involving their tongues searching each other’s mouths.  He was succulent.  With such a scarred body and such rough hands, Vegeta’s lips were surprisingly soft and pillowy.  His tongue curious and attentive.  For him, he’d never felt anything so soft in his life as her pillowy lips.  They seemed perpetually moist and plump and just waiting for him to suck and nip and feast.  Her tongue was agile and catlike and inquisitive.  Every part of her was an explorer and begged to be explored.  Vegeta never thought of himself as an adventurer, but for her, he was.  He would always be an avid explorer just for her.

He began to push up, pushing her back up.  She slipped off his lap the further he sat up.  He got up on his knees.  The bustling breaking their kiss.  But she stayed close to him, her lips always near, and ready to be back on his the moment there was an opportunity to.  He straightened up on his knees and reached for her hips as her hands reached for his neck.  They drew each other in for another round of oral exploration.  He indulged in her, pressed her hips to his.  Commiting it all to memory.  He plunged his tongue deeper.  Slicking and snaking it over hers.  Feeling the sharp edges of her perfect teeth.  The warmth of her mouth.  He pressed her hips closer.  Felt the searing heat of her incredible body.  Felt the press and slight parting of her nether lips against the aching hardness of his rock hard cock.  She was drenched and he felt the peak of her engorged pearl.  He groaned.  He needed more.  Had to have more.  Had to give her more as though the ghost o his body presence could stay with her forever like a talisman that warded off any who would dare to get near her while he was away.

Then he nudged and pulled one side of her hip.  Silently asking her to turn around.  She held their kiss as long as she could as she began to turn her body around for him.  When their lips broke, they both sucked in air.  She turned fully around and leaned over onto all fours.  He enveloped her tiny frame with his own muscular one.  She gripped the sheets as he nuzzled the lovebite he’d given her through her hair.  She closed her eyes and moaned long and low.  Relishing in the feel of his Saiyan love for her.  The puff of his hot breath through his nose permeating her hair and skin.  Making the lovebite scar tingle.  And moistening between her legs even more.  Reflexively her core clenched even though he wasn’t inside her to feel it.  Vegeta reached between them and took hold of himself.  He pulled away from his mate just enough to line himself up then closed the distance between them again as he slipped inside of her.  He made sure to enter her nice and slow since she was so wet and he wanted her to feel every bit of him.  For her wanton pussy to memorize the smooth roundness and cleft of his head, every vein along his shaft, and every ridge leading down to his base.  He filled her.  And she moaned an ‘ _Ahhhhh_ ’ that was music to his ears.

Inside of her, he reached his hands and cupped her full breasts.  Her pussy clenched his penis as he rolled his palm over her stiff nipples.  _Strawberries_ , he hummed.  She gasped.  He squeezed her breasts, feeling how soft they were.  Pliable.  Luscious orbs of the softest cream.  He reared back slowly, bringing her with him, and making sure that he didn’t slip out of her.

He sat back on his heels.  Bulma leaned her head back and he wiggled his nose over her lovebite.  He closed his eyes, wallowing in the cozy warmth that was her.  Her slipped his hands to hook behind her knees.  And lifted.

She trusted him completely.  Her tight ass nestled into his lap even more as he raised her bent legs over his bent knees.  He balanced her perfectly.  She closed her eyes and reached around his neck and placed her fingers over the scar of the lovebite she’d given him.  He purred at her touch.  His hips moved.  Leisurely.  Up then down…  Up then down…  Her fingers rubbed circles over his lovebite.  Sweat dripped down his temples.  Down his etched shoulders and biceps.  It poured off of her like she was goddess of water.  He grinned, _My Namekian Goddess_.  He buried his face in her bobbing teal curls, breathing in her scent like she was a cup of morning coffee, contented wafts of steam that melted every tense muscle better than any massage.  Being inside her was his solace.  His sanctuary.  He let go of her right knee.  She kept it balanced on her own, liking the way this position made him feel inside her.  He slipped his hand over her slick stomach… down… down… running his fingers through her sticky patch of teal hairs, rolling his digits through it… moving down to her saturated lips and parting them with his honey-dipped fingers.  Her back arched the moment a warm fingertip caressed her hot bead.

“ _Aha_ ,” she cried out.

He made small, tender circles over her stimulated clit.  Her breathing shallowed, rasped.  He purred into her hair again.  Enjoying in the gentle, bobbing thrusts, the squish of their sticky sweet juices over his fingers and palm and her nether lips, and her achingly arousing whimpers of pleasure.  She responded by turning her face to his, mashing the side of her face to the left side of his so hard her right eye squeezed shut.  His nose nestled over the flushed apple of her cheek.  His lips finding her jawline and kissing it over and over.  Her hand slipped from his lovebite to his ear and cheek.  He kept moving his hips.  Rubbing her glorious pearl.  Her free hand gripped his wrist still holding up her left knee.  Her mouth hanging open in constant cries and moans.  It was tempting to stay here forever.  Experience nights like this forever.  Be inside her forever.  More than she could possibly know.  But it couldn’t be, not until he had defeated the Androids.  And to do that he had to leave in the morning, well, mere hours from now actually.  In the meantime, he could be tempted by her, experience her, be inside her all night long until the alarm sounded and their fairytale night together would end.

“ _Uhhnngh_ ,” she growled.  The sound vibrating through his body.

He growled, low, deep, and luscious.  She melted, gasping.  He bucked a little for good measure.  Her breathing seized in her chest.  His tongue joined his kisses to her jaw.  Licking the salty dew from her flushed jaw.  Drinking her in literally.  His brows pinched when he felt the pressure begin to build in his balls right at the base of his extended cock.  Her breathing became ragged.  Her cheeks burning with sexual exertion.  He felt her tightening around his weeping head.  He strained to keep his pace measured.  All he wanted to do was fuck her with total, reckless abandon.  Grind into her tender pussy all of his cock she could take.  His breathing changed.  Picked up.  Rasped.  She clenched tighter.  His balls pinched tighter.

“ _Uh!  Uh!  Uh!_ ”

He rubbed her inside and out.  Licked and kissed.

Her grip on his wrist went white-knuckle.

The sweat sheened their skins in the moonlight as though they had bathed under it’s heavenly glow.  And they had, bathed in each other’s affections.

“ _Ha!  Ha!  Ha!_ ”

_Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck!  Fuck!!!!!_   Vegeta suddenly grabbed her clit as his cock pulsed, cumming inside her.  Twitching and bobbing with each jet of his hot semen he filled pussy with.  His hand squeezing the tender flesh behind her knee.  Bulma’s head fell back, voiceless, as she gasped and whimpered, trying to breathe.  Her walls quaking.  The fluttering milking him.  Her nails biting into his wrist.  Her other hand desperately holding onto his meaty trapezius for dear life.  Legs shaking.  Toes curling tight.

They pitched forward.  Collapsing.  Panting hard against the bedsheets.  But he wasn’t done yet.  Not by a long shot.  It started with a soft growl… then another as he parted his lips and nipped at her shoulder… then another growl lasting longer as his nips became playful.  The Saiyan way of asking her if she was ready yet.  Keeping her enticed for him.  Eventually she started purring, rubbing her body against his.  Marking him as her territory.  His growl became huskier, her purr needier.  He rubbed his body with hers.  Oh, they could feel how ready they were again.

He reared back, slipping out of her.  He grabbed her arm and flipped her over roughly.  She let out an excited squeal, bouncing on the comfy mattress that had already proven its buoyancy more than up to the sensuous task of keeping up with them.  So there she was.  Radiant in the glory of her perfect body and the wet glow it received from hot, steamy, sex with her Husband and the aura of the moonlight outside their room.  Her legs spread, her knees bent up just waiting from the perfect fit of his hips to hers.  Her voluptuous pillows of cream waiting for his touch, waiting for his lips and tongue to snack on her delectable strawberries.  Her sapphire blue eyes watched his.  She got a kick all over again at how the Prince liked to survey his territory.  She turned her hands over so that the back of her hands felt the warmth that their insane body heats had lent the sheets then dragged them up the bed in wide swings of her arms to dangle her hands over the edge of the mattress above her head.  Surrendering to him and his dark desires, desires she wanted him to fulfill with her.  His smoldering gaze followed the path of her hands upward and found her eyes waiting for his.  She licked her lips before biting her lip in that way that drives him wild… her toe reached out to his slippery thigh and dragged the tip of its nail up to the temptation of the start of his plunging ‘V’.  He smirked, that smirk that told her he was going to fuck her senseless, enjoy every moment of it and make sure she did too, and he knew that he really was that incredible in her bed.  She loves that smirk.  Without preamble, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her leg straight up on a long, elegant line.  He kept eye contact with her as he ran his hand down her calve… down the back of her knee… he grabbed the back of her thigh roughly.

“Uhngh,” she gasped, backing arching a little.  Breasts bouncing and those curls…

Vegeta shoved her knee against her chest.  Bulma gasped.  He licked his own lips as he took hold of his dick once more and lined up his eager head with her waiting entrance.  He pressed his tip to her and her moan came out more as a desperate whimper.  He knew that sound, that was the sound of her desperate for him to fill her and fuck her into the mattress.  He gave a smoldering growl deep in his chest like a barrel roll of Saiyan thunder and shoved his hips forward, thrusting into her.  Her back snapped back fiercely.  A scream ripped from her throat.  He leaned over her, balanced on his other hand he placed beside her hip, and eased his hips back from her, slipping out a little.  Then he slipped back in.  Then out.  Her back eased back into the comfort of the mattress.  She looked at him with blushed cheeks and pleading eyes.  _Gods!  She looks stunning!_   He thrusted back in.  Hard.  Bearing down on her with his cock.  Pounding her pussy.  Hard and fast.  The bed bounced and creaked with his power.

Her shoulder lifted.  Her eyes squeezed tight at the mercy of the fucking onslaught.  She gritted her teeth.  Taking it.  Taking _him_.  Her hand gripped his forearm muscles.  Her nails dug in deep.  He looked down and watched her delicate nails drag burning, long, red lines down his flesh.  Then he looked further down at the sticky mess their crotches and inner thighs were and watched his cock ramming in and out of her spread folds.  _Fuck!!!_   He seared it into his mind.  He watched himself fuck the shit out of his wife.  Her stifled screams morphing into snarls that turned him on even more.  Calling to his primal side.  He went at her harder and faster.  She writhed.  Her head snapped back.  She growled like he’d never heard her before.

He leaned back, not slowing his pace or easing his power for a moment.  He yanked her leg up from mashing her perfect breast and lifted it to his chest.  Holding her calve over his shoulder.  Sweat dripped down his cheek.  Down his trapezius.  Down his perfect pectorals.  He watched her writhe, snarl, growl.  Her nails biting into his flesh, searing.  Sweat matting her soaked curls to her hairline.  Matting her hair to her neck.  To her shoulder.  It beaded on her breasts and stomach.  Dripped off her shoulders and biceps.  She kept her leg spread for him.  She was truly a sight to behold!  His cheeks blushed deep red as he watched her take him.  He gritted his teeth, feeling what seeing it was doing to him.  He pounded harder and harder.  Faster and faster.  The bed sounded like it was about to give.  She sounded like she was about to be ripped apart and wanted nothing but more of him.  _Gods!!  She’s perfect!!  She’s_ fucking _perfect!!!!!_   He wanted to lick the moonlight off her body…

He flung himself down onto her.  Still pounding her poor, defenseless, wanton pussy into the mattress.  Hammering brutal, blissful screams from her tiny lungs.  He grabbed her hips, his fingers digging savagely into her plump, round ass.  He didn’t care if he bruised her.  She didn’t care if he bruised her ass as long as he kept fucking her like this!  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  One of her hands grabbing a fat chunk of his flame and holding on as he plowed into her pussy.  Her growls gave way to the most sinful moans of pure ecstasy.  _You are!  You are_ so fucking GOOD _TO ME!!!!_   He buried his face in her neck.  Licking her pulse line clean of sweat.  Clean of moonlight.  Her legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed.  More!  More!

The pressure was building.  Building.  Building.  He felt like his whole body was going to explode.  Every muscle, every sinew drew as tight as an overstretched band.  Vibrating under the stress.  About to snap gloriously.  He didn’t stop.  He didn’t _dare_ stop.  She clung to him for dear life.  She didn’t want him to stop.  Not until… _Oh Kami!_   Until…  _Oh Kami!!_   Unti—She screamed the most powerful orgasm of her fucking life!  Brutal.  Primal.  He dug vicious bruises into her hot ass, slamming into her quivering pussy over and over and over.  Roaring like a fiend!  Feeling himself shoot hot streams of cum deep inside her.  So fucking _deep!_   He kept going until he fucking hurt to keep fucking her like this.  She kept up with him though.  Lasting just as long.

But he couldn’t stop now.  If he did, the night would end before the alarm.  If he did, it wouldn’t last forever!

He moved his hips, slipping out of her.  He hissed at the pain it sent through his tip and shaft, searing him on the way out.  He lifted himself up just enough to flip her over onto her stomach.  She lay there.  Exhausted and spent.  Vegeta may be exhausted, but he was far from spent.  He pounced on her prone form.  He hands gripped the sheets on either side of her as he smashed his mouth onto her lower back.  Kissing and licking the base of her spine.  She cooed, barely able to writhe under the tingling feeling of his tongue on her skin.  His mouth traveled up her spine.  Tasting and sampling each vertebra.  She moaned and shivered beneath him.  Heat pooling in her core again.  All at once she felt as if she couldn’t take anymore and she couldn’t get enough.  The further he went up the middle of her back the more aroused she became.  She wasn’t the only one.  Fresh scent filled his nostrils, mixing with their old juices, and each whimper and shudder made his mouth water.  Making him harder.  He couldn’t get enough of her.  He lapped up her sweat.  Lapped up the salt from her skin.  He gave her a kiss between her shoulder blades then nipped at her lovebite, she moaned, before kissing it lustily then sitting up on his knees.  Her grabbed her round rump sitting so enticingly right in front of him.  Like she was offering herself up to him.  And who was he to reject or deny himself such an offering.  From his Wife.

Vegeta massaged Bulma’s buttocks before sliding his hands along her wet skin to take hold of her ample hips.  He lifted, she whined a little, but he got her hips up over her knees.  He kept one hand on her hip to keep her steady and slipped the other to his stiff member.  He slicked some of his precum over his weeping head.  Gritting his teeth and hissing at it’s hypersensitivity.  He held his tip out and rubbed it against her splayed entrance.  Her hips bucked, her voice moaning, begging him to enter her.  Her rubbed at her entrance a few more times then pressed himself in.  She welcomed him gratefully, easily.  Slowly, Vegeta pushed his hips forward until he was fully inside her.  He felt her walls grip all around him, holding him deep inside her.  _Gods, she feels so good._   He gripped her hips tightly and began fucking her again.  Setting another hard and fast pace.  She rose up on her hands, “Ha!  Ha!  Ha!”

He was mesmerized by the frantic bouncing of her teal-colored locks.  Flashing him quick glimpses of the scar of her lovebite.  He could almost envision by the slump of her shoulders the bouncing of her breasts.  Suddenly he didn’t want to imagine anything.  That time was coming sooner than he’d like, but for now he wanted the real thing.

Vegeta reached down and yanked back on her left elbow.  She’d nearly slipped, but he yanked again on her forearm then wrist.  She was reared up as he rode her hard.  He gripped her wrist tightly and pinned it to the small of her back between them.  She looked back at him, struggling to keep her self up.  His eyes looked down over her trapped shoulder.  Down at her flushed bouncing breasts…  He licked his lips like a starving man shown a steak.  Or rather a starving Saiyan Prince shown a single, ripe _Strawberry_.  He growled deep and low in his chest.  He kept her left arm pinned as he reached around her right arm.  Pinning it as well.  His fingertips caressed over the wet dome of her right breast.  He massaged it.  She yelled in his face, “Uhhnngh!”

_Oh fuck_ , he cupped her breast… then fingered her strawberry.  It was soft and stiff at the probing of his fingertip.  He felt her pussy clench.  He rolled his finger over her strawberry’s luscious tip.

“ _Uhhhnnngh!_ ”

He rubbed his thumb over the curve of her pillow… rubbed it once, twice over her strawberry tip… then took it between his thumb and his forefinger and pinched.

“ _HA!!!_ ”  She screamed.

He rubbed and rolled her pert nipple between his fingers.  Her hips bucked into him.  He kept thrusting.  Watching himself manipulate her tender nipple.  Her body trembled.  Legs weakening.  But he kept her held up.  Kept her body bouncing faster and faster off his thrusting pelvis.  He listened to her body.  The way she was screaming.  The way her pussy had a death grip on his manhood even as he slipped in and out of her.  From this angle he rubbed that special part inside of her perfectly.  Relentlessly.  Her nose nuzzled his cheek.  He nearly came.  She nuzzled it again.  Kept nuzzling.  He felt his balls clench again.

“Hn!  Hn!  Hn!”  He groaned through clenched teeth.

“Ha!  Ha!  Ha!”  The tip of her nose rubbed into his cheek—

“ _HHHNNNNNGH!!!!_ ”  He came.  Filling her pussy.  His seed squirting from her wet folds.  Dripping down his pulsating shaft.  Oozing down her thighs.  His hips slammed into her again and again.  Prolonging his bliss.  He buried his face in her curls.  His cheeks burning with exertion.  His whole body trembled.  Suddenly she grabbed his thigh with her free hand…  He felt her walls quake.  He stopped his hips.  Leant his forehead against the back of her shoulder.  Grateful that her orgasm was milking him of the rest of his orgasm.  She stopped moving.  Panting.  Flushed as her pussy quaked and his cock slowly stopped pulsing as it squirted more semen into her…

She basked in the warmth of his body.  It always amazed her how much stamina he had, how much stamina he gave her just by being the only man she’d ever met that treated her like the only woman in the world.  He always seemed to push himself to breaking for her, with her…  He loves her and she loves him.  They found adventure and excitement in each other on Namek.  Then they found comfort in each other when her heart had been broken by someone else.  Now she was his wife and they found solace in each other forever.

He released her wrist and slumped back on his heels.  His arms hung by his sides, his hands palms up beside his shivering thighs, and his head bowed.  He gasped for air, panting still.  She collapsed forward and barely caught herself on her hands.  Her sweat dripped off her onto the bedsheets.  Temporarily darkening the bright pink color.  She looked back over her shoulder at him.  He hadn’t budged.  Just sat there looking like a spent and broken man… but she knew he was far from it.  She turned around to face him.  He lifted his head to look at her; his cheeks deep red and his eyes nearly shut.  Bulma crawled up to him… up onto his lap…  Vegeta looked up into her blue eyes, still bright and beautiful and the most enchanting things he’d ever seen in the entire universe.  She reached up and he felt the angel soft touch that he’d never experienced in entire tortured life until he’d met her.  Her fingers warmed his cheeks as she leaned her forehead against his and breathed in his smell.  Musk… sweat… spice that made her stomach tingle and butterfly…  She slipped one hand into his hair… and took a handful of his unique flame at the back of his head.  Enjoying the feel of his hair between her fingers.  Coarse and soft at the same time… like him.  She leaned in further and touched the tip of her nose to his then nuzzled him.  Somehow he found it in himself to raise his hands to rest on her waist… then wrapped his arms around her.  Holding her.  Bulma tilted her head… and pressed her lips to Vegeta’s.  The kiss was simple.  No lusty fire… just a glow, like the halo of moonlight they found themselves and their bed bathed in.  Like it had the night they conceived their child, the night they bonded together forever.  Their kiss lasted as long as a breath.  She kissed him again… then again.  Slowly he leaned forward, making sure to keep his arms around her tiny waist.  He laid them back on the warm sheets with control that he didn’t think he still had.

It was their respite without having to lose any time to something as frivolous as sleep.  Spending all the time they could with each other before…  He squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply; he didn’t want to think about that, all he wanted to do right now was lay here in his bed and kiss his Wife.  Relish in the softness of her lips… in the softness of her whole body in his arms…  He kissed her back.  Soft, sweet, and gentle.  He was only ever this way with her.  She was magic to him, _for_ him.  He loves her.  He’s never loved anything except his homeworld, but she, his Bulma, she is his homeworld now.

His hands travelled along her sides… her hips… up her sides again… his fingers and palms mapping every curve of her body.  The flex of every muscle just beneath that smooth porcelain skin.  Her fingers threaded over and over through his thick, black, flame of hair… each caress sending thrills to his spine.  He etched the feeling in his mind, never forgetting the way she made him feel.  Her fingers left his hair… travelled down the back of his neck, fingered the lines of the scar she’d given him… his breathing shallowed, picked up; it was amazing… her delicate touch caressed along the lines of his shoulder blades…  down his back.  Nimble digits tracing the line of every scar that he’d rather forget about but life and anatomy refused to let him ever forget.  Now he had something new to attribute to those scars, not the horrors of their stories but the bliss of her touch.  He felt himself throb and ache between their bodies, growing with each caress.  He tilted his head this way… and that… kissing her in every way possible and she did the same.  Her hands cupped the middle of his back… sliding down… down…  His hands slipped over her arms… sliding up… up…  He cupped her shapely shoulders.  Her fingers settled on his lower back… began moving inward.  He knew to where.  His penis knew where.  Her breathing quickened, she knew where and what it would mean.

Silently, she began spreading her legs for him.  She took her time with the motion.  Knowing to let him commit to memory every touch… every sensation…   Her fresh scent, their juices, tingling his nose.  Making his mouth water in primal ways that he was sure went beyond what it meant to be a Saiyan but not beyond what it meant to be a man.  His hands moved from her shoulders up into the fluffy curls that haloed her angelic face.  He drove his fingers up through them… feeling the soft caress of every teal tendril…  His thick fingertips found her scalp.  He cupped her head, feeling thick locks matte between his palms and her head.  Felt soft fingers trace scars angle down from the small of his back.  Okay, so maybe he _hadn’t_ known where her hands were going.  Fingers traced the lines of his buttocks, riling him up, before cupping his buttocks.  She moved his hips forward… his fingers curled and curled the closer his hips got to her heat…  When he felt himself press at her entrance, he gripped handfuls of teal.  He met no resistance as she guided him inside her.  Gripping his cheeks tighter and tighter the further she brought him into her.  He closed his eyes and just felt.  Every succulent millimeter of her… her grip… his girth… his grip… the touch of the sheets beneath them.  He was all the way in her, a perfect fit.  He knew what to do.  He eased his hips back, slipping out of her a little, then slipped back inside her.  His movements were slow, testing, timid at first.  He continued to absorb every sensation every moment.  Felt each bead of sweat bloom on his skin and hers… each bead slink, stream, and trickle along rippling sinews and soft-moving porcelain… breathing patterns aligning with every gentle push.  He bowed his head, the tip of his nose touching her chin.  He inhaled deeply.  Taking in everything.  He picked up his movements.  Bobbing their bodies up and down the mattress.  Her plump breasts rose to press into his hard chest as her back arched with their slightly faster pace.

“ _Aaaaahhhhhh_ ,” she moaned, her jaw slackening.  Her own eyes closing slowly.  She held him tight inside her.  He absorbed new familiar sensations.  He felt his tip weep crystal clear droplets inside her.  “ _Aaaahhhh…  Mmmmm…  Hmmmmm…_ ”

“ _Hhhnnnggghhhh_ ,” he groaned, “ _Hhhhnnnnnggggghhhhh…  Mmmmmmmm…_ ”  She was bliss, pure bliss.  “ _Hhhhaaaaaaa…  Aaaaahhhhhh…_ ”

He moved faster in her.  Making physical heat from the carnal heat.  Manicured nails drew across his buttocks to his burning thighs over her own bobbing thighs to his knees nestled into rumpled folds of pink bed linens and fluffy mattress.

He shifted his knees a little bit farther apart, dropping himself down lower, and made one long circle with his hips.  Her breath seized in her chest.  Her back arched sharply.  Nails digging into his knees.  “ _Hah_ ,” she gasped.  She clamped down on him.  “ _Ha_ ,” he gasped.  He couldn’t breathe.  He made a circle again… felt her nipples pierce his chest, his cheeks flushed…  Another circle… “ _Hhhhaaaaa!_ ”  She begged.  “ _Hhhhaaaa_.”  He answered.  Another circle.  Another.  He picked up speed again.  The bed shifted with their movements.  Rocking back and forth as well.

“ _Ha!  Ha!  Ha!  Ha!_ ”

“ _Ah!  Ah!  Ah!  Ah!_ ”  Her fingers hooked around his knees.  Holding on.  He picked up his pace.

Their bed creaked and rocked and thudded loudly against the wall.  Circle after circle.  He picked up his pace.  Circle.  Circle.  Circle.

His balls tingled.  Tensed.  _THUD.  THUD.  THUD._   Circle.  Circle.  Circle.

“ _HA!  HA!  HA!  HA!_ ”

“ _AH!  AH!  AH!  AH!_ ”

His whole body felt more alive than he ever remembered.  Only with her.  He was only ever this alive when he was with her.  He could feel, could tell that she was only ever satiated when she was with him.  Only with him.

Circle.  Circle.  Circle.  _THUD.  THUD.  THUD._

“ _HA!  HA!  HA!_ ”

“ _AH!  AH!  AH!_ ”

They knew how to fulfill one another.  Give each other everything they never had before.

His body burned with pleasure.  Going white hot, almost numb.  The base of his cock pinching tighter and tighter with every circular thrust.  He was going to explode inside her.  He wanted to explode inside her.  Fill her with his cum so thoroughly that the excess squirted out around his shaft from the confines of her folds.  He wanted to stain the sheets with cum.  Circle.  Circle.  Circle.  _THUD.  THUD.  THUD_. 

“ _HAAAAA!!  HAAAAA!!  HAAAAA!!_ ”  _Gods, Bulma!!!  Oh Gods, BULMA!!!!_

“ _AAHHHNNNN!!  MMMMNNNNN!!_ ”  _Vegeta!!  Oh Fucking_ KAMI!!!  _VEGETA!!!!_

Tighter.  Tighter.  Circle.  Circle.  _THUD.  THUD.  THUD._

The tension was unbearable.  He wanted to break.  To shatter inside her.  He wanted her to come apart at the seams.  Shatter into a million little pieces underneath him.  His cock twitched.  Twitched.  _I’m gonna…  “HNN!!  HNN!!  HNN!!”_   Her thighs quivered against his.  “ _AH!!!  AH!!!  AH!!!_ ” _I’m gonna…  Tighter.  Tighter.  Circle.  Circle.  THUD.  THUD.  Quiver.  Quiver._

“ _HN!!!  HN!!!  HN!!!_ ”

“ _AH!!!  AH!!!  AH!!!_ ”

His fists in her hair shook…

Her hips moved.  Writhing in the incredible pleasure.  She was on the brink.  Teetering on that edge.  The more she moved the more excited he got.  The more the tightness at the base of his manhood was nearly bringing him to tears.  He wanted to cum.  He wanted to cum so bad inside her.  He wanted her to cum so fucking hard all over him!

_Tighter.  Tighter.  Circle.  Circle.  THUD.  THUD.  Quiver.  Quiver._

Suddenly her hands shot to his lower back.  Her fingers dug into his tail nub.

“ _HNNNGH!!!!!_ ”  He rammed into her.  The bed giving an almighty _CRACK!_ Against the wall!  Thick spurts of semen squirted into her pussy.  Her fingers rubbed deep and hard into his sensitive tail nub.  He rammed again!  “ _HNN!!!!_ ”  Again!  “ _HNN!!!!!_ ”

She gasped.  Desperate as though she were taking more than she could handle.  Overwhelmed.  Her walls fluttered and fluttered.  _Ram!_   “ _HNGH!_ ”  Her fingers dug deeply into him.  He strained to squirt all he could into her.  Strained until she milked him dry.  Strained until the quake of her pussy subsided.  He bobbed his hips a few times.  Giving her aftershocks.  He worked his hips through pants until even those subsided.

They opened their eyes.  He drank in the sight of her desperate sapphire eyes glowing in the moonlight.  The apples of her cheeks flushed bright pink.  Her curls matted to her hairline like a teal crown he’d bestowed upon her.  Beads of sweat dotting her forehead and chin.  He felt a drop of sweat slip along his jaw, build up on the tip of his chin, and drop down on her chin and snake down her delicate, bobbing throat.  She’d never seen his cheeks so red.  Never saw him look so rested, so at peace with what they’d done.  Sweat made a sheen of water and moonlight over his face; highlighting the right side of his face so brightly.  He wasn’t glaring at her or scowling at all.  He looked like he was… in love with her.  She held him tighter, pressing his lower back into her, not wanting to let him out of her.  Not wanting to let him go.

_BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!_

It was over.  The spell was broken.  It wasn’t just moonlight lighting their bodies.  It was dawn.  The sky was lightening outside her balcony.  Taking away the moonlit night that had been their own private world.  Taking their sanctuary away with the growing light.  It was time.

He had to go.

*                      *                      *

Silence.

It was so unusually silent while they were getting dressed.  His Woman was unusually quiet and he’d noticed that she wasn’t meeting his eyes either.  He, on the other hand, couldn’t stop looking at her; committing every gloomy line to memory.  He’d didn’t want to forget her or a single part of her… he…

“I love you,” he said quietly.

She froze with the shirt clearing her head and part of her shoulders.  He watched her for a moment.  The elegant line of her back… the smoothness of her skin… the—

She sniffed.  Then sniffed again.  Then her shoulders started shaking.

Silently Vegeta gave his glove a last tug then walked around the bed and stepped up right in front of her.  She kept her head down, the fall of her hair hiding her eyes from him, but how tight her lips were pursed together was a dead giveaway.  Vegeta reached out and slipped her other arm through the arm of her shirt then pulled it down over her torso.  She kept holding back her sobs even as he felt her tears falling onto his gloved hands.  He slipped the side of his finger underneath her chin, hooked, and gently drew her face up so he could see it.

Her eyes were closed.  Squeezed tight, tears staining her cheeks with their trails, her lips quivering under the strain she was putting them under.

He tilted his head, leaned in, and kissed her.  Suddenly her arms were around his neck.  She kissed him hungrily.  Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her waist.  He devoured her right back.  Their breathes meshed loudly in their ears.  She rolled her head.  Kissing him deeper and deeper.  He plunged his tongue into her depths.  When they’d stolen the oxygen from each other’s lungs, their kiss broke with a gasp for air.

“I love you,” she breathed, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”  She repeated over and over, breaking a little bit more each utterance… until she finally sobbed out loud in his arms.

Vegeta held her close.  Cupping her head into the crook of his strong neck.  He pressed his lips into her hair, kissing her head.  He breathed in the scent of strawberry, sweat, sex, and himself.  It was also the reason why he hadn’t bathed before putting on the Saiyan-like new armor and body suit, gloves and boots she’d given him as a parting gift.  He smirked into her hair, along with a promise of more suits of armor to come so long as he kept coming back.  Appealing to his warrior self and sense of Saiyan Pride to get him back here with her again and again no matter the distance away from her he went.  She didn’t have to do that, he’d always return to her.  But he knew why she did it.  The pathetic weakling had abandoned her more than once.  Promised to return to her only to end up laving her over and over.  She was afraid that Vegeta would do the same.  That he would get back out in the rest of the galaxy, rest of the universe, and not want to come back to her.  He understood her fear.  How many times had he talked about blowing up her planet before returning to the cosmos to dominate them as King?  Now… now, it was different.  He couldn’t care less about the cosmos.  He didn’t want to be out in the cosmos…  He wanted to be here with her.  He wasn’t just coming back to fight the Androids.  He was coming back to his Wife and their future child.

_KNOCK.  KNOCK._

Judging by the timidness, it was, “Bulma, Vegeta, the ship’s ready whenever you are,” the Father.

The old man new it had to be him to come and get them.  He was the only one, Vegeta was fairly certain now, that knew what it meant to leave his family for important work for an unknown amount of time.  There was only one guarantee:  he would come home to them.  But that didn’t make leaving them in the first place any less painful.

Bulma sniffed as she pulled away from him, wiping her tears from her eyelashes.

“I’m sor-sorry.  I-I messed up-up your new s-suit.”  She kept sniffing.

“I want to smell like you for as long as possible.”

She finally looked up at him.  Her eyes wide with shock.  He took in those sapphire jewels the absolutely beguiled him every time he saw them.  Then she smiled and began to laugh.  His heart skipped beats at the beautiful sound, one of his private joys in life… that and her outrageous vulgarity during their lovemaking.

“So do I,” she giggled.

He smiled and took her hand in his.  He brought it to his heart and held it there.  Her smile died as she stared at their joined hands.

“I’m coming back. But first… I must go.”

She nodded.  Turned.  And led him by the hand to the door.  He admired her bravery… she had more courage in this moment than he.

*                      *                      *

He wanted to curse the dawn.  Stepping closer and closer to the ship, he wanted to curse the brightening skylight behind it.  Every step carried him farther away from her even though he held her hand as she walked beside him.

He glared at the ship.  He didn’t want to leave her, but… but… she… he scowled, she was right.  If he stayed, he would be too distracted by his mate bearing his child to continue his training properly even more than it already was.  He had to leave her.  But not for long!  He had no idea how he was going to handle the next three months.  He’d… he’d be alone again.  He looked at the ship, but wasn’t seeing it.  All he could see was a small space pod.  Himself reflected in it’s bulbous glass.  Sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest.  A scouter on his ear.  The calm and easy look of knowing he was moving on to the next planet to be ‘cleared’ for resale.  Yes, always Nappa and usually Radditz were in similar pods traveling beside his own, but still, he had been completely alone.  His stomach clenched viciously.  He gritted his teeth and forced the bile back down.  Was he prepared to go back into that again?

As if she could read his mind, Bulma gave their joined hands a little squeeze.  He felt the gentle low burn of her ki… and the bright spark of ki inside her that was their child.  Yes, his jaw set as he stared down the ship, yes, he would go back to Hell for them.

He led past her unusually quiet parents to the bottom of the ship’s ramp.  He turned to her, his Wife.  But before he could even say a thing, her arms were around his neck again.  Her body was trembling against his.  Bulma squeezed her eyes shut as if that would somehow stop him from leaving as if doing that over and over would prevent any of all these bad things from happening.  She just wanted some moment of peace where he would stay and they could be a happy little family and maybe an _Earth_ wedding to go with their Saiyan one…  And maybe another child.  They had said that they both wanted more.  But… the Androids.  The Androids had to be dealt with first although, she’d never tell him, but what if they killed him?  That Earth wedding would never happen.  That second child would never happen.  No, he needed this.  He needed this to become a Super Saiyan.  He needed this so that they could have all that.  She hugged him tighter.  She felt strong masculine arms, the same arms that had wrapped around her morning, noon, and night for weeks wrap around her once more…  _He’s shaking?!  Why is he shaking?  Is he_ —

“Bulma,” his voice was stern like she was used to, but shaky, which she wasn’t; it scared her, “If… If that stupid boy from the future screwed everything up and the Androids show up early, if they… if they show up before I’m back,” his voice cracked and he paused, taking the moment to compose himself.  In the silence, she realized he was voicing his worst fear in all this.  That he was making a huge mistake with disastrous consequences.  Screwing up, losing everything he ever loved, that was the greatest things to ever grace his pathetic, fucked up life.  That the Androids would show up.  That she and the baby would… would…  “If those stupid, fucking tin cans show up before I’m back,” he gritted, “your Father has a second ship.  I want you to get your parents and that stupid cat and all your friends into that ship and go to New Namek.  Do you understand me?  You get everyone and go to New Namek.”

“Vegeta…”

He grabbed her arms and yanked her back so he could get a good look at her face.  “Bulma, promise me.”

“Vegeta…”

“Promise me!”  He screamed in her face.

She gaped.  Terrified.  She’d never seen him look so terrified.  Not even when he sensed Frieza coming to Earth.  This was… so important…  “Yes, Vegeta.  I promise.”

“All of them.  Especially Dende and Popo.  Without them, there’s no hope of getting the dragon balls back.”

She nodded.  He’d said their names, their actual names.  Oh Kami, he is _fucking terrified_ to leave.  She nodded more emphatically, “I will, Vegeta, I will.”

“When I enter the system, I will search for your ki.  If I don’t sense it, I will meet you on New Namek.”

She nodded again.  He had a plan.  _When did he come up with a plan?_

Suddenly he cupped her cheek.  He was so gentle.  She reached out and cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb softly over his skin.  He wanted to kiss, _she_ wanted him to kiss her, but he knew if he did…  He leaned in… then tilted his chin up… and pressed his lips to her forehead.  She closed her eyes and took the feel on his lips on her skin, memorizing it, committing it to memory.  He pulled away.  Turned.  And began walking up the ramp into the ship.  As soon as the first bootstep, Bulma turned and began walking back to the house.

Vegeta surprised himself by reaching the top of the ramp.  And surprised himself again by entering the ship.  He didn’t surprise himself when he refused to look back and blindly shut the ships door behind him before he ever thought of turning around to face it.  _She_ , _she and their child_ , were on the other side of this door.  He held onto it’s locking mechanism for a long moment, numb to the hum of the ship waiting for his commands, numb to everything except the pain of realizing that he was leaving her, leaving _them_ behind.  He concentrated on her ki and found her just entering the house.  _Good, good Woman._   She knew if he caught even a glimpse of her distress other than just sensing it through her ki that he would disembark this stupid vessel and return to her in an instant.  She _had_ to hide herself, _had_ to.  He locked the door.  Sealing himself inside.  He turned again and headed for the pilot’s seat and the vessel’s command controls.

He remembered the first time he’d seen this part of the ship.  After she’d brought him to Earth as her houseguest.  He smiled to himself, _Vulgar woman._   His smile shifted into a grin as he sat down.  Oh, at first he’d promised not to do anything naughty to her, but now… he chuckled, naughty was _all_ he did to her.  Vegeta reached out and began plotting in destination coordinates, seeing as how the Father had already had the ship warming up.  Vegeta frowned as his gloved fingers pressed buttons.  He still wasn’t entirely sure where the Hell he was going.  All he knew was that it wasn’t here.  Well, he would at least begin by plotting a course that would get him out of the solar system.  That would be a good start.  Then…  Then…  His frowned deepened.  Well, he’d get to the next step after completing the first.  The coordinates were laid in.  He sensed her in their room now.  She was avoiding her balcony, avoiding that whole side of the room.  _Good Woman._   He began the launch sequence. 

“Launch sequence initiated.”  Somehow, this time, he didn’t find the computer’s feminine voice comforting.  “Launch in ten.  Nine.  Eight…”

Vegeta sat back in his chair.  His whole boy was tense.  It was unusual for him to be traveling without having to be in stasis.  The first time he’d done this, trying to find Kakkarot after the fool survived but didn’t return to Earth, the going-without-stasis thing hadn’t bothered him at all.  He found the whole situation freeing.  It showed him that he really was free of Freiza.  This time, he’d rather be in stasis.

“Four.  Three.  Two.  One.”

The ship lifted up.  Smoothly.  Flawlessly.  He smiled bitterly.  That was _her_ handiwork.  She and her Father had made absolutely sure that everything about this vessel would be in perfect working condition for him.  Better than working condition.  She wouldn’t let him go unless it met her meticulous standards.

He watched her parents grow smaller…  He watched the yard of Capsule Corp grow smaller… Capsule Corp grow smaller… the city grow smaller… the region… landmass… planet.  He was away.  Away from her for the first time since they had become mates.  In minutes, the ship was approaching the system’s asteroid belt.  The ship’s own defense protocols activated and it dodged and wove it’s way through easily.  Again, another gift from her to him.  The ship could travel and he could train.  _My Woman_ , he wished she were here with him but he’d never dare bring their child out into space unless he had to.  If anyone, _anyone_ , found out that he had an offspring and a mate, neither would be safe; he’d done too much under Freiza’s orders and just as much _not_ under the lizard’s orders.  He approached another planet.  He kept silent.  Then another.  Then another.  Another.  And finally the last.  He had done it.  He was clear of the solar system.  So what now?...  Well, when he’d been searching for Kakkarot, he’d began by going to the nearest trading planet and asked questions at the landing areas about if any one had seen another Saiyan or had heard of one.  Vegeta laid in the new coordinates.  This time he wouldn’t be asking about another Saiyan.  This time he’d be asking around for a good place to train.  A good place to fight.  To push him to the limits.  Shouldn’t be too hard.  There plenty of people who wanted to kill him.  The more difficult matter would be finding the few who didn’t…  And making them regret that decision—No, no, if he was to succeed in becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan, he couldn’t make enemies everywhere he went.  He’d have to…  He has to go beyond what he would normally do, how he would normally act.  He had a mate now and a child on the way, picking a fight all the time would satisfy his own wants and needs but not theirs.  No, no _extra_ enemies.  Extra _informants_.  That was what he needed!  Extra informants.  Vegeta pushed a button and his ship sped away from his Wife’s system.  He swallowed down yet another acidic threat of bile, _What am I going to do tonight?  How will I sleep without her?_

*                      *                      *

She’d waited.  Bulma’d waited.  She returned to their room, broke out her laptop, brought up the program that tracked his ship as long as it was within range, and waited.  The engines had roared, but nowhere near as loud as her heart in her own ears.  He was leaving.  The ground shook and for a moment she feared that it would give out beneath her; she certainly felt like her legs were going to.  Bulma stared at the monitor, watching the tiny blip that was his ship reach all the necessary landmarks on its way out of the solar system.  Each one twisting her heart a little then a little bit more.  He was getting farther and farther away from her.  Her eyes started to sting.  She sniffed and still smelled their lovemaking filling the air.  She grabbed her heart.  He’d just past Neptune…  _No._   Her eyes burned.  Uranus.  _No._   Pluto.  _No.  No._   The blip stalled for a moment…  Her vision watered.  Then it was gone.  _He_ was gone.

“ _NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!_ ”  Bulma dropped to her knees.  Pitched forward.  Her forehead hit her soft carpet and she sobbed.  Wailing with grief.  _He was gone._


	9. Money Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my submission, and continuation of my Smutfest fic, for the Fall Smutfest by @tpthvegebulsmutfest ! The Prompt for the first day was Money Shot so here it is! With a shoutout to fantastic writer, @emmaekay , and her work “Kotonari”, which I pay homage to in this fic as Bulma’s Doctor and Nurse!
> 
> At the end of the previous chapter, Vegeta had taken off for Space to train to become a Super Saiyan before the Androids arrive, leaving behind a pregnant and alone Bulma. In this chapter, Vegeta is returning from three months in Space to see what welcome home Bulma has for him…

Three months!  Three Gods damn months!  He brought the ship of light travel early around the ringed planet of which he could care less about it’s actual name.  Instantly he tried to sense her… but no.  Her weak ki signature was far to faint this far away from the planet.

“ _Damn it!_ ”  He shouted.  He piloted the spaceship closer.

In truth, he didn’t really have a reason to be angry…  Well, he was always angry, he didn’t really need a reason, but that wasn’t what was happening here.  Truthfully, he could barely sense her ki when she was anywhere in the Capsule Corp compound.  He’d trained himself to pick up on the faint signature, to pick up on her and to read it’s shifts and link it to her emotions.  But this far away, no, he couldn’t sense her at all.  And the other reason he was pissed as Hell was because he was _horny_ as Hell!  _Three months!_   He’d gone from bedding his beautiful and sexually intense Wife multiple times a day to absolutely nothing.  _Three fucking months!  Or rather three fuckless months!_   He was going insane with need and want.  He’d vaguely considered at first doing what he had done before when he need to be fulfilled and slip a glove slowly off his calloused hand, reach between his warm flesh and the skintight fabric of his pants, and withdraw himself from his tight confines then stroking himself to glorious fruition…  Except that that wasn’t glorious anymore.  It actually hadn’t been glorious back then, it was just what was literally handy at the time without having to sully himself with some lesser creature.  But her, his cock twitched underneath the tight confines of his pants, she was anything but ‘some lesser creature’.  She was perfect.  She was everything and more.  She truly was glorious!  And he wanted her, needed her.  Now!

“ _Three Gods damn months!!!_ ”  He was going nuts!

He couldn’t just take matters into his own hands anymore.  Finally, he was in Earth’s orbit…  he still couldn’t sense her, but at least he wasn’t sensing any new ki signatures.  The Androids had not shown up earlier than expected… yet.  All he could sense were those of the clown and spawn and their friends…  _Spawn…_   She’d be three months—No, four, _four_ months along with their child now.

He wondered if she was, how did that book phrase it, ‘showing’ yet?  His stomach twisted, Vegeta wasn’t sure how he’d feel when he’d see her with a distended belly and knowing that it was because his child was growing there.  _My child…_   Three months and he still wasn’t sure how—No, that wasn’t true.  Three months and he was still scared as Hell that Bulma was pregnant with their first child.  _First…_   The corner of his mouth twitched upward into a smirk.  Yes, he wanted more children with his Wife, _plenty_ more.  His smirk blossomed into it’s full cocky self, he wanted to repopulate the whole Saiyan race with her.  And he would, he had no doubt.

Vegeta plotted in the coordinates of Capsule Corp and felt the ship begin it’s descent.  His stomach dropped with it.  Saliva started to build in his mouth.  All of a sudden he wasn’t hungering for her, he was terrified to see her, to see their child growing inside her.  He felt the ship rattling as it made it’s way down through the atmosphere… he looked down at his gloved hands resting on the control panel, ready to take the controls should the computer suffer some sort of damage on the way down, and saw that his hands were shaking violently.  The ship wasn’t shaking, _he was!_

Vegeta snapped back his hands and crossed them over his chest, burying them in the crooks of the inside of his elbows.  He grimaced, “Tch.”  He needed to reign himself in.  Literally.  How ridiculous.  He was the Prince of All Saiyans, the mighty Prince Vegeta, Destroyer of Worlds.  Why would he be anything even remotely like a nervous wreck?!  Just because his Woman is bearing him an offspring.  Of course his Woman would be carrying his child.  She would be the only one ever worthy to.

He swallowed down the fear-flooded spit in watering his mouth and watched the planet resolve itself quicker and quicker on the monitor in front of him.  Watched the ship bear the intense heat and pressure of reentry easily like she and her Father had built and programmed it to.  Suddenly his mind went to the image of her handling a wrench… the bouncy curls of her soft teal hair held back by one of those stupid red headbands that she insisted on wearing and he couldn’t stand at all… her face no less beautiful with a minimum of makeup powdering her porcelain skin… lips painted bright red like the Saiyan Royal Emblem… delicate throat, his mouth began watering again… the tiniest, most vulgar strap of black fabric stretched over her ample bosom and barely accomplishing the task… her sleek abdomen… her pants—Vegeta gasped and grabbed the aching bulge between his legs.  “ _Gods damn it, Woman, you better be ready for me_ ,” he growled darkly.  He didn’t dare massage his bulge, he might make himself cum and he definitely wanted her to be the one to do that.

*                      *                      *

The ship landed in the same spot it had taken off from months before.  Just as it was safe to open the door, Vegeta flung it open and flew straight to their balcony.  He landed.  Raced in…

“GODS DAMN IT, WOMAN!  WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!”  He was going to explode!

He bolted for the bathroom door and practically punched it open…  Empty.  He looked around the room frantically.  Where was she?  This was the day he was scheduled to return!  She should have been here to greet him.  He’d hoped that she was just as starved for him as he is for her.  Was he wrong?  The thought lanced through his heart.  She wasn’t here.  All that was here to greet him was a pristine room that her Mother was meticulous about maintaining despite her daughter’s best efforts to annihilate any semblance of tidiness with a men’s suit laid out on their neatly kept bed.  Pink sheets.  One of his favorite colors.

He closed his eyes and tried to…  Vegeta’s eyes popped open.  Bulma wasn’t anywhere in the house!  She wasn’t even at Capsule Corp!  Something in him gave.  Broke.  His Wife… wasn’t… waiting… for… him.  Wasn’t… here… to… welcome… him… home… to…  her.

Vegeta stood there in the room alone, looking down at the floor.  Fists clenched by his sides.  His lips pursed tight over his clenched teeth.  His heart racing.  Any heat he had raced in feeling dying to ash inside him.

Quietly he went to the only other presences he sensed in the house.

*                      *                      *

They were in the kitchen.  The Mother tottered around from counter to stove to refrigerator at a feverish pace.  He sniffed the fragrant air and she immediately turned around to see him standing in the doorway.  She clapped her hands together and let out a grating, “Oh Vegeta!  You’re home already!  I got carried away making all your favorites!”  That much he could smell was true.  And he did know that when she was in the mood to cook the living daylights out of the foodstuffs for a grand meal time had no more meaning for her than it did for either her husband or her daughter when they were working on something they loved.  Obsession seemed to be a Briefs characteristic.

“Ho, ho, Son, Bunny and I were going to greet you at the ship when it came in.”  At least the old man had bothered to lower the newspaper from his face to greet Vegeta with a smile from his place at the table already half covered in heaping plates and bowls of some of Vegeta’s favorite foods.

Vegeta glowered as his eyes traveled around the room.  His ears picking through the sounds of the television in the next room…

“I’m sorry, Son, but Bulma isn’t here.”  The old man’s voice sounded somber.  Vegeta’s eyes met his.

“Oh, yes, I’m so sorry, Vegeta dear, but my Sweetie wasn’t feeling very well so my little Bulma went to this function in his place.  We tried everything and she was so heartbroken that she wouldn’t be here to welcome you home.  She’d been counting down the minutes since you left.  Well, since she finally left her room after you left.”

“Left her room?”  Vegeta questioned her.

“Oh, my, yes.  Poor, poor Bulma.  She stayed in that room for three weeks straight just crying after you left.  She never left the bed.  Just laid there snuggling a pair of your gloves and crying.  She even cried while she ate the food I’d bring to her.  So at least she was keeping the baby fed.  But, oh dearie me, she was so sad.”

He knew it was wrong, but he smiled.  She had missed him.  His stomach fluttered, his heart fluttered.  She had missed him!

“Yep,” her Father apologized, “My fever finally broke this morning but it was too late.  I’m real sorry.  I knew she had something really nice planned for the two of you since Bunny and I were supposed to be out of town, but…”

Vegeta nodded.  Bitterness soaked into his shoulders.  She had wanted him as well.  He had no doubts now that she had planned something simple for the two of them.  Fuck each other while screaming the whole house down around them until her parents got home… and then most likely keep making love until neither one could move or breathe or stay awake any longer.  Their bed would be an utter mess.  They’d probably have to keep going at it on the floor or saturate the bed of the ship again or his old bed next door to their room.  The air would be thick with the smell of juices, sweat, and heat.  Gods damn it, he would have loved that type of welcome home.  This one, well, it wasn’t the sort of sucking he’d had in mind.

There was a snap of paper.  He looked up and saw the Father sitting at the table with a newspaper hiding his face from view as usual.  It was like Vegeta had never left—He stared at the headline that faced him.  Giant, bold capital letters:

**BULMA BRIEFS BETRAYED**

Vegeta blinked.  There was a smaller headline:

FOUR MONTHS AND STILL NO SIGN OF HER MYSTERY MAN

_What?!_   Vegeta’s mind staggered.  He stepped into the kitchen.  Drawn to the paper.  He sat down in the seat closest to her Father.  It was his usual, but his focus on her Father’s paper was not usual.  This close he could read the article:

It’s been two months since beautiful Capsule Corp heiress Bulma Briefs announced that she was pregnant.  While she did not elaborate any further at the time or since, she did state that both she and the baby’s Father were happy about their impending joy.  But her mystery man hasn’t been seen since the couple were caught at one of her favorite restaurants having a cozy lunch together before he literally whisked her off the sidewalk outside the restaurant with what was later reported by Capsule Corp representatives as an experimental personal flight invention on a sort of maiden voyage.

He had to compliment his Woman on how she’d developed a cover story for his ability to fly, he continued reading:

Rumors quickly started that the sexy mystery man had dumped the heiress after getting some alone time with her.

Vegeta’s eyes widened.  _How dare they think that I’d just fuck her and leave her!_ :

But those rumors were quickly doused by reports coming out of Capsule Corp itself that after a long weekend, the mystery man, reportedly named Vegeta, visited Miss Briefs in her office every day for private lunches together.

He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he sensed that there were implications that he and Bulma were doing anything _but_ eating lunch at those times…  They were right, but they didn’t need to know that nor imply it:

Suddenly three months ago those lunches stopped and all sightings of the mystery man stopped as well.  Later when Miss Briefs revealed her pregnancy and how far along she was, people were quick to do the math and suspicions are running wild that Miss Briefs actually found out she was expecting sooner than reported and that Mister Vegeta left her not long after.

Vegeta wanted to scream.  Honestly he was amazed that he hadn’t blasted the paper and her Father yet.  Although it was probably because he wouldn’t harm her Father that was the real reason he hadn’t blasted anything to ash yet.  But he was getting there—

A plate was set down in front of him.  He looked over at the Mother… she had such an odd expression on her face.  It was so… so… sad.

“Don’t worry about it, Vegeta.  It’s just how things are, Dear.”

The Mother walked away.  He watched her return to preparing more food.  The silence was… unsettling.  It disturbed him on a level he hadn’t expected.  Sizzling and boiling filled the air, but the only voices were those of the blasted television in the adjoining room.

“Oh, and here comes the Capsule Corp Heiress herself, Bulma Briefs looking as stunning as ever.”

Vegeta’s head snapped to the doorway leading to the adjoining room.  From where he sat he clearly saw the screen of the large television.  On it, set amid the backdrop of a blue wall scrawled to near insanity with big white and pale grey letters saying various words like ‘BREAKTHROUGH’ and ‘MATHEMATICS’ and ‘SCIENCES’ and such, stood his Woman looking as beautiful as ever…  More beautiful than he remembered, if that was even possible.  Vegeta rose from his chair without touching his food or even thinking of it anymore and walked into the other room.  Stepping right up to the television screen and kneeling before it.  The reporter’s voice filling his ears and Bulma filled his vision.

“The always fashionable heiress is wearing a gold jeweled gown cut to show off her… uh, assets.”

It truly was he agreed.  Straps hugged the tips of her shoulders, barely hanging on.  The strips plunging down her front so much that her even fuller than before bosom looked just about to burst out of the tight fitting gown if she somehow breathed even a fraction deeper than usual.  It plunged even further in back, he noted when she walked past a few photographers that were desperately shouting her name like they were barking at a dog to a do a trick for them.  He knew from personal experience and knowledge of her body that the point of the ‘V’ rested just above the split of her fine ass.  It rattled something in him to think that any one else was seeing this.  Especially other men.

“The stunning gown consists of thousands of gold-hued Swarovski crystals, making Miss Briefs look as though she is walking in a pool of sunlight.  Isn’t she simply stunning, Brad?...”

As a male blathered on about her updone hair, which Vegeta wasn’t liking until she turned around completely and let alone did he get a good view of her plunging back cut hugging every ample curve of her shapely hips before flowing down her legs and pooling luxuriantly at her heeled feet but it also showed off his lovebite prominently on her nape, Vegeta smiled to himself.  She was showing the world that she was marked as his forever.  She walked along the red carpet again, talking to some people here and there, ignoring some shouts for her to look this way or that, heeding some shouts and stopping to pose as flashes of light went off like sparkling fireworks, and through it all he saw the abnormally subdued smile on her face.  He frowned, she was trying hard, _very_ hard, to put up an elegant front of confidence and strength to the world watching her, especially those directly in front of her, but he could see the sadness in her every movement.  She didn’t want to be there.  She wanted this over as quickly as possible.  She wanted to be here with him…  Vegeta’s jaw set, his fists clenched by his side.  He turned—and nearly ran into the plate that was held out to him.  He looked up at the blonde-haired woman who was holding out the heaping plate of freshly made pork eggrolls to him; her normally perky eyes were nearly as sad as her daughter’s, but there was a glint in them that was purely the steely determination he knew so well in that same daughter’s eyes.

“I laid out a suit for you.  Unfortunately, you won’t have time to get to North City before the ceremony begins, that’s in about ten minutes, but that’s how long it’ll take her to finish the red carpet walk and enter the building, then there’s another thirty minutes for seating, and the ceremony does last for about an hour and fifteen minutes, give or take ten minutes.  So you’ll have plenty of time to take a shower, get dressed, and fly over to meet her for the red carpet for the banquet.  Now here, eat up.  You’ll need it to fuel up for how happy I’m sure she’ll be to see you.”  Her Mother grinned at him.

Vegeta took the plate with a blush and averted his eyes.  It was embarrassing that her parents, especially the Mother, knew that the plan, the happiness would be fucking the living daylights out of each other.  Did _everyone_ have to know that all they wanted right now was to be naked and grinding on each other’s most sensitive parts to screaming, roaring, cumming bliss?!  Thankfully, the woman retreated and he left him to follow her back to the kitchen.  He downed the plate on his way and set the empty plate aside as he resumed his seat, uttered a quick thank you, and shoveled the food in.  Bulma hadn’t even finished her ‘red carpet walk’ as the Mother put by the time he was back up in the room and stripping down.

*                      *                      *

The orchestra tuning up had giving her fond memories of attending ceremonies like this one with her father as a child; to her, it gave her the sense of how profound and formal an awards event like this was.  A slight lilt of a smile had tugged at the corner of her lips while she’d been sitting her seat to accept the award on her father’s behalf.  But.  The nearly two minutes of mind numbing silence afterwards wasn’t nearly so pleasant with nostalgia.  And the random coughs that abnormally echoed in the large main chamber only served to highlight the distinct lack of noise.  They’d risen for the minor dignitaries, some of whom had tiaras on noting their royal status from whatever country the called their kingdom… it made her wonder; well, technically speaking she was now a princess herself, Vegeta’s Princess.  She’d smirked to herself, _The Princess of All Saiyans_.  She nearly had to stifle her laugh, but… just as quickly as she’d wanted to laugh, she’d felt her heart clench.  She missed him.  She missed her husband.  And she wasn’t there to welcome him home.  Three, long, stupid ass months and she missed his return home.  It would be another day before she could travel home to him.  Another day missed.  As the drumroll signaled the arrival of their hosts, she’d had to hold back the tears.  She’d still had a speech to give.

And that had been five of the most agonizing speeches of her life.  Although everyone else’s speeches were averaging half an hour, Bulma’s heart just wasn’t in it to ramble on for that long.  And by keeping her speech so short, it kept the ceremony that much shorter and her trip away from home that much shorter.  There was a part of her that felt ridiculous for thinking shaving off twenty-five minutes meant anything for a twenty-four hour timeline, but her stupid, lovesick mind thought it did.  She sighed deeply again and fingered some of the jewels of her lovely gown.  She felt the tears trying to well up again.  She wondered if he’d seen her in her gown on television.  She wondered if he… she sniffed and turned to staring out the tinted windows of her limousine.  Had to change her thinking.  Move on to something else.  Food.  Banquet.  Another red carpet.  She sighed again, resignedly this time.  There would be questions.  _Again._   All about how her pregnancy was going and she would tell them that everything was okay with a very polite follow-up (much more polite than she actually fucking felt) that her pregnancy was off limits for their interview.  _Again._   She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes as she rubbed.  It has been this way since she’d been forced to announce her pregnancy only two months after Vegeta had left.

“Stupid, fucking _coffee ad_.”  She wanted to scream.

While her tastes in alcohol varied from just a regular can of beer to the most fruitiest cocktail imaginable to the most intense whiskey depending on her mood, Bulma Briefs’ penchant for pounding down coffee while working was legendary.  In truth, she hadn’t given it a single thought until she’d checked her schedule with Qira about any upcoming events that required travel so she could run it past her Doctor about if that would be okay or not this early in her pregnancy then Qira mentioned that Bulma had a series of coffee ads to film on behalf of her favorite coffee company.  Bulma felt it was only right to cancel the filming herself.  Boy, had that been a freaking stupid idea!  The owner of the company immediately would not let her go.  He asked if they could reschedule the shoot, she’d said no because she highly doubted that he’d wait until she’d given birth and then got the all clear from her Doctor.  He asked again if she’d suddenly lost interest in their product, she said no.  So he’d asked again for a reshoot, she again said no but by this time her short fuse was at it’s wick’s end.  So when he’d asked _yet again_ why she was canceling the shoot, like an idiot she’d answered truthfully that her Doctor would not permit it because she was pregnant.  She could slap herself even now for that.  Of course, the coffee company owner had been very understanding then, being a father himself and knowing the rules that caffeine was dangerous to a pregnancy.  She hung up the phone feeling humiliated and exhausted and emotionally frayed and wanting nothing more than for it to be a lunchtime when Vegeta could have visited her for some tension release.  But Vegeta was gone.  And the coffee owner had hung up his phone and blabbed profusely to any paper and station that would listen that infamous, party girl, socialite Bulma Briefs had a bun in the oven!  By the time her lunchtime was over, her phone had been blitzed with reporters angling for the exclusive.  When it was time for her to leave the main building, security had the paparazzi and press kept to Capsule Corp’s parking lot where they wouldn’t catch a single peep of Bulma.  And when she did finally get home and turned on the television for some mind numbing serial watching, what greeted her eyes and ears were people, reputable and not, talking about her pregnancy.  She didn’t have to call Capsule Corp’s PR gal, _she_ called Bulma and by the end of hour she released a statement on behalf of the Briefs family about their newest future member.

There was a flash of light and Bulma opened her eyes.  They were getting closer to the red carpet for the awards ceremony banquet.  She felt the tension ratchet up in her shoulders.  The press had been brutal after the unintentional announcement… and she’d severed ties with the coffee company citing violation of her personal privacy.  It only added to nearly half of the world’s belief that she’d finally taken her partying lifestyle (one she didn’t have anymore and hadn’t actually for a while) had caught up with her and she’d gotten herself in ‘trouble’.  _Trouble?!_   She couldn’t believe how old fashioned some people were in their ignorance.  Technically, she’d actually done this the traditional way.  She’d conceived on her Wedding Night with her alien husband…  Okay, so it was _semi_ -traditional.  Her point had been that her baby wasn’t ‘trouble’.  Then there was the half of the country that was so supportive and couldn’t get enough of her being an expecting mother… and the idea that her infamous ‘mystery man’ from the gossip article about how she’d moved on from Yamcha with a photo of her and Vegeta the day he’d taken her out on technically their first official date was now her infamous ‘mystery baby daddy’.  Those were the ones that were relentless and didn’t seem to have a thought in their heads that her personal life was none of their business.  She’d stopped doing interviews with those types when the stupid ass interviewer asked her if the pregnancy was planned.  It was a simple enough question, not exactly unreasonable, but when it was after a long line of questions that were progressively more and more intrusive, Bulma had had it and made a snarky comment back.  She blushed at the memory, but giggled a little at it too because it wasn’t entirely, well, untrue:  “ _No, my_ ,” she’d been careful not to let her marriage slip, “ _boyfriend is too huge for condoms_.”  The woman’s jaw had dropped and Bulma sat demurely for the next insufferable question to come.  It didn’t.  The woman stammered an end to the interview, obviously picking up on how it had gone very, very wrong for her.

The limo slowed.  Bulma looked out her window and finally actually saw what she hadn’t been seeing while she’d been reminiscing.  Hordes of people.  Event staff.  Other celebrities.  Reporters.  Photographers.  Fans.  Her shoulders were knotted with stress.  She tried to keep herself calm… think of Vegeta, _Wrong!_... think of the baby, _Better._   Her hand went to her stomach, she was starting to show.  A little distention in her profile, but it was enough for her belly to fill her gently cupped hand.  She rubbed it with a growing smile, some of the tension easing.  Her baby.  Vegeta’s baby…  _Our family._   By the time the limo eased to a stop, Bulma Briefs was smiling again.

She waited while a staffer walked up to her vehicle and opened the door for her.  Another reached out and she took his hand as she exited her limo, took a few steps away from it to allow the door to close, and primped her gown and appearance one more time as her ride drove away.  Yet another staffer stepped towards her.

“This way, Miss Briefs.”

Bulma nodded, knowing the process better than most.  To one side was the first mob of reputable photgraphers, but the ones across the street, the paparazzi, were already shouting her name; she ignored them.

She also ignored a couple of entertainment show interviewers.  They had been the ones to start all the rumors.  Well, maybe not start, but they sure as Hell picked them up and ran with them.  It all had started when Bulma stepped out for the first time since her baby-on-board news without Vegeta anywhere in sight.  There had been some remarks made when she’d stopped for the carpet interview about her flying solo for the minor event and she’d answered that ‘her boyfriend’ was away working, no one knew what Vegeta did so it was easy to pass off ‘He’s training to become the legendary Super Saiyan of his nearly extinct alien race to save the world from Androids come to destroy it in the not so distant future’ as technically his job in not quite so many blatant words.  They’d pressed as to what his job was, Bulma had answered ‘Security’ and everything moved on to what she’d been wearing and blah blah blah.  The second time she’d gone out without him a couple of weeks later, they’d asked again where he was and again she’d said that he was away working, but this time the interviewers exchanged looks that could best be described as condescending before moving on to what she’d been wearing and blah blah blah.  Bulma had had to hold back her tongue and her temper (no minor feat).  The third time, ‘Where’s your mystery man?’ ‘He’s still away on business.’ ‘ _Oh_.’  ‘Oh’ said in that way when you’re talking to someone you’re calling bullshit on.  Bulma’d lit, ‘Is he supposed to stop working just because we’re expecting?  Am I supposed to?  I was unaware he had to be by my side every time I walked out of the house.  Tell me, when you were pregnant did you need your husband to go outside with you because your pregnancy somehow meant you weren’t capable of functioning like a regular human being without him?’  _Boom!_   Both interviewers were slack-jawed and silent.  The look in their eyes had said it all.  They’d been caught being assholes and she of all people in the entire world had no problem fighting fire with fire especially since she knew that this particular female interviewer’s husband had been MIA during her pregnancy because he was screwing other women and hadn’t exactly been hiding it from the paparazzi.  Bulma thanked them and moved on to the next carpet interview.  She hadn’t gone near them since, effectively leaving them out the scoop of her ongoing pregnancy and life in general.  She smirked, their program had taken ratings hit because of it.  Vegeta may have ki, but Bulma wasn’t above Final Flashing some assholes herself.

An event staffer held up her hand at Bulma and she stopped and waited amidst the crowd… then, “Your turn, Miss Briefs.  Thank you for waiting.”

“Your welcome.”  Bulma smiled and stepped forward into a small clearing lined on one side by a colonial blue wall emblazoned with the golden seal of the award’s committee and lined on the other by a massive pool of photographers.  Bulma went right to the center and posed.

_Flash.  Flash.  Flash.  Flash.  Flash._   A long time ago she’d learned to keep her eyes open during the blinding photosession.  She smiled brightly and looked in random directions to make sure the entire spray of people had a decent angle for some good shots of her.  Then another staffer waved for her attention and ushered her on to the interview row.

Bulma stopped at the first available person, thankfully a science magazine.  She was asked about how her father felt to be getting this award and the interviewer actually asked if he was feeling better.  Bulma was so grateful to tell someone that his fever had broken that morning but he was still under doctor’s orders to take it easy.  She was thanked for being there in his stead and asked about Capsule Corp’s latest achievements.  All in all, it was a really pleasant interview.

On to the next interviewer, an entertainment television show.  This one might be… she was asked strictly about her clothes, jewelry, makeup, and hair.  She answered all.  And got complimented on her maternity fashion.  She looked at herself and mentioned that she wasn’t showing very much yet, but the woman pressed on about what could be expecting from her future maternity wear choices.  Honestly, Bulma hadn’t thought much beyond, “Comfort.”  She knew she had swollen ankles to look forward to and gaining more weight than she already had and achy boobs and all sorts of other things so not wearing clothes that pissed her off was definitely going to be a must.  It also meant that that type of clothing was what she needed to wear now.  The two of them shared a laugh for the sake of the camera and Bulma moved on to her whoever next was free.

She stepped up to the second entertainment show.  Her shoulders tensed a little more again.  This particular program was hit or miss.  Some of the interviewers were okay and others seemed to make it their mission to be as offensive as the ones she ignored now, so she unfortunately ended up stopping for them either way.  The blonde woman smiled at her and asked, “How are you doing tonight, Bulma?”

_Okay, playing the first name basis, faux friendship thing_ , “Great.”  _Come up with an excuse to possibly end this sooner than expected just in case_ , “A little exhausted from the baby and the morning sickness that seems to be evening sickness with me too.”

They laughed the fake laugh for the camera’s sake again.  “And how is your Dad?”

“Fine, fine.  He’s feeling a little bit better.  He’s fever’s broke, but it still recommended that he rest so here I am.”

“And how is your pregnancy going?  Any cravings yet?”

_Just the one to punch stupid people in the face_ …  “Nope, not yet.”

“Do you think you’ll be an ice cream and pickles gal or maybe something else?”

“So far I’ve been a cheese and apple juice gal.  But I wouldn’t call that a weird craving, just a makes my stomach settle thing.”

Another fake laugh.

“And how’s the baby’s Father doing?”

_Yeah, he’s doing great so fuck you_.  “He’s—”

Everything suddenly seemed to go still.  She felt something behind her.  Sensed it.  Suddenly the interviewer looked stunned beyond words and her eyes could bug out of her skull—

“I’m fine not that it’s any of your business.”  Came the gravelly voice that could melt her heart, mind, and panties in an instant.

He stepped up behind her and she felt the heat of Vegeta’s body pressed against her back.  One of his arms slipped around her waist and she leaned back into him.  Tension fleeing her as the smile broadened on her face.  She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Honey!”

“Surprise.”  He grumbled into her ear and gave her a tight squeeze back.

She wanted more from him but knew she’d already received more than she could possibly have asked for.  Finally, she leaned back from him enough to get a look at him.  She wanted to kiss him… and he could see it.  His eyes bore into hers.  Suddenly there was more to his heat than just his naturally higher than hers body temp.

The interviewer coughed, “Hello, Vegeta, is it?  How have you been—”

“Working.”  Bulma turned to face the interviewer, happy to be in Vegeta’s arms and happy that he could field these questions now instead of her.

“Oh, um, uh, what type of work?”

“Security.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”  Bulma was never prouder of him than when he was proving to be a nightmare interview.  Actually, right now, it was a turn on.  Well, that and her chance of what she’d planned for his welcome home was exactly totally shot to Hell by this stupid event tonight.

“Oh,” nervous giggle and Vegeta and Bulma not giving the woman an inch.  Then, “Are you happy about the baby?”

She went stiff.  He felt it.  Bulma felt his anger rise.  _Uh oh_ , “No.”  He said bluntly and their near area went distinctly uncomfortable, Bulma held her breath, “We had no idea that having sex without using prophylactics would lead to a pregnancy not that it’s any of _your_ business.”  Bulma snickered.  She couldn’t help it, that was really, really fucking awesome!  She beamed as the interviewer let out the most awkward, strained laugh she’d ever heard and that was saying a lot for Bulma’s personal experience with all this.

“Well, um, thank you Miss Briefs and Mister…”

“Vegeta.”

“Uh, yes, Mister Vegeta then, um—”

Bulma moved on with Vegeta with her.  With his arm around her, she couldn’t care less about another interview the rest of the night.  All that mattered to her now was the strong, muscular appendage wrapped around her and their unborn child.  For once on one of these things, Bulma Briefs felt safe and protected.

They walked fairly quickly as red carpet paces go, but she still offered waves to those screaming her name as even more lights than she thought possible kept flashing at them.

“I, I,” she began.

“Your parents send their regards.  Especially your Mother.”

Bulma smiled and stopped to pose for another picture as an excuse to check out her husband.  She had to smile at how uncomfortable his expression was.  He hated this.  Hated being watched like an animal in a zoo exhibit.  Pictures taken of him.  Random people screaming at him.  She could well imagine the sort of Frieza-born PTSD it triggered.  Every flash of light and his hand cupping her waist reflexively clenched.  His whole body was tense, discomfort pinching the skin between his brows.  His other hand was in his pants pocket, an attempt at conveying ease and nonchalance that she knew wasn’t what he felt in this posture.  But… the crisply ironed white pants…  the tailored white suit jacket… it’s pocket square of bright red…  She reached out and smoothed his lapel from the underneath.  The back of her fingers brushing the soft, fine cotton of his white, button up, tuxedo shirt.  Her eyes fell on his royal blue bowtie.  Leave it to her mother to think to stick Vegeta in a bowtie rather than a necktie.  Bulma’s eyes rose to the narrow, tight set of his lips… then up to meet his eyes.  “I really liked how you answered that question.”

“They don’t need to know how I would answer it if it came from you.”

“And how would you answer it if it came from me?”  She blushed.

“Ask me.”

“Vegeta, are you happy about the baby?”

For a moment all his unease disappeared.

“I’ve been planning this baby ever since I first laid eyes on you, my beautiful Wife.”

She stared… tears began blurring her vision… her knees buckled.  Gave out.

She dropped, he caught her, but the scream still escaped him.  “Bulma!”

Gasps travelled like a gust of wind and strangers rushed in to help him and her.  Someone was screaming something into a walkie talkie, but he didn’t hear.  She hadn’t fainted.  Or at least not entirely.  She was still awake.  Alert.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck as well.  _I have to get them out of here_.  It was all he knew.  All he could think at the moment.  He gathered her up in his arms.  For a moment the thought to fly was overwhelming until he heard the whisper, “Get back to the cars.”

“What,” he whispered back as he turned around to face where he’d come from.

“They’ve been focused on us ever since you arrived.  You can’t fly like before.  Just get to back to the car.  And tell them to get my limo ready.”

“Get her limo ready!”  He barked as he ran with her.  Strangers shouted to get out of the way.  Clearing the sea of people for him just as surely as any ki blast would have.  He was impressed.  On edge, but impressed.  “Did you do this on purpose?”  He whispered.

“Yes.”

“Damn it, Bulma,” he hissed.

“It’s the only way to get out of here.”

“Really, Woman?!  It was the only way?!”  Gods, he wanted to yell at her.

“It’s the only way to get out of here without me having to give a stupid dinner speech.”

“Really you had to do all of this over some stupid speech.”

The limo was there.  The driver rushed out and opened the door for them.  Vegeta eased Bulma in and climbed in himself.  The driver slammed the door and rushed around to his seat.

Vegeta froze when fingers gripped his lapels.  He stared into half-lidded, sapphire eyes, “And get to the Hotel faster,” she breathed lustily over his lips.

“Hotel!”  He shouted.  She devoured his lips as the limo burned rubber peeling away from the curbside.

*                      *                      *

_Five minutes!!_   Five more damn minutes!

He still wasn’t entirely sure why they couldn’t just kick the driver out or stop the stupid vehicle so he could fly them there faster until she’d told him that some of the reporters use aerial drones.  So no, he couldn’t fly.  And no, he couldn’t fuck her.  Yet.

He was as still as stone beside her.  Tense.  On edge…  _Finally!!!_   They pulled up to the hotel.  Vegeta flung open the car door himself.  He scooped Bulma up in his arms.  As soon as he got out of the limo, she immediately went into her charade of sudden illness.  There were photographers, other journalists, and those Gods damn paparazzi waiting for them as she said they would after he’d refused to even touch her after their kiss and realizing that the fucking driver was there and possibly watching them.  Vegeta dodged the press as he rushed inside with her, leaving them outside.  He head straight for the elevator and they rode it up to the top floor, her still in his arms.  _Gods!  This is taking forever!_   Why was it this hard to sleep with his Wife after three fucking months without even touching her?!  For Gods’ sake, his cock was as hard as steel and had been ever since she’d breathed over his lips then kissed him.  Thankfully, her body and gown covered up the obvious bulge in his pants, but he couldn’t take it anymore!!!

_DING!_

He charged out of the door as soon as they opened enough for her to clear them safely.  Thank the Gods that no one was around!  The merciful privilege of being the wealthiest family on this backwater planet.  He slipped the passkey card she’d given him in the car over the scanner, it beeped, he opened the door, and they were inside—Suddenly she jumped out of his arms.

“Bulm—”

She slammed him back against the door.  Knocked the wind out of him.  He dropped the key card.  Her hot lips devouring his once more.  He reached down and locked the door.  _Finally._   He leaned into her.  His tongue tangling deeply, fiercely with hers as she frantically pulled his jacket from his shoulders.  He shimmied his shoulders, reached behind him to grip his cuffs, and helped her get the infernal garment off.  She moaned into his mouth and he felt his cock weep with the vibrations shivering through his mouth and body.  He growled down her throat and gripped her hips.  Her fingers finding his bowtie.  One pull and his throat was free.  She kicked off her golden heels as his own fingers caressed their way up her tingling spine to her shoulders and began slipping the golden straps from her milky flesh.  His stomach fluttered as her touch moved from button to button down his chest… down his stomach.  She yanked the fabric free from underneath his belted waistband.  The sharp, violent actions yanking his hips to her.  Arousing him more and more with every yank.  He yanked.  The gold ripped.  She moaned indulgently.  He opened his eyes enough to watch the torn gold shimmer its way down her pale, perfect body.  Vegeta groaned at the sight of her perfectly round ass cheeks.  He closed his eyes and grabbed them.  Hard.  Feeling the soft flesh squish between his fingers.  Her hips bucked into him.  She finally broke their kiss that was making up for three months of going without with a gasp.  But that was short-lived.  The lips softer than he thought anything could ever be in the entire universe puckered at just under his jaw… then his neck—His heart stammered in his chest.  His breathing started and stopped.  Vegeta gasped as she licked _his_ pulseline.  Fuck, he was so stiff.  So aching.  He wanted her so badly.  He dug his fingers into her perfect ass cheeks as the tip of her tongue slowly ran up his pulse.  He panted heavily.  Couldn’t breathe.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he whispered.  His breathing unable to support anything more than that. 

At the top of his pulse, puckered lips pressed against his hot skin and sucked… then released.  Hot breath traveled along his skin before lips pressed against him again and sucked… then traveled down his pulseline again to give it another kiss.   Each time he felt his body tremble.  His legs were already shaking.  He pressed her hips to his.  He knew she could feel his manhood begging for her.  How couldn’t she feel it?  He was shocked he hadn’t bulged so hard that his pants split.  He’d have to give his compliments about the craftsmanship after this, but right now, it was excruciating.  The tip of her nose gentle nuzzled his pulse.  He felt like his heart was going to explode.  He thought he was going to cum.

“ _Bulma_ ,” he managed to choke out.

She nuzzled under his chin, the tip of her nose guiding him to lift his chin.  He slowly obeyed, the back of his head resting against the door.  She kissed his Adam’s Apple, it bobbed as he gulped air.  She kissed the divot beneath it, he gulped again.  His whole body was on fire.  He was clinging to her for dear life now as though her ass was the only thing that could save him.  She kissed between his clavicles, he groaned in the exquisite pain she was leaving him in.  He couldn’t breathe.  Gods, he couldn’t breathe.  Bulma kissed down his chest, her fingers traveling faster than her lips.  Her nails ghosting down his flesh and he thought he might cum but still didn’t.  He wasn’t sure whether that was a mercy or not.  As her lips slowly kissed down between his ribcage, her fingers deftly unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his pants.  She slowly slipped out of his grasp as she kneeled down into the pool of glittering gold at her feet.  Her kisses moving just as slowly down his stomach.  She took the zipper of his fly between her fingers and gently pulled, taking her time.  As the zipper parted, setting him partially free, she licked at his belly button before kissing it.  His fly was down.  Her hands moved on to his waistband at his hips and pulled his pants slowly down as her lips found the widest part of his ‘V’ with sweet puckering accuracy.

“ _Oh fuck, Bulma_ ,” he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.  He knew she had to see it.  Had to smell it the way he could smell her.  How his precum had soaked through his sport briefs the way she soaked her flimsy, little, lace panties.  He knew she picked them so he could tear them off her.  She liked it when he tore her panties off her.  Gods, he wanted her to tear his briefs off him—He froze as her fingers hooked over the waistband of his briefs, the back of her slim, soft fingers suddenly cool against his body.

She pulled.

He felt the crawl of his underwear down his body.  Felt it hang up on his erection.  With tender care, she worked his waistband off.  He was free… and at her mercy.  She lowered his briefs down his muscular legs to join his pants bundled around his ankles.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked down at her as her tender caresses went up his thighs.  Her attention on his slick head bobbing and twitching right in front of her.  She wrapped her hand around his thick shaft.

“ _Ahhh_ ,” he gasped.  Cheeks flushing.  His eyes narrowing.

Stroke.  He groaned.  Bulma licked her lips.  Stroke.

“ _Fuck, Woman_.”  His hands found her hair.  He plucked the pins holding it up and released her curls.

Stroke.  He ran his fingers through her luscious curls.  The scent of strawberry wafting up to him along with his own scent and hers.  She was so wet for him.  He saw a tear of clear liquid blossom from his swollen tip.  Bulma leaned forward and kissed his tip.  Drinking in the droplet of his precum.  His ball clenched.

She kept stroking him.  He watched the tip of her tongue slip out from between her lips and lick up the cleft of his head.

“ _Of fuck_ ,” he couldn’t breathe, “ _Oh fuck.  Gods fuck!_ ”

Her mouth wrapped around his tip.

“ _Fuck!!_ ”

She stroked and stroked.  Her hand slipping along with his skin up and down his hard shaft.  She sucked his head.  Her tongue lathing up and down his cleft.  His cock wetting her appetite with more precum.

“ _Gods!!_ ”

She drank him up hungrily.  Her hand and mouth working in tandem.  Slipping up and down his stiff member.  Her tongue knowing just were to lick to make his hips buck into her mouth.  She moaned and he could tell she wanted him between her legs.  Fuck, so did he.  He wanted between her legs.  Wanted inside of her.  Driving her wild with ecstasy.  He gripped chunks of teal curls.  His hips bucking into her greedy mouth again.  His knees were getting weak as she relentlessly stroked and sucked him.  No longer satisfied with the taste of precum.  She wanted more.  And holy fucking Gods would he give it to her.

He worked his hips.  Helping her blow him.  He watched her head bob over his.  Heard the dirty, luscious moans as she sucked him.  The near constant pressure of her mouth and throat on his member was amazing.  He gritted his teeth.  _She_ is amazing.  Her tongue ran all along the underside of his shaft.  _Holy fuck!_   He groaned, trembling.  It spurred her.

She bobbed on his cock faster.  Her hand gripping him tighter.  Stroking faster.  His hips failed him.  He was a weak man in her hands.  He gripped her skull.  Bouncing, teal locks pouring from between his fingers.  She moaned again.  Humming all over his penis.

“ _FUCK!!_ ”  He couldn’t take it.  He couldn’t fucking take it!  “ _FUCK!!  BULMA!!  BULMA!!!_ ”

Her mouth released him.  She stroked faster.  Faster.  She whimpered and it undid him.

“ _HA!!  HA!!  BULMA!!!!!   HNNNNGGGHHHHNNNN!!_ ”

His cum spurted from his cock onto her throat.  Onto her plump, delicious breasts.  Dousing her pert strawberries in his cream.  _Spurt.  Spurt.  Spurt._   He lathered her in his semen.  Finally his cock stopped twitching.  The pulsing easing.  The last few emissions not having the strength to leave his cock and slipping from his tip over her working hand, glazing her hand with the last gooey bits of his cum.  He gasped for air, she released him.

And turned him on again as she kneeled before him, rubbing his cum into her skin.  She was literally bathing in him right in front of his eyes.

“You fucking minx.”  He growled.  He reached down and snatched her up into his arms.  She let out a startled squeal that had his manhood growing between his legs again.  He headed straight for the bed, his strides ripping his pants and briefs at his ankles in half.  The rags falling away from his feet.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled the bottom tip of his ear then behind it, sending zings of arousal straight to his cock.  He inhaled deeply.  The aroma of his scent and her sweat and her own fragrant juices wafting up to him from between her legs tingling in his nostrils.  He felt everything primal in him rattle in his chest.  A sexual form of the Oozaru trying to break free of his ribcage.  Then she whispered it with her lips pressed against his ear…

“ _Destroy me._ ”

Still keeping in mind her fragile condition, their child growing inside her, he tossed her onto the bed.  She bounced before him with a sparkle in her eyes.  She squealed giddily, teal curls bouncing around her face and shoulders… it reminded him of their Wedding Night.  He licked his lips at her.  His dark eyes burned.  Cunningly, she licked her own lips then bit her lower lip in that way he loved and slowly lifted her bent knees up between them.

He growled, placing his hands on her knees.  He slipped his fingers between where they met and slowly began prying them apart.  She spread her legs at his pace, keeping her eyes locked with his.  It was amazing, he’d never seen sapphire smolder before!  She blazed for him like he hadn’t seen before.  She been just as deprived as he was on his journey away from her.  She wanted him just as much now that he was back with her.

With her legs spread before him, her smell surrounded him.  He leaned down, closing his eyes and savoring the descent.  Then he opened his eyes to behold her sticky, wet pink folds splayed to show her swollen bead.  She wanted him.  Her body wanted him.  So badly.  He parted his lips and licked.  She writhed.  Gripping his wrists.  Her nails digging in.

“Uhhnngh!”

He growled again, felt his member ache and jolt in want and need to be part of him giving that part of her attention.  His mouth latched onto her womanhood and sucked her juicy pearl.  Her back arched divinely.  He reached underneath her legs and grabbed her ass for leverage.  His tongue slowly licked up her clitoris.

“OH FUCK, VEGETA!!”  She grabbed his wrists again.

He wiggled his tongue over her sensitive bud.  Urging her to blossom before him even more.  She did.  Her nails suddenly dug into his scalp.  Even more of her honey filled his mouth.  Covered his lips.  Soaked his chin.  He missed this.  Gods, he missed this.  His hips moved.  His own body begging to get in.  He reached down and stroked himself.

His hand felt rough from his callouses.  Not soft at all.  Not soft like her sweet, sweet pussy glazed in her own precum.  No.  This wasn’t it.  This wasn’t enough.  It hadn’t been in space.  It sure as fuck wasn’t now that she really was here with him.  He released her.  Dragged his mouth up her body.  Kissing her stomach.  Her breastbone.  Pressing his body firmly over hers.  Smearing her juices on him from his chin to his pubic bone.  His cock was ready.  One thrust and he was inside her.  He didn’t stop thrusting.  She clutched his skull.  Holding on for dear life as he fucked her relentlessly.  The bed rocked back and forth.  Creaking under his carnal onslaught as she cried under him.  He gripped her ass by just below her hips and drove himself into her over and over.  This was it.  This was how it should feel.  She was soft and smooth.  Except for that little rough patch that helped him drive them both to bliss.  She was warm and welcoming.  Her slick walls gripping him and holding him inside her so his thrusting cock worked them both into a lather.  Every nerve ending was on fire.  His senses were on fire.

From her breastbone, all he could smell was—He licked her hot skin.  Tasted his own dried salty cum mix with her salty sweat.  Delicious!  He growled.  He couldn’t stop growling as he licked between her breasts clean.  Then his tongue lapped up the bowl of her left breast.  Soft and wet and salty.  Her back arched again.  Pressing her body up against his.  Offering him her breasts.  His hot mouth clamped over her nipple.  His tongue flicked over its hardness.  She screamed.

“ _FUCK!!!_   UHNNG!  UHHNNG!”

He heard the bed crack.  Felt the frame give wherever it had broken.  It spurred him.  He pounded her pussy without mercy.  The bed skittering back and forth over the dark brown hardwood.  _I’ll destroy you!  I’ll fucking destroy you!_   He sucked hard.

“ _AH VEGETA!!!  OH KAMI VEGETA!!!  YOU FEEL SO GOOD!!  YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!!!!_”

Her pussy drenched his cock in another slicking of precum.  He bucked hard and instantly regretted it.  She was pregnant.  He had to remember that.  Had to take care with her for that.  He hoped he hadn’t hurt her.  Hadn’t hurt their baby.  He was sure though, sure she would stop him if it was too much.  He broke his suction on her breast with a gasp for air and looked down at her.  Her eyes were squeezed tight, mouth slackened in continuing moans and cries with his every powerful thrust.

“ _HA!!  HA!!  HA!!  HA!!_ ”

He felt better and dipped down to drag his tongue over her other breast.  He nuzzled her stiff nipple with the tip of his nose and felt her walls contract around his manhood.  He licked.  Another contraction.  Licked again.  Another contraction.  His mouth clamped over her nipple and he sucked and sucked.  She writhed.

“ _OH KAMI!!!  KAMI!!!  VEGETA!!!!!_ ”

Sweat drenched her.  Drenched them both.  As he licked up her throat.  Feeling her pulse pounding against his tongue as he pounded her pussy.  His mouth found hers.  She devoured him.  Her tongue plundered him.  She sucked the air from his lungs.  Her screams humming through his body.  His balls pinched.  The pressure in them growing.  And growing.  Growing.  Her cunt couldn’t release him.  She was wound so tight.  Bracing so hard for the incredible, blissful feeling pooling in her stomach and crotch.  He thrusted harder, faster.  Their nails dug into each other’s flesh.  Skin broke.  The metallic scent of blood mixing with musk and salt and strawberries and Saiyan spice.

_FUCK!!  FUCK!!_

Her hand snapped down to his tail nub and ground viciously into it.  His back arched fiercely as he exploded.  His roar rattled the windows and shook the bed just as hard as his cock working her tiny body did.

“ _FUUUUUUCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ”

He filled her cunt and spurting out from it around his own thrusting shaft.  Her walls hammered him relentlessly.  Her body shivered and shook.  His trembled like he’d never experienced before.  He roared himself hoarse and then some as her screams devolved into tears.  Her freehand grabbed his ass and begged him to keep going until their orgasms ran out.

His arms quaked.  His bruising grip on her hips weakening.  Her fingers trembled over his nub.  He squeezed his eyes shut.  His whole body trembling with her movements.  Breaking him with it.  Tears flowed down his cheeks.  One last aching spurt and his cock didn’t have the power to squirt anymore.  It leaked pathetic dribbles deep inside her.  His arms gave and he collapsed on her gasping as he felt more dribbles forced out of his tip inside her.  Her walls trembled around him.  Taking in his semen.  And not being able to take another second of fucking.  Her body gave out and Bulma collapsed entirely into the sheets.  Tears flowed down from the corners of her closed eyes.  She gasped for air.  So did Vegeta.  It was worth it.  It had all been worth it.

Exhaustedly they turned their heads and opened their eyes.  They looked at each other.  Panting.  _I love you_ , she mouthed.  He nodded as best he could.  He was shocked she could manage so much while he couldn’t.

_RING!  RING!_

Suddenly her eyes widened.  She dove past underneath him to the phone ringing on the nightstand.  His cock fell out of her.

_Where the fuck did she get the energy?!_

“NO!”  She screamed.  Not quite reaching the machine and slapping at it as best she could.  “NO!  NO!  NO!”

Vegeta leaned up on an elbow and stared at her.  She slapped at the phone over and over until she slapped too hard and the infernal thing fell onto the floor.  Out of reach… but not out of contact.  Her last slap hitting the speaker button by mistake.

“Miss Briefs!  Miss Briefs!  Whatever you’re doing, stop it!  Stop it right now!”  The male voice filled the room.

Vegeta’s heart dropped.  Had she…  Did she… Was she…

“NO!!”  She cried and curled up into a ball.  Her eyes shutting.  Her hands covering her ears.  Arms hiding her sobbing face.  “ _Noooo!_ ”  She whimpered.

Suddenly… suddenly Vegeta couldn’t stand to be in the bed with her.  He shook.  He shook with rage as he stared at her cowering form.

“Who the hell is this?”  He growled.  Deep and low and with more malice than he could ever remember having for Frieza.

“Who the hell is this?”  The male voice shot back.

“I’M HER HUSBAND!!!”  Vegeta shouted!

She flinched.  He gaped.  She flinched at his declaring himself her husband.  Was she so ashamed of him?  Ashamed of—

“Oh, well hello Mister Vegeta, it’s been a long time.”  The male voice chirruped.

_Wait, what?!_   The rage vanished.  Vegeta stared at the edge of the bed where the phone had fallen on the other side of.

“What?”

“Hello Mister Vegeta and congratulations on your pending bundle of joy.”

Vegeta glanced at Bulma, still cowering in a silently sobbing ball… then back at the bed edge blocking his view of the fallen phone… then he looked back at Bulma.

“Who is this?”  He was asking both of them and waiting to hear who answered first although he could guess who that would be and it wasn’t going to be his Wife.

“Well, we’ve met before actually.  I’m the Briefs family doctor, Doctor Kotonari.  I was there when you were caught in that explosion.  I treated your wounds until trauma specialists could get there.  You had us quite worried for a while.”

Vegeta kept watching Bulma.  She hadn’t moved.  Still hiding from facing him.

“Why are you calling?”

“Well, oh and congratulations on your nuptials Your Highness as well,” Vegeta stared at the bed edge again.  No one had… he never thought anyone would… already there was a part of him liking this strange voice on the speaker but he was still wary, “I’m Miss Briefs’ doctor for her pregnancy and it’s been a bit of a trial.”

Vegeta stared at Bulma.  She stilled.  She wasn’t crying anymore.  But she was hiding from him.

“Her blood pressure has become elevated due to her pregnancy and her heart has been showing signs of stress as well.  I’ve been monitoring her heart through the computer chip we injected into her body to monitor her vitals constantly every since she started showing these signs a couple of months ago and, well, I’ve been observing her body’s readings for the past hour.”

Vegeta’s stomach dropped out.  This man, this stranger had been watching them have sex!  Had been watching how Bulma’s body reacted to him fucking her!  He… He was going to fucking kill this doctor!  How dare he!

“Her heart rate was dangerously high.  She could either lose the baby or lose her own life.  Whatever homecoming you’re receiving has to stop now.  Quite simply, her heart can’t take it right now.  I would have thought she’d have told you all this.”

Vegeta scowled.  He would have thought so too.

“Yes,” the Saiyan Prince lied, “She did, but she hadn’t told me that it was this serious.”

“Oh, well, I can understand that.  Probably didn’t want to alarm you, but this is serious Prince Vegeta.  No intercourse.”

There was silence.

“I understand now.”  Vegeta said.

“Good, well, I’m sorry to end your welcome home on such a bad note, but I’m moving Miss Briefs’ appointment forward to first thing in the morning.  Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

“Good, I’ll be seeing her tomorrow to discuss her vitals for this month and the rest of the usual for this time in her pregnancy.  Good night and again I’m sorry for calling your evening short.”

“Thank you.”  Vegeta was unusually quiet.

The line disconnected… then the sound of tone filled the room.  Vegeta calmly shifted to reach over the end of the bed and pick up the phone.  He put it back on the nightstand and hung up the receiver.  Silence resumed.  He watched her.  Then…

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

She rolled over.  Away from him.

He put a hand on her shoulder.  She tried to shrink away from him.  His grip tightened and pulled her onto her back to face him, careful not to yank her.  She met his eyes.  But there wasn’t the sorrow from before, there was anger.  Smoldering anger.

“One more time!  I just wanted one more time with you!”  She yelled at him.  “I wanted to be with you like before damn it!”

He bore her wrath…  And could understand it.

Her tears took over again.

“I just wanted one more time with you like before.  I… I…,” she sobbed, “I’m so weak.”

He flinched.  It hurt him to think that she of all people thought of herself as weak.  Yes, he’d called her weak before, pathetic, but he didn’t actually mean anything like this.  Despite her tiny frame compared to his, she kept up with him in their bed.  Even moments ago when the stupid phone rang, she’d had the energy he didn’t to dive for the contraption.  She constantly amazed him.

“You’re not weak.”  He told her softly.  “You never have been.”

“Yes I am.  I’m not like Chi Chi.  I’m not a fighter.  I’m… I’m not strong enough.  I’m so weak and frail and… and…,” she broke down again, her hands rising to cover her face, she turned from him again, “ _I’m failing the baby._ ”  She wailed, “ _I’m too weak to support it.  My body can’t handle it._ ”

His heart broke hearing her fears, hearing his own fears.  He still wasn’t a Super Saiyan.  He was still failing them.  The Androids were coming to kill them and he was failing them.  He was too weak to become the Legendary required to save them.  His body was failing them.  But he hadn’t given up on his goal.  He hadn’t given up because he had personal reasons now well beyond an old dead promise from his Father to become the Legendary… _he_ was going to be a Father now.  He was a husband now.  He had a family to protect.

“I love you.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” she sobbed, “ _Just shut up_.”

He remained silent.  Every wail tore at him.  Opened him raw.  Vegeta reached out, slipped his hand over her waist, and rested his palm over her lower belly.  She squirmed, trying to shake him off.  But it didn’t work.  She grabbed at his hand and tried to pry it off her, but it didn’t work.  She was too weak.  Her trembling hands held onto his as she turned her face even more away from him, her anguish contorting her face into ugly tears.

“You amaze me, Woman.”  He told her firmly, “You’ll never fail our child…  You’ve never failed me.”  His thumb gently rubbed her skin from his hand’s position over where their child was growing inside her.

“You always keep up with me.”  Her weeping quieted.  “You’ve even outlasted me.”

He smiled to himself at the memory of her warm arms protecting him after he’d given her all he could.

She sniffed and he felt her shift under his hand.  He looked up from his distant gaze down at the bed sheets in front of him and saw her looking at him.  She sniffed again, “When?”

“The Night we conceived.”

She stared at him… he grinned even more as the realization dawned on her face.  Replacing pain and fear with shock and the sudden amazement at some accomplishment she never knew she had.

“I… I…”  She stared at him.

He nodded, “You did.”

She looked down at his hand covering where she carried their child… and grinned, new tears flooding her eyes.  Vegeta reached down and pulled the sheet and comforter out from under himself.  She rolled over to face him and he cleared the sheet and blanket out from under her.  He laid down on the bed on his side, facing her and smiling.  As he pulled the sheets up over them, she curled into him, wrapping her arms around him, and burying her face in his chiseled chest.  He wrapped his arms around her, making her know just how warm and loved and protected she was with him.  He kissed her forehead as best he could before burying his face in her soft, teal tresses.  His home, his sanctuary.  His reason for never giving up.  He still felt her crying in the little heaves of her body and the shudders that followed, felt the wet of her tears on his skin.

“It’s okay,” he soothed her, “We’ll see your Doctor tomorrow.”

She pulled her head back, sniffing; staring at him with a look of astonishment.  She reached up and wiped away one of her tears, “You… You’re coming… with me?”

A soft smile touched Vegeta’s lips as he looked into her eyes.  He pressed his forehead to hers, “Yes, Mate, I am going with you.  Where else would I be.”

Her eyes slowly shut, squeezing the last tears from their sapphire blue depths.  He reached up and cupped her cheek with a gentleness he only seemed to have in his life for her, gently wiping the tears away with the tender rubbing of his thumb over her soft, delicate, flushed skin.  She buried her face in his chest once more, her hold on him tightening even more.  He returned the feeling to her in kind, crushing her to him; his arms protectively covering her lower back and shoulders.  He nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent, the warm, strawberry-hinted smell of where he at last belonged.

*                      *                      *

Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling holes into the wall opposite him.  He didn’t like this place.  He didn’t like it at all.  Bulma giggled beside him.

“Tch,” he looked away.  He couldn’t stand to see her like that.

“Vegeta,” her voice laughed.

“Stop it, Woman.”

“Vegeta, it’s okay.  This is how it works.”

He glanced over at her.  She laid back nicely, actually rather happily, on the padded medical table.  A flimsy excuse for a pillow under her head and an even flimsier excuse for a sheet covering her and her clothes up from the waist down.  Her arms crossed behind her head as she grinned up at him.  His eyes shifted to her belly; the bump was fuller than he’d expected, it was obviously there.

“I’m sure the baby is growing just fine.  Doctor Kotonari would have told me to correct anything I was doing.”

Vegeta continued to just stare and she could read the nervousness all over his tense body.  Her eyes caught the slight tremor in his frame.  She reached out a hand to him.  Actually it was really nice to not be the one who was scared in this room.  He looked at her offered hand then up at her face.  He saw some relief, but also a slight fear in the glitter of her eyes.  He took her hand and stepped closer to her.  She could feel the tremor in his hand.  She clasped it tighter.  He frowned.

“I, I… don’t like seeing you like this.”

“Why?  It’s just an exam.”

His eyes meet hers and Bulma saw something tortured and terrified in his dark depths.  She looked as wounded as he felt.  “Frieza had tables like these.  Not padded.  But just the same.”

He glanced at the foot of the table where a machine with tools and multiple monitors waited.  Humming.  Looking so innocent and innocuous.  He knew better than to believe that appearance.

“There was equipment there too.”

He stared the machine down.

“Vegeta, Frieza isn’t here.  This isn’t his stuff.”

His lips pursed tighter into a thin line.  A grim, thin line.  He stayed silent.  Staring.

“It’s alright.”  She tried.

Still silent.  Still staring.

“I love you,” she told him quietly.

He looked at her finally, every part of him seemed filled with fear, “I love you that’s what scares me.”

A gentle smile formed on her lips and she gave his hand a tight squeeze.

_KNOCK.  KNOCK._

“All ready?”  Called a male voice through the door.

“Yep,” Bulma called as Vegeta’s body hit a new level of tense.

The door opened behind him and glared… at the old man that entered.  He looked tiny and shriveled and… ancient.  Followed by a pleasant seeming enough dark-haired nurse.

“Hiya, Bulma.  Oh and please to meet you again under better circumstances Prince Vegeta, I’m Doctor Kotonari and this is my Nurse Emma.”  He reached out a hand to Vegeta.  Vegeta just stared at it.  The doctor took his hand back without a second thought while the nurse moved to the machine and began typing on its keyboard, Vegeta watched her like a hawk.  “So how are we?  Any complaints or concerns or questions?”

“Nope,” Bulma answered then, “Well…”

Vegeta tensed, but the elderly Doctor remained neutral standing a little away from the foot of the table, “Yes?”

“Well, my gums bleed more often now when I brush my teeth.”

The doctor smiled, but Vegeta panicked inside.  _Bleeding?!  She’s bleeding!_   He froze in fear.

“That’s usual,” the Doctor answered.

Vegeta gaped at him, _Usual?!_

“Due to your pregnancy, your hormones are causing your guns to inflame.  Just remember to keep flossing and brushing regularly and did you see your dentist?”

“Yes, I’m all clear.  No gum disease that he can tell.”

“Good.  Any other worries?”

“Well,” Vegeta felt like he was going to faint, _Really Woman?!  There’s more!  Why the Hell_ —“I keep getting these… like… I’d guess I’d call them like gas bubbles, but they don’t seem to go anywhere or do anything other than messing with my stomach.”

The Doctor grinned and Vegeta wanted to punch him in the face—“That would be the baby.  It’s starting to move and you’re feeling it.”

Bulma gasped, lifting her head to look down, and touch her belly bump.  “It’s… it’s…”  She laughed.

“Anything else?”

Bulma shook her head.  Grinning at her stomach.  _The baby’s moving!  Oh my Kami, the baby is moving!_

“Well,” Kotonari clapped his hands together and rubbed them, “Ready to get a look at your little one?”

“What,” Vegeta gaped.

Doctor Kotonari turned to the machine.  Vegeta immediately stepped even closer to Bulma,  She watched his protectiveness with a blushing grin.  The Doctor turned a few knobs and adjusted a few things, pressing buttons, as the nurse moved back to the door and dimmed the light to near darkness.  Vegeta instantly put a protective hand over Bulma’s stomach.  She could feel the heat coming off him in waves.

“Vegeta,” she hissed.

He growled.

“Vegeta, you can’t do that in here.  It messes with the equipment.  It might hurt the baby.”

He quelled his ki, but not his anger… his fear.  He was all too familiar with a place like this.  It started out with the promise of healing… but that façade quickly fell away as soon as you were on the table.  Strapped down.  Weak.  At their mercy…  That’s when the so-called ‘Doctor’ began to put the diodes on you… in you.  So Frieza could have recordings of this.  _All_ of this.  Every burn.  Every cut.  Every slash…  every scream… every plea for your Father to save you… every tear…  That’s when the tools came into play.  For Frieza’s enjoyment.  Not yours.  Vegeta felt himself shaking like a life in a strong wind.

The Doctor turned to Bulma and reached for her.

Vegeta’s hand lashed out and grabbed the frail wrist—

“Vegeta!”

Before he could snap it like a twig.  If not crush it to dust inside crepe paper skin.

Vegeta seethed.  The Nurse screeched.  Terror covering her face and forcing her back against the wall.  Kotonari, however, was calm… cool… collected.  Vegeta bared his teeth at the old man.  Too calm.  Too cool.  Too much like those ‘doctors’.

“Vegeta!  He has to squirt the jelly on my stomach and lay the probe on it to see the baby!  Let him go!  Let him go RIGHT!  NOW!”

“But,” he gritted out.

“No buts!  NOW!”

“If he…”

“If he hurts me, you can kill him, okay?”

Kotonari blinked.  Vegeta released him.

Slowly, very slowly…  “I’m going to get the gel.  It’s already warmed for her comfort.  I just need you to lift your shirt so I can see your belly.”

Vegeta watched Bulma reach down, take hold of her shirt hem, and lift to expose their bump of their growing child to this ‘doctor’.

“ _Woman_ ,” he growled.

He watched the doctor pick up a tube that had already been plugged into the machine.  It was filled with a clear, viscus fluid.  The doctor met Vegeta’s eyes as his shaking hand extended the gel out towards Bulma’s stomach.  The Saiyan Father-to-be’s growl started barrel thunder low and began to become steadily louder as the tip of the gel tube got nearer and nearer his Wife and unborn child.  Slowly a breeze started to glide over Bulma’s skin… coming straight from Vegeta.

“Vegeta!  The baby!  I said stop it!”

He couldn’t.  He had to protect her.  He had to protect her from his memories!

He felt her grab his hand with both of hers.

“Please, Vegeta, you have to let hi do this!  The baby, Vegeta, the baby!”  Her voice started to break, “I need to know if the baby is okay after last night!  _Vegeta, my heart!_ ”

Everything vanished.  His ki.  His anger.  Replaced by an overwhelming fear that he had gone too far.  Vegeta turned to her.  All he saw in the blue of her eyes was terror and the threat of tears… last night she had wept out fear that her body couldn’t handle her pregnancy… he’d told her about her strength… he didn’t tell her that he feared the same, that his body wouldn’t be strong enough to successfully make the transformation into the Legendary Super Saiyan.  He took both of her hands in his… and nodded.  He kept his attention on his Wife while still keeping an eye on the doctor and nurse in the periphery of his vision.  As the gel tube closed in on her baby bump, Vegeta’s eyes pled with hers.  She saw in them decades of pain and suffering that he’d never tell her about.  Horrors done to him that gave him the scars the patterned his body.  Tortures that he protected her from every moment they were together and every moment that they were apart.  She forced confidence into her eyes.  Begged him.

_Trust me_ , she mouthed to him and cupped his cheek.  He nodded, shaking so hard the strain was hurting his muscles.  He put a hand over hers on his cheek and closed his eyes.  Sheltering himself in the warmth of her touch.  In the only touch he’d ever felt that hadn’t hurt him they way Frieza had.  The touch of the one person in the entire universe that would never hurt him like that ever in her life.  Vegeta heard the squirt of gel.  Startled but Bulma’s pressed her hand harder over his cheek.  He clung to that kindness.

_I trust you_ , he mouthed, _I trust you.  I trust you.  I trust you. I trus_ —

_Wummm.  Wummm.  Wummm.  Wummm._

Vegeta’s eyes flew open to see Bulma’s full of tears.  She smiled broadly at him then looked down to where the Doctor was.  Slowly Vegeta turned his head… saw the Doctor’s hand pressing a probe deeply into Bulma’s belly smeared with thick, clear gel… to the machine’s control panel… up to a monitor that showed…

He sniffed.  His vision suddenly blurring.  He blinked a few times, trying to clear it.  But it only got worse.  He sniffed again and wiped.  He saw a little nose.  A tiny, little nose.  Barely a nib.  And a mouth stretched in the line of a contented smile.  And eyes, closed, but… he gaped.  Mouth falling open.  His own eyes wide.  Eyebrows raised.  Bulma gasped beside him, “It’s scowling!  It scowls just like you!”  She wiped her own tears away, sniffing, laughing.  Overjoyed.

Vegeta nodded dumbly.  He felt his knees go weak.

Doctor Kotonari looked over at them.  “Would you two like to know the gender?”

Bulma looked up at her Husband, but he was still struck dumb and deaf by the sight of their child.  She shook their joined hands a little and snapped his attention back to her.  Her eyes asked him.  He nodded dazedly.  She smiled, looked back at Kotonari, and nodded.  Vegeta watched as the face of his child dipped down to it’s chest.  His eyes saw the strong pulsing of the heartbeat that filled his ears.  A fantastically strong Saiyan heartbeat.  The controls being worked to show…

“Congratulations you two, it’s a boy.”

It all hit Vegeta like a brick.  A son.  He had a son…  _Oh Gods No!_   He… he couldn’t have a son.  _He_ had been a son.  And his Father… his Father had…  Vegeta let go of Bulma, turned, and walked out of the room.  Kotonari’s smile dimmed, but Bulma’s didn’t.  Her Husband was protecting her again, keeping all those dark things away from her.

“Is everything alright, Bulma?”  Her family doctor asked.

“Yes, it’s just… he’s scared.  Like me.”

Kotonari nodded and turned back to the monitor.  “I’ll take a few captures here for you and have Emma print them out for you two to take home.”

“Uh,” a thought occurred to her, “Can I get a copy of something else too?”

“Sure.  What else did you want?”

“Not just for me.”

*                      *                      *

He was ashamed.  He couldn’t stop shaking.  And he was ashamed.  Vegeta ran his hands over his face again; Gods, he couldn’t stop sweating.  He’d done it again.  He’d run away again.  And for _fucks sake he couldn’t stop shaking!_

_A son.  I have a son!  I’m going to have a son!_

He couldn’t breathe.  His eyes stung and he squeezed them shut… as though that could shut everything else out.  He struggled to regulate his breathing.  Running through old mental exercises he hadn’t used since… since Frieza.  He crossed his arms over his chest like he usually did and used the action to cover up that he was holding on to himself, hugging himself since no one else was there to… no one else ever did.  He’d been taken to a ship… his bodyguards had been killed right beside him.  That hadn’t startled him.  He was a Saiyan, a Saiyan Prince, bloodshed and battle was his culture, but he had never seen anyone die close enough to hear the ki blasts sizzle through flesh, innards, and bone.  He had never been close enough to hear the sudden yelp of shock and pain quickly transform into a horrid gurgling death rattle.  Never heard the thud of a body as it’s weight hit the floor in a pile.  Was never shocked by the pelting rain of their blood as it was forced from their bodies on the way down.  From that moment on, he had trembled.  A tiny, six-year old boy stood in a pool of the bloods of the men who had sworn to protect him with their lives and trembled.  He’d tried to go back through the door… but it wouldn’t open.  He’d turned back to Frieza’s goons, tried to muster what arrogance he could as a show of princely might and demanded to be returned to his Father.  He remembered most their laughter.  The cold, chilling cackle they’d thrown in his face as they’d stepped towards him.  And again a tiny, six-year old boy stood trembling in a pool of blood that was not his own.

They’d hauled him off to cell.  In all of his short life on Vegetasei, he’d never been in a cell, had never even been _allowed_ down to the dungeons or any of the prisons or arenas.  It was small… and sparse… harsh… cold, like his new caregiver.  No light either.  What would the purpose have been?  Why give him hope with a single light shining in the dark when all was needed was to let his soul wither and die in the void?  A tiny, six-year old child sat there on a bunk and waited.  Waited in the dark for his Father to come and save him…  Tears spilled from Vegeta’s squeezed eyes, there’d been an explosion that rumbled through the entire ship and he knew.  He knew his Father was dead.  He knew his planet was dead.  He knew everything he had once known was dead.  And a tiny, six-year old boy wept in the dark.  Vegeta bowed his head and held himself tighter, gritted his teeth, biting back tears, and shaking like he was freezing to his very core.

Suddenly there was warmth.  Warmth pressed itself to his back… small bands of it wrapped around his waist.  Warmth blanketed him.  He sniffed, the welcome sweet scent of strawberries filled his nose.  _A tiny, little nose_ … he struggled to breathe again.  Then felt something small and even warmer push on his spine… it stayed there, filling him with even more warmth.  His shaking stopped as the cold was forced from his body.  Suddenly he could breathe again.  He panted, welcoming the clean oxygen into his lungs.  He felt so weak, so tired… and then the warmth breathed, flooding him with heat.  Finally he relaxed.  The small warmth at his back left for a moment to be replaced by a large press of comfort.  She sighed.

“ _I love you_ ,” she whispered from his back.

He reached down and gripped her hands clasped over his stomach, holding him, and he held her back.  Pressed her hands to him and felt her warmth heat through the hands that had once destroyed worlds.

*                      *                      *

It was a quiet flight back in their private plane.  It was a quiet ride back to Capsule Corp in her family’s corporate vehicle.  They found her parents in the kitchen, but he didn’t feel like entering the room with her.  Vegeta turned to walk up the stairs by the doorway when he heard the Mother’s excited screech.

“Well?”

“It’s a boy,” Bulma answered, but her voice sounded like it was faking the happiness.

Vegeta turned on his heels and entered the room.  Coming up behind her.  He wrapped an arm around his Wife’s waist.  She looked up at him, but Vegeta met the eyes of her parents, one as usual cooking at the stove and the other sitting at the table reading a newspaper, much as he’d left them.

“I have a son.”  His words were firm.  She smiled up at him.  He looked at her and kissed her forehead then he turned and walked out of the room.

She joined him not too much later, giving him enough time to shower and throw on a pair of black boxer briefs… and to continue to gather his thoughts.  While the shower and getting ready for bed, the sun had set on their ride back, had been good, he wasn’t so sure leaving him alone with his thoughts was.  He sat in their bed, back propped up against the headboard by his pillow, and reading the Mother’s stupid pregnancy book again (this time covering the stages of her pregnancy that he had missed again and going over what he was going to miss as well).  He glanced up at her as she entered.  She kicked off the flat shoes she’d worn to the Doctor and then on the journey home; according to the book, her ankles were swelling now to the point were it was becoming sore so her the high heels she normally wore were physically out the question anymore.  She sighed loudly with the shoes off her feet and stood there for a moment with her head tilted back, eyes closed, and toes wiggling in the soft threads of her plush carpet.  She was enjoying a moment of freedom.  He set aside the book on his nightstand.  She looked over at him with a smile… then a frown.

“What?”

“You’re in bed and, well, we can’t have sex right now.”

He smirked, “Are you sure we can’t?”

She reached into her purse and pulled out folded papers.  She left the purse behind on her vanity as she walked over to the bed.  Bulma climbed on it and sat down next to him.  She handed him the papers.  Vegeta took them and unfolded them.  It was a diagram the lines and occasionally small spikes with time stamps next to the.  He flipped to the next page, the same thing.  He went to the next page, again the same diagram.  Next page, same.  Next page, same.  Next page—the diagram had suddenly sprung a huge, flat-topped mountain!  The date and time stamp was for… he swallowed hard.

“Last night.”  He said.

Bulma nodded.  “That’s what was happening to my heart while we were making love.”

“I did this to you.”  His jaw worked inside his mouth.

“Me too.”  She rested her head on his shoulder.

He side-eyed her.

“It’s true.  I was there too, Vegeta, and I already knew about the heart monitor so it’s actually more my fault than yours.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better that you were stupid enough not to tell me anything?”

Her eyes looked down, caught sight of the diagram mountain, and looked away.  She fidgeted with the sheets beside her.  He waited her out…

“I… I didn’t… I didn’t want you to—”

“Zarbon.”

“What?”  She looked at him.

“I’ve worried about you since Zarbon.”

“Zarbon’s dead.  You saved me and—”

“That’s right.  I saved you.  He’s dead, you’re not.”

She got the hint.  “That’s it, I swear.  He’s still going to monitor me so the chip is still inside me and that means no sex until we can figure out a way to satisfy each other without getting me all worked up.”  She bit her lip at him.  He instantly felt himself respond to his favorite lure.  “Now that really is all _your_ fault.”

“If I remember correctly, Woman, you were the one who faked illness so we could get back to your hotel room faster.”  He commented as she got off the bed and made her way to her dresser for her own change of clothes.

“If I remember correctly,” she pulled shimmied out her short white shorts.

Vegeta licked his lips at the sway and shake of his hot Wife’s perfect ass.  He felt himself respond even more.

“ _You_ were the one that showed up looking so Kami damn fuckable,” she slipped off her shirt and stood there with her back to him wearing a lace thong and bra in his favorite shade of ‘Badman’ pink.

Vegeta’s hand went to his growing bulge.  A growl she didn’t hear rumbled in his chest as his smoldering stare focused right in on her perfect, luscious ass.

She bent over and his hand clamped down on his bulge.  He’s breathing shallowed.  There were two kinds of pink catching his eye.  She rummaged around in the drawer and came back up with a short, little, Royal blue, satin chemise.  It was simple with just thin spaghetti straps and cut to end just below that delicious rump of hers, but on her, nothing ever looked just simple.  It always looked enticing and beyond any fantasy he never had.  His cock strained.  He groaned a little and massaged his bulge gently through the sheets and fabric that covered and contained it.  She turned around and came back over to the bed, rubbing her lower back and letting out little moans of her own.  She crawled up on the bed and saw him.

“Kami damn it, Vegeta!  We can’t!”  She exploded.

“I know that!”  He snapped back.

“Then why the Hell are you so hard?!”

“ _Because you’re so Gods damn fuckable, Woman!_ ”

“ _You don’t think I know that!_ ”

“ _Then shut up!_ ”

“ _I can’t!_ ”

“ _Why not?!_ ”

“ _Because I’m so fucking horny I’ll blow your Kami damn balls off and I want you to lick me dry while I’m doing it!!_ ”

He stared.  She panted, fuming.  He could smell it, how much they wanted each other, how their bodies couldn’t resist it at all.  With a heavy sigh, he looked away from her as he reached down beside him and lifted the sheets and comforter.

“Get in.”

“I told you—”

“I’m not going to fuck you, for once.  Let’s just go to sleep, Woman.”

“Oh, okay,” she crawled into bed beside him, “But don’t do anything naughty.”

He smiled at her mention of the very thing she’d said when she first invited him to come live with her years ago.  She shifted this way and that like he remembered her doing after vomiting.  Speaking of…

“You aren’t sick anymore?”  He asked ruefully, looking down at the sheets.  His erection cooling as he mentioned one of the things about her pregnancy he had missed.

“I’m far along enough now that it’s not as bad anymore.”  She settled down.

Quietly, Vegeta reached over and turned his lamp off.  He settled down into the bed too.  Laying on his side, facing away from her.  He reached under the pillow and hugged it to his head as he looked out into the dark beyond the glass door of her balcony.  The night was moonless…  It was a lot like being in space still.  The bed was far more comfortable and even without her near him, he could still feel her presence and the heat of her at his back, but it was all still surrounded by darkness.

“I’ve missed so much,” he whispered.

He eyed the dark.  Then felt shifting again beside him and suddenly her arm wrapped over his waist and that tiny body of hers was pressed to his back.

“It’s for a good cause.”

That was little comfort.  Or excuse.  “Bulma, I need to leave tomorrow.”

“I know,” she said evenly to one of his shoulder blades, “I told Dad after you came up here.  The ship will be restocked and refueled by noon tomorrow.”

“You knew?”

“You left the exam room.”

A slight smile lifted the corner of her mouth.  Leave it to her to know him so well.

“I’ll protect you and our son.  Those things won’t get him.  It won’t let it happen.  I’ll become a Super Saiyan.  I’ll become _the_ Super Saiyan.”

“I know you will.”  She snuggled in closer and kissed the expanse of flesh between his shoulder blades.

“I thought you said, Woman, to not do anything naughty.”

“I said that _you_ couldn’t do anything naughty.  I also said I wanted to blow your balls off.”

“Vulgar Woman,” he blushed violently.  Gods, did he want her to.  “And I want to lick that pretty pink of yours dry while I cum down that delicate little throat.”

“Vegeta,” she gasped, “it’s no fair when you’re vulgar too.”

He chuckled… and felt her hand slowly start to slink down his stomach towards his ready, willing, and able crotch.  “Woman,” he growled warningly.

Her hand retracted back to where it had been before.  “Spoil sport.”

“Oh, I’ll take great sport in spoiling you when I find a way to pleasure you while you carry our child.”

“Thank Kami because I am _not_ going another five months without cumming again.”

“Neither will I.”

“Of course not.”

“Two months.”

“Two?  Shortening the time, are you?”

“Yes,” he smirked as he closed his eyes, “Because you’re so fuckable.”

“Husband,” Bulma growled warningly, they way he had, before playfully nipping at the skin between his shoulder blades.

“Wife,” Vegeta growled again, but the smile on his face said it all.  He reached down and laid his hand over hers over his stomach, he threaded his fingers with hers and they drifted off to sleep holding hands.

*                      *                      *

She walked out beside him to the waiting spacecraft.  At the base of the ramp, he turned to face her again.  Before he could utter a word, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him.  She tilted her head and moved her mouth over his until his lips parted and allowed her tongue the access she yearned for.  Their tongues tangled as they kissed.  Deeply, passionately.  Trying to make it last for the next two months without each other now that they knew the struggle between them.  He pressed her body to his.  Getting a new imprint of her warmth on him, her new curves on him, the taste of her.  She wanted to rub her body against his, but her parents were just a handful of feet or so behind them like last time.  She wanted to reach down and cup him to remember the feel of his bulge in her hand.  She wanted to hike her leg up over his hip so he could press himself against her core and she could remember the feel of him…  But all they were doing was prolonging the inevitable.  After long minutes, their lips parted.

Bulma looked into Vegeta’s eyes, trying to memorize every detail of him all over again as she knew he was doing.  Her thumbs softly rubbed over his cheeks, his thumbs rubbed just over the small of her back.  He leaned his forehead against hers.

“Do you remember what I told you last time?”

She nodded, “I run diagnostics on the other ship every day.  It’s gassed and stocked and ready to go just in case.”

“Good,” he whispered, “good.”

This time he didn’t deprive himself.  He leaned in and stole another kiss from her.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  He held her close… and growled for good measure.  She moaned indulgently.  He broke their kiss again before things got out of hand.  Quickly he turned on his heels and went up the ramp.  This time, Bulma backed away from the ship.  She wasn’t going to go into the house again.  No, not this time.  She’d watch him go, stay strong for him and show him that she would always be here waiting for him.  Her hands found her belly as the ramp retracted and the door closed.

Inside, he walked up to the ship’s controls and sat in the pilot’s seat.  He found her on the monitor, staring up at the ship while she rubbed her belly.  She really is a fine Wife, _his_ Wife.  He keyed in the launch sequence and sat back watching her… he didn’t look away until he’d cleared the solar system again.

He sat for a moment thinking.  Which system next?  Which batch of informants… his eyes lit on something glittering.  He looked down at where her Father had installed that ludicrous muffin button, but covering it was a glittering disc in a light blue case wrapped with a pink bow.  He picked it up, knowing it was a sneaky gift from her.  Apparently she hadn’t only told her Father to prep the ship for it’s next journey, but she had also had time to leave him a present before coming up to bed.  He pulled off the bow, opened the case, and removed the disc.  He slipped it into the command deck and—

_Wummm.  Wummm.  Wummm_ _.  Wummm._

He stared at a monitor that showed the image of his son inside her.  _A tiny, little nose._   The tears began streaming down Vegeta’s face.  Gods, she is the perfect Wife for him.  _Thank you, my Bulma, thank you for our son.  And your love._   Vegeta cried in the glow of his child’s image, “I have a son.  I have a son.”


	10. Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta has returned to space once again in pursuit of becoming a Super Saiyan and pregnant Bulma is again left behind on Earth, but the loneliness soon overwhelms both...

This bites.  There was no other way to describe it.  This bites.  This blows.  This sucks.  This was everything he wished his Wife was doing to him.  But instead, the hot water flowed over his scarred body, he was moping in the shower.  On a spaceship.  Far, _far_ away from her.  And their child.  Vegeta sighed, seriously considered punching the wall, then shut the water off and stepped out of the shower.  He reached out and grabbed the towel.  A smile lifted the corners of his mouth, it was pink.  _Her_ shade of pink, _his_ shade of pink, _‘Badman’_ pink.  He rubbed the soft terrycloth over his arms… then his legs… then his torso… his penis… his buttocks before wrapping it around his waist and tucking its edge to keep it in place.  He grabbed another smaller, pink towel and began rubbing his hair dry as he walked out of the bathroom and into the ship’s personal quarters.

It was dark.  Space was dark.  Not like their room back on Earth.  He frowned underneath the terrycloth.  He considered… then tossed the towel on the floor.  It rankled him to do so, he preferred things neat and tidy, but it reminded him of their room.  How’d she’d toss everything everywhere, mostly on the floor or at least that’s where it usually seemed to inevitably end up, in the most slovenly display he’d ever seen.  It never ceased to amaze him how such a brilliant mind, such an incredible scientist and engineer, could be so Gods damn messy.  But she was.  And doing this little thing that had his entire mind and body begging him to go back and pick it up and put it in the laundry receptacle so it wasn’t messing up the floor.  A way for her to be with him.  Even…  Vegeta sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor between his feet.

“Bulma.”

He missed her.  He’d much rather she be here with him than some stupid piece of damp cloth.

He ran a hand over his face and up into his hair.  He honestly thought that it would be easier this time.  That this time away from her would be…  But no.  It was harder.  He… he…

“Gods damn it!”

Vegeta got to his feet again after his outburst and walked over to the dresser.  He dropped his towel unceremoniously to the floor to join it’s companion, pulled open a drawer, and began rummaging around for… he found a pair of his battle suit pants.  He slipped them on.  His feet padded loudly in the relative silence of his quarters.  At first the hum of the ship was a nice companion, but it had long since become… background noise.  Just something that didn’t leave him in total silence, but it was no friend to him.  He walked up to the nightstand and opened it’s top drawer.  Vegeta reached in and withdrew his old scouter, a spare he’d picked up along his way when he was looking for Kakkarot after rumors that the big oaf had survived the destruction of Namek.  He’d picked up another one to go with it, but that one had been left behind on Earth, given as a present for Bulma when he’d returned.  It was a scouter with a pink lens.  He took out a spare toolkit too.

Vegeta laid down on the bed.  His shoulders tensed.  Hackles rising.  He didn’t like being in such a tiny bed.  It only reminded him more that he was back exactly where he’d started.  He lazed back against the massive fluffy bank of pillows she’d had put in while ordering the ship prepped; she thought of every comfort for him, except herself.  Still, she was trying to keep the memories of being on Frieza’s ship at bay.

Vegeta half sat up as he fingered the toolkit open with drew one and began to tinker with the old scouter.  Since it was someone else’s it didn’t exactly meet his standards.  He had made several personal modifications to his own before he’d crushed it when it told him Kakkarot’s power level.  This one _sorely_ needed an update.  And he sorely needed a distraction.  He knew better than to train when he was this on edge.  He’d likely destroy the ship in such confined space; after all, he’d already destroyed this thing once before… _What is_ she _doing here?_   He couldn’t believe that she was sleeping at a desk by his side.  It was his first sign of hope.  It was his first sign that she hadn’t forgotten Namek either.  It…  He sighed frustratedly and considered throwing the scouter across the room.  But that wouldn’t help anything.  It wouldn’t help how alone he was… or how sexually frustrated he is.  And it wouldn’t help him at all deceive a damn person out here.  He needed them to think he was still as weak as he was while being ground under Frieza’s boot.  For that he needed people to think that he needed a scouter to assess their power levels like he used to before being able to sense them like he really did now.  It was another level of precaution that translated into another layer of security.

Gods, he hoped this next world would be more fruitful than the previous one.  He knew he had a wealth of enemies regardless of being Frieza’s favorite fighter.  Vegeta was just the sort of person that pissed everyone the Hell off.  He went back to tinkering.  Well, at least updating this thing was going to take awhile.  He worked on it another hour and a half before feeling that, at least for now, he was simply wasting his time.  That was all he seemed to be doing anymore.  Wasting his time.  He set the scouter and the toolkit down on the nightstand and got comfortable in his bed, not that that was actually possible anymore.  He laid back with one arm under his head and his other hand resting on the rippling muscles of his stomach.  He stared at the ceiling.  Closed his eyes and stared into the darkness of the inside of his own eyelids.

“Gods, I miss her.”

Sleep couldn’t come fast enough.  That was yet another problem.  He wanted to dream of her.  He rarely did.

*                      *                      *

Still no Super Saiyan.  Still no Wife.

The stupid scouter hadn’t taken nearly as long as he’d thought it would.  Just that one night and only a couple of hours of that night at that after spending an irritable hour trying to fall asleep.  Even after finishing updating the scouter and recalibrating it to his personal tastes, he tried again unsuccessfully to fall asleep.  He just laid there.  Laid there staring at nothing.  He closed his eyes and laid there.  He tried to remember the smell of their room.  Tried to convince himself that his bedsheets smelled like theirs.  Tried to convince himself that he could actually smell her near him.  That she was lying beside him wearing absolutely nothing and smelling freshly of lovemaking.  That all he had to do was lean over, kiss her shoulder, caress her warm, tender skin, and she’d roll over to face.  That she’d do more than roll over to face him.  That she’d crawl on top of him, straddle his hips, and grind hers over his limp shaft to awaken it.  That had got him.  He’d felt his cock start to stir inside his tight pants.  He reached down and grabbed himself through the fabric.  For a moment he’d vaguely thought about masturbating.  Stroking himself for release like he used to…  But that was the final straw for him.  He had slid back far enough.  He wasn’t about to slide back so far that he’d pass up the feel of his Woman’s body in exchange for the crude touch of his own hand.  Fuck that!  Fuck No!  He’d gotten up, changed, and went back to training himself into oblivion.  Somewhere during a pushup, he’d fallen asleep on the floor of the Gravity Chamber.  He’d woken up some hours later, got something to eat, and went back to training to exhaustion again.  And here he was.  Right back where he started.  Again.

Vegeta looked out the bulbous viewport beside his bed.  The red sheets she’d had packed in here were a nice touch, but the ones he wanted to be sleeping in were either pink or lavender depending on her Mother’s laundry whims.  But they _always_ smelled of strawberries.  They always smelled like her.  These ones smelled like strawberries too just not the same.  The sly minx had stowed a bottle of her body wash in the bathroom for him.  He’d been using it sparingly.  At first.  But now he was using religiously.  He missed her.  He missed her more than he ever thought he could.  And he missed their child.  Her stomach was growing.  Her body was changing in other ways and he was missing it.  He was missing it all.  He looked over at the nightstand built out from the metal wall that doubled as his headboard.  Next to the recalibrated scouter lay the book about what they should expect while Bulma was pregnant, dogeared to an inch of it’s tattered life with it’s pages colored in all sorts of notes he’d jotted in the margins and any other space the page could afford him.  He was missing so much.  He promised himself, next time, next time he would stay no matter what.  Their next child, he wouldn’t miss a moment.  Training be damned.  Kakkarot be damned.  The whole fucking universe be damned, he was not leaving her side during her carrying their child ever again.  _Shit_ , he covered his face with his hand.  He was missing his son… he was screwing up again… he was missing out on his son growing… just like his Father.  When had he become his Father?  He gritted his teeth.  Felt his already frayed nerves tatter even further.  Felt pain and anguish both old and new well up inside every fiber of his body.  Felt his emotions threaten to let loose.

_Beep.  Beep._

He looked up at the computer monitor residing on top of the dresser bolted down into the niche just a couple of feet from the foot of his bed.  He lowered his hand.

**Incoming Message From Capsule Corp**

He glanced beside him to the nightstand again.  The clock display built into the wall just a couple of inches above where the nightstand’s surface began showed him that it was late at night at his Wife’s family’s facility.  He frowned, the only people who would be calling him way out here this late at nigh—Vegeta leapt to the end of his bed and slammed his finger on the button to receive.

Bulma’s image filled the screen.  She was sitting on their bed.  She looked… _terrible._   So, so _sad_.

His mind raced, _The baby!_

“Bulma, Bulma, what is it?  What’s wrong?”  Fear gripped his chest like a vice.  Something was wrong with the baby or, or the Androids had come earlier than expected or Kakkarot’s heart…  “Woman!  Tell me what’s wrong!”

“Nothing’s wrong, Vegeta.  I’m fine.  The baby’s fine.  Everything’s fine here.”

But her eyes refused to meet the screen.  Seeming to find little if any solace in focusing on the floor.  And the sadness.  He’d never seen sadness so profound, so deep on any creature’s face before.  He reached up and touched his fingertips to her image’s cheek.  Sorrow drooped her eyebrows.  There was no sparkle to her eyes.  Her shoulders sagged under the weight of… something.

“Bulma,” his voice was soft, “why are you sad?”

Her eyes finally met his through the screen.  Tears were brimming along her bottom lashes, dripping along the curve of her cheeks.  She sniffed and her face contorted.  “I miss you,” she sobbed, “I miss you so much.”

All the tension in his shoulders fled.  He sighed.  “I know.  I know.  I miss you too, _Wife_.”

She broke a little at his tender mention of her title.  She regained herself quickly.  Wiping away the tears.  Sniffing back the rest.  “ _Husband_.”

His own lip quivered.  His eyes stung.  He sniffed too.  “I love you, Bulma.  I wish… I wish I were stronger.  I wish I were stronger so that I would already be the Super Saiyan and I could be there with you.”

“I, I never imagined… that it would be… this tough.”

“Neither did I.  Clearly I underestimated how much I love you and our son.”

She smiled, even laughed a little.  He half-smiled, “Tch.”

She giggled and the sound lightened his heart.  When had that happened?  When had this teal-haired siren captured his heart?  Namek.  How grateful was he going to be to that dead planet?  Forever.

“Vegeta?”  She drew his attention back to her.

“What?”

“I really, really miss you.”

“I know, I miss you too.”

“Vegeta, I really,” her hand slipped along her waist and up along the curves of sumptuous breast, “ _really_ miss you.”  Her back arched a little, thrusting her larger than he remembered breasts closer to the monitor on her end.

He eyes widened.  _Holy shit_ , was she… was she implying what he thinks she’s implying?  That she…  He watched her slip her hand up along her breastbone to the side of her neck.  Her fingers curved and looked as though she were clawing at her own skin.  She dragged her nails down her pulseline, lifting her chin so he could watch her nails graze the whole length that he himself loved to lick, loved to feel her racing heartbeat thundering against the tip of his hot tongue on her soft, heated flesh.

Suddenly his eyes were smoldering.  And his cock was stirring.  Vegeta reached down and grabbed hold of the wakening member.  A little growl rumbled low in his chest as he watched her.

She moaned a little, low and longingly, and he felt his dick twitch.  Straining hard against the tight confines of his Saiyan body suit pants.  His mouth hung open a little as his cock started aching.  He needed her.  He needed his Woman now.  He can’t take it anymore.

“Vegeta,” her voice whined in need at him, her eyes falling to half-lids; her body shifted.  She was squirming.  She was needy and squirming.  She reached between her legs, her other hand coming up to feel her other breast through the small pink half-top she wore, “I need you.  I need you now.  I can’t take it anymore.”

“Woman, you’re heart.”  His words weren’t anywhere near to he truth of his own body.  He massaged the hard bulge between his legs.  His hips wanting, _begging_ to rock with his rubs.  He wanted to fuck her.  He wanted to fuck her so bad.

“I don’t care anymore!  Do you know how stressed I’ve been?!  How it’s driving me crazy to not feel you beside me at night?  To not smell you when I turn to your side of the bed?  To not feel your touch or feel you inside me!  I need you, Vegeta!  I need you!”

He could hear the desparate edge in her voice.  Feel it in his own spine.  He gripped his bulge harder.  Massaging himself deeply.  They were both going mad with distance.  He made up his mind.

“I want to watch you.”

“What?”

“I want to watch you… touch yourself.  The way I would touch you.”

“Mmmmm,” she purred.  Sitting back a little further on their bed and brining her legs up on the bed with the rest of her body.  Her back arched splendidly as she took hold of the bottom him of her top and lift it off over her head.  She tossed it aside.

“And what else?”  His voice was dark and sultry as his body burned to be fucked by hers.

He watched her close her eyes and slip her hands down her over her breasts.  He gasped as her soft fingertips rolled over her nipples… playing with them… fondling them.  Exactly the way his tongue would as his mouth covered that delicious bowl of creamy flesh and his tongue tasted and tasted that yummy strawberry to rise so he could devour it whole.  He licked his lips and sat back on his bed.  He was nearly bursting his pants, thank the Gods for the fabric’s stretch.  He leaned back against the cool, metal wall, felt the fluffy, red pillow at his lower back, and used his other hand to grab at his shirt.  He tugged it free of his waistband’s restraints and lifted it up his stomach.  As he watched his Wife gently cup her own breasts, the shirt slipped down his etched abs.  _Shit_.  She began massaging her own breasts.  Her back arching into it, her head tilting back, legs spreading as she sat up on her knees before the screen.  Every single movement the same as when his hands massaged those tender orbs.  Feeling her nipples harden against his palm.  Getting more and more sensitive with each rub.  Fuck, he was going to explode.  He yanked his shirt hem up to his mouth, biting it between his teeth.  He dragged his hand down his exposed abs.  He hooked his thumbs under his waistband and pulled down the front just enough for his cock to pop free.  He hissed around the royal blue fabric as the cool air surrounded his throbbing member.  He slipped the rim of his waistband under his balls so that the insufferable fabric wouldn’t get in the way.  Then he took hold of his cock.  He groaned at the feel of contact.  Even though his hands were rough.  The skin he was looking at was anything but.  It was smooth and delicate and writhing at the memories of what he would do to it.

Her hands gave her breasts one last healthy squeeze that made her moan and her hips buck a little.  Gods, he wished those hips were bucking over his cock.  He stroked himself once.  Feeling every callous of his rough hands over his own hard shaft.  His fingers lifted up to his head.  It was wet, dripping precum down it’s cleft onto his hands.  He released his shaft as her hands slipped over the skin of her sides down to the flimsy excuse for a waistband her bright pink panties had.  He growled, they were Badman pink.  The wonderfully vulgar vixen.  She heard his growl.  She lifted her head up to meet his eyes through the screen… and bit her lower lip.  His cheeks flushed and gasped again, nearly biting through the fabric trapped between his teeth.  He rubbed his precum around his engorged head as her slender fingers wrapped around her the Badman pink straps over her hips.  His cock wept more precum as she took hold of the straps and began dragging them down her shapely hips… to her thighs, he lubricated his shaft with his juices… down to her knees.  He gripped himself at the sight of her little patch of teal just above her nether lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the fabric left his teeth and rested piled on his strong pectorals.  His free hand clutched and the muscles of his own chest.  The same way hers would.  “ _I want you, Woman, I want you so fucking bad._ ”

She sat back and slipped the panties off her legs.  She tossed them somewhere.  “So… _have me_.”  She purred, spreading her legs to he got an excellent view of those luscious lips topped with teal.

He groaned and stroked himself.  Feeling his hips react.  His mouth water.

“My favorite meal.”

“Your favorite meal, huh?”

He nodded.  Stroking.

“Would you like a taste?”  Her hand reached down and rubbed over her nether lips.  Teasing herself as she teased him with what was hidden between those beautiful folds.

His heart pounded.  He felt weak in the glow of her heat.  Her power over him.  She wasn’t just his Wife, she was his Queen in every sense of the word.  And he _loved_ it!  He’d gladly worship at the alter of her for the rest of his life.  No one else was ever going to compare to her.  No one.

“ _Yes, Woman_ ,” his voice quivered, his need raw and exposed to her like the rest of him always had been, “ _Gods yes_.”

She slipped a finger between her folds, he moaned.  She slicked her finger up and down.  He saw her legs quiver.  Suddenly her breathing was quick and heavy.  Her cheeks flushed.  She rubbed herself more.  “ _V-V-Ve-ge-ta_.”

She was begging.  Pleading.

“ _Bul-Bul-ma_.”  His voice broke as he stroked himself more and more.  Precum drippings slipping over his closed fingers.  He let go of his shaft and rubbed the clear juices over his aching tip with moan after moan before lubricating his shaft with it.  The scent was intoxicating and he swore that he could smell her as well.  “ _Gods, Woman, I can smell you.  I swear I can._ ”

“ _Vegeta_ ,” she whimpered.  Her finger slipped out from her folds, glistening with her sticky honey.

He growled, licking his lips.  His chest heaving with want.  He breathed harder and harder as she drew her hand up closer and closer to her mouth.  His cock was weeping.  Crying for the treat he was too far away from to partake in.  “ _Hmmm_ ,” his nails dug into his own skin.

Her lips parted and tongue slipped out to lick at her sticky finger.  Once.  Twice.  Her finger slipped into her mouth.  And she sucked.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, “ _Fuck, I’ll lick you raw the next time I see you!  I’ll devour you!_ ”

She moaned around her finger.  Closing her eyes, savoring.  “I wish this was your cock.  I wish you were filling my mouth.  I’m so hungry for you, Vegeta.  _Hnnngh!_ ”

“Oh, I’ll fill you, Wife.  I.  Will.  Fill.  You.”  He beared his teeth at her as he gripped hard and stroked himself more and more.  He was burning for her.

Her finger went straight back to her folds.  She parted her lips for him.  Exposing her engorged pearl.  And how absolutely wet she was for him.  For his touch.  For him to see what his absence was doing to her.  Involuntarily he licked at the air.  He swore he could taste her.  Fill her sticky, musky sweetness on his tongue like the purest sauce in the cosmos.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whimpered.  His hand sped up.  Beating a faster rhythm on his hard, throbbing member.  “ _Oh Fuck!_ ”  His hips started moving.

Hers did too as she watched him masturbate to the mere sight of her pink.  She slipped a finger over her needy bead and her legs jumped.  A cry ripping from her throat.  She need him.  Wanted him.  She wanted his mouth over her wet lips.  His tongue licking her dry before his rock hard cock pushed it’s weeping tip at her entrance.  Her fingers moved over her wet pink.  The same way his tip would.  Relubricating her pussy with his juices.  Making her writhe and whimper under him before slipping his head inside her.  She slipped tow finger tips inside her.  Her back arched.  Her free hand gripping one full breast as she cried out, “ _Vegeta!  Oh Kami!  Vegeta!  Fuck me!  Fuck me so hard!  Uhnng, so deep!_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ”  He beat himself faster.  “ _Gods Yes!_ ”

She slipped her fingers inside her.  Feeling how soaked she was.  She began pumping in and out of herself the same way he would thrust his manhood into her.  She gripped her breast, pinching her nipple between her fingers and rolling it to aching gratification.

“ _Uhhnng!  Vegeta!  Feels so good!  Ah!  Ah!  Ah!  It feels so good!  More!  Give me more!_ ”

His hips had a mind of their own as he pumped and pumped his cock in time with her fingers plunging relentlessly into her own depths.

“ _I am, Bulma!  Gods!  Fucking Gods!  I’m fucking you!  Can you feel it!_ ”

Her hips began bucking.  At the mercy of her fingers.

“ _Yes!  Oh Yes!  Vegeta!  Oh Vegeta!  Ah!  Ah!  Ah!_ ”

“ _Ha!  Ha!  Ha!  Hnngh!  Bulma!  Bulma!!_ ”

Her free hand abandoned her breast.  She reached down and began rubbing her clit.  He licked at the air again.  Licking in time with her rubs.  He panted.  He felt his body tingle as his hips bucked and bucked.  His hand pumping his cock with a death grip.  It making sticky, squishy sounds from all the precum slicked all over his hand and his dick.  He heard the sticky, wet sounds her fingers were making.  He could smell her.  He groaned when he saw her toes curl over the edge of the bed.  His balls pinched.  She was getting close to cumming!  And she was driving him close to it too!

“ _Ah!!  Ah!!  Vegeta!!  Oh Vegeta!!  Kami!!  Kami!!_ ”

She rubbed fiercely.  Pumped her fingers like she knew he would be thrusting into her welcoming pussy.  Deep.  Hard.  Relentless.  Wanting to release his seed as deep into her as he could get it.  Wanting her walls to…

“ _Bulma!!  Bulma!!  Ha!!  Ha!!  FUCK!  BULMA!!_ ”

He was…  Her fingers were possessed and she was at their mercy.  At _his_ mercy!

“ _VEGETA!!  VEGETA!! VEGE…  VEGE…  HA!!  HA!!  VEGET…  OH KAMI!!  OH KAMI!!_ ”  She gripped the bedsheets for dear life!  “ _VEGETA!!!!!!!!_ ”

“ _FUCK!!!  BULMA!!!!!!!!_ ”  He gripped his own bedsheets as his hot cum shot from his tip in a long, thick, creamy stream.  He groaned as another pulse forced another long jet of his seed from his cock.  He panted then groaned again as his body forced another squirt of semen from him.  Soon he was reduced to heavy breathing as his cum dripped in thick globs from the tip of his cock down over his cleft and fingers.  He listened to her panged whimpers as her fingers worked to prolong her own orgasm.  Soon she was panting like he was.  His hand fell away to his bedsheets as his dick fell limp between his ‘V’, dribbling it’s last offerings onto the ripples of his abs.  His stared at the monitor.  Watched her exhausted prone body.  Her fingers still between her legs, but she was spent.  Her orgasm over.

After a little bit, she lifted her fingers from her folds.  She looked up at her glistening fingers.  She parted them and watched a sticky string of pleasure stretch and shine in the glow of the monitor.  Gods, he panted, he was getting turned on again.  But then his eyes looked past her cum to her face.  She looked… even sadder than before.  And he knew why.  He was feeling it too.

“It’s not the same.”  She sounded like her hopes had been dashed.  “It didn’t feel like you.”

He nodded.  “I know.”

Her hand hit the bedsheets with a soft but loud thud.  She sighed as she laid back.  He could feel the disappointment radiating off of her.  She was so…  He was so…  Unsatisfied.  Then he heard her sniff.  She was crying again.  Quietly, trying to hide it from him.  After a few more sniffs, she sat up.  She kept her head down.  Not being able to look at the monitor again.  Not being able to look at him again.  She crossed her legs… wrapped her arms around her…  Protecting herself from the hollowness and loneliness she was feeling.  He wanted to be there with her.  He wished it was his arms wrapped around her in their warm embrace in the afterglow of their lovemaking.  Warm and content, flush with comfort and love.  But no.  He was here and she was there.

“Bulma.”

She didn’t look up at him.

“Bulma.”

She still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Do you still have that scouter I brought you when I came back from trying to find Kakkarot before?”

She sniffed, but looked up at him.  She wiped at her eyes, “Yes.  Why?”

“Get ready for bed and when you get into bed, slip it on.  Okay?”

“Oh, okay.”  She wasn’t sure what he was getting at, but she stood up from their bed.  And he got a good look at her belly.  It was fuller.  Their son was growing big, he smirked, and strong most likely.  Good.  Very good.  And considering that her Doctor hadn’t called her like last time, Vegeta knew for sure then that her orgasm had been nowhere near strong or intense despite the screams and the passion in their voices.  Like she said, like he felt, it wasn’t the same, it didn’t _feel_ the same.

An alarm sounded on both their ends.  He glanced to the side of the monitor, she did the same on her side.  They were allotted only so much time using this communications system because it had a tendency to tax the power supply.  They were at the end of their time.  Bulma looked at him, hurt reading all over her face.  She opened her mouth—The line cut.  The monitor went dark.

Vegeta sat in the semi-darkness.  The only light was the dull pale blue glow of the accent lighting running in seam lines around the room and the viewport.

It would take her a few minutes.  She would undoubtedly feel like he did.  He got up from the bed, his limp member dangling between his legs, as he stepped over to the adjoining bathroom.  He walked in and stripped.  Tossing his clothes into the laundry receptacle.  He got a washing cloth and wetted it under the faucet.  He wiped his stomach clean then washed his hands.  He used a towel to dry.  Like he knew she would be, it disgusted him to smell only his own scent on his body.  It felt, smelt _unnatural_ now.  They needed each other.  They thrived off of each other.  They loved each other and lovemaking wasn’t lovemaking unless they were together.  Anything else now was just _wrong_.  He tossed the soiled washing cloth in the laundry receptacle, turned off the bathroom light, and walked over to the dresser.  He fetched a fresh pair of royal blue sports briefs.  The least he could do was distract himself from his location by wearing something from Earth, something she had bought him to wear.  He slipped them on.  Relishing in the difference in the feel of them as opposed to the feel of his Saiyan body suits.  The difference relaxed him.  Made him feel a little bit closer to her.  He got back on the bed.  His nose wrinkled at the lingering smell of his masturbatory emissions, but the air system would soon have that filtered into oblivion and he wouldn’t have to smell it anymore.  He reached over, took his scouter from the nightstand, and slipped it over his ear as he once again laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  Once again back where he’d started.

He sighed, feeling the tension creep back into his shoulder muscles… rankle his nerves—

_Beep.  Beep._

His scouter was receiving an incoming transmission.  He pressed the button.

“Vegeta?”

“I’m here, Woman.”

“I’m, I’m in bed.  Why are we—”

“The energy source on these are easily rechargeable and as you know they have an exceedingly long range and their link can last for quite some time.  I can talk to you as you fall asleep.”

He could practically hear the smile on her face.

“I love you.”  She said.

“I love you too.  Now shut up and get some rest.”

She laughed and his chest swelled.  He laid back and got comfortable… and for once felt like he actually was comfortable.  He heard the rustling of thick blankets as she settled down too.  Getting comfortable for most likely the first time in a long time.

“How was your day?”

“A waste of time.”  He told her honestly.

“Still no Super Saiyan.”

“I haven’t gotten to a world where I can train properly yet so my progress is being hindered by the fact that I don’t want to blow this stupid thing up.”

“Any leads?”

“A few, but they led to nothing.  I’m moving on to another world that might have better options or information for me.”

“Is it safe?”

“No place is safe for me out here.”

He heard her grin, he smirked, “And no place is safe from you.”  Her voice dripped with playfulness as she boasted about his warrior prowess.

He growled in response, “Of course, Woman, of course.”

She growled too.  He grinned.  It was like being back beside her.  They continued talking.  Her explaining to him what new events she’d gotten out of and her parents were forced to attend while she handled more of the day-to-day things at Capsule Corp.  She sounded much happier to be staying in one spot than traveling around and walking red carpets where she fended off rude questions.  Then her words started to have long gaps between them and then her voice drifted off in mid-sentence.

“Bulma?”

…

“Bulma?”

…

She was asleep.  He reached up and set for the line to sever in four hours then he laid there and listened to the light inhales and exhales as she slept soundly.  Vegeta closed his eyes and let the sound of her breathing next to his ear lull him to sleep.  It only took minutes.  Her presence in his ear taking all the tension away and replacing it with a sense of home.


	11. Beads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of not being able to be intimate is getting to Bulma and Vegeta both, but they manage to find a way that might, just might satiate them both. Until Yamcha shows up. Again.

Beads of sweat rolled down off his body.  He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.  If he imagined hard enough, really imagined, it felt like her fingertips tracing devious little lines along the contours of his muscles down his body to parts of his body that were excited and enticed to awaken by her sensuous touch.  He lifted his head and opened his eyes.  Another training day done in space onboard a ship because the planet he’d landed on was experience weather problems that prevented him from lifting off again.  Just yet.  The spaceport authority had told him though that that should be soon.  He couldn’t wait.  He needed his Woman again… actually.

He went down below to the living quarters.  He rummaged around in the kitchen area’s cabinets for a capsule, popped it, and tossed it onto the little table.  A fine Saiyan spread appeared on the table after the puff of smoke dissipated.  Sometimes the Mother was a Gods send.  Vegeta quickly shoveled the food down and reencapsulated the empty bowls.  He put the capsule back in the cupboard in the section where he’d put the used capsules before going into the bathroom.  He stripped down and discarded his soiled training pants in the laundry receptacle then stepped into the shower stall.  With the turn of a knob, searing hot water covered rained down on his head and face… his shoulders… his chest and stomach… back… down… down… down.  But it was nothing.  Nothing compared to their shower back on Earth.  There, she’d be in the shower with him, he had no doubts.  Here, he was alone with his memories of her as a naughty, bathing companion.  He bathed quickly, dried himself and his hair quickly, then went into the bedroom.  He found a pair of charcoal grey sweatpants she’d packed for him.  They were slightly scented with strawberries, he smiled.  Then he turned the monitor on the dresser on and typed in a few commands on the computer’s console.  As the computer was processing his commands, he went and laid on the bed, getting comfortable.

After a minute, Bulma’s face and form filled the monitor.  Her belly was swollen in a way that gratified him to see.  And she looked to be in fine shape.  She smiled at him.

“Vegeta!”

“Wife,” he greeted with a grin.

They stared at each other longingly for a moment.  He enjoyed watching her eyes survey his body as his surveyed hers…

“Oh ho ho, so you noticed,” she bit her lip in that way that just demanded he take her as thoroughly as possible and not stop until she was sated.  “Looks like you’re very appreciative of my even bigger assets.”  She posed her arms together to make her already large breasts pop up to be even larger.

He licked his lips and let out a growl that dripped with intent as he gripped his thick bulge and massaged it.  She licked her lips at the sight of him getting erect at the mere sight of her.  Instinctively her hand went to her breast and groped like she wished his hand was there to do.  A little moan left her opened mouth.

“Vegeta,” her voice couldn’t help but sound needy as fuck because that’s exactly what she needed.

“Yes?”  Gods, he needed the exact same thing.

“When are you coming home?”

“Three days as soon as the weather clears up.”

“Mmmmm,” she licked her lips, “Hurry home.”

He gave himself a tight squeeze as he watched her hand slip from the pert nipple that was threatening to poke through the thin, pale pink, knit fabric of her nightshirt down around her bulging belly to right… between… her… legs.  _Fuck_ , he wanted her.  He watched her fingers rub over the fabric of her pale pink panties.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he breathed.

“Please, please, hurry home.  Because this,” she settled into a better position, spreading her legs, and rubbing herself again, “is getting old and even more unsatisfying than before.”

He massaged himself firmly.  Wishing it were warm pussy wrapped around his manhood rather than fabric and his hand.  “I agree.”

_Beep!  Beep!  Beep!_

_Gods damn it!_   “There’s an incoming call from the spaceport.”

“Oh,” Bulma removed her hand and shut her legs.  _Noooo!  Gods damn it!_

Vegeta had to stop himself from slamming his hand down on the receive button.  He quickly crossed his legs on the bed to try and conceal his erection as the monitor switched from a view of his Wife to a view of some fur-covered piece of shit that better have a good excuse for this.  His face must have showed that because he watched fur pale at the sight of him.

“What do you want?”  He barked.

The creature flinched.

“Speak!  Now!”

“Mist-Mister Vege-Vegeta, the, the, weather has c-c-cleared.  Y-y-you are f-free t-to go.”

“Is that all?”

“Y-y-yes.”

Vegeta shut off the communication without another word, switching the monitor immediately back to Bulma.

“The weather has lifted.  I’m coming home.”

“Break the call and go lift off!  Now!  And Vegeta?”

“What, Woman?”

She slowly spread her legs again and displayed the wet stain on her panties from where she’d been rubbing herself.  Where the sight of him massaging his member made her wet for him.

“I’ll hold this thought for you until you get home.”

He sat up on his knees.  Proudly displaying his bulge for her see.  She gasped and he smirked darkly at her image.  “So will I.”

*                      *                      *

It had been living Hell!  He thought Frieza had been a test of endurance to want to throttle something, but this…  Gods, he wanted to be inside her so bad.  He’d trained himself into oblivion after lifting off from the spaceport minutes after ending his transmission to his wife and he’d been training nonstop until he’d gotten the alert that he was nearing Earth’s solar system.  He dropped out around Saturn again and set the ship to cruise in.  That would give him time to shower so that he didn’t reek when he…  Gods, he was going to do this quick.

By the time the ship was entering the atmosphere, he was dry and in a fresh bodysuit and armor.  He waited.  Every part of him was on edge.  But he sat in the pilot’s seat.  Waiting.  _Damn it!_   He bolted out of the pilot’s seat and charged for the door to leave the ship.  He stood in front of it.  Fist clenched tightly by his sides.  His whole body was wrung tight as a band straining to snap.  Waiting.

He felt the descent in his legs.  It told him that the ship was extended it’s landing gear.  He was right above the yard of Capsule Corp.  He reached out his senses and— _Gods!  Is that…  Is that my_ son _?!_   The ki signature was strong.  Incredibly strong!  He smirked.  Let alone was he about to satisfy his wife as thoroughly as medically possible and she him, but his child was already proving to be powerful…  Suddenly Vegeta frowned, how was that power affecting her?  Before when their child had been kicking inside her, she said it had felt like gas bubbles that didn’t go anywhere, a disgusting analogy, but what about now?  With a ki as strong as that, a kick… inside of her…  His frown deepened, he’ll have to ask her about it.  Was she okay?  Was she—

The slight shudder tremored ever so slightly through his legs.  The ship had landed.  He stared at the door.  His fingers worked in his fists.  Waiting.  Again.  For the final steps of the landing process to compute.  Waiting.  Suddenly there was a green light in the door’s control panel.  _Yes!!_   He flung open the door.

Her parents were there to greet him.  Nice.  Whatever.  His flew straight to the balcony of their room.

“Oh my!  He seems very eager to check on Bulma and the baby,” Panchy quipped to her husband.

*                      *                      *

He landed quickly and easily.  The door was already open.  He raced in.

“Vegeta!”  She gasped.  She was already sitting on the bed.  Naked.  Waiting for him.

“You’re fucking brilliant, Woman.”  He yanked the armor off over his head as he hurried to her.  He flung it off somewhere.  Kicked his boots off.  Yanked his gloves off with his teeth and spit the out as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it.  As each article was stripped from him, he could smell her getter more and more excited.  His cock was begging with him.  Pleading with him.  He pulled down his pants.  His own excited, wet arousal springing free of it’s skin tight, royal blue confines.  Her hand grabbed her nether lips with a heavy groan.  She licked her lips as he slipped the garment from his legs and tossed back over his shoulder.

He stared down at her for only a moment.  Her stomach was large.  There was no concealing anything anymore.  She reached up to him and he gladly leaned forward.  Her hands on his skin felt electric and like a cozy sort of bliss all at the same time.  She was his everything, all that he had.  His lips met hers and before he could, she devoured his mouth.  Her tongue demanding entrance.  The suction of her mouth tight and powerful.  He couldn’t deny her anything.  His tongue played with hers.  Her moan down his throat went straight to his erection.  His own chest rumbled and sent primal sexual urges through her body to her already aching core.  He leaned her back.  His hands getting a good grip on the decadent mattress.  Pressing her further back.  He angled his body to avoid laying directly on their child, there was still a lingering fear in his mind that he might crush the child between them now more than ever.  He broke the kiss so his mouth could plunder her exposed throat.  He licked and sucked down her pulse line, sending shivers through her body and moan after moan from her parted lips.  His hands slipped along her sides and full hips.  Gods, she felt wonderful.  Her fingers ran up along his scalp and through his coarse flame of hair.  His mouth moved to her clavicles… then the fullness of her pale breasts.  He reached up and cupped one as the tip of his tongue lapped at her strawberry’s nip.

“ _Oh fuck!_ ”  She writhed and he could smell how she’d nearly came.

He licked again.  A groan left his opened mouth.  She felt so good.  _Tasted_ so good.  Finally his mouth clamped down and his tongue flicked and licked and played with her pert, sensitive nipple until her felt her on the edge of cumming and he felt himself teetering on the same edge.  He switched to other breast, licking it to ripeness with the tip of his eager, hot tongue while he reached up with his other hand to cup her breast and grope and massage it as he had her other breast.  He worked his saliva into her soft, pillowy skin while his mouth clamped down and his tongue wreaked havoc on her nipple.  He felt her legs shivering.

“ _Oh fuck, Vegeta!  Vegeta!  Ahhnngh, Vegeta!!_ ”  She moaned and groaned and whimpered like a starved Woman being sated in the most amazing way possible.

His own legs were shaking.  The pressure in his balls and the base of his cock was near blinding.  Fuck, he wanted to cum!

Quickly his mouth moved down her body.  He applied a gentle kiss to the bump of their child before he fell to his knees between her splayed legs.

One sniff and he knew his body couldn’t take anymore, his mind couldn’t take anymore.  His hot mouth descending on her soaked nether lips.  A single lick and his cock was weeping tear after tear of precum.

He slipped his tongue between her lips and tasted the delicious, musky honey that was uniquely her.  The tip of his tongue brushed her swollen bead and she screamed, “ _VEGETA!!_ ”  Her hands grabbed thick chunks of his hair.  Her back arched.

Vegeta’s hands reached under her legs, gripped her hips, and his lips parted hers.  His tongue slipped inside her and her legs jumped like he’d shocked her.

“ _YES!!  FUCK YES!!!_ ”  She whined.

He worked his tongue in and out of her.  Licking and licking.  Feasting on the juices she was giving him.  Her legs shook violently.  She was close.

“ _VEGETA!!  VEGETA!!  OH KAMI, VEGETA!!!!_ ”

_Ring!  Ring!_

“ _NOOOOOO!!!!_ ”

His mouth snapped away from her pussy at her scream.  He panted, huffing and puffing.  They both knew who that was.

She dove for the phone on her nightstand before he could.

“ _What?!_ ”  She raged at the poor doctor on the other end.  “ _Do you have any idea how stressed I am because I can’t touch my Husband?!  Because he can’t FUCKING TOUCH ME?!!_ ”  Bulma hurled the phone across the room.  It exploded against the far wall.

Vegeta’s eyes widened as Bulma began sobbing.  She hadn’t cum yet and neither had he.  Their bodies were stretched on the agonizing edge of bliss that the other couldn’t give.  Her heart.  Her heart was in danger.

Quickly he reached up and wrapped his arms around her.  Holding her close.  She tried doubling over, sobbing.  Trying to get away from him.  But he pressed his chest to her back, holding her tighter.  Refusing to let her go.

“Easy, Bulma, easy,” he hushed by her ear.  “Please calm down.  _Please_.”

“ _I want to touch you_ ,” she wailed, “ _I want to touch you so fucking badly.  And I want you to touch me.  Please touch me.  Make me yours again.  Please.  Please.  Please._ ”

She was shattering in his arms and it was destroying him.

“I can’t.  I can’t, Bulma.  I won’t hurt you.  Please, please, Wife, don’t ask me to hurt you.  _Please, Bulma_ ,” he sniffed, his voice breaking as his personal terror breached the surface and sent terrified chills throughout his body even as he held her tighter to him, “ _please don’t ask me to kill you_.”

Her wails eased as her arms suddenly wrapped over his over her chest.  “ _I would never…  I just…  I need you.  I love you_.”

“I know,” he whispered, “I know.”  He felt it too.  This wasn’t agony.  This wasn’t torture.  This wasn’t Hell.  This was much worse.  This was so much worse.  She was here in his arms—

“You’re here.  In my arms and I can’t…  I can’t be with you,” she sniffed quietly, leaning her head back against his chest, “You’re right here,” her hands slipped up to cup his strong, muscular biceps, “You’re right here and I can’t do anything more than… than…”

“Hold you.”  He finished for her.  It sounded bittersweet.

She leaned to the side and he leaned with her, refusing to let her go.  They laid down on their sides on their bed… and never felt more miserable.  Vegeta didn’t know what to do.  It was never expected of him _ever_ to be the source of comfort to anyone and yet, this Earth Woman, his _Wife_ , needed him to be that.  In truth, she already found him as that.  On Namek, when that disgusting piece of crap Zarbon had set his sights on her when all her friends had flown off on their own individual missions and she had been left behind alone and defenseless, he’d protected her.  And later on Earth, when that pathetic ex of hers had cheated on her for the last time, he’d protected her, comforted her with his body and… yes, with his heart even as he warned her to keep hers guarded and protected while knowing full well, despite all the lies he could tell himself, that he’d fallen for the teal-haired siren hook, line, and sinker.  He’d fallen for her since their intimacy on Namek.  He’d taken one look at her and knew she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen in the entire universe as he knew it.  One touch from her and it was the only kind touch he’d ever experienced in his entire miserable life.  By the time he’d found her weeping over a moron who didn’t deserve her and never would, he honestly believed she was the only Woman in the entire universe for him.

She sighed in his arms.  “I’m sorry.  It’s just… I’m so emotional all the time.  At every little thing.”

Suddenly she seemed so exhausted to him.  So tired, so spent.  More so than he had ever seen her.

“It’s…,” she sighed again, “Everything seems off.  Like it’s all wrong anymore.”

“Hm,” he smirked by her ear, “It _is_ all wrong, Woman, your husband isn’t bedding you every night like he had been before.”

He felt her cheek rise to his lips.  She was smiling.

“Oh,” her voice cooed in an alluring way.  He growled and she grinned.  “Is that what’s missing, huh?”

As an answer, he nuzzled behind her ear, her body tensed enticingly and a soft gasp left her lips, before he applied a kiss to the sensitive flesh there.

“You’re a bad man,” she gasped and he didn’t have to sniff the air to smell that she was freshly aroused.

“You should know, Wife,” he purred menacingly by her ear, “You gave me the shirt.”

She giggled and he grinned.  Suddenly a thought came to him… and it just might work.  It wouldn’t be quite the same, but it might… alleviate…

“I have an idea,” he breathed by her ear.

She turned her head to look at him, “Really?”

He nodded, “It won’t necessarily be the satisfaction, but at least—”

“Can I still feel you inside me?”  Her urgency and look of desperate hope in her glittering, sapphire eyes told him that that was what she was missing most.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“What do we need to do?”

“Lay on your back.”  He slipped away from her so she could lay on her back.  He looked down her body and quickly eyeballed the distance to the edge of the bed.  He shook his head then met her waiting eyes again, “You need to be higher up.”

She wriggled across their massive bed a couple of feet.

_Good_ , she could sense that they needed enough room for him to fit between her legs.

“This enough?”

“Yes.”

Deftly, he slipped over her leg… and sat up on his knees between her legs.  Looking down at her spread before, like she used to be when night fell around them.  The sight again, the memories that flooded his mind, the salacious aroma filling his nostrils like it used to… a smoldering growl rumbled deep in his chest, he stroked his manhood lazily, firmly, as he dark eyes blazed at her.  Her eyes narrowed in the pang of need and want as lust gazed back at him, she whimpered.  He issued a louder growl to take her.  Her larger chest heaved and by the Gods she spread her legs wider for him.  _Holy Fuck!  Are you the perfect Woman!_

“Touch yourself,” he demanded.  Baring the canines that had claimed her in the Saiyan as his Mate.  He had been in her flesh in more ways than just one.

“But Vegeta…,” she whimpered, putting her fingers to her lips and the other daring to grab a plump, luscious breast, “I want you in—”

“I said _touch yourself._ ”  He brooked no argument.  He didn’t normally order her.  But, Gods, he wanted to fuck his Wife and this, this was the only way he could think of that would give them at least a small taste of what they once had enough to tame some desire between them enough for her damn doctor to stop calling them at the most in opportune times!

Slowly, almost sadly, she lowered her hand near her breast down.  She slipped her fingertips along her thigh, tickling her own flesh.  Trying to drive up her arousal.  He licked his lips as he watched her fingertips move.  He wished it were his tongue doing that.  _I could do it_ so _much better._   But all the same, watching her do that to herself was making him harder in his own grasp.

Finally, her fingertips slipped between her legs to her wet, spread folds.  She rubbed up and down between them.  Lubricating them before…

“Don’t,” he growled warningly, “Don’t go inside yourself.  Just _touch_ yourself.”

Her fingers slipped away from her entrance.  He winced at the sight of them glistening in the golden light of her nightstand lamp.  He gripped himself harder as a tear of precum blossomed from his engorged tip.

“ _Touch yourself for me_ ,” he gasped desperately.  He need her.  He needed her to do this.

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” she hummed, nodding then her fingers slid up to her swollen bead.  And touched.

“ _Uhnng_.”  A pained moan left her lips as she gasped.  Her back arching at the contact.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped and stroked himself.  Feeling his precum wetting the side of his hand.

She started to rub a slow circle over her clit… her legs rabbit jumped.  Her chest heaved.  Her breathing hitched.  When her legs jumped, his hips bucked in reaction.  He had to settle for jerking on his stiff manhood.  Rubbing himself up and down his thick shaft.  She rubbed another circle.  His hand was glistening with his precum.  Slipping easily up and down, up and down.

“ _More_ ,” he begged.

She rubbed slow circle after slow circle as his hand worked his cock.

“ _More_ ,” he growled.

Her mouth hung open so he could hear every breath as a desperate gasp for him to pleasure her.  His hips began bucking on their own in answer to her body’s calls to his.  She rubbed quick rolling circles over her engorged clitoris.  Her eyes locked with his.

“ _Uhnngh.  Uhnngh.  Uhnngh.  Vegeta.  Mmmm, Kami.  Vegeta.  Uhnngh._ ”

She needed him inside her.  Suddenly he leaned over her.  Stroking himself in time with her rubs.  His free hand clenched the pink bedsheets beneath it right beside her head.  Instantly her other hand gripped his wrist.

“ _Vegeta_ ,” she gasped.

Slowly he lowered his rutting hips.  He broke their intense eye contact to look down between them.  It took an act of will he didn’t think he had to stop his hips from bucking to please her as he lowered his eager weeping tip to her waiting, welcoming entrance.  He touched his hips to the back of her working fingers.

“ _Oh fuck!_ ”  Her hips bucked.  Ramming up into his tip.

“ _Fuck!_ ”  He roared.  He held himself tight.  That was painful and Gods he wanted to fuck the living shit out of her.

He took a moment to regain his composure before slipping his tip down the back of her fingers again… then pressed it to her wet core.  They both closed their eyes and arched their backs and the feel of him against her hot body again.  Their groans vulgarly relieved.  He opened his eyes and found hers already on his again.  Then he looked back down at his tip pressed to her sticky sweet entrance and pushed the tip in.  He watched her lips spread around his bulbous head.  Then swallow his tip.  Engulfing him.  She clenched his tip immediately.

“ _More_ ,” she begged.

Their eyes met again and he sunk himself in another inch into her.

“ _Yes!  Oh fuck, yes!_ ”  She rubbed her pearl above his hand more.

His hips pressed in another inch.

“ _Oh Kami, Vegeta!  Mmmm, Vegeta!_ ”

He stopped.  Her nails biting into his wrist, drawing blood.  She was rubbing herself harshly.  His hand slipped to the part of his shaft not inside her and began stroking himself in time with her.  Jerking himself like a madman.  Their eyes never leaving each other.  Relying on the heat they felt for each other in them.  Her walls mercilessly clamped down on his cock.

“ _Fuck!_ ”  He gritted at her.

“ _Yes!  Fuck me!  Fuck me!  Fuck me, Vegeta!_ ”

“ _I can’t!  But you’ll feel me!  You’ll feel me cum in that delicious pussy of yours!  And I’ll feel you cum all over my cock!  Cum, Woman!  Holy Fucking_ Gods of Vegetsei, _CUM!_ ”

“ _Uhhnn!  Uhhnn!  Uhhnn!  Shit!!  Kami!!  Kami!!  Vegeta!!  Oh fuck!!!_ ”

She was almost there.  He could feel it.  And so was he!

“ _GODS YES!!_ ”  His hips wanted to fuck her.  _He_ wanted to fuck her!  Hurry!  _Hurry!_

Her mouth suddenly worked.  Trying… Suddenly her eyes widened.

“ _Oh fuck!_ ”  She gasped.  “ _Oh fuck!  Oh fuck!  Fuck!  Fuck!  Vegeta!_ ”  She squeaked his name.  Tightening around his cock harder and harder.

_“Bulma!  Bulma!_ ”  He gasped.  “ _Gods!  Bulma!  Bulma!_   _Bul-ma!_ ”  He gritted his teeth.  Jerking violently between their joined bodies.

“ _Vege-  Vege-  Ah!  Uhhnnngggghhh!_ ”

Her back arched hard and she came.  Quickly he rammed himself in and came as well at the feel of her fluttering walls pressing in all around his shaft.

His back arched and his groans rose to the ceiling with each spill of his seed deep inside her.  “ _Hhnnngggghhhh!  Hhnngghh!  Hhnngghh!  Hhnngh!  Hnngh!  Ha!  Ha!  Ha!_ ”  Eventually dying away from his lips into breathless pants, he looked back down at her.

Her fingers slowing their rub as her walls quaking grew lighter… and lighter… lighter… then stopped.  Her back collapsed down on the sweat damped sheets under her, panting.  Sweat beading at her hairline as it was with him.  They waited.  And waited.  And waited.  Slowly smiles spread across their lips.

“It wasn’t as strong as normal.  It’s not the same.  But—”

“That was amazing,” he breathed.

She laughed, nodding, “Yeah!”

“Well, I think we’ve found something to tide us over.”

She grinned and looked happier than he’d seen her in a long time…  And realized so was he.  Vegeta, Destroyer of Worlds, was grinning like an idiot while he was sunk into his Wife to his hilt and was the happiest he’d been since taking her as his Wife, since finding out that they were expecting his child, since hearing the beat of his child’s heart for the first time…

“I love you.”  He breathed down at her.

“I love you too.”  She glowed and he was as enamored with her as he had been on Namek.

He leaned down, his stomach touching hers long before his lips met hers and kissed her.  Her hands rose to the sides of his neck and she kissed him back passionately.  The smell of her juiced fingers so near his nostrils made the flare and he could himself hardening again inside her.  Their kiss broke and they panted against each other’s lips.

“I think we should just limit it to the one time for now.  Twice might be pushing it.”

He nodded, agreeing with her even though his body begged to pleasure her agai—He gasped suddenly.  His head snapping down to look at their bodies.

“What?  Vegeta, what is it?”  Alarmed filled her voice.

Then it happened again!

“Your stomach is… attacking mine.”  _What the Hell?!_

Her relieved laugh filled his ears.  And his face snapped back up to look at hers.

“What’s so funny, Woman?”  He barked.  _What the Hell is going on!_

At that, she burst out laughing even harder.  More joyously.

She was lucky about that because he was so relieved to hear joy in her once more that it took some of the edge off his anger at her laughing at him.

“It’s the baby!”  She giggled, turning eyes brimming with mirth and tears, “He’s,” her laughs took over again then she calmed enough to finish, “He’s kicking you!”  She erupted into hearty laughter.

Vegeta gaped and looked back down between them again.  Was that it?!  Their son was…  Slowly, Vegeta slipped out of inside Bulma and slipped down her body and the bed until he was face to face with her round, full belly.  He stared at it…  Suddenly it distorted!  Outwardly!  In one spot!  Towards him!  He gasped.  Comfortingly, her hand gently cupped the back of his head, her fingers threading into his coarse, black hair there, and tenderly rubbing his scalp.  It had a calming affect on him.  She lifted her head up to watch him stare at her belly in complete, utter amazement.  Her eyes sparkled at the sight.  Honestly, he could be so silly sometimes.  She giggled a little again.

“Go on.  Touch it.”  She encouraged.

He hesitated.  Just staring at her stomach.  Her free hand came into his view, waiting for his hand to fill it.  Without even thinking, his mind too riveted to focus on much other than his Wife’s belly, lifted his hand and placed it in hers.  She guided it to her belly.  For a moment, he wanted to pull it away… then he felt something strong hit his palm.  He gasped again.  Tried to yank his hand away, but she held it firmly to her stomach.  And he felt another hit to his palm…

“That’s not a kick, it’s a punch.”  He said simply.

She sniffed and he looked up at her, a different set of tears were brimming in her sparkling, sapphire eyes, “You’re first sparring session.”  Her face nearly contorted into ugly crying.

He stared back down at his hand pressed to her full belly.  She was right.  His son was sending punches to his open palm.  Just like a sparring session.  Suddenly his eyes stung as well.  His son, his half-Saiyan heir, was already sparring with him, showing his Saiyan Pride as a ready, willing, and able fighter.  He was… he was _so proud of his son._   He sniffed.  And another firm punch hit his palm dead center.  He laughed airily.

“He has my aim.”

Vegeta and Bulma laughed through their tears.

“Hey, put your head to my stomach.  You can hear his heartbeat without a machine now.”

Vegeta stared at her, “Really?”

She nodded happily.

He looked back at her belly then slowly leaned his head forward… turned it… and gently touched his ear to her bell— _Wummm.  Wummm.  Wummm.  Wummm._

_Holy shit_ , his eyes widened and rested the full weight of his head on her stomach.  Listening to his child’s strong heartbeat.  Vegeta laid himself down comfortably on the bed, resting his head on his Wife’s stomach, and wrapping his free hand around her belly while he kept his other pressed for their so to continue to spar with.  He smiled, amazed by Bulma yet again.  Bulma rested her head back, angled to continue watching her Husband and their son’s first sparring session continue; her fingers continuing to massage his scalp as the minutes slipped blissfully away.

*                      *                      *

Vegeta woke up and thought for a horrible moment that it was all a dream, a terrific dream that was far out of his reach.  Until his eyes noticed the brightness of the sun and its warmth filling the room, his and his Wife’s room back on Earth.  It used to be just her room alone, but now his stuff resided in it as well as her own.  He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at the telltale pink sheets he had been sleeping on.  A slight smile tugged the corner of his lips into a cross between a smirk and a genuine smile, Vegeta lowered his head and pressed his face into the sheets, inhaling deeply.  They smelled intoxicatingly of her… and himself.  They had done it.  They had for a moment managed to be together physically again.  He had cum inside his wife and she had cum on his cock.  It hardened a little at the memory, twitching a bit as well.  They had done it.

He lifted his face from the sheets with a heavy, contented sigh and looked beside him…

“Bulma!”  She wasn’t there!

He couldn’t sense her ki signature anywhere in the room—Wait, there she was.  Downstairs.  In the kitchen.  With her parents.  _Breakfast_.  She’d left him to sleep in their bed—Wait, she was moving again.  Was she…  Yes, she was heading towards the stairs that led back up here with her…

“Oh Gods,” Vegeta groaned and buried his face in his pillow, “the _Mother_.”

What was she doing?  Surely she wasn’t dumb enough to bring her Mother in here while he was still ‘asleep’, naked in their bed that smelled of cum and sweat.  That book mentioned something called ‘pregnancy brain’, but surely she couldn’t have possibly forgotten he was still in here…  He sensed them coming up the stairs… slowly.  Obviously they must be prattling away about some inane things he couldn’t care less about and continued to astound him that they so preoccupied themselves with such crap.  But as he sensed Bulma’s ki, and their son’s strong ki signature within hers, coming nearer and nearer along with the Mother, the muscles in his shoulders tensed more… and more.  Soon his whole body was tense.  He could, his face still buried in the fluffy pillow, he could still jump up now and get into some clothes just before they got here.  Or race into the bathroom, shut the door behind him, and start running the shower water; it wouldn’t ward off Bulma, in fact she might come join him and he smirked think of possibly how he could get her to come in other ways, but it would ward off her Mother.  Or he could jump up and lock the stupid door, only opening it for Bulma and Bulma alone.  There were options.  Neither were very… brave.  In fact, they were all pretty much cowardly so to speak, but he wouldn’t even think of any of them if it weren’t for the Mother’s presence— _Shit, they’re at the top of the stairs._   Wait, maybe if he covered up some more.  Turned his head away from the door.  Kept his body laying belly down.  Then maybe she would think he was still asleep and they both would return to the kitchen…  But the problem with that was that he didn’t want Bulma to leave.  He wanted her to stay.  Stay for perhaps a different sort of breakfast…

_Knock.  Knock.  Knock._

Shit, he hadn’t budged at all, just laid here thinking about all the things he could do.  So it was left up to that last idea.  He turned his head on the pillow while he gathered up the sheets higher up his body then went very still at the sounds of their voices just now reaching his ears.  He listened…

“Oh, Bulma, deary, how was Vegeta’s welcome home last night?  You’ve been so edgy waiting for his return.”

_Gods, really?_   She’d been discussing their sex life with her Mother.

“ _Mom_ , that is none of your business.”

He smirked despite himself.  So she hadn’t discussed what went on in their bedroom with her Mother, the blonde was just an insufferable busy-body butting her nose into places that didn’t concern her in any way.  And it was also pleasing to know that his Wife had been so short-tempered out of sexual frustration, waiting for him to return and ease her tensions.  His smirk deepened, self-servingly.  Oh, he had definitely eased her tensions… and his own.  Although he wouldn’t say no to some stress relief right now.  If only the Mother would go away.

“Oh, was it that good.  I’m so glad for you.”

“ _Mom!_ ”  Bulma shrieked.  _Gods, yes, shut up!_   Vegeta seconded.

“Bulma, hush.  Poor Vegeta might still be asleep.”

“Give me that!”

“Bulma!”

“He’s _my_ Husband!  I’ll look after him and you can look after yours!”

“Oh dear, hormones.”

“Mom, give me the tray.”  It was an order.  And he felt so fucking turned on by it.

“Are you sure you should be carrying it, Bulma, in your condition?”

His head snapped up from the pillow.

“That’s why you helped me, but I’m doing it from here on without you.  You are not invited inside.”

Without a second thought, Vegeta jumped out of bed and slipped on his pants that he’d thrown on the floor last night.

“Are you sure, dear?”

He heard rustling and rushed for the door.

“Yes, now get the door.  And just the door.  No looking inside, just open it enough for me to slip through then close it.”

The door opened just enough that Bulma slid through with a bed tray topped with plates heaped with fresh breakfast.  And Vegeta was right there with hands reaching for the tray.  _Idiot Woman, what the Hell was she thinking carrying such a tray in her condition?!_

She froze at the sight of him.  “No!”  She snapped at him, freezing his reach, “Get back into bed!”

“But—”

“Now!”

He held her gaze for a moment… “Tch,” then turned and stalked back to their bed.  He climbed back on it and sat, glaring at her.

She stepped in further…

“Do you need—”

Her foot reached back and kicked the door shut in her Mother’s face.

If he wasn’t so angry with her recklessness, frankly, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from racing over to her and taking her right up against the door.  But what pressed most on his mind was how dangerous she was being with their child over something as stupid as pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon.  He watched her very carefully and was pleased to notice that she was watching herself as well as the tray of food just as carefully.  She made her way to the bed and leaned over gingerly; she didn’t object when he helped her guide it down over his lap.  He waited, continuing to watch her as she made her way around the bed.  She was so much bigger now.  Her breasts were fuller.  Their child was stronger.  He detected a bit of a waddle to her gait that had him feeling that she looked even more attractive to him.  According to that expecting book, she seemed to be right on track with everything.  It pleased him to see that.  She climbed on the bed and settled down right next to him.  She was smiling until she noticed he hadn’t touched any of the food and had a glare fixed on her.

“She carried the tray as far as the door.  Come on, I can at least carry it from the door to here.  You saw me, I’m fine.”

“Why did you even have to do that?”  He glared.

“Because I wanted you to have a nice hot meal in bed.  It’s called Breakfast In Bed, it’s supposed to be a treat.  Something done special.”

“Why?”

“You’re home.  Now eat.  _Or…_ ”  She grinned mischievously, biting her lower lip; he knew that enticement, he _loved_ that enticement.  “I could feed you… _my Prince_.”

Vegeta’s glare subsided into one of his patented smirks that he knew she found really alluring.  He leaned back against the headboard, stretching his arms out then joining hands behind his head.  He eyed her, he eyed her in a way that let her know absolutely that he wanted to have her screaming his name beneath him as he pleased her to no end.  She squealed with delight, her eyes sparkling in a way he hadn’t seen for a long time, and she set about cutting up his pancakes.  She got the first forkful ready then guided it up to his lips.  He opened his mouth while maintaining eye contact with her and accepted the mouthful of food.  He chewed and just so happened to let some maple syrup drip from the corner of his mouth… onto his bare chest.  She stilled, her eyes watching the golden drop.

“Oops,” he played with her.

Her eyes rose to meet his.  They were ablaze with blue fire.  He felt his body rise to her call.  He took his hands from behind his head, took hold of the tray of food, and set it on the floor beside the bed.  He could feel her watching him, just waiting for the go ahead.  He leaned back once again, this time his arms resting at his sides, and…

“I seemed to have made a mess.”  His eyes fixed her to the spot.  Hunting her while standing still.

This time, it was her turn to prowl.  She leaned forward and crawled toward him with a look in her sapphire eyes that sent thrills up and down his spine.  So this was what it was like when he was stalking her on this very bed, how he prowled her body from a distance before pouncing to her delight and his.  His chest gave away how heavy his breathing was and his erection was straining the skintight pants covering him from the waist down.  _Jump me, oh fucking Gods, jump me_.  She straddled his lap.  Their eyes locked in a lust filled game of cat and mouse.  She got settled on his lap.

“Well, we can’t have my _Prince_ not looking his best.”  Somehow the purr of her voice made every single word of that sound as debauched as possible.  Gods, he was aching for her.  Throbbing for her.  Fuck, he needed her.

She leaned forward and dipped her head, remaining surprisingly agile even with a large stomach creating such a gap between them.  His breathing became even heavier as he felt her hot breath puffing over his skin and felt the tickle of her hair on his chin… then the tip of her tongue made contact with his scarred flesh.  Vegeta’s head snapped back as he writhed, groaning uncontrollably, gripping fistfuls of bedsheet.  She pressed her searing hot tongue even more to his chest.  Gods, he writhed, he wanted her to brand his cock with that tongue.  His mouth hung open, panting for air as her tongue made an achingly slow drag, setting every sinew tight with tension.  This was hot.  This was so fucking hot!  Her tongue left his body.  His head snapped up and he met her with heated eyes.  She slowly leaned in and he knew immediately where her mouth and her _tongue_ were headed next.  He remained stock still as she licked the syrup from his chin…   _Oh Fuck_ , now _he_ was the one who was wet.  His hands shook with fistfuls of pink linen.  Her tongue moved up to clean the corner of his mouth, she could feel his thick rod underneath her.  Kami, was he hard.  Kami, was she wet.  The tip of her tongue finished lapping up the syrup and she leaned back—His mouth was on hers in an instant.  He groaned down her throat and she whimpered as she kissed him just as fiercely back.  One of his hands was on her hip, the other on the back of her head mashing her mouth to his.  She moaned over and over as her hands frantically found his hand on her hip.  She quickly lifted herself enough to shove his hand down the front of her panties.  His fingers immediately met her sticky wet.  He growled, deep and dangerous and lusty.  She guided his fingers between her folds and slipped one inside of her.  She growled and he slipped a second inside her in response.  She gripped his wrist and began riding his fingers.  Bucking hard and wildly.  Needing to be fucked by him.  Quickly her other hand reached under the band of his pants.  Her groaned hard and desperate as her hand wrapped around his shaft.  She began jerking him in time with her hips.  He broke the kiss as he gasped.  His cheeks bright red.  Eyes half-lidded.

“ _Oh fuck, Woman_ ,” he breathed.

She rolled her hips and his fingers slipped even deeper inside her.  She moaned, “ _Vegeta._ ”

She did it again, “ _Vegeta._ ”

She kept rolling her hips.  Having him fingerfuck her.  Moaning his name between their lips as she panted.  “ _Vegeta.  Vegeta.  Vegeta._ ”

His hand behind her head clenched teal curls like pink bedsheets.  “ _Bulma_ ,” he groaned imploringly as his curled fingertips glided over the rough patch inside her hot, silken core and his cock slicked her hand with his precum.  “ _Bulma.  Fucking Gods, cum for me._ ”  His curled fingers rubbed her spot.

She clenched his fingers hard and whimpered his name.  Cheeks flushing bright red.  Half-lidded eyes focused on his lips.  “ _Vegeta._ ”

Her hand went from his wrist to the back of his neck.  Pulling him in for a needy kiss.  Their stifled pants were loud form their nostrils.

_Knock, knock, knock_.  “Bulma, honey?”

Their kiss broke.  “GO AWAY!”  She roared at the door then turned back to him.  “Don’t stop,” she breathed.

“But your Mother—”

She stroked him lovingly as she rolled her hips into his hand again, “ _Vegeta_.”

His fingers curled and began rubbing her sensitive spot again.

“ _Fuck, yes,_ ” she moaned.  Her hips began working again.  Riding his hand faster.  Stroking his member faster.  Her core clenched his working fingers tighter.  He could feel she was so close.  Felt the pinch at the base of his cock as her thumb rubbed gentle, slick circles over his tip while her other fingers stroked him.

“She might come in?”

“I don’t care if she catches us, I need you, Vegeta.  I need you to make me cum, _Husband_.  _Oooohh, Kami, Husband, fuck me.  Fuck me so good.  Fuck me only like you can_.”  She begged him.

His lips neared hers.  “Don’t beg,” he growled.  Vegeta devoured Bulma’s lips as he rubbed her faster, his hips bucking up into her hand.  The bed began to rustle.  Dangerously close to creaking.  Her hips bucked in time with his, her hand jerking in time with his.  So dangerously close to creaking.  So dangerously close to cumming.

“Bulma, honey, Yamcha’s here.”

They froze.  Silence filled the room.  Their kiss broke with a soft, wet smack.

“He says it’s urgent.”  Her Mother added through the door.

She looked down at his lips, “I… I need to go.”

“No you don’t.  What could that pathetic excuse for a warrior have to say that’s so urgent?”

“What if the Androids showed up early?”

Shit, that was the one thing he might actually accept.  Her damn ex would show up to try and rescue her if those tin cans showed up even sooner than expected.

“Tch,” he looked away from her.

“I’ll be right there,” Bulma called out to her Mother.

“Alright, dear.”

Silence hung between them.

“Vegeta?”

“What?”  He glared out the glass of their balcony.

“Hold this thought.”  She rolled her hips nice and slowly, making his fingers draw out a long, low moan from her lips that had her head leaning back.

He looked over at her and watched the pure bliss on her face.  He curled his fingers and her breathing startled in her chest causing her to gasp.  When she completed her roll, she lowered her head to meet his eyes.

“And I’ll hold this thought.”  Her hand drew up his hard, wet shaft.  Drawing his skin up his tip slowly.  His breathing grew heavier as he watched her hand guide flesh over his tip, drawing more precum from him, before slowly lowering again.  He looked up into her sapphire eyes.  “If it’s not about the Androids, then I’ll…,” she leaned closer so her lips could brush across his, “ _cum_ right back up here and finish our thoughts.”

He grunted.  He still didn’t like that once again her ex was interrupting their time together, especially since it was so sparring now that he was living for months at a time in space with only days spent on Earth to refuel and resupply, and it rankled him even more that this time he and Bulma didn’t even get a chance to make each other orgasm first.  At least last time the oaf had stumbled in after they had reached ultimate pleasure with each other before ruining the aftermath.  They didn’t even get that this time.  His felt her shift and he kept his hand where it was.  The moment her hips rose, his fingers left her body.  She gasped, drawing his eyes to her, and he watched the mixture of anger and sorrow seep into her beautiful features.  She wasn’t any happy about this interruption than he was.  His shoulders tightened ever so slightly, was she emotional enough to push her already excited heart to an unsafe limit?  She got off his lap and slipped off the bed the same side she’d slipped on, making sure to avoid his food tray.  He watched her walk around the bed to the door.  Her hand reached out… then drew it up to look at it.  For a horrific moment, Vegeta thought something had gone horribly wrong until she slipped the hand down into her shirt.  He watched her head arc back as she groped her own breast underneath.  He felt the growl deep in his chest.  He reached down and gripped himself, felt his cock getting hard again in his own grasp as he watched her please herself with the hand she’d just been gripping him with.  Wiping his wet on her breast.  Marking herself with his scent.  Right before she went down to meet her ex.  Gods, that was sexy to see… to smell… to know.  Her head slowly lowered back down then used her other hand to open the door.  She cast sad, longing eyes back at him sitting up in their bed with his erection waiting in his grip for her before disappearing behind the door.  It closed slowly.  Leaving him alone… he kept his eyes on the door for a moment then slipped himself back inside his pants.  He reached down and took the tray of food back up.  Vegeta wasted no time tucking into it.  First of all, it was the freshest and hottest cooked meal he’d had in a _long_ time.  Secondly, he was going to need his strength for what his Wife had in store for him later.  And third, he needed to finish this as quickly as possible in order to go downstairs and see what that idiot was doing here.

*                      *                      *

To say she was trepidatious would be an understatement.  With every step she felt anxious.  Her hand gripped the handle tightly; not just because being this pregnant and that her pregnancy was already medically fraught made her somewhat scared nowadays to go up or down stairs, but because she hadn’t seen Yamcha since her Father had pretty much thrown him out the last time after Yamcha had caught her and Vegeta having sex in her shower.  Kami, he’d been standing there long enough apparently to hear and see Vegeta cum inside her while she’d clung to her Saiyan Prince and loved every moment he had her pressed up against the tile wall as he filled her.  She still remembered the scream that had ripped out of her chest… out of her very soul really.  Yamcha had walked in on them and ruined everything…  Well, she _thought_ he had ruined everything and to a degree he was again.  At least when he’d interrupted them last time they got to finish, this time they didn’t.

Her foot landed on the floor and she stepped off the stairs and let go of the railing.  She made her way into the living room and—

“Wow,” he said, “You really are pregnant.”

She looked up and saw him standing awkwardly across the room.  Yamcha was dressed in his usual everyday clothes and was sans Puar, unusual, and he was looking stunned at her.

Bulma stood there sheepishly, slightly crossing her legs in the long navy blue nightshirt she wore.  She was fairly certain he couldn’t smell her arousal or the juices still fresh between her legs from riding Vegeta’s fingers mere moments ago.  She pulled her nightshirt down a little more…  Kami, this was awkward.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I am.”  She looked at the floor in lieu of the toes she’d lost sight of ages ago in her pregnancy.

His big sigh drew her attention back up to him.  It sounded… bracing.

He had his eyes closed, looking a little down, then opened his eyes and lifted his head.  He walked up to her.

“I’m here then to take responsibility.”

_What?_   Her mind…  Her mind actually had it’s own 404 processing error.  “What?”  She asked.

“I’m here to take responsibility for the baby.”  He gestured at her belly.

Bulma closed her eyes for a moment.  Then opened them.  Looked around the room, as if it could give her any answers.

“Yamcha…,” her eyes refocused back on him, “What the hell are you talking about?  The baby isn’t yours.  We haven’t been together in over a year.”

“I know.”

Okay, she was fairly certain now that this wasn’t pregnancy brain.  This was just plain stupid… and confusing.

“Then… Yamcha, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take care of you and the baby.”

“It’s not your baby.  It’s Vegeta’s.”

“I know that,” for the first time she heard the same bitterness as when he’d threatened to tell her parents about catching her and the Saiyan Prince having sex in her shower, his teeth were gritted, “Like I said, that’s why I’m here.  To take care of you two.”

Okay, she was missing something here.  If he already knew that Vegeta was the father, then why was he here to take care of her and the baby that wasn’t his…

“Yamcha,” her brows furrowed in confusion… and the sinking feeling of suspicion, “It’s.  Not.  Your.  Baby.”

“I.  Know.”

What the hell was she missing?!  “Then _why_ are you here!”

“Because _he_ isn’t!”

“ _What?!_   Yes, he is!”

“Oh please, Bulma, no he’s not.”

She stared at her ex.

“I may have been training out in the desert for a while, but when I got back… the headlines about you are everywhere.  _All_ of the headlines.  About how no one has seen you two together since you went to your favorite burger place.  About how you keep dodging interview questions about him and where he’s at.”

He looked her dead in the eyes.

“It’s because he’s gone, isn’t he?  He’s left you.  He found out you were pregnant and he dumped you.  And you’re too embarrassed to admit that you left me for him and now you’re stuck and, well, I’m here now to take care of you two since he’s ditched his responsibilities to you.”

Silence.  _Dead_ silence.  It hung between them.  It filled the room.  It rang in her ears like a misfiring hearing test.  Bulma searched Yamcha’s dark eyes.  And found…  And found…  He was serious.  All of it, he was absolutely serious.  She didn’t know what she felt.  Rage.  Hurt.  Everything and nothing all at once.

“Yamcha, Vegeta’s here.”

He blinked, “What?”

“Vegeta’s here.”

“So he’s never left?”

“I didn’t say that—”

“See, that’s why I’m here.”

She closed her eyes, “Yamcha, he leaves to train to become—”

“Super Saiyan!  He’s still going after that stupid dream?!”

“Excuse me!”  Her eyes blazed.  “It’s _not_ stupid!  It’s _not_ a dream!  And _he is going to become a Super Saiyan!_   In _fact_ , _he’s_ going to become _the_ Super Saiyan!”

“Kami, Bulma,” he walked away from her, “I can’t believe you fell for his bullshit!”

She gaped.  Was he calling her stupid?!  “It’s _not_ bullshit!  It’s not some line he came up with to get me into bed!  It’s true!  He can do it!  He _will_ do it!  I know he will!  He’ll do it to protect me and our baby!”

“Oh please!”  Yamcha turned to her.  “You really think he gives a _shit_ about you?  Really?  He doesn’t give a _fuck_ about you!  Or your kid!  All he cares about is becoming strong enough to kill us all!  How many times has he threatened to kill me?  To kill you?  To kill Goku?  To destroy the planet?  For shit’s sake, Bulma, he actually _did_ kill me!”

She remembered that.  She also remembered plenty of other things.  Like how Yamcha was no damn saint as a boyfriend.  How he wasn’t being a damn saint as a friend now.

“Don’t you remember that?  Don’t you care?”  He stepped towards her.  Eyes pleading with a hurt so deep she’d never seen it before.  No, she could see it now.  She could see past his words and everything else his mouth was spewing out, his eyes said it all.  Yamcha wasn’t here because he thought Vegeta had dumped her and he was going to take the Saiyan’s place; he was there because he needed closure.  He was there because she’d hurt him more deeply and more profoundly than she could ever possibly know.

Suddenly she felt stinging at the back of her eyes.  “Yamcha,” she whispered.

His shoulders suddenly tensed.  “Don’t you dare do that, Bulma.”

“Do what?”

“Don’t you dare fucking pity me.  I don’t need that.  If anyone needs that, it’s you.”  He accused.

Bulma stepped back, hand at her chest, “Yamcha!  I wasn’t pitying you.”

“Yes, you were!  You don’t think I know what it sounds like when you feel sorry for someone?”

She didn’t know how to answer that except…  “I do.”

He stared at her like she just stabbed him in the gut.

“I do feel sorry for you.  But not like that.  You’re hurt, Yamcha, I see that now—”

“He’ll find someone else.”

“What?”  She clutched at the fabric of her nightshirt over her heart.

“If I did, he can too.”

She felt her eyes… her vison started to blur.

“You really think he thinks you’re good enough to him?  You really think the _Prince of All Saiyans_ would ever settle for someone _not_ a Saiyan?  He fucked you and he left you.”

“He came back.”  Her voice sounded tiny.  Meek.  And it was breaking.

“And he left again.  Didn’t he?  _Didn’t he?_   He always leaves, doesn’t he?  Never sticks around for you.  Never sticks around for the baby.  He just shows up, probably gets another lay out of you, and leaves you again.”

Bulma gulped.  A tear slipping down her warm cheek.  That was how it was.  Vegeta did come back from space, they had sex or at least as close to it as they could get with her current medical condition, and he did leave for space again.  But it wasn’t like how Yamcha was describing it.  It wasn’t.

Yamcha’s face broke into something, something she didn’t like seeing on his face, something she’d never ever seen on his face before.  Gloating.  He was gloating at her distress the same way he gloated about taking down another fighter.  “That _is_ it, isn’t it?”  He was very near a smile.

Bulma sniffed feeling streak after burning streak searing paths over her hot cheeks.  “It’s, it’s not like that!”

“It is, Bulma!  It is!”

“It is what?”  The gravely voice asked from behind her.  She dare not turn.  She dare not let Vegeta see what was supposed to be a simple talk with Yamcha had done to her.  He’d flip.  He’d kill Yamcha without another thought…  And right now she wasn’t sure she’d stop him.

Yamcha’s eyes diverted to behind her with a wrath and a fury that left her speechless.  She knew Vegeta was glaring right back at him.  And she was in the middle.

“That you don’t give a _fuck_ about her.  You just fucked her and left her like this.”

“No.”  It was flat.  It was firm.  It was a warning.  The only one Yamcha was likely to ever get.

“No?  _No?!_   Are you kidding me?  You don’t care about her!  You don’t care about anyone but yourself!”

Vegeta remained silent.

“See!  _See!_ ”  Yamcha pointed at him, pleading with Bulma.  “He won’t answer!  Because he knows it’s true!  Why can’t you see that?”

“Because it’s not true.”  Bulma whispered.  She felt something change in her.  Felt the hurt turn into a deep sense of pity for her friend.

“ _Bulma._ ”  She closed her eyes at the pained mention of her name from his lips…

Then she felt the inhuman warmth at her back.  Vegeta had stepped up to be right behind her.  He’d heard what was in her voice even if Yamcha didn’t.

“Don’t believe him.  Don’t fall for his lies.”

“I fell for yours.”

There was silence…

“ _Bee_.”  Kami, his old pet name for her sounded so… so…

She opened her eyes, more tears spilling from them over her cheeks.  He looked so… so…

“ _Bee, please don’t.  Please._ ”

“I believe him.  I believe… my Husband.”

His mouth fell open.

She felt Vegeta’s warm palm against the small of her back.  His fingers began gently rubbing in slow circles.  Then she heard it, low, deep; a soft growl meant for just her ears only.  Not menacing.  Comforting.  He was here for her.  Literally.  He was right here for her.

“Husband?”  Yamcha gasped.  “You… you… _married him?_ ”

She nodded.  And felt Vegeta press his body to her back… and realized for the first time just how much she was shivering as though there was a deep chill running through her entire body.  She wrapped her arms over her chest, trying desperately to fight the cold inside her off.  Vegeta leaned in and nuzzled the flesh behind her ear.  His breaths puffing warmth that radiated throughout her.  He was here with her…

“I love you,” he whispered.  A soft smile touched her lips, leaning back into him.  She had been there for him when he panicked when learning that they were expecting a boy and now he was here for her when she needed him most.

“When?”  Yamcha spoke up.

They looked at him.  His pain had changed.  He didn’t look hurt anymore.  He wasn’t gloating anymore.  He looked…

“I, I, it was the day after you walked in on us.”

“The day after?”  Yamcha blinked.  Looked anywhere but at them, at her.  He turned, showing her his back.  He walked away from her… then stopped, facing the tv and the wall it was in front of.  His head was bowed, his hands on his hips.  “How?”

Bulma bit her lip.

“That’s none of your business.”  Vegeta snapped.

“ _SHUT UP!_ ”  Her eyes widened.  Yamcha suddenly turned on them.  “ _SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!_   _I WASN’T TALKING TO YOU!_ ”

“He’s right, Yamcha.  It was a private ceremony.”

“Private?  You expect me to believe that?!  Bulma, you had this big, elaborate ceremony planned for us when you were hoping I would propose to you,” she felt Vegeta shift behind her as he suddenly looked down at her, he’d had no idea about the wedding she had dreamed of since she was a little girl, “and you really expect me to believe that you accepted _willingly_ ,” her eyes narrowed, she didn’t like his implication, “some lowkey wedding?  Come on.”

“It’s true.”  This time _she_ snapped.  Stepping forward.  Spine ramrod straight.  Fists by her hips.

Yamcha scoffed and that was the last straw.

“You want to know _why_ it’s true?  ‘Cause he asked you asshole!  _He!  Asked!_   You didn’t propose.  You were too busy fucking _all_ of my friends!  _You_ were too busy fucking _half the women in the Kami damn city!_   _HE ASKED,_ _YAMCHA!  HE!  ASKED!_ ”

“So you said yes!”

“ _YES!_ ”

“So, what, now you’re just accepting any guy that asks you to marry them?”

“ _No!_ ”

“Then why him?  Why of all people _him!_ ”

“ _BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!_ ”

Stunned…  Stunned and…  “You bitch.”

She lunged at him… and staggered.  Swooning.  She suddenly felt so lightheaded.

“ _BULMA!_ ”  Vegeta dove for her.

She stayed upright, but her hand went to her head.  She gasped and every fear in him was suddenly realized in her startled breath.

“ _Vegeta_ ,” she whispered.  He scooped her up in his arms and she looked at him.  Tears stung her eyes again.  Scared sapphire eyes stared at him.  Speechless.  Begging for him to help her even though she knew he couldn’t.

He nodded and turned immediately.  “Get out!”  He shouted as his toes left the floor.  He ran with her.  He ran to the only safe place he felt in this house.  Their room.  “Gods damn it, Woman, you’re heart!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck.  Buried her face in the side of it.  Shook like a leaf.  Scared.  Terrified.

“Wait!  What?!  What about her heart!  What’s going on!”

Vegeta didn’t answer he just ran up the stairs.  His heart pounded in his ears but he waited.  He waited and listened as his feet scaled every other step.  His arms holding her tight to his chest.  _Please._   He begged. _Please, my Gods, please._

In no time, he was at their bedroom door.  He opened it singlehandedly and slipped inside.  Kicking it shut behind him.  Immediately he rushed over to the bed and laid her down on it.  Bulma eased back into the plush comfort of the linens that still smelled slightly of their musk.  Letting the feel of his arms around her calm—

Vegeta let go of her.  She tried to pull him back to her.  But he easily pulled her arms from around his neck and dashed away from her.

“Vegeta.”

He didn’t answer.  Fear gripped her heart.

“ _Vegeta_.”

She watched him race around the bed.  This was it.  He was going to fly out the balcony door—he ran to the nightstand and picked up the phone there.  He began frantically dialing.

“Vegeta?”

He put the phone to his ear.  Everything about him stilled as he listened.  Waiting.  And listening.

“Vegeta, what are you doing?”

Nothing.  Waiting.  And listening.

“Vegeta.”

“I’m calling your doctor, Woman!”  He snapped.

Waiting.  Listening.

“Put it on speaker.”

He looked over at her.

“Vegeta, put it on speaker.  No more secrets.”

He looked down at the receiver and pushed the speaker button.  The dial tone filled the air between them…

“Miss Briefs?”

“What does the graph say.”  Vegeta ordered.

Bulma frowned at him.

“That you were right to stop whatever you were doing when you did.  Your heart rate was fine, but your blood pressure.”

“I got dizzy.  And I… lost my balance.  A little.”  Vegeta shot her a sharp look.  She sighed, “I lost my balance.”

“That’s the blood pressure.  Please, Miss Briefs, you need to avoid stress for the rest of your pregnancy.  I know that not being able to be intimate with your husband is extremely frustrating and that his absence is just as hard on you, but you need to think of yourself and your child.  Rest.  For the rest of the day, bed rest.  I will keep monitoring your readouts and I will call you tomorrow morning.  If they are back to normal, you won’t have to change anything other than coming up with better coping mechanisms.  If they aren’t normal, I may need you to be on bed rest for the duration of your pregnancy.”

“Okay,” she really wasn’t sure how to take that.  Bed rest.  For the rest of her pregnancy.  “What-whatever you say, Doctor.”

“Yes.  Anything else, Miss Briefs?”

“No, Doctor.”

“Very well then.  Have a nice _restful_ day.”  The line disconnected.

Bulma looked down at the bedsheets as Vegeta put the phone back down on the nightstand.  Quietly, she turned away from him and laid down on the bed.  She stared at the door… the wall… anywhere…  Vegeta watched her back for a long moment.  He knew what that meant.  She was hiding something from him.  Something important.  This time it wasn’t information about her pregnancy, this time it was emotion.  Instead of letting their lust for each other get carried away, it was her argument with her ex.  He knew she had so much pent up anger about how the two had parted ways and just now that anger had gotten out.  Only a little, he could feel that, but it had still gotten out with near disastrous consequences.

Vegeta put a knee on the bed and slowly crawled over to her.  She didn’t move.  He laid down beside her.  She still didn’t move.  He inched closer… and pressed his body to the back of hers, slipping an arm over her.  His hand resting its open palm on her belly.  She was still, so unusually still.  He rested his lips by her ear.

“Bulma?”  He whispered.

“I’m trying very hard not to cry.”

He smiled and she felt it.  Then he felt her smile.

“I think crying is okay, Woman, nearly killing a lowlife in your living room is not.”

She sighed, smile dwindling.  He rubbed her belly.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“You did.”  The tip of his nose nuzzled her cheek before his head tipped forward and he kissed the top of her shoulder.  To his relief, finally allowing him to breathe, she eased into him, relaxing.

“Yeah,” she sighed, easing further.  What was the point of staying anxious?  The Doctor said rest, Vegeta was here with her and trying to calm her by getting her to talk through her stress and distress, and frankly, she was just tired of being so emotional anymore.  This pregnancy… she sighed again, closing her eyes, and for once _not_ crying.  Of course that was because she was all cried out.

“You’ve been holding it in since…”

She nodded, eyes still closed.  She’d wanted to yell at him when she caught him with her _ex_ -friend, but she’d denied herself that when she’d run away from the scene of his crime against her… and _he_ denied her it when he didn’t go after her… or even bother to call her.  Instead Yamcha had stayed and finished having sex with someone who wasn’t her.  And she was comforted by Vegeta.  And his penis, “I guess… I guess that… on that night… I can’t really yell at him for being with one of my friends when I cam home and was with,” she opened her eyes and turned her head, Vegeta leaned up so they could look at each other, “you.”

“I did not infringe on your relationship with him, Woman, no matter how much I wanted to,” she watched his dark eyes search hers for any sign that she believed him.

“You didn’t.  She did.  But you didn’t…  Why?”

“I,” he looked away from her, “I didn’t think you would believe me if I told you that I had seen him leave here more than once to get into a car with another female.”

She flinched and he instantly closed his eyes, regretting telling her that he knew Yamcha had been cheating on her long before she had found out.

“You knew about them too?”

His eyes flew open and he looked back at her again.  “You…”

She nodded and he felt all the tension leave her body, “It wasn’t hard.  He does things, different things when he’s with someone else.  He acts… guilty.  The first time I just thought he was stealing again, being the Desert Bandit again.  But no.  I found some lipstick on one of his shirts while he and I were… _trying_ to be intimate.  I was kissing his neck and he winced and I looked and he had a hickie I didn’t give him then I flipped his collar and saw lipstick in a shade I never wear on the inside and I knew.  It was staring me literally in the face.  He’d been with someone else.  Then I could smell her perfume.  I thought he was just using a different cologne.  Trying something new for me or himself, but nope, it was _her_ smell.  On _him_.”

Bulma laid back on her back and looked up at Vegeta, “He was my first love.  I thought I was going to marry him.  But… but he didn’t want to marry me.  I think he loved me once, but… not anymore.”  A sudden sadness took over her eyes, “He was never going to marry me, was he?”

Vegeta remained silent.  Remained still.  Then felt how much of a lie to her that would be from him.  She’d asked him for his opinion, he should honor her by giving it.  Honestly.  Truthfully.  “No,” he stated grimly, “No, he wasn’t.”

“But you.”

“Yes.  I did.  I do.”  He smirked, “I have.”

She smiled.  The slow upturn of her lips spreading her face with warmth and putting mirth back into her eyes.  She reached for him and he was only too happy to lean into her embrace.  He settled back beside her, leaned over, and kissed her.  Her hands felt warm holding his jawline, he slipped his hand to her hip and held with just as much tender affection.  And just an alluring hint of the heat of his desire for her.  A heated desire he was certain was never going to die.

Their kiss broke with a soft _smack_.  She nuzzled him, he nuzzled back.  She slipped him another kiss… then another… he slipped her one back.  Each gap between kisses filled with the gentle, enticing, comforting movements of nuzzling each other.

“You know,” she started smiling as they kissed and nuzzled.

“What,” he began smiling back.

“I’m still holding that thought.  Well… I could be holding that thought for you.”

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

“You’re supposed to be resting.”  He said with some seriousness.

“Oh come on, it’ll help me relax.”  Her hand began slipping from his neck over his shoulder to her own chest and started slipping down her own body to her—

Vegeta’s hand immediately grabbed her moving wrist and pinned her arm over down onto the mattress.

“No.”  He was firm.

“Please,” she groaned, writhing and squirming, making all the movements she did while in the throes of the passion they showed each other.

Gods, his cock twitched, she knew just how to persuade him…

“No.  But…,” she stilled at his purr.  He leaned down and ghosted his lips over hers, not quite enough to touch, but more than enough to make her lips continue to rise to meet his with every pass he made, “if you’re a good girl and rest for the rest of the day…,” she whimpered, pouting, “ _and_ night…,” again she wasn’t happy with that, “tomorrow, when you’re better, I can entertain your,” he lowered his voice to a heated whisper that promised hedonistic things, “ _vulgar_ ,” his breath breezed over her lips, she panted, heart racing but not too much, “ _thoughts_.”

“Oooh,” she moaned, still trying to entice him to entertain their earlier thought now rather than tomorrow, “Are you going to be a _Badman_ to me?”

He leaned down further, his lips touching hers so that every movement of them as he spoke brushed up and down her lips and his breaths filled her own mouth and lungs, “ _A very.  Bad.  Man._ ”

Her legs rubbed together, squirming.  But this time he knew it was no feint.  He could smell it.  How excited he’d just made her.  How wet.  She wasn’t whimpering.  Just panting.  Keeping her eyes locked with his.  She wanted him.  She wanted him so badly.  And, Gods, did he want her too.

“Remember, be a very good girl.”  He breathed.

She stilled.

He stared into her eyes.  Saw a blazing fire waiting to be quenched.  He mashed his lips against hers.  Immediately her hands snapped to the back of his neck.  Pulling him closer as he devoured her greedily.  His hand returning to her hip.  Gripping it desperately.  He reached underneath her.  Grabbing her soft, supple butt cheek and kneading it.  She moaned into his mouth—He broke their kiss with a gasp and leaned back up away from her.  Her arms extended up with him, trying to pull him back to her, but he easily pulled himself out of her grasp.  She looked hurt by his retreat.  “Now, get some rest.”

She glared at him.  He didn’t let it show or let on about it, but it was… she… she was really scary when she looked at him like that.  In a huff, she turned on her side away from him again.  He knew full well she was pouting. 

He smirked at the back of her head.  Then let his eyes wander… even pregnant she still had the shapeliest form he’d ever seen… so enticing with every luscious curve… from the moment he set eyes on her, he wanted to explore and roam every single part of her with his tongue and his hands; gloves or no gloves, preferably _without_ gloves… he eyes came to a stop and he licked his lips long and slowly… then gave her plump ass a healthy slap.

She yelped, startled, but refused to look at him.  He could tell though.  Her cheek had suddenly become just a bit fuller in profile.  She was grinning.  And probably biting her lip in that suggestive way that he loved.  He snuggled up to her, pressing his body firmly to hers, wrapping his arm over her and their unborn child, and whispered by her ear, “Behave.”

She relaxed into him and he eased with his lips resting next to her ear.

*                      *                      *

Yamcha blinked.  Then blinked again.  He, he, he couldn’t believe it.  _Any_ of it.  Vegeta… he, he, he _really… loves… Bulma_.  It floored him.  Boggled his mind.  The Prince of All Bastards was really in love with Bulma… had really _married_ her… gotten her preg, preg, pregnant.  Holy Fuck, he shut the door he’d opened just a sliver.  He’d stopped it when he heard Bulma call Vegeta’s name.  He wanted to wait and hear the asshole tell her another lie so he could burst in to rescue her from the evil piece of crap trying to manipulate her mind and take her away from all her friends, take her away from him.  But that didn’t happen.  He’d waited as she’d said the Saiyan’s name again.  Then again.  And Yamcha thought he’d finally had him but instead Vegeta had snapped at her that he was calling her doctor… and he sounded worried.  Again, Yamcha wondered what was going on in her pregnancy but then she told Vegeta to put the call on speaker.  There was a problem with her blood pressure.  Stress was a danger to her and like an idiot, he’d stormed over here after finding out about her pregnancy from the tabloids after training in the desert all this time and started a fight with her.

She needed rest.  And Vegeta, of all people, _Vegeta_ , made sure she got it.  He… Yamcha had actually glimpsed with his own eyes through the sliver of view he’d made with the door Vegeta _snuggle_ Bulma.  The Prince’s voice had been soft, gentle.  He’d talked to her.  Just talked.  And Bulma vented about how Yamcha had hurt her with all his…

He’d looked away, but listened to the rest.  Listened to a man that wasn’t him comfort the woman he loved.  Listened to her admit out loud what he needed to admit to himself now; she was right, he never was going to marry her.  Just the thought of it terrified that crap out of him.  He’d confused the two; he confused the idea of always having her in his life with wanting to spend the rest of his life with her.  He didn’t want to lose her friendship, but he… there was a reason he hadn’t touched her in over a year; he’d touched plenty of other women, but not her anymore.  And Vegeta had.  Let alone had he touched her when Yamcha hadn’t, but he’d married her when Yamcha hadn’t.  That killer hadn’t just wanted Bulma in his life, he wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together.  Forever.  And now they were having a baby together.  And he was _involved!  Vegeta!  Involved!_   And not just involved, he’d been scared for her.  Swooped in to rescue her.  Carried her to safety.  Was making sure she was obeying doctor’s orders even though he could hear how she was trying to seduce him, trying to seduce Vegeta into having sex with her.  Then he heard the kiss.  Heard their heavy breathing coming out loudly through their noses because their mouths were busy doing other things.  Then the smack.  Vegeta had slapped her ass.  They were teasing each other.  And not just any teasing but the teasing that came with the comfort of being… a couple… of being… in love.  Quietly, Yamcha stepped away from the door and left.

*                      *                      *

He lifted up a little and looked down at her… she was still asleep.  He looked back at the balcony doors… night had fallen.  He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, it was indeed late.  She’d fallen asleep shortly after relaxing into him and he’d fallen asleep along with her while enjoying the rise and fall of her form in contented sleep wrapped in his arms, their child being a little on the rambunctious side for a few moments before quieting down in his mother’s belly and underneath his father’s hand.  He looked back at her and watched as he sat up even more, she didn’t stir.  Vegeta leaned down and gently slipped her a kiss on her temple.  Still she didn’t stir, just kept sleeping, happily, smoothly.  He gingerly slipped out from under the bedsheet and blankets.  He laid the sheets back down after he’d gotten out of bed and made sure they were pressed firmly to her back to keep the notion of the warmth and comfort of him there.  Softly, he made his way to the balcony.  He looked back over at her from the glass doorway.  Imprinting the sight in his mind.  Then turned and walked out onto the balcony.  A few steps and he took off.

He didn’t go far, landing at the Gravity Room yards away.  He opened the door and went inside.  In the relative silence after the door closed, his boots made all too familiar sounds on the tile of the room.  He made his was over to the computer’s control console and started it up.  As the rapidly increasing gravity pulled and pulled on his body, he rose into the air in a controlled ascent into the very middle of the room.  He held himself there.  If he was going to protect his family, if he was going to save them, then this had to become an obsession again.  It had to be obsessed with attaining the Legendary.  He had to.  Nothing else mattered.  Nothing else would matter… if he lost what he loved most in the universe.  He.  Would.  His ki burst into a flame of crackling blue-hued energy surrounding his entire body.  Become.  The.  Super.  Saiyan!


	12. Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is back in space in his continuing pursuit of becoming the elusive Super Saiyan, but that doesn't mean that he or his Woman has to go without.

He laid there, stroking his limp member lying on his belly.  He looked beside him and admired her haze of curls.  Themselves lying limp with the little ring of sweat haloing her face.  He reached out to her… and his fingertips touched cold glass.  It wasn’t the same.  It was never going to be the same.  The only thrumming he wanted to hear afterward was the rush of his blood and the beat of her heart against his ear.  Not the thrumming of a ship’s engine.  He’d had enough of that when he was a slave.  The only panting from exertion he wanted was from the throws of making passionate love to her for as long as their bodies could hold out.  Not from a quick session of masturbating while listening to her voice spur him own from a distance.  He came.  But it wasn’t the same as feeling himself release inside her.  Feeling her fluttering walls milk him dry.  He looked over and could see the same disappointment in her eyes as he could see in the reflection of his.

He sighed heavily and she gave him a half-hearted smile that told him ‘I know’.  She moved her fingertips over the glass on her end a little.  He watched the slight movements and knew that if they were lying together now that she would have woven her fingers with his and be giving his hand a gentle squeeze that was among the most intimate experiences of his life…  His life, he looked away from her.  Up at the dark ceiling above him.  His life was constantly upturned by her.  Everything with her was nothing he had ever experienced before, nothing he had ever felt before, known before.  She… she was his new life.  His life that meant he wasn’t a slave.  His life that meant he wasn’t homeless.  His life that meant he wasn’t without a people.  His life that meant he wasn’t… alone.  He had her.  He had their child.  He had his family…

“I love you,” her voice was soft with melancholy.

He nodded at the ceiling, still stroking himself slowly after his release, still holding his fingertips to the glass.

“I know this isn’t the best, but it’s what we have right now.”

She was trying.  She was trying to put a happy light on it.  His brows furrowed into a scowl.  He growled menacingly.

“I am tired of my own child cuckolding me.”  He seethed.

He heard her giggle and side-eyed her.  “What?”

Her grin was beaming and mischievous and her brilliant sapphire eyes dazzled with mirth, “I think you mean cockblock, not cuckold.”

“Do I?”

“Yes.

“Why?”

“ _Wwwwell_ , cockblock means that he’s blocking that nice, _yummy_ —”

“ _Woman_ ,” he warned.  It may be long distance and not at all as pleasing as actually being with her, but she was right, it was all they had right now.  And her voice alone being as vulgar as possible had worked him up to a literal lather.

She giggled again and he gripped his member a little bit hard and stroked himself a little bit faster.  She could work him up to a lather again… if she wanted to.

“ _Coooock_ ,” she purred, eliciting another deep growl from him even as he felt himself harden some in his grip again; she continued, “of yours from getting anywhere near me.  And cuckolding means you like sitting there, jerking yourself off, while watching another man fuck my brains out.”

His head snapped to pin her image with a deadly gaze, “If another even _dares_ to look at you, I will disembowel him and strangle him with his own entrails.  Do I make myself clear.”

She smiled at him and snuggled even deeper into her pink pillow, “Very.  I’m yours and you are mine.”

He nodded, “Agreed.  Wife.”

“Agreed.  Husband.”

He watched her reach down and rub her bulging belly.  Where their child was growing.  Soon, he’d come out to meet them soon…

He eyes lifted to hers, “How are you and the child?”

Her whole demeanor softened to match the softness of his tone.  “Okay.  I’m pretty much going to see the Doctor every week now.  It’s nothing out of the ordinary, just routine for all mothers at this time in their pregnancy,” she hurried when she saw his worry.  “My blood pressure is still worrying him.  It spikes now when I stand up and it stays higher than he’d like when I’m standing so he wants me sitting and off my feet as much as I can be right now.”

“And?”  He knew her now, he knew she’d hold information back from him so as not to concern him and have him rushing back to her in an instant.

“ _And_ ,” she averted her eyes, suddenly so interested in the weave of the pillow beside her field of vision, “if doing that still doesn’t help, then I’ll have to be restricted to bedrest for the rest of my pregnancy and if I do need to be on my feet, say for like going to the bathroom, then I’ll have to use a wheelchair for the rest of my pregnancy as well.”

His hand stopped moving.  Suddenly he was flaccid again.

…”It’s that bad.”

He could tell she wanted to say ‘No’, but, “Yes.”  Her eyes met his.  She definitely had not wanted to tell him that.

He looked away from her and back up at the ceiling.  He hated that it wasn’t the ceiling he was used to, the ceiling of their room.  He hated _this_.  He hated being this far away from her.  “Anything else?”

“My heartrate is still good.  So there’s that.”  It was a tiny consolation prize.  But like their intimacy just moments ago, it was all they had right now.

He nodded, sighing again.  He let go of his member and just laid there.  She let the silence hang there between them.  Letting him absorb this new information.  Waiting to see which way he would react…

“Is… is what we just did…”

“It’s okay.  The Doctor hasn’t called, remember.”

There was a part of him that wanted to add ‘Yet’ to that statement, but knew she was right.  If there were any problems, just like before, the good Doctor would have that infernal contraption shrilling at them even before they had finished.

“Good,” he nodded, “good.”

The silence took over again.

“How far are you out this time?”

“Farther than I’ve ever been before.”

“Oh,” he heard the sadness… and worry.

He looked over at her again.  She was staring at the weave of her pillow just beside her eyes again.  Everything about her was tense with…

“It’s for the best.  I haven’t had any luck with my training remaining so close.”

Silence.

“So you’re not going to be here—”

“I will leave from my target with plenty of time to get back, go out again, and be back for the arrival of our child, Wife.  I would not leave you alone at a time like that…,” he looked down, suddenly riveted by the weave of his own bed linens as well; like her, “I… I… I would not… I would not leave… leave you alone… if… if…”

He couldn’t bring himself to say it.  It haunted his thoughts constantly ever since finding out what carrying their child was doing to her.

“I love you,” she sniffed.

He glanced up and saw the tears clearly brimming in her eyes as his rose to meet hers.  For the first time, he was seeing her fear.  He couldn’t see it, but he knew she was trembling.  His Wife was trembling with fear, alone in their bed, and he wasn’t there to wrap his arms around her and soother her and comfort her and make her fears go away the same way she did for him.

“I can’t…,” he sniffed too.  Blinked.  Feeling the sting of tears in his own eyes and blinking even more to keep them at bay.  “I can’t…,” his voice broke, “ _I can’t lose you._ ”

She nodded.  Tears slipping from her eyes, across the bridge of her nose, into her pillow.

The telltale alarm sounded.  Silently, he watched her reach out and turn off the monitor on her end.  But before the screen went black, the harsh reality of her beautiful face contorting was the last glimpse of her he’d see.

Immediately he dove to his nightstand and took the scouter sitting on top of it.  He stuck the contraption to his ear and opened up a comm line to hers.  He waited anxiously.  And waited.  He stared over at the monitor that she’d cleverly had her Father installing while she’d been pleasuring him the morning after he’d demanded she get some rest.  True to his word to her.  As soon as he was awake, she had him sit up.  He’d still been groggy with sleep as she straddled his thigh and took his hand in hers.  Her slipping two of his fingers into her mouth had woken him right up though.  He’d watched her then suck on his fingertips, felt his manhood swelling at the feel and her intent eyes locked with his.  Then she’d slowly slipped his wet fingers from her mouth, down her throat, down between her breasts, she skipped her belly, and slipped his fingers to her nether lips.  She pressed them at her folds and he felt just how worked up she was waiting for him to wake up.  She pressed him between her folds then slipped one finger inside her.  Then the other.  He’d curled his fingers immediately.  She’d groaned and laid a hand on his chest.  Then it travelled down and down his etched abs, slipped underneath his waistband, and withdrew his stiff cock.  As she began working her hips on his hand, her own hand stroked and pumped his cock in time with her own bucks.  It hadn’t taken long for their vulgar sounds to fill the room and become fevered with her rutting hips and pumping hand.  Just as she felt herself about to cum, she’d yanked his hand from her and quickly straddled his lap.  She lowered herself and came.  Her orgasm drove him to cum and he’d relished that it was deep inside her quaking pussy.  His mouth mashed against hers as they released.  Sounds muffled.

_Beep.  Beep_.

_Finally!_

“Bulma.  Bulma, I’m here.  It’s alright.  I swear everything will be alright.  I will be there with you.”

She was sniffing frantically.  But her sniffs broke into sobs she was desperately trying to conceal from him.

“I love you.”  He was saying that more and more often to her.  Like he couldn’t say it enough.  Like uttering it over and over could save her.  “I love you.”

She sniffed again, “I love you too.”  She choked out.  “I just…”

“I will become a Super Saiyan and I will be there for you when you give birth to our child.”

He heard her breathing start to heave as she began to get control of it.  “Yes,” only able to manage whispering, “you will…  Vegeta?”

“What, my Wife?”

“Be safe.  I… I can’t lose you.”  She wept.  She wept and it broke his heart.  He shut his eyes and felt the tears overwhelm him and slip from his eyes anyway.  He sniffed.  Hastily tried to wipe the tears away.  But they kept coming.

“You won’t,” he promised.  Out here…  “Out here, I won’t die.  At least not by the hand of any fighter or army for that matter.  When the Androids come… I must be a Super Saiyan, Bulma.  I need to be able to protect you both… or at least give you time to get our family away.”

She sniffed, “That doesn’t make me feel better,“ her voice warbled.

“It does for me.  Remember I told you to take Dende with you.  With him, you can bring back the dragon balls and wish for me to be with you again.”

“But I’d still have to lose you first.”

“Not for long.”

“That’s too long.”

“Bulma, we have a plan.  One that we won’t need.”  He snapped harshly.

Silence answered him.  Uh-oh, he’d pushed her too far.  Crossed a line—

“You’re right.”

His mind stalled.  _Wait, what?  I am?_

“We won’t need it.  We won’t if we… if we stay strong.  Both of us.  I’ll focus on the baby and you’ll focus on your training and we’ll both focus on preparing for the Androids.”

“And we’ll focus on each other when we’re together.  No matter what.”

Time was fleeting.  They both knew it.  Everything seemed to be slipping away at an alarming rate.

“Bulma?”

“Yes.”

“How ridiculous have you made the child’s room even before he is here?”

Pause.  He smiled, he knew that would work.

“Was that your way of asking about how decorating the nursery is coming?”

“Yes.”

He could hear her smile even over the scouter.  He pulled the sheets out from under him and slipped into bed, getting comfortable for sleep.

“Get in bed and tell me all the driveling details about it.”

He heard her laugh and it warmed him more than anything else.  At least her pregnancy had trained him in one regard, he was getting better and better at handling her extreme emotional states.  Although he’d be lying if he didn’t admit to himself that he’d be glad when her emotions returned to their normal state and she wasn’t teetering on the edge of crying all the time.

He heard the rustle of sheets on the other end of the scouter’s line.  Eventually they settled.

“Well, we’re still looking for a crib.”

“Woman, in the time it has taken you to look for one, either you or your Father could have built one by now.”

“Hmmm, that _is_ a thought.  I could work on some designs in bed tomorrow and give them to Dad.  Okay then so now we _do_ have a crib.”

“Anything else?”  He smiled.

“Colors.  We haven’t decided on colors yet.”

“Blue.”

He heard her giggle, “Your favorite color?  You want to paint our son’s room your favorite color?”

“Of course, Woman, what other color would suffice for the Heir to the Royal Saiyan Throne?”

“Red.”

“That might work.”

“White.”

“That’s boring.”

“Gold.”

He thought about it… then he really thought about it.  He smirked, “Woman, are you just naming the colors of my armor?”

“Of course, Husband, what other color would suffice for the Heir to the Royal Saiyan Throne?”  She teased him.

He loved it when she teased him.  “Careful, Woman, I might want you to turn back on this monitor and have my way with you again.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes,” his voice was husky and dangerously close to lusty.

“ _Really_ ,” she purred lasciviously.

“ _Mmmmm, really._ ”  He growled.  He heard her breath hitch on the other end.  “ _I can tell you all about the vulgar things I intend to do to you with my, how did you describe it, nice.  Yummy.  Coooock_.”  He purred every word.  Deeply.  Darkly.  Seductively.

“Stop,” she panted, “You know we shouldn’t do it twice so close together.”

“Then _behave_.”

“Make me.”  She couldn’t help herself.

“Make yourself.”

After a pause, she whimpered.

“It’s alright, Woman.  You can do that in the morning.  It’ll make for a nice breakfast for both of us.”

“Delectable.”

“Hmmm, my favorite meal.”

She laughed.  So did he.

“Set the line to sever after a few hours then get to sleep, Bulma.”

“Good night, Vegeta.”  He heard her settle in.

“Good night, my Bulma.”  He closed his eyes and listened to his favorite lullaby as his ship continued to travel deeper and deeper into space.


End file.
